Adoption Old Code DC
by Professor Image
Summary: Up for Adoption.


For a variety of reasons I now find myself at an impasse. I feel as if I've come as far as my meager writing skills is capable, and loathe to continue when I don't feel I can personally give a story one hundred percent, I've decided to leave the fates of my many works of fiction to other, more capable authors.

Anyone and everyone are allowed to adopt my stories. There are no restrictions, no limitations. Write a continuation, if it so pleases you, or a rewrite, or even completely desiccate the story if you wish. It doesn't matter to me. If you think you can do better, just prove it. Write.

Ta.

Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter I

Demon Genesis

XXX

1999 ATB. Pendragon, Britannia Capital City.

XXX

"What am I looking at?" Emperor Charles zi Britannia spoke as he observed the large, metallic object strewn across a surgical bench. The diminutive form of his child, older brother, V.V. the immortal stepped out from behind him and towards the object.

"I couldn't tell you," V.V. remarked, looking strangely fascinated by the find. Of course, being half a century old and still looking like a child meant that he had seen quite a lot and very little interested him these days. The finding of this...object was a leap outside their comfort zone, and noticeably piqued the immortal child's interest.

"Well, what do you know of it so far?" the aged emperor questioned, narrowing his eyes at the object. His eyes tracked across the shiny surface, metallic and silver, in an odd, aerodynamic design that didn't escape his notice. There really was only one guess as to what it could be. Still...

"Obviously, it's a ship of some kind," V.V. slapped the object, turning to his brother. "Though what it's purposes could be and why it was submerged under the Arctic's ice shelf for thousands of years could be anyone's guess. I couldn't tell you anything accurate of the thing," he sighed and shook his head, "I've been unable to pierce the shell of this thing with anything: from high explosives to laser drills. Nothing works. Even diamond is ground to nothing when you try to cut it. However, there's something of note," and with saying this he headed over to a mounted computer at the back of his lab, obviously expecting his younger brother to follow. And so Charles did.

"As you can see, there's obviously something inside," V.V. remarked, pointing at the image on the screen. It was an image of the ship's heat signature, with a noticeable hot point where the large bulb of the ship sat. Curiously, the rest of the ship was ice cold. Charles's eyes narrowed at the image.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Charles questioned, alarmed at the possibility of what a clearly superior civilization could be hiding in a space craft. V.V. shook his head, looking even more excited at this mystery then actually knowing what could be hidden inside of it.

"Not a clue," his fingers traced along the circular image, needlessly pointing it out, "as you can see, it conforms to the shape of the bulb, being a few feet long and quite wide. Whatever it could be, an engine or even a life form, it's putting off a lot of heat and power. From our estimates, it's generating a heat and power similar in ways to the sun. And yet the outside of the machine is ice cold, measured at 0 degrees Celsius, 32 degrees Fahrenheit. Whoever the people were that made this device were centuries, maybe even thousands of years more advanced then we are," he described. Charles shut his eyes and took a heavy breath.

"Is it a threat to the scenario?" Charles directed the question V.V.'s way. The child absently regarded the ship, tapping at his chin idly.

"At this moment, the ship hasn't shown any signs of life or even like it'll remotely activate any time soon, and we have it monitored every moment of every day, so I don't see how it could possibly be a threat considering that we've been tampering with it for months now and it hasn't reacted in the slightest," V.V. shook his head, "but at the moment it's all very academic, and neither threatens our plans or aids them...so," he shook himself. "Anyways, that's not all of it, either."

"There's more?" Charles growled. V.V. nodded, and clicked on another file on his computer, pulling up two satellite images that were nearly a mirror copy of the same image that brought them to this device.

"Yes," V.V. nodded, smiling. He zoomed in on one of the images, "as you can see, we've tracked two similar objects across the surface of the planet. Particularly, this one," he motioned to the zoomed in object, "is buried deep under the ice shelf of Antarctica, around the same depth as this ship. The other," he zoomed out of the image and moved to the next, "is buried at the bottom of the ocean, at a depth that we aren't equipped to reach at our level of technology, see?" he sketched around the image with the mouse, needlessly pointing it out for the emperor.

"And are these like this...device?" Charles jerked his hand back to point at the ship on the examining table. V.V. shook his head.

"No," he zoomed out of that particular satellite image and moved back to the Antarctica one, "as you can see, it appears as if these two ships possess a roughly human shaped life form, though the second is obviously older," he indicated the brighter heat image with his mouse, tracing the rough outline of a human baby, then moved onto the second which was roughly the shape of a human adult, "though why this civilization would send one of their children and one of their adults and another ship with an unknown purpose is anyone's guess," he then zoomed out and clicked on the first image, "as you can see, all three objects are putting off a tremendous amount of heat, almost to the same level as our Sakuradite reactors. But it's especially obvious that this ship," he motioned to the ship behind them, "is putting off the most heat and energy, meaning that obviously the object inside is even more important then the life forms inside the other two ships. What is more, it seems that the other two ships, as you can see, have energy being processed through the whole ship, whereas the only power in this ship is in the bulb where its cargo is being kept. This leads me to think that the primary objective of this ship is to safe guard this cargo, for whatever purpose that we can't determine," he zoomed out and clicked on the other two ships, "and from what I can guess, the primary purposes of these two ships is to release their cargo as soon as possible, but they have unfortunately been unable to complete that purpose due to being stranded where they are..." he trailed off.

"And what would you suggested, brother?" Charles questioned. V.V. stroked his chin.

"From how long it took us to fish this one out of the ice, I'd say we should begin drilling at the Antarctic as soon as possible for the other device, and inflate our navy to try and fish out the other ship from the pacific. There's no telling what we could learn from these two individuals," he smiled and shook his head, "though I'd be prepared to use your geass when you meet them."

Charles thought on this for several moments, before asking, "And how long do you think that this will take to uncover these other ships?" he demanded an answer. V.V. waved his concerns aside.

"The first should only take up to three or four years, given how long it took us to uncover this one. The other one on the other hand," he shook his head, shrugging, "I'd imagine that it would take almost until we finish our pet project before we can fish that one out of the ocean, since we'd have to advance our navy by nearly fifty years in technology before we'd be able to make it to those depths," he smiled.

Charles shook his head, "I'll give the order to hunt for the first ship. The second is beyond us, so you'll have to be comfortable with only one test subject. Yes?" he pointed the question V.V.'s way.

"Of course, brother," he nodded, smiling. Charles smiled, and then turned.

"If that is all, I should really be returning to Marianne, brother," Charles spoke. At his words V.V. twitched, an obviously displeased frown on his face. Charles turned back to him and V.V. was all smiles again, "please do not let this consume all your attention, brother," and then he was gone.

At that, V.V. frowned.

XXX

1999 ATB. Pendragon, Britannia Capital City

XXX

Lady Marianne vi Britannia, fifteenth consort of the Britannian emperor, Charles zi Britannia, had grown comfortable in her life as a royal consort, and as one of the emperor's most trusted comrades. To her, it seemed almost like a dream how she could go from being a commoner in her lord's military to a noble and her lord's consort. Perhaps the only thing that was putting a strain on her happiness was her inability to get pregnant, a fact that many of the other consorts in her lord's harem took notice of.

Oh, they had been trying. Probably harder and more often then any other consort in her lord's court, but it just didn't take. Which didn't make a lot of sense considering from the plethora of tests that both she and Charles had gone through not only were they both capable of having a child, but Charles was quite potent and she was _very_ fertile. But despite what they tried, nothing seemed to work. It was like the very fates were against them.

Still, if nothing else they were persistent, and it wasn't like they didn't _enjoy_ trying to make a baby together. And oh, boy, did they enjoy it. But it was a noticeable damper on their otherwise happy relationship, one that Marianne was ill content to let continue. She'd already taken the newest, most advanced fertility drug in the world later that week, and had been confirmed to be ovulating earlier that same week, too, so she was deeply interested in finding her lord and attempting another round of baby making. Of course, that is if she could find him.

She'd scoured the whole royal court already, from the throne room to the royal bed chambers, and yet hadn't been able to find him in the slightest. No hint nor hair was available, and he was with none of the other consorts, so she was heading to the only other place she could think of where he'd be. V.V.'s lab.

As she expected, she found V.V. secluded in his lab, but didn't see her lord anywhere. In fact, she was just about to turn around and look elsewhere when her inquisitive eyes caught sight of a lumpy, giant something at the back of the lab covered by a tarp. And she could just see a bit of metal poking out from under the tarp, shiny and silver. And instantly, her mind whirled with possibilities, the largest of which being that this object was a piece of a new, prototype Knightmare Frame that V.V. had been pouring over.

Now, there was very few things that she loved with a passion in this world, the topmost being her lord, Charles zi Britannia, and her second most being the Akasha Project. But another known love of hers was the Knightmare Frame, which was the reason for her current life and station in the Britannian empire and that was reason enough for her love. The possibility of seeing whatever V.V. could come up with for a Knightmare Frame really was too tempting to pass up, and so, with a brief glance to V.V. to make sure that he wasn't watching, she cautiously approached the device.

She felt particularly giddy as she reached for the spectacle, contemplating the odd, lumpy shape of it. If she had to guess, it looked like a new Sakuradite engine, though of what type she couldn't say. As her fingers clenched around the tarp she had a moment of paranoia, and looked back to make sure that V.V. was still otherwise occupied. When she determined that he was, she threw off the tarp and marveled at the device.

And was amazed.

Obviously, it wasn't a Sakuradite engine, or even an engine at all. And it definitely wasn't a piece of a Knightmare Frame, since it was too sleek and aerodynamic to be one. But what it was she couldn't even begin to fathom. Marianne idly observed the machine, drinking in its quiet, unassuming elegance, and drifted from one speculation to the next. She was so caught up in her musings that when she heard V.V.'s voice from right next to her say, "Ah, what are you doing here, Marianne?" that she literally jumped and had to thrust her hands onto the device to support her unbalanced weight.

"Ah, V.V., you scared me," she claimed, turning around to regard the smaller man. The child immortal raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, so Marianne continued, "How long have you been there, anyways?" however, the immortal's widening eyes alerted her to something strange behind her, her ears filling with the sounds of gears moving slowly, "What are you –" and she turned and came face to face with the barrel of a blaster. "What – ah!" and then it fired.

When she came around she heard two voices talking hurriedly over her, and she could just recognize them as belonging to both V.V. and her lord, Charles. She happily smiled at the concern in their voices and idly clutched her hand at the lovely warmth in her gut.

"Ah, she's waking up!" V.V. exclaimed excitedly, and Marianne peeked out of her eyes to see that she was lying down on her own bed with both V.V. and Charles zi Birtannia looking over her prone body. When Charles saw her opening her eyes he breathed a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Are you alright, my love," Charles reached for her and Marianne caught his proffered hand and clutched it to her face, kissing his knuckle. The emperor raised an eyebrow at this, looking amused.

"Never better," Marianne let his hand go and gave a huge, pleased stretch, soaking in the warmth that was permeating to her whole body but was coming from her stomach, "in fact I've never felt this good before. How long was I out and how did I get here?" at her words Charles looked to his older brother.

"Well, that's kind of complicated," V.V. told her, before relaying a brief history of the ship that they had found and what he had guessed as to its purpose, which is to say, nothing. He then smiled ruefully and said, "And then when you turned around the bulb on the machine, which I guessed was a hatch of some sort, popped open and ejected a gun of some sort that was attached to a mechanical arm, which proceeded to fire upon you when you turned around. But the good news is that there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with you, so I have absolutely no bloody idea what the hell it did to you," and he frowned, looking displeased with this fact. "And after searching through the hatch where the gun came from the only thing I discovered was this," and here he removed a simple kerchief from his pocket and unfolded it to show the object to her.

Marianne arched an eyebrow as she observed the simple crystal in the child immortal's hands. It was a light blue color, and the only thing it was adorned with was an elaborate, stylized "Z" in the center of it. Cautiously, she plucked the crystal from the immortal's hands and examined it with keen eyes.

"What is it?" she directed the question V.V.'s way. At her question V.V. shook his head.

"No idea," and then he scrubbed his hand through his hair, looking vexed, "This whole thing has been completely baffling. I mean, who sends three ships to a distant planet where they'll crash into areas of the planet that keeps them from opening, and then has one of the machines use a gun on a woman that doesn't seem to have any purpose besides knocking said woman out? It makes no sense!" he exclaimed, looking contrite. At this Charles merely smiled.

"All the same, I'd like it if you didn't pursue this object any longer," he pointed V.V.'s way. His older brother nodded, "If this ship was so confusing for you, I'd hate to see what a member of their species would be like for you," he laughed, which was shared by Marianne. V.V. just frowned.

"Oh, just laugh it up, you two..." he said in aggravation, before marching out of the room. At this, Mariane and the emperor only laughed harder, with the consort idly clutching the crystal to her chest, never knowing what was set into motion with her contact with the strange alien ship.

XXX

2005 ATB. Pendragon, Britannian Capital City.

XXX

"My lord, we have a problem," was the first thing Charles zi Britannia heard after coming home from visiting one of his many consorts. Seeing how vexed and frightened the knight that greeted him was caused the emperor to adopt a more serious demeanor as he turned to him.

"What has happened?" he demanded, towering over the knight as he strode towards him. At this, the knight took a small step back and saluted.

"Sir, it's your son," the knight spoke quickly, a quiver in his voice as all the court knew how protective of this particular son he was, "Lelouch vi Britannia...there's...been an incident..."

Charles growled and grabbed the knight by the throat and held him close to his face as he hissed, "What. Has. Happened?"

An hour later, Charles was observing his son through the protective glass of V.V.'s lab room, with his fifteenth consort and mother of his son Lady Marianne vi Britannia looking on with a worried expression on her face. From what he could see, Lelouch was clenching his eyes tightly shut, as if he was afraid of opening them. Charles sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I don't understand...how did this happen?" Marianne asked worriedly. Charles had to agree with her on that one.

"I suppose it goes to show that we should have paid more attention to that particular incident, then?" Charles remarked sourly. Marianne's face paled at the thought of that.

"I...but...how could it of done this?" she motioned to their prone son that was being poked with a needle by his uncle, who had to work it in with excessive force and with a titanium needle at that. It seemed that their son's skin was much too tough to force a regular needle in, since the few that they had tried already had shattered upon contact with his skin. Seeing this, Charles shook his head.

"How else can you explain the fact that our son managed to punch a grown man through a _door_ for insulting his sister and then shoot bloody _fire_ out of his eyes when said man pulled a gun on them!" Charles all but exclaimed, momentarily reflecting on that incident. Of course it had to be one of the bloody nobles in the court who had an issue with their "dirty" blood, being children of a commoner like Lady Marianne, but how his son had dealt with it had caused waves of shock and awe to spill across the court. Now, people were calling him either the Spawn of Satan or Blessed by God himself. It was all absurd! Which was the reason for this test, since there was only one idea that he had for how Lelouch could do these things.

Silently, the two parents watched V.V. run their son's blood through several tests, before the little immortal came scampering out of the room with wide eyes and a pale face.

"You two aren't going to like this," was the first thing out of the immortal's mouth as V.V. greeted them. At those words, the two parents were immediately set on edge. They shared a glance, before heading into the room behind the immortal child. Quickly, they found a seat behind the immortal as he brought up an image of the child's DNA. Seeing this, both Charles and Marianne both let out gasps of shock and awe.

"Good god, man, what the hell is _that_?" Charles cursed in shock, openly gaping at the image of the helix on the screen. To his aged eyes, he knew that something was immediately inherently _wrong _with this picture, as he counted not two strands in the helix, but _four_!

"As you can see, your son has four strands of DNA," V.V. needlessly explained as he pointed out the four stranded helix with his pen, "which, I can tell you is completely unnatural, by the way, for a _human_, at least," he explained, emphasizing "human" to the two grown adults. "Unfortunately, we can't exactly classify him as not human, either, since these two strands," he pointed out the strands, "have all the genetic markers of human DNA, complete with twenty-three chromosomes each," he then moved onto the other two strands, "but these two have a total of a hundred and four chromosomes, with 52 in each strand. And if that wasn't enough," he then pointed out a particular chromosome on the human strands, which was slowly separating from the strand and being replaced by a cloned chromosome from the non-human strands, "it seems as if the alien DNA is transforming his human DNA to match it..."

"But how is this possible?" Marianne questioned imploringly, before her mind whirled with possibilities, "unless...?" she trailed off. V.V. nodded.

"The ship," he indicated the ship in the far corner of his lab, once more covered by a tarp. Then V.V. straightened, and said, "The only theory I can think of is that when you arrived here that day you were already in the very beginning stages of pregnancy, and the ship sensed that, and grafted the DNA of whatever alien race that built it to your child's DNA, which has slowly been converting your son's DNA into that alien species' DNA all these years...which would explain why he is now only just showing signs of whatever abilities that these aliens possessed..." he trailed off and taped his chin with his pen. "Though why he can't seemingly turn them off is cause for some concern," he indicated the burn marks and melted objects around the lab.

"You believe that he could control these...abilities?" Charles questioned, looking to his squirming son with keen interest. V.V. nodded.

"Possibly, I'd doubt that this species could possess these powers and be unable to control them, cause that would definitely make interaction with each other quite difficult," he smiled. Then he shook his head, "however, as it is, Lelouch is currently in a difficult position, being a hybrid between a human and whatever species this is right now. I'd imagine that it'd take years to properly gain control of all his abilities, or just until the alien DNA is finished changing his human DNA," he smiled. "At best, I'd say that it'd take maybe a year to get his apparent 'heat vision' under control...which, as you can imagine, is going to be quite difficult on him and everyone else, now, you see?" he didn't wait for their answer and casually turned back to his computer, "I'll get started on a way to suppress this power immediately, but I think you should have a long talk with your son and try to get him to calm down."

And with that both Charles and Marianne returned to their son, who was quite understandably frightened and shocked about his apparent powers. They just hoped that they could do something for him.

XXX

2006 ATB. Pendragon, Britannian Capital City.

XXX

Lady Marianne vi Britannia smiled as she watched her two children play in the garden of Aries Villa with their brother Clovis la Britannia and their sisters Cornelia li Britannia and Euphemia li Britannia. Schneizel el Britannia had already come and gone from the villa after his weekly match of chess with his younger brother Lelouch. After they had left the four other children had decided to play a game in the garden.

Marianne was happy in life once more. After nearly a year of trying to help Lelouch learn how to control his heat vision and his strength, Lelouch had finally gotten those under control, though V.V. had insisted that the young boy wear the special glasses that he had created just to make sure that Lelouch wouldn't have another accident like he had been prone to do in the months following the awakening of that particular power.

It had taken a lot of effort on her lord, Charles zi Britannia's part to geass the whole court to forget about Lelouch's powers. In the end it had been worth it, and Lelouch had been able to live a relatively normal life in the quiet of his home at the villa. But Marianne hadn't been content with letting her son live life vicariously through the villa's windows until such a time as his DNA became stable again. And as such she, Charles, and V.V. had looked for ways to allow Lelouch out into the world without fear. In the end V.V. had made the connection that all of Lelouch's powers were linked to his mind, meaning that he had to either consciously or unconsciously control them. And so, with this in mind they had had Charles geass Lelouch into thinking that he was a perfectly normal human so that he could never use those powers again.

However, the awakening of Lelouch's powers had gotten their attention, and Charles had gone back to V.V. to continue the dig for the second alien ship in the Antarctic ice belt. They were about two years away from reaching the second ship, which they were hopeful would contain an alien that they could geass under their control. Till then, Marianne was happy that her relatively new family was at peace once more.

Still, there was an ever present danger to be had. That being the presence of the ship that had started all this and the crystal that they had found inside it. In a burst of paranoia, Charles had dumped the ship into the deepest ocean trench in the world, and then stashed the crystal in a private vault in a undisclosed island that they were all happy to pretend didn't exist. Thinking about this brought a sigh from the Lady's mouth, and she leaned heavily against the villa's balcony that she was standing on.

Yes, sometimes it was good to pretend that all was right in the world...

XXX

2009 ATB. Pendragon, Britannia Capital City.

XXX

The immortal V.V. smiled as the vault door swung open. His guard was unmindful to the next few events as he strode into the vault and retrieved the crystal that Charles had had stored three years ago to prevent it from coming into contact with his ever changing son. After getting his hands onto a similar crystal that had been stored in the ship where they had found the frozen alien, V.V. had grown deeply fascinated by this strange race of beings.

The alien that they had found, a baby that V.V. had proceeded to name Rolo and indoctrinate into the geass order, giving him the cover story that he had formed a geass with V.V. himself, the immortal had taken plenty of time to examine a live specimen of the alien species that didn't have a connection to the human race. The results were astounding, and fueled V.V.'s fascination with the alien species.

It was really a shame that Charles had hidden his son Lelouch from him in the remote island of Japan. Really, it was. V.V. would have liked to have studied the more vulnerable human-alien hybrid and process their DNA and see if he could do something with them. Maybe make a clone or two, or even graft their DNA to a human subject and see how that effected them. From studying Rolo, V.V. had determined that an army of these aliens was vastly more superior then any tech that they'd be able to come up with in thousands of years. The only thing that remained was to find Lelouch and see if he could crack open these crystals and see what information that they contained.

Still, it wasn't all that bad. After all, that insufferable wench Marianne was dead and would no longer take up his brother Charles's undivided attention. And wherever Lelouch and Nunally vi Britannia were, they were far enough away so that they weren't consuming Charles's attention, either. And V.V. doubted that Charles would have allowed him to study Lelouch at all, as he still loved his two favorite children. So it was altogether good that they were out of the way. And if he just so happened to find Lelouch and Nunally on his own then he could go about kidnapping them properly and privately indoctrinate them into the geass order.

The child looking immortal V.V. smiled, and turned back around, almost slithering from the room as he disappeared in order to take the crystal back to the geass order to properly study.

XXX

2017 ATB. Area Eleven, Capital.

XXX

The noble smiled as he absently listened to the news report about another terrorist attack while he watched the older man he was facing try and stall time by watching the news. Then with a snap of his fingers one of the noble's butlers shut off the tv just as the timer rung.

"You're out of time," the butler remarked, bowing to the older gentlemen at the chess set who was looking around in panic, "From here on you'll make your moves every twenty seconds..."

"Very well," the noble drawled, idly playing with his white chess piece as he picked it up to thoughtfully regard the board, "I'm game," he stated confidently. But before he could place the piece down the doors to the room burst open with a flourish, causing him to look up in surprise. "Hm? Did your substitute arrive?" he chuckled at the thought that anyone could beat him now. Not when the older gentlemen had so much of the board captured by the noble's expertly executed moves.

Just as the two people in the doorway stepped inside, the doors closing behind them, the older man facing the noble in chess turned to them with a relieved expression on his face as he exclaimed, "Oh thank heavens! I'm saved!" then he seemed to get a hold of himself as he questioned the two, saying, "Are things going well at school?" and that was when the noble became aware of the apparent youth of the two young men stepping towards the chess match.

The noble leaned forwards, looking amused, "What have we here, school boys?" he chuckled.

The tallest boy, the one with the dark hair, violet eyes, an aristocratic face and built body, regarded the noble with disinterest, before shrugging. "Hmph. Well, look at this...a nobleman..." he smiled grimly, almost arrogantly as he nearly loomed towards the table, making the nobleman sweat slightly as he became aware of just how big the youth was in this enclosed space. The only person he knew of with a similar build was the emperor himself, Charles zi Britannia. It seemed the the youth understood what affect he was having on the nobleman as he smirked.

Trying to hide the effect that the teenager was having on him, the nobleman grinned and stated, "I envy you kids today," he chuckled and shook his head, "You have so much time on your hands...time to regret," he grinned and asked the tall youth, "What's your name?"

The tall boy watched him with hawk like violet eyes, seemingly judging the nobleman, before he smirked and gave a half, mocking bow, saying, "Lelouch... Lamperouge," so saying he straightened up and moved aside so that the other, much smaller boy could look over the chess board.

"Woah!" the younger, blue haired boy said in alarm, before turning to the taller youth, Lelouch, "Now wait a moment!" he motioned to the chess board, "You can't win this one. It's impossible, right?" at his question, Lelouch's smirk, if possible, increased in size, like a predator stalking its prey.

To answer the blue haired teenager, Lelouch asked, "Rivalz, when do you think we have to leave in order to make our next class?" he didn't seem to care about the current order of the chess board, only mildly examining it with amusement. The blue haired boy, Rivalz, blinked in astonishment at the other boy's blasé attitude.

"Ah," and the blue haired boy, Rivalz, did a quick number crunch in his head before claiming, "20 minutes if we haul ass..." If at all possible Lelouch seemed even more amused at his friend's comment.

"Then be sure to drive safely on our way back," he chuckled, before taking a seat in the chair offered to him on the black side of the board. He lazed back and examined the board intently.

"Huh?" Rivalz blinked. Lelouch chuckled before reaching towards the board.

"I'll only need nine minutes. By the way, about yesterday?" he directed this question to the older gentlemen's way who was watching in anticipation. The old man nodded.

"Understood, sir," he smiled thinly, "we'll discuss it later." At this, the nobleman arched an eyebrow.

"Nine minutes," he nobleman laughed, "you only have twenty seconds per turn," he remarked, indicating the timer that was set to twenty seconds. Lelouch gave an arrogant smirk, looking like the cat that got the canary.

"Enough time," he drawled, before picking up the king and moving it across the board.

Seeing this, the nobleman smiled, "Hm? You start with the king?"

XXX

"Perfect! After we finally managed to steal these damn things!" Nagata cursed as he swiveled the truck to try and avoid fire and try to escape their pursuers. From beside him, Kallen Kozuki lowered her eyes and tried to keep track of the road as her friend ate up the asphalt. "It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan...and now we've got a problem!" he cursed once more. Kallen sighed.

XXX

Only a handful of minutes after the chess match both Lelouch and Rivalz were making their way down the highway, their pockets and bank accounts laden with more cash. Having been stopped by Clovis's announcement about the terrorist attack, which had Lelouch reflecting on happier times before Japan and the invasion, they were keen to make up lost time. And so they were happily speeding down the highway at speeds that were a little too dangerous for comfort.

Lost in thought, Lelouch almost missed Rivalz comment, the boy asking, "That first move you made..." Lelouch only smiled at that.

"Hm?" he questioned near silently.

"Why'd you start with the king?" Rivalz asked, glancing towards to his friend from the corner of his eyes. Lelouch justed nodded and turned his attention to the book he was holding and trying to keep it from flying away.

Turning the page in his book, Lelouch asked, "If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" he chuckled at the other boy's incredulous expression.

"What's with that?" Rivalz gasped, shaking his head.

"With what?" Lelouch smiled at the other boy.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz hedged, looking interestedly at the taller boy. Lelouch thought on it for only a second.

"No way," Lelouch shook his head, chuckling, "ambitions like that will kill you..." he sighed and settled back in his seat. They drove in silence for several moments more before the blaring of a horn drew their attention. At this, Rivalz looked back and paled, swerving the motorcycle to try and avoid the truck behind them. Lelouch merely glanced back disinterestedly at the vehicle.

"Ah, we're going to die!" the boy exclaimed loudly and shut his eyes, obviously trying to block out the sounds of the other vehicle riding their ass. Lelouch grimly stared at the instrument of death.

Suddenly, the truck swerved away from them and down a ramp, and into a construction site with a great crash. Immediately, Rivalz put on the break and the two friends climbed from the motorcycle to stare at the crashed truck in amazement.

"Uh," Rivalz nervously chuckled, "was that our fault?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the site, "I don't think so..." he trailed off then.

A few minutes later Lelouch was standing at the edge of the overpass next to Rivalz as the other teenager tried to repair the bike after finding that it wouldn't start up. Idly, the hidden prince listened to the commotion that the crashed vehicle brought to itself as a crowd gathered. In an iteration, Lelouch rushed down the ramp to the exclamation of the crowd and Rivalz own shocked wail.

Moments later Lelouch was as close to the driver's seat as he could get, exclaiming, "Hey, are you alright!" but he got no reaction of any kind. Sighing, the boy spotted a ladder on the side of the vehicle, and slowly climbed up it to view an open sunroof. He looked down into the pitched darkness with worried eyes, but didn't spot anything.

"Can you hear me?" Lelouch called into the interior of the truck, since he couldn't do much else, "Are you okay?" he strained his ears to hear if anyone was down there, possibly hurt, and was just about to give it up when a noise caught his attention.

"It's you," a soft, feminine voice called from the darkness, "finally...I've found my..." then it fell silent once more. Lelouch leaned towards the hole.

"Where? Are you in there?" he questioned the darkness. But before he could get an answer the truck started, turning in reverse, and causing him to trip and fall into the darkness of the truck.

XXX

The next few minutes were nearly a blur of activity as Lelouch learned that he was on a truck with a bunch of Japanese terrorists. Actually seeing one of the terrorists, a girl that was somehow familiar to Lelouch, and getting one of their radios would have been somewhat of a blessing if he could actually use it to his advantage. But remembering that he was actually an exiled prince and trying to hide from Britannia put a damper on his good mood. In the end, he knew the only thing that he could do was try and escape from both the terrorists and the Britannian military.

Having realized that they were traveling down a subway tunnel, Lelouch tried to think up a strategy to escape when the truck came to a sputtering halt. He was just climbing up to try and escape through the back door of the truck when the hatch opened and admitted a Britannian soldier. He was just saying, "Are you Britannian," when the soldier rushed him.

"That's enough mindless murder!" the soldier shouted, slugging him in the face and making him crash into one of the cases at the wall of the truck, knocking several very breakable things loose, including a box that had the Britannian royal seal on it. When it fell to the floor it clattered open, a smooth, sharp crystal popped out. As the soldier dived for Lelouch the exiled prince dived for the crystal, intending to use it as a weapon since it looked sharp enough. However, as soon as he touched it his body froze up, seized with pain.

That was why it was so easy for the Britannian soldier to force him to the ground, even while Lelouch screamed, "Wait! I'm not one of them...!" but it seemed that the Britannian wasn't listening.

"Planning to use poison gas!" the solider spat, "don't you lie to me!" but it seemed as if the soldier had spotted something shocking, freezing much the same way that Lelouch had just froze.

"Get off me!" Lelouch shouted, kicking up at the soldier's chest, surprised when the well built man was knocked off him easily, rolling across the ground. As Lelouch climbed to his feet, the soldier copied him, holding his ribs, "I'm not here by choice," and then he pointed to the soldier, shouting, "And if that's poison gas, it was made by Britannia, wasn't it?" but it seemed that the soldier was just gawking at him in surprise and shock.

"My god!" he heard the soldier utter, obviously alarmed. Lelouch growled.

"Mindless murder!" Lelouch scoffed at the idea, "Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!" it seemed as if these words broke the soldier out of his funk, as the armored man slowly reached for his helmet, unclipping it and pulling it off, showing a strikingly familiar visage.

"Lelouch, it's me...Suzaku," as the image of his old friend was revealed Lelouch noticeably paled and tensed.

"You...you became a soldier?!" Lelouch asked incredulously. Suzaku frowned.

"Yeah... what about you... you're a..." Suzaku trailed off, observing the boy's school uniform, and the truck around them, obviously not being able to place the two. At this, Lelouch bristled.

"What are you saying?" however, there was a sudden hissing sound as smoke began to fill the truck. Lelouch turned incredulously towards the container in the center of the truck, and then was pushed down to the ground and had a gas mask shoved onto his face. After a few minutes when it didn't appear as if the gas was effecting Suzaku at all, the born Japanese boy looked to the container with concern.

"That's not poison gas...what is it?" he exclaimed, looking alarmed at what could possibly be inside.

That's when they spotted the girl inside the gas chamber slowly climbing out, before falling to the floor. Slowly, cautiously, the two old friends approached the girl.

XXX

Hours later found Lelouch facing near certain doom, by a Britannia royal guard's firing squad. Having watched the royal guard first shoot Suzaku in cold blood just because he wouldn't follow orders, then now shoot this green haired girl that he and his old friend had saved, Lelouch was really beginning to fear for his life. Cautiously, the boy turned his back to the guard and knelt by the dead girl's side, now clutching even more tightly to the crystal that he had taken from the truck.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if at all possible," the captain of the royal guard remarked, chuckling, "Oh, well, nothing can be done about it, now," he shrugged helplessly, not looking too distressed about this fact. "We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them. Regrettably, the female hostage had already been tortured to death... what do you think, school boy?" he looked even more amused at the boy's terrified countenance.

Lelouch was really panicking now, breathing raggedly as he stared at the girl while his mind cycled through the whole day thus far, then through his whole pathetic life. He was appalled that all those lofty goals that he had set were now going to be just empty words. All because he had to go get killed by some fucking stupid as shit Britannian soldier in the middle of a stupid fucking ghetto.

How can this be happening?" his mind whirled, trying to find an avenue of escape, somehow, "First Suzaku was killed...then this girl... Now I'm about to die," he gulped heavily, feeling tears rising, "Before I've had a chance to do a single thing in my life..." and that was the real kicker. "It's gone in a heartbeat! Nunally!" he gasped. Then he felt a hand grasp tightly to his wrist and he was then thrust into a world of pain as he howled.

The Royal Guard took several steps back in alarm as a bright golden glow consumed the young man, originating from his palm that held the crystal, and was connected to the wrist that the girl was holding onto. It also seemed as if the girl was sharing his pain, too, as she was sobbing despite being dead. And then quite suddenly her hand jerked away from his wrist, and the glowing died out as the boy fell to his hands and knees, still clutching the crystal and breathing heavily.

Then, slowly, almost like the movements of a giant predator, the boy rose and stood proudly before the guards, his eyes shut to them. He smiled in amusement, as if he could hear how the light show and his cool regard of them affected them, before he cocked his head back and spoke.

"Say...how should a Britannian who hates his own country act?" at his words the soldiers shifted uncomfortably, alarmed by the boy's seemingly overbearing presence. Then the captain spoke up.

"Are you some kind of radical?" the captain questioned, trying to hide the fear in his own voice. The boy smiled grimly, as if knew how this meeting would end. And from his expression it seemed as if it wouldn't end well for the Royal Guard. But how could a mere, unarmed teenage boy hope to fight against them, especially with his eyes closed?

"What's wrong? Why not shoot?" then the teenager laughed, shaking his head, "Your opponent is just a schoolboy... Or have you finally realized?" he pantomimed, sounding immensely amused with the situation, continuing with, "That the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to _be_ killed?" then his eyes opened, and they were like two pits of fire, glowing red hot, as if embers had replaced his eyes. The soldiers took a step back as their stomachs plummeted.

"What's happening here?!" the captain exclaimed, raising his gun to point it at the demonic teenager. If it was at all possible, Lelouch's smile stretched to ludicrous proportions, looking like the wicked smile of a hyena.

Lelouch chuckled, "Now...you shall all...die!" and then fire erupted from his eyes and reduced the captain to smoldering dust.

Almost instantly the throng of soldiers opened fire, though for all the good it did them. As the first bullet impacted Lelouch's right shoulder it pinged off as if it had hit reinforced metal. But the blow caught Lelouch by surprise, more from the fact that he had barely felt it then from any pain. Because of this, Lelouch cut the flow of fire from his eyes, and watched as the soldiers opened a torrent of gunfire on him.

The first salvo bounced harmlessly off of him, or not so harmlessly since a few pinged off his body only to puncture one of the surrounding soldier's bodies. Lelouch watched this with a note of detachment, before his eyes narrowed and it almost seemed as if the world paused around him in that moment. Surprised, Lelouch jumped back and found that he was moving at relatively the same speed as he normally would, even while the rest of the world appeared to be standing still.

Curiously, Lelouch approached the group of soldiers while weaving through the hail of gunfire, seeing as the bullets were still slowly inching towards him, though at a speed that was laughingly easy to avoid. When he came upon the first soldier, Lelouch had more then enough time to put the soldier's face to memory, before he reached forward, grabbed the soldier's head in his left hand and clenched.

Instantly, the soldier's skull caved in from the causal display of strength, blood and gore spraying from the pieces of skull. Unfortunately, the world sped back up to normal speed, and the soldiers separated in alarm and began raining more gunfire on him.

Slowly, Lelouch tossed the body of the dead soldier aside, before focusing his mind and instantly the world slowed to a crawl once more. Seeing this, the boy smiled with malicious glee, before directing his eyes to one soldier and shooting his heat vision out of his eyes and then moving onto the next. And seeing as the world was moving so slowly, Lelouch finished in enough time to get to watch as the fire from his eyes inched towards the soldiers who were completely unaware of their impending death. With but a burst of willpower the world sped back up and each and every soldier fell to the floor before turning into ash.

Seeing that the immediate threat was dealt with, Lelouch raised his hands to examine them, his mind circling with thoughts of a time long past, of a forgotten year spent in Aries Villa, hidden away from the world and trying to learn to control his heat vision and super strength. And of the people he had meant, his uncle, for one, and the very same green haired girl that he saw just get killed not a few seconds ago, and of even more people, such as the girls and boys that would later one day become the modern Knights of the Round. And then, the memory of his father ordering him to forget how special he was with a strange image in his eyes, and Lelouch instantly forgetting who he was from that point on.

Slowly, Lelouch unclenched his right hand that still clung to the crystal, and his smile widened as his eyes drank in the sight of the stylized "Z" upon its surface. Almost immediately, the boy knew that this crystal was important to him, and to his long forgotten destiny. But what it truly was he could only guess. However, he was almost positively certain that it was because of this crystal that his long forgotten memories had returned. He felt a laugh coming as his smile became truly wicked.

"Well, then," he chuckled...

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

Before anyone says anything, I have a FUCKING plan! This isn't just going to be Lelouch curve stomping Britannia, since, as you can tell, at the very LEAST Britannia has mother fucking SUPERMAN on their side. Though I suppose he's more like Ultraman, now, right? On top of that, there will be more super heroes and super villains that Lelouch will meet that will be a sort of crossed over version of the DC and Code Geass universe characters. So, there's going to be plenty of people who can offer a challenge for Lelouch.

Secondly, if you persist on BITCHING about how the Emperor's geass could prevent Lelouch from using his powers and actually be vulnerable to things that every human is, I have an ANSWER to THAT. In the Superman comics, they reveal that Superman's powers come from a PSYCHIC AURA around his body known as TACTILE TELEKENSIS. Essentially, ALL of his powers are linked to his mind. In fact, during the first few years of his life, Superman actually unconsciously put limitations onto himself because he THOUGHT he was human. Now, I'm taking some liberal rights with the Superman mythos, but essentially, if Lelouch not only THOUGHT he was human, but also THOUGHT that he COULDN'T have super powers, then it would prevent him from having them as he keeps his mind from actively using the energy given to him by the Earth's yellow sun. Once he regains his memories and learns that he ISN'T human, or at the very LEAST has super powers, those limitations are removed and he transcends into a true Kryptonian.

Finally, this will be a harem. This is NOT up for debate! And it will be LARGE! Why? Because one of Lelouch's missions for why he is here on Earth, which he will learn in the coming chapters, is to propagate the Kryptonian species! Though this is a harem, it doesn't mean that every girl or woman that he gets with will be because of romantic interests. Quite a few will be because of different reasons, and so there won't be all that much love between them. No exceptions! No compromise! Accept it and continue!

Anyways, ta. Let me know what you think of this story in a review. I'm always looking to see what people think of my stories.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter II

The Day a Demon Wept

XXX

2017 ATB. Shinjuku Ghetto, Area Eleven.

XXX

Lelouch stood over the still form that was the nameless girl that he and Suzaku had saved. Though she looked dead, his ears were somehow more then easily able to pick up the sound of her heartbeat. Though even that was somewhat difficult to concentrate on since he could not only hear her heartbeat but the screams of every Japanese person in the ghetto. Unconsciously, Lelouch felt his hand clench into a tight, world ending fists.

"It is one thing to kill in war," Lelouch growled, surprised by the word's coming from his mouth as he had not meant to say them, "It is all together a wholly different thing to commit genocide..." then Lelouch fell silent and reached up to touch his throat with his finger tips.

"Since when did I ever care for anyone, let alone the Japanese?" he blinked and lightly turned the girl on her back, arching his eyebrow when he saw that the bullet in her forehead was gone.

"And just who are _you_?" he pointed the question her way. The girl's eyes fluttered and she moaned, though it didn't appear as if she was waking any time soon.

"No..." she moaned, sounding distressed, "d-don't...l-l-leave..." Lelouch frowned at that, fighting down the brief burst of protectiveness that swelled in his chest. It was so startling that Lelouch even raised his hand to his chest in alarm.

"What...is going on?" he questioned no one. Then his ears picked up the noise of a Knightmare Frame making its way to their position. He turned slightly to regard the far wall, just as the mech broke through it and faced him down with its rifle pointed his way.

How could all these Royal Guards be dead?" he heard the distinctively female voice of the mech's pilot wonder out loud as the Frame observed the scene through its Factsphere. "What happened here, boy?" she demanded. Lelouch arched a fine eyebrow in amusement. "Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll..." and Lelouch took a calm step forward, completely disregarding the high powered rifle staring him down. "Answer me!" she demanded, worry clear in her voice.

"Be quiet," Lelouch snapped, looking more amused then angry, though the snarl on his face was quite impressive. When the mech began thrumming with life as the rifle began to charge, the boy couldn't help the smirk on his face, "I have not given you leave to speak."

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" the woman questioned furiously, and suddenly Lelouch could see inside the Knightmare Frame and at the pilot, a dark skinned woman with hair so white it was blue. Though confused at this, Lelouch focused his eyes and managed to return his sight back to normal, which he was altogether glad for. Curious, though, Lelouch consciously focused on the gun in the Frame's hands and was amused to be able to see the gears and chemicals inside the weapon begin prepping for fire as the mech's finger began to tighten on the trigger.

With a cocky swagger, Lelouch stopped to offer a half, mocking bow, before standing and presenting himself to her proudly, as if he didn't give a single damn about the giant mech in front of him preparing to gun him down.

Even before his body righted itself Lelouch's mind was spinning with a suitable remark that would both unbalance the woman and proudly proclaim his stance. That was when his mind returned to the crystal in his hand and the stylized "Z" upon its front. At the thought of the crystal his mind was full of activity as he decided on a name for himself. His smirk stretched along his face like the slithering of a serpent.

"I am..." he paused for dramatic effect, before throwing his hand towards her and intoning, "ZERO!" with his eyes, Lelouch was able to see the woman inside the mech jump at his loud shout, before her eyes narrowed and she pressed a button on her console that made the Frame react.

The explosion from the gun's barrel was only marginally faster and more intense then the gunfire from the Royal Guard's own weapons. With nary a thought, Lelouch willed the world to slow down as he calmly stepped aside, watching intently as the much larger bullet slowly worked its way past him. Then, with cool efficiency, the boy reached out and plucked the missile from the air, and slowly and methodologically turned it back around to aim at the mech it had burst from. Then he silently willed the world to speed back up.

The massive bullet sailed through the air and impacted with the Knightmare Frame, causing an explosion to fill the small warehouse with smoke. Lelouch smiled thinly, changing his vision to suit the atmosphere, and was able to see that the Frame had survived the explosion, though just barely, by sacrificing the arm that held the rifle aloft. Still, the Frame was damaged well beyond repair as it sank to its knees even while the woman inside hurriedly punched buttons with a frantic look in her eyes.

Lelouch chuckled, before erupting into full on malicious laughter. From the sound of his voice he could see the woman jump in panic at the noise.

Then Lelouch drew himself up before turning around, and then around again, and around and around and starting to spin faster and faster as he sped up the speed that he was turning at until he was a whirlwind. At his actions the smoke in the warehouse drew up around him and followed his movements as he worked it around himself before zooming out of the warehouse with the smoke trailing behind him. And once he was sure that the smoke had dispersed he returned to the warehouse before the woman even realized that he had disappeared. When he came to a stop behind her he took a significant time to watch the woman while the world was in slow motion, before speeding everything up as he calmly began stepping towards the Frame.

"Shit, what the fuck is going on?" the woman cursed, causing a smirk to spread across the super powered teenagers face. Then she growled and narrowed her eyes, saying, "Cocky bastard, let's see how you like this," and her hands mashed a few more buttons and pulled a long lever, which instantly had the Slash Harken on the machine's chest plate hurl towards him at a ridiculous velocity.

Instead of reacting to the incoming object of death Lelouch simply allowed it to continue its course, instantly knowing that it neither had the velocity, mass nor density in order to hurt his new body. There was a great clang as the metal blade impacted his body, before rebounding off and sailing back to the Knight Frame where it severed the last arm cleanly down from the elbow joint. At this sight Lelouch threw back his head and laughed, hard.

It seemed that the woman was even more frightened by his maniacal laughter then by the fact that he had not only survived a Slash Harken but had deflected it back at her with no conscious effort of his own. Lelouch watched out of the corner of his eye as the woman began cursing eloquently and mashing an assort of buttons and pulling levers as she willed the Frame to about face and run to the hills. Seeing this, the exiled prince smiled cruelly and then focused his eyes and projected fire into the mech's legs, instantly severing both at the knee joints as he swept his gaze across the both of them. And suddenly having nothing to support itself, the Knightmare Frame fell to the ground with a great clatter as the woman let out a great wail.

"Fuck, got to get out of here!" the woman cursed, reaching for a particular button on her console, "I don't know what the fuck that boy is but I don't want to sit and find out!" and she pressed the button, causing the safety locks on the hatch to release as the hatch was forcibly ejected out of the machine, quickly gaining altitude.

Feeling a compulsion not to let the woman escape so easily, Lelouch bent his knees to the ground and then pushed down with all his might, easily clearing over the dilapidated buildings in the ghetto and assuming a direct course for the escaping projectile. Almost as an exertion of his will the world slowed down to a mere fraction of its normal speed and he willed himself towards the escape pod faster and faster and he positively soared towards it easily, only distantly aware of the sonic boom that he left in his wake.

As he neared the ejected cockpit Lelouch reached towards it and caught a firm grip on its hold with one hand before steadying it with the other as he halted its descent in the air easily. He smiled thinly, focusing his eyes and peeking into the cockpit at the woman who was considerably pale and shaking as she heard him clamoring around the outside of the cockpit, though she was completely blind to what he was doing.

Steadying himself, Lelouch slowly and methodologically willed himself back towards the warehouse where all of this started, silently marveling with the ease that he managed to cut through the air, almost as if gravity would bend to his will with but a thought alone. When his feet touched down onto the ground, Lelouch slowly sat the cockpit beside the ruined Knightmare Frame and went around the back to the eject hatch, fitting his fingers into the grooves. Then he gave a thug, and the metal surrounding the cockpit pulled apart with a loud screech.

The woman backed as far into the cockpit as she could get, eyes impossibly wide and face as white as a ghost as she babbled incoherently at the sight of what he could do, what he had done, and what he would obviously do next. Seeing this, Lelouch smiled grimly to her, reached across the cockpit and grabbed her by the nape of her neck and tugged her easily from the cockpit and onto the cold and hard ground outside the warehouse.

"From your colors and your insignia," he said, his eyes tracing the rank marking on her uniform, "you are a knight, sworn to uphold your honor and chivalry. Tel me, have you sworn fealty to Clovis la Britannia yet?" he questioned her, looming over her like that of a giant to a child. The woman quickly crawled away, shaking her head hurriedly. Lelouch felt a cruel smile work its way onto his face.

"N-no, n-no. Only the Royal guard swear loyalty to the Prince, I swear!" she stumbled over her words, looking up to him with wide eyes. Lelouch calmly motioned to her with his hand.

"Then kneel before Zero and swear fealty to me and I shall let you live," he smirked. The woman's mind was obviously spinning with thoughts, thoughts that the exiled prince could safely say that he could accurately guess. In fact, he had had her pegged as both a survivalist and a social climber from the moment that he had heard her voice. It was a calculated risk to see if her life mattered more then her title, but either way was easily handled if she posed a significant threat to him.

It seemed as if her thoughts had finally settled, and with a defeated, hopeless expression on her face she slowly climbed up until she was kneeling before him, her head bowed subserviently as she prostrated herself to the youth.

"I, Villetta Nu, do hereby pledge my loyalty and service to Zeor henceforth evermore, on the name of my forebearers and the soiled grounds of my people and by the grace of God, and to only to serve Zero in any way that he would require and hope for no reward but for that which my Lord wishes for me," she intoned. Lelouch smirked, slowly lowering himself from his imposing stance as he stepped towards her. The woman, this Villetta, looked up in alarm at his tone.

"The conditions are accepted, and I humbly welcome you into my service," he told her, adopting a far more gentler tone. After all, Lelouch knew the importance of information, and having an ally in the Britannian ranks would afford him some knowledge that he couldn't very well glean through the average channels. It was why he had gone along with this farce, after all. He smiled grimly down at the woman.

"T-thank you, m-my Lord," she stumbled over herself, not raising her head. Lelouch smiled and simply touched the blue haired woman on her head, making her peek up at him from under her bangs.

"There is a time and a place for submission, my dear," he chuckled, examining her with his apparent x-ray vision as he searched for her radio. "At the moment, however, I'm afraid that you're going to not enjoy my next actions," he reached down and slowly pulled her to her feet, saying, "In order to lesson the damage to your reputation and your honor, I will have to knock you out, and steal your radio, you see?" she shook her head. He smiled, "Well, if your superior believed that you were overwhelmed and barely escaped with your life, then that would certainly lesson the blow upon your station, allowing your to keep your knighthood and honor, giving me a much needed foothold in the military of this nation," he chuckled. "Especially once they witness what I'm capable of?" he asked no one in particular. The woman nodded.

"Of course, my lord," and she slowly reached towards the pouch at her waist and removed her radio and passed it his way. Seeing this, Lelouch smiled grimly and nodded.

"Yes, I'll try and make this as painless as possible," he told her, needlessly trying to comfort her and show her compassion that would endear her to his cause, "please turn around." The woman nodded, closed her eyes and turned her back on him. Calmly, Lelouch focused his vision and x-rayed the back of her neck, quickly finding a pressure point and reaching out to pinch it with his super powered fingers. Instantly, the woman dropped to the ground, boneless. Lelouch caught her and slowly walked her into the warehouse and set her down on a spot on the floor that was void of blood and filth. Then he climbed to his feet, clapped his hands, and headed back to the same green haired girl that started all this mess that was still unconscious on the floor.

"All conditions have been met," Lelouch stated stoically, regarding the girl with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Now, all that is left is to end this massacre and cow toe my dear brother Clovis. But I'll need to put you somewhere safe," he mentioned to her. Suddenly, the woman's eyes opened as she regarded the exiled prince coolly.

"There is no need, little prince," the woman intoned, watching him with seemingly disinterested eyes. Lelouch merely arched an eyebrow at her. Seeing that he wasn't surprised by her seeming resurrection, the woman asked, "What's wrong? You've never seen a ghost before?" she chuckled. Lelouch smiled.

"You are hardly a ghost," he spoke, turning his back on her, "I can see and hear your heart beating perfectly find, and the blood in your body is pumping quite well despite you being shot in the head. I'd imagine that walking and talking should be quite easy for you..." he chuckled as he heard her give an involuntary gasp, before covering it up with a cough.

"How did you...?" she trailed off, obviously looking for answers.

"My dear C.C.," he said, mind briefly reflecting the forgotten year that he had spent with both his uncle V.V. and this same green haired girl who had introduced herself as C.C. "I would think that you'd know perfectly well just how 'special' I am. Has age really diluted that keen memory of yours, hm?" he chuckled.

"Very well," C.C. Climbed to her feet, patting her long white pants, "I was intending to give you the power of geass, but it already seems as if you have everything covered," she stifled a laugh and shook her head, "all the same, I just might stick around anyways. You seem to have a reason for living, after all?" she pointed his way. Lelouch smiled thinly.

Lelouch knew that it was a great risk to allow this seemingly immortal woman into his life; a woman who had a connection to his uncle and father, but Lelouch was curious. After all, he knew of no one else who possessed powers as he did, and though C.C.'s immortality wasn't on the same level with his near god-like power, Lelouch was curious about her and whether or not there were any other super powered humans in the world.

Seemingly making up his mind, Lelouch nodded and turned back to her slightly, saying, "Find Ashford Academy, I shall be there before the night is over," then, he seemed to think better of himself, saying, "Please do _not_ reveal yourself to my sister or our maid, Sayako," he warned. C.C. nodded, waving his concerns aside dismissively.

"Yes, yes," she said, distractedly, turning to him slightly, "now you have a world to conquer, so off with you!" she shooed him away. Lelouch paused, seeming to think better of just leaving her there, and sighed, brushing his hand through his dark hair.

"Just how much did you see?" he asked, looking her way. C.C. adopted a thoughtful expression, raising her finger to her lips.

"I came around when she first entered the warehouse," she indicated the prone body of Villetta across the floor, "now, off with you! Get!" and she shooed him aside. Lelouch chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, yes, ya damn Witch," though there was really no heat in his voice. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why it was so pleasing to talk to this woman, but something about her intrigued him in ways that he didn't understand. He nodded, turned his back on her and headed out of the warehouse. He felt her following him, her eyes drinking the expanse of his shoulders and back, before he was willing himself into the air. He paused only long enough to wave at her, getting a surprised, half hearted wave in turn, before he was zooming over the sky to get a bird's eye view of the battlefield.

Lelouch hovered in the air, trying to spot anything that he could use to his advantage, but it was incredibly hard to see anything with any coherence. He was just about to give up, when a moment of epiphany overtook him and he began focusing his eyes and his will. And soon he was able to get a close up view of all the action taking place in the streets below. In a moment of inspiration he focused his eyes and ears down to the ground and was able to take in all the noise of the ghetto, the Britannian HQ, the Knightmare Frames fighting below, and the panicked people in the streets, and able to spot each and every one of the Knightmare Frames, their pilots, and every victim and royal in the ghetto with a combination of x-ray vision and magnified vision. At this, a maniac grin split his face.

A particular source of activity took up his attention, and Lelouch focused his eyes and ears onto the sight of a red Glasgow being pursued by two Sutherlands. Both the two Britannia modified Knightmare Frames bore similar colors and adornment to Villetta's Sutherland, so he guessed that they were a part of the same group. He specifically tuned his eyes and ears to the three of them and listened and watched.

"Just thirty minutes left!" he heard the panicked voice of the Glasgow's pilot shout, nearly hyperventilating as she tried to outmaneuver her enemies. Quickly, Lelouch did a quick survey of the ghetto to try and spot all the terrorists that might belong with her group, counted them off in his head, before focusing his attention back on this action and plucked the terrorist's radio out of his pocket and raised the radio to his mouth.

"Try for the entrance to the west," he instructed, calmly tracking across it and seeing what was coming down the tracks, "use the tracks to move to the west entrance...hurry!" he urged, knowing that time was against her. He could see the girl balking at his words, looking furious as she depressed the button on the radio to send a message to him.

"Who's this?" the girl exclaimed, trying to split her attention between the radio and outmaneuvering her pursuers, nearly being overtaken by rifle fire and a few Slash Harken. Lelouch silently chuckled. "How do you know this code?" she demanded angrily.

With a small, arrogant smile, Lelouch raised the radio back to his lips and depressed the button again, saying, "That doesn't matter," he chuckled into the radio, shaking his head, "If you want to win, you're just going to have to trust me..." then he let the button go and hovered in silence as he watched the girl mull over his words.

After a moment of frantic thought, the girl lowered her head and sighed, "To win?" then she hoped onto the nearby train tracks and sped down to the west tunnel. While she was doing this Lelouch quickly conversed with the girl's teammates, spotting them each as he talked to them and directed them to the west entrance as well. When all was in place he heard the girl say, "Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

From the two Sutherlands following the girl's Glasgow, he heard the blue haired man in charge shout over the outer speakers, saying, "You pathetic Eleven! If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport!" hearing this, Lelouch scoffed.

Seeing that the train was approaching the girl, who was preparing to move aside, he raised the radio to his lips and said into it, "Since you trusted me, you're going to win," a pause, then, "Jump onto the train!"

"Gotcha!" he heard the girl shout even without the radio, as she hurled the sluggish Glasgow up onto it, forcing the two Sutherlands behind her to pause, with one catching the train. The other hurled itself into the air, obviously intending to rain gunfire onto the girl's Frame, but with a simple exertion of will Lelouch blasted it with fire, forcing the pilot to eject for safety.

"What the hell was that?" the blue haired Britannian in the other Sutherland shouted as he looked in the direction that the fire had come from and only spotted a distant speck in the horizon, "who the hell is that and how the hell could they hit a Sutherland from that far away?" before he could return fire, though, more fire from Lelouch's eyes severed the Frame's legs, just as the terrorist girl hurled her Glasgow at the Britannian Frame with a loud scream of fury. Seeing this, the Britannian soldier did the smart thing and ejected, thereby saving his life. The girl's Frame came to a stop and looked in the direction where the Knight's Frame had been looking, only seeing a speck in the distance. Her eyes widened in clear disbelief.

Getting a hold of herself, she spoke into the radio, "You saved me," then she thought better of herself, and continued, saying, "But how could you hit his Frame from so far away and how is your Knightmare flying?" Lelouch knew that there currently wasn't any Knightmare Frame with flight capabilities, though there were rumors circling through all the noble channels that the Camelot group were busy working on some prototype models for the Knights of the Round. Of course she would be confused.

He spotted the other members of her group approaching, making him smile thinly, just as the leader of said group spoke up to the girl in the Knightmare Frame, shouting, "Kallen! What the hell was that radio message earlier?" he questioned the girl. Lelouch found this all kinds of amusing.

"What, he contacted you, too?" the girl exclaimed in surprise, drawing a laugh from the exiled prince who found it funny that she wouldn't think that he'd approach other people with similar help when he had gone out of his way to help her.

The leader nodded to the Frame, saying, "Sure did. And Yoshida's group should be here, soon, too..." he then looked in the direction that her Frame was looking, and asked, "Is that him?"

He saw the girl needlessly nod in her Frame, saying, "Yeah. I don't know where he could get a Frame that can fly or able to hit a Sutherland from that distance, but when I thought I was a goner he showed up and nuked my pursuers easily. But he hasn't said anything since you guys showed up."

Lelouch smiled at this, before raising the radio back up to his lips as he spoke into it, asking, "Are you in charge?" he knew immediately that they knew who he was talking about.

"Ah, yeah," the tall, curly haired Japanese man with the bandanna said, scrubbing his hand through his hair awkwardly. Lelouch smiled.

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there," he knew immediately that he had their attention, "They're tools for your victory," he said grandiosely, "If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders..." After a few minutes of listening to their wonder when they revealed the train full of Sutherlands, Lelouch knew that he had them right where he wanted them.

"All this...but how?" the girl said in wonder. Lelouch felt his grin spread.

"You, the girl in the Glasgow!" he exclaimed into the radio, making the girl jump at his tone.

"Y-yes," she stumbled over herself in order to answer him.

"Stay where you are," Lelouch ordered, reviewing a few strategies he could take in the upcoming battle, "Your unit is going to run decoy. You understand?" he questioned. He watched her shift nervously in her seat.

"Understood," she said, morosely. He chuckled.

"Your energy filler is low, there's an Energy Filler supply in the train. Refill it, understood?" he knew that not only the girl was alarmed by his knowledge but the whole terrorist group was, too. He smiled.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Good. In ten minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions..." and then he let the radio fall silent as he observed the battlefield and formulated a few hundred strategies in how to deal with his brother, especially since he could hear every move that they made in the HQ at the edge of the ghetto. Lelouch smiled grimly and crossed his legs underneath so that he was sitting lotus in the middle of the air, while he fished out his Black King chess piece from his pocket and fiddled with it idly.

"Even with all this power, it is still so new and foreign to me that I can't trust it to accomplish everything," he thought out loud, "furthermore, even if I was to destroy Britannia now, a void would be left in its wake that would leave the rest of the world vying for control. No, perhaps I shouldn't destroy Brittannia itself, but the ideology of it, what makes it what it is, now. To that end, I would need to replace the current Brittannia with a better one, and to do that I need an army and subjects loyal to me. I must become the Black King," he chuckled and clenched his fist around the king, not tight enough to snap it, just feeling the contours of its surface. "Very well," said the exiled prince grandly, "let the games begin!"

XXX

And hour later Lelouch had mostly conquered the whole battlefield through his own pilfered soldiers, composed of the different terrorist cells in the whole ghettos. But that was when the whole battle changed, and Lelouch bore witness to it, and to its origins.

After having watched the Earl Lloyd Asplund himself give the keys to the new, white Knightmare Frame known as the Lancelot to his old friend, Suzaku Kururugi, who Lelouch had briefly breathed a sigh of relief at seeing alive, Lelouch had then lamented that Suzaku would be his enemy, though from the boy's whispers of finding Lelouch alive brought a smile to his face. But a sense of importance, or the knowledge that he had a mission that was unavoidable overtook Lelouch, allowing him to force his own despair at facing his old friend down in battle aside.

Lelouch had briefly watched as the Lancelot dealt with a few of the terrorists that he was commanding, before he took up his radio and commanded them to escape from the machine while he dealt with it. Curiously, though, the girl in the Glasgow showed remarkable courage and loyalty as she stood her ground, intending to aid him. Lelouch heaved a weary sigh and then focused his attention on the white Knightmare as it approached the waiting red Frame.

Briefly concentrating on the Knightmare, Lelouch sent a volley of fire at the machine, but it seemed to be remarkably even more advanced then Lelouch had previously seen as it whirled around and avoided the hail of flames. He could hear Suzaku growl as his Factsphere focused on the distant speck that represented Lelouch, "Are you the guy that's in command?" Lelocuh briefly smiled before sending more flames at the White Knight's direction.

Suzaku vaulted his Knightmare Frame over the stream of the flames and climbed up a ruined building as he tried to reach a height that would either allow him to see the floating "Knightmare" or attack it. Once he was on the roof Lelouch fired upon him with his heat vision, and the White Frame raised its forearms in challenge. A green energy shield burst into life between Suzaku and the heated lasers from Lelouch's eyes, momentarily holding up against the onslaught before the super heat of Lelouch's vision power burst through the shield and sliced off the Knight's right arm. Seeing this, Suzaku cursed and jumped aside while firing a Slash Harken at the distant speck that was Lelouch, though it didn't even come close to striking him. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, climbed out of his sitting position, aimed himself at Suzaku's Knightmare with his hands outstretched before him in fists, and then threw himself at the Knightmare Frame with all his might.

There was a resounding boom as all the buildings in the vicinity crashed into the ground even whilst the Lancelot was tossed haplessly to the streets below, it's chest now sporting a gaping hole where's its Sakuradite reactor would be.

Emotionlessly and silently, Lelouch quickly rose to the sky before anyone could spot his face while holding the Sakuradite reactor that he had pilfered from the Lancelot's Frame aloft in his hands. He regarded the unstable mineral with disdain, before he focused his gaze to the heavens and hurled it as far into space as he could throw it, which was farther then any human had reached in their exploration of the Final Frontier. Satisfied that the dangerous reactor was removed safely, Lelouch floated away from the battlefield to another part of the ghetto where he could get a change of clothes for the next part of his "mission."

"What the fuck was that?" he heard the girl in the red Glasgow ask in astonishment, causing the prince to laugh quickly as he departed the area. He knew that she hadn't seen his face, but he also knew that he had been close enough to see that he was roughly human sized and shaped. He wondered what she'd tell the other terrorists, but put that thought aside as he landed outside a Britannia encampment that was abandoned after the solid trouncing that he and the terrorist's had given them. Here, he could continue with the next phase of his plan.

XXX

Prince Clovis la Britannia wailed as he watched his last hope to save his skin vanish as the "Lost" icon appeared where the Lancelot had been. From beside him he heard Earl Lloyd Asplund give a similar wail at the thought of his "baby" being damaged in any way. All across the command center the technicians and the com teams were in a panic as they tried to bring order to the room and figure out what could have destroyed such an as highly advanced weapon as the Lancelot was could be.

From across the room General Bartley Asprius was trying to bring order to the room at large while trying to comfort Clovis. But then something terrifying occurred that had everyone on edge. An explosion rocked the command center, and Bartley looked to the nearest techie for answers.

"What is it, what's going on?" he questioned. The technician began hurriedly pressing buttons and speaking into a microphone while listening to his headphones, and after a few moments paled considerably.

"Uh, maybe you should hear this," and to this he put the radio message onto the room's speakers. Instantly, everyone paled at the screams, explosions and gunfire that they were hearing over the message. Bartley leaned towards the console and spoke into the microphone.

"This is General Asprius, what is the situation, over?" he questioned. There was static for a moment before a panicked voice came over the line just as another explosion rocked the command center.

"It's...my...demon...can't!" their was a blood bloodcurdling scream just as another explosion rocked the command center and the radio was filled with static. When Bartley pulled away he saw that everyone was pale and Clovis was shaking and unresponsive, staring with wide eyes at nothing. Bartley nodded before clapping his hands and beginning to issue out orders.

"Alright, everyone, form a single file line and line up, we're about to evacuate," he then turned to a few guards around the room and motioned to the prince, saying, "Please collect Prince Clovis and prepare him for transport. We need to hurry before whatever that was get's here..." but as if his words summoned the devil himself, the reinforced doors leading to the command center screeched as two dents formed in the metal, followed by more pounding that placed even more dents into the metal. Then, with a shriek so loud that it caused Bartley's teeth to ache, two gloved hands burst through the door and began pushing at the jagged edges of the hole. With a note of horrified fascination, the General watched as the hands easily pushed the hole out, tearing the metal even more and increasing the girth of the hole until it was big enough to fit a man. Then a man dressed in the classic armor of the Britannian military stepped through causally, as if he hadn't just done something that was physically impossible for a mortal man.

"Good evening, everyone," the armored man offered in an sophisticated voice as he bowed to the room, a certain mockery in his speech that didn't escape the General's notice, "I would ask that anyone who doesn't wish to die a horrible death or isn't prince Clovis la Britannia himself please leave the room. That is all." At his worlds, the technicians and the bridge crew all began a stampede to escape this monster of a man. Bartley watched this all mutely, but didn't move from his spot.

The guards surrounded Clovis as the armored man began to approached, pulling their handguns and opening fire. But the man didn't move to avoid the fire at all as the bullets pinged off of his body as if he was made from reinforced metal of some kind, the like that humanity had never seen. Seeing this, Bartley stepped back and watched silently.

Casually, once the man was close enough to the guards, he reached towards the nearest two and grabbed them by their arms. Then with a small tug he ripped the arms he was holding out of their shoulder, causing them to scream and thrash around as blood spewed from their stumps. Seeing this, the man then kicked his feet into the guards' torso, causing their bodies to slam into the wall with a wet crunch and they fell lifelessly to the ground. Then the armored man turned to regard the remaining two guards, who backed away in terror at the casual display of power.

"Get," the man snapped, and instantly the guards sprang from the room.

Bartley silently watched as the armored man approached the numb form of Clovis with a certain swagger in his step that was all kinds of arrogant and cocky. When the man was close enough to reach out and grab the prince by his hair the man stopped and coollyS regarded the prince with a slight tilt of his head.

"Clovis la Britannia," the man said to the prince, and surprisingly the blond royal blinked his eyes in awareness and turned to the armored man with surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked, cautiously. The armored man threw his head back and laughed, causing the prince to shy away from him.

"I am..." he said, drawing himself up as if he was going to deliver a monumental secret, "ZERO!" he exclaimed, and Clovis fell back out of his seat to the floor with wide eyes and a pale face. Seeing this, General Bartley mouthed the name, while his mind pondered its meaning.

"W-what do you w-want?" the prince stuttered. The other man chuckled.

"First, please call off the massacre in the ghetto. That's all a very unsavory business, that I don't want to have to go about cleaning myself, yes?" he questioned with a certain cultured tone in his voice. Clovis hastened to comply, moving to the console and fumbling with the communication systems to give his orders to retreat from the ghettos. Once that was done the prince suddenly spun around with his personal handgun held in his hand. Seeing this, the armored man cocked his head back.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the prince demanded, with courage brought upon by having cool, confident metal in his hand, "did you have something to do with the terrorist's defeating my army?" the armored man chuckled.

"Yes," he said simply. Then he seemed to think upon himself and asked, "Do you know of who killed Lady Marianne?" he questioned at the other man. Both Bartley and Clovis arched their eyebrows at this.

"I'm the one giving the questions!" he exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his gun. Seeing that the prince was a bit too confident with his gun, the armored man blurred into motion, swatting the gun from the prince's grip and making the blond poof cry out in pain and alarm as the gun went scattering wildly away.

"There's none of that, now," the armored man said confidently, crossing his arms over his chest and looking even more imposing then the emperor himself. He chuckled and shook his head, "I'll ask again, before I start breaking bones. Do you know who killed Lady Marianne?" Clovis shook his head.

"No-no," Clovis urged, trying to talk fast and save his life, "Father called off the investigation after a few weeks, but Cornelia was in charge of it, so she might know something. Further, Schneizel always seems to know what's going on in the court, so he might know," he urged the masked man to believe him. The other man took this in, seeming to think upon it for several long moments, before nodding his head.

"Alright," the man chuckled, shaking his head, "well, that's all I wanted to know," he turned to walk away, paused, and seemed to think better of it as he turned back to Clovis again, asking, "I do hope this means either you'll resign from your position as Viceroy of Area Eleven, or submit yourself to justice. I'd hate to see how it'd turn out for you if justice found you instead," he nodded to the prince. At this, Clovis offered a strained smile at the prospect that he would escape this mess alive.

Bartley slowly inched across the wall towards the spot where Clovis's handgun had fallen, just as Clovis was saying, "Y-yeah, s-sure," the General picked the gun up from the ground and aimed it at the man, before squeezing the trigger. A bang sounded as the gun fired, and then the ping of metal of metal, before he heard a wet sound and a yelp of pain as Prince Clovis fell to the ground. Bartley felt his face pale dramatically as he fell to his knees in shock.

"Clovis!" the armored man exclaimed in shock, before diving towards the fallen prince and cradling his head in his arms. It was surprising how gentle the armored man could be after seeing his display of strength. He could see Clovis smiling weakly with blood trailing from his lips as the Prince looked up to the visor of his would-be murderer.

"Who are you to hold such sympathy for an enemy?" Clovis murmured in a trance, raising a bloodied hand to the man's visor and smearing wet red across the surface, "certainly no Eleven who hates us so...then that means that you are one of us?" he questioned. The prince weakly chuckled, gasped in pain and asked, "will you not show me your face?" he asked.

"Y...yeah," the armored man said, seemingly trying to regain control over his pain as he looked down upon the dying prince with obvious sorrow. He then reached for his helmet, and pushed up the visor. From his position, Bartley couldn't see the face that the armored man showed the Prince, but it seemed it brought the dying prince some comfort as he sighed happily.

"Ah, I should have known," Clovis shook his head weakly and gave an ironic chuckle, "of course you would have a reason to hate Britannia more than anyone. I am only sorry that I could see you finally after all these years only to leave you so soon," he gave a strained chuckle before relaxing in the man's hold, "please tell her I love her, would you?"

"I...I will," the masked man said, a noticeable pain in his voice as he held the prince who was beginning to struggle to breathe. Clovis smiled.

"Thank you," and then Clovis shut his eyes and stilled. The scream that followed his passing, erupting from the armored man's lips was so terrifying that Bartley didn't even realize that he had jumped up from the ground and was racing out of the command center and through the streets until he was well into the Britannian settlement and as far away from the monster who grieved over the corpse of his enemy.

And then Bartley finally fell to the ground and wept...

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

Some of you might not understand why Lelouch would weep over Clovis's death, since they didn't show it in the anime, but I imagine that Lelouch would have been somewhat effected by Clovis's passing in real life if they were as close in their childhood as the show alluded to. Furthermore, this Lelouch is slightly different as he has some of Zod's mannerisms mixed into his psyche, some of which is the loyalty and love for family.

There's been many versions of Zod over the years, but the version I'm going with is a rough mix of all of them with a noticeable inclination to the Smallville Zod, who loved family over anything else. In fact, this Zod is so far from the norm that it wouldn't really due for you to base your preconceptions on him from any other source. This Zod is MY Zod, and how his effect on Lelouch will change the world and the House of El will be so far from the norm that it'll give you whiplash.

That isn't to say that he's completely OOC. I'm just basing my idea for this Zod off the idea that non of the shit that transpired to pit the House of El against the House of Zod happened, or at the very least they were able to talk their way through it. What's interesting to note is that the two biggest contributors to Zod's character is Smallville and the new movie Man of Steel. However, there's bits and pieces of other versions of the Superman mythos thrown in.

That being, with how the story is set up, Lelouch's reaction to Clovis's death is perfectly acceptable and expected.

Anyways, let me know what you think in a review.

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter III

House of Zod

XXX

2017 ATB. Capital City, Area Eleven.

XXX

Lelouch drifted across the sky, feeling old and weary. The eyes that he gazed upon the city below him with were aged and tormented as he reflected on the day, and its dreary ending. If it wasn't for how shocked he was by Clovis's sudden death and fatigued by the emotional backlash of such an event, Lelouch would have likely pursued Clovis's accidental murderer. Instead, Lelouch coasted across the sky in a sort of haze, trying to make sense of his wavering emotions and the memories that assaulted him. The years apart from Clovis had not steeled his heart to his brother's death, it seemed. He doubted if there would be any of his brothers and sisters that he could raise his hand against if this was how Clovis's death affected him.

Unbidden, Lelouch found himself tracing a course to Ashford Academy, easily able to spot it up from his vantage point. With his sight he could see that the house was dark, save for Sayako's room. He guessed absently that Nunally had already gone to bed, though it was really a mute point when he was already so exhausted and had to look forward to an inquisition by an immortal who had a hand in raising him.

Tiredly, Lelouch settled on the ground in the back of dorm that he, Nunally and Sayako shared, taking a brief moment to pause and stretch his senses across the yard in search of anyone who might discover his new powers. When he discovered nothing, Lelouch headed silently towards the back door of the house and fished out his keys from his pocket.

The door shut quietly behind him with a hiss and he took a considerable amount of time to lock the knob and dead bolt before moving on to the security system that he had had set up long ago. Halfway there, a shadow appeared out of the darkness, and his super human eyes could make out the slender form of C.C. watching him silently, with a pensive expression on her face. He nodded his head to her and turned to the security system and turned it on, listening as his super human ears picked up the sound of the electronics in the house coming to life. He smiled then and padded away from the system and up the stairs that led to his bedroom, well aware that C.C. was following.

"How did you escape Sayako's notice?" Lelouch questioned behind him, not really caring if he got an answer or not but slightly curious all the same. He knew that Sayako was a bit more observant then she let others know, so he didn't see how she could escape her notice.

"I approached her while your sister was in school, told her I was an old family friend and mentioned some of your history so she'd trust me," she laughed softly, shaking her head, long emerald tresses flinging about. "She tried to assassinate me on the spot, but I convinced her that I wasn't a threat to you or your sister and had no intention on forcing you back to the capital," Lelouch arched his eyebrow at her words.

"She...tried to assassinate you?" he tried to comprehend that bit of information, while his mind automatically began piecing together bits and pieces of information that he had found odd about the Japanese maid during her time with him. It had escaped his notice before, but he figured that was her intent. In any case, he realized that she was skilled in some form of espionage, though what, he couldn't say. He looked back to C.C. interestedly.

The immortal was watching him intently, golden eyes drinking in the contours of his face before she turned her gaze forward as they stopped by his room.

"She's some kind of ninja girl or something," C.C. smiled, shrugging, "had all these knives and wires and stuff that she was trying to stick me with. Kept calling you master and such," she looked to him with amusement clear on her face, "girl's a bit too devoted if you ask me..."

Lelouch felt a sigh of relief coming as he heard her comment, before giving a brief survey of the house with his x-ray eyes. He was little annoyed to see how much surveillance was stashed throughout the house, cameras and microphones. The only places that weren't occupied was his, Nunally's, and Sayako's bedrooms. Of curious note, he could see that Sayako was watching them intently in her room while idly fiddling with a kunai and dressed in the skimpiest cat suit that he had ever seen. The sight of it made him uncomfortably aware that she was a beautiful young woman and he was a young man in the midst of puberty. He turned away from the sight and deactivated his x-ray vision. He could see that C.C. was finding his reaction all sorts of amusing.

"Inside," he ordered gruffly while jerking his bedroom door open and urging the immortal along. C.C. sauntered inside, and Lelouch stepped up behind her after closing the door. He paused and gaped around the room at all the boxes of Pizza hut delivery littering every inch of space, something he hadn't seen since he had been using the x-ray vision to look _through_ things to find any cameras and microphones, "What? Where did all this come from?" C.C. giggled at his perplexed expression, raising a hand and covering her mouth with the sleeve of her straight jacket.

"You left your credit card on your desk so I decided to order some food," so saying she approached one of the newer boxes that still had half a pizza inside and picked up a slice and offered it to him, "want one?" Lelouch felt his eyebrow twitch.

"And what made you believe that I'd be perfectly alright with you _stealing_ from me," he stressed. C.C. dismissed his concerns aside with a causal wave of the hand.

"I talked to Sayako about it and she said that it was your private stash, and that it had more then enough for a few pizzas," she chuckled and looked his way, enjoying his discomfort, "is this not about the money but the fact that I already invaded your personal space...?" Lelouch wasn't sure, but he didn't think the tone she used was demeaning, though he couldn't place what it was, even if it did make him aware that the immortal possessed the body of a goddess.

"Whatever," Lelouch grunted, turning away from her and going to his desk where he began removing the odds and ins that he had collected through the day and decided to keep. He had already gotten rid of the terrorist's radio and the Britannia radio, since those could be tracked. He fished out the roll of cash and a few other of his credit and debit cards that were stocked with a small fortune each, funded by his stints into the Britannian noble gambling ring, and finally the same crystal that had given him back his memories, and to that extent his powers...

"Ah, I see you found it," C.C. brought him out of his thoughts while coolly regarding the crystal with knowing eyes. Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he realized that the immortal knew a bit more about him and the crystal then she let on.

"Found what?" he swore that if she lied to him or disregarded his question then he was going to punch his hand through her chest and found out if she really was immortal. It seemed the the old young girl saw something in his expression as her face took on a resigned look and she sighed.

"V.V.'s little pet project," she explained. Lelouch took this in, but noticed that she wasn't deigning to go into specifics.

"If it's to why I can do these...things, I'd advise you to rethink your closed lipped stance," he said simply, not really threatening but not joking, either. His eyes held a warning that he knew was quite real, and C.C. saw this and chuckled.

"Fine, fine," she waved her hand away, flopping onto his bed and rolling around on the cushions, "you're an alien." If she hadn't had said it so seriously and nonplussed then Lelouch would have mistaken her response for a joke. Unbidden, he felt his jaw drop in shock. It seemed C.C. greatly appreciated the expression, smiling widely at his stupefaction.

"B-but, h-how...?" Lelouch trailed off, looking alarmed. His mind whirled with thoughts unbidden, pure chaos as he tried to absorb her casual explanation for a completely unusual problem. Then he blurted, "The Emperor wouldn't have claimed me for a son if I wasn't his," he knew that to be a truth. C.C. smiled ruefully, shrugging unhelpfully.

"It's not so cut and dry," she stated, and Lelouch looked to her to explain. She sighed and sat up. "By all respects, you should have been born a human. But your father and uncle found a spacecraft in the ice of the arctic a year before you were born, and when your mother came in contact with it, it spliced alien DNA into your genome..." she trailed off, looking thoughtful, "I couldn't say more to you then that, since only V.V. and Charles know the exact specifics, but that's the gist of it," still, despite what she said, Lelouch realized that she was hiding something, but didn't feel much like prying as he soaked up this information.

"And this?" he motioned to the crystal on the table. C.C. stared at it thoughtfully for a few moments before turning back to him.

"It was found in the ship that gene spliced you," she stated, as if talking about the weather. Lelouch stared incredulously at the crystal, suddenly realizing why it was so important for him. All together speaking, it was as close to an inheritance as he'd get from either his birth parents or from whatever alien species it was that did this to him. He suddenly felt very nervous, and couldn't help swallowing thickly as his eyes cycled through several fields of vision that went from x-ray, to ultra-violet and infrared, and all the way to radiation spectrum. When he finally settled onto a sort of sonic vision he realized that the crystal was ringing at such a low frequency that even his specie's enhanced hearing couldn't pick it up. Suddenly, he rocked back on his heels and sat heavily in one of the chairs surrounding the table, placing his head into his hands.

"What now?" Lelouch asked tiredly, feeling suddenly as if he wasn't on Earth but on a planet with two hundred times Earth's gravity. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted, even if physically he was wide awake. Suddenly learning of his mysterious origins and what part his family had to play in them was a tough pill to swallow. What's more, somehow his father had the ability to hide his memories and powers from him, meaning that Lelouch could have had his father likely fill whatever role his father had wanted in life without being any the wiser.

Suddenly, a memory of earlier that day surfaced, and he looked up to C.C. who was watching him silently, with a soft expression that wasn't exactly kind but wasn't uninviting either. Before his nerve could leave him, he blurted, "What is geass?" at his words, he watched as the slight warmth in C.C.'s eyes left and she lay back against the bed and turned away from him.

"I'm going to sleep," she said, suddenly, obviously intending to ignore him. Lelouch blinked in surprise at the suddenness of her decision, since he hadn't thought the subject would have been so sensitive to her since she had spoke of it so freely to him earlier that day. Briefly, Lelouch cycled through his many vision powers and eventually settled onto x-ray vision as he watched her body's processes slow down as she fell asleep.

"Well, that could have gone better," Lelouch murmured quietly, leaning back in his chair as he observed the sleeping immortal thoughtfully. He had the sudden feeling like he had just made an ass of himself, though he didn't understand why that was. He mulled over his conversation with C.C. and decided that from their brief conversation he had made it sound like he was using her, something he guessed was an all too common feeling in her life. Eventually, Lelouch realized that in order to actually _get_ answers he had to pull back from her and let her come to him on her own terms, but he wasn't exactly sure that he could since there was nothing holding this particular immortal to him other then slight curiosity, and she could very well leave at any moment.

In the end, he decided that in order to get her to stay he had to swallow his own considerable pride, offer an apology for invading her own privacy as he had, and ask for forgiveness. Hopefully, that would be enough, but he wasn't naïve enough to think that that would be the end of it. Sighing, Lelouch idly reached across the table and plucked his alien crystal from the smooth surface and brought it too him to properly examine it from all angles with the multitude of vision powers that he possessed.

A few hours passed in relative silence as C.C.'s soft breathing lulled the exiled prince into a sort of zen state he couldn't normally achieve. Through this, Lelouch continually flickered through his dozen or so vision abilities while examining the crystal, though he was still no closer to understanding it then when he had started. Before he knew it Lelouch felt the warmth of the first rays of the sun on his face, causing him to look up from his work towards the window that was slightly open, letting a cool morning air drift into the room. Quietly, the teenager climbed from his seat and went to the window, peeking out at the early morning grounds of the Ashford Academy. He felt a small, fond smile stretch his face as he pulled away from the window and shut the curtains so his immortal house guest could have a few more minutes of sleep relatively unhindered.

Quietly, Lelouch went to his bathroom and shut the door, quickly shedding his casual clothing and setting aside the alien crystal onto the sink. Then he ventured into the shower and turned on the spray, letting himself savor the heat as it helped work out a few kinks in his frame. He sighed happily and leaned against the shower stall, shutting his eyes as he allowed himself to rest for a short while.

Next to the shower, upon the sink, the crystal flashed a golden color. From inside the shower, Lelouch felt his mind falling away from him as he drifted into a short dream.

In the dream, Lelouch was hovering over the Ashford Academy grounds. A sort of epiphany struck the sleeping boy, and suddenly he was soaring over the whole of Area Eleven, heading east and towards the ocean. Sea foam and fish and a plethora of small islands dotted the blue waves, until Lelouch had gone so far out to sea that all that greeted him was waves upon endless waves of water. And still he continued until he was hopelessly lost until, finally, he stopped so suddenly that the world seemed to shudder at the shift in momentum. His dreaming eyes took in the sight of the horizon from every which way, before his vision shifted, and he could see a pocket of energy down, down in the depths. And then he was hurling himself into the blue, sinking, sinking, ever sinking down until everything was dark and great giants swam by him and the only light there was to him, the only life that mattered, was the glowing power source at the bottom of the ocean. And then he finally came upon it, examining it with suddenly knowledgeable eyes as he realized that _this_ was what was calling him. As he swam to it he reached out with one hand, realizing that that very hand held the alien crystal that he had just moments ago been studying so intently, and he saw the ship shift suddenly at the presence of its brother crystal, power suddenly moving through the hull as it spread wide to him and exposed a small opening which he proceeded to jam the crystal into. Then there was a ringing, as the ship started to glow.

Lelouch woke with a start.

He was still at the Ashford Academy, still in his dorm, still in his shower, and still standing, but almost immediately knew something of great importance had transpired during his momentary lapse of consciousness. Something that had to do with the crystal and his alien origins. It was like a calling that he was only now able to hear. He strained his ears, and something shifted inside him as he could suddenly hear with all clarity.

_Come_.

Slowly, Lelouch went about finishing cleaning himself in the bathroom as his mind slowly worked through all this new information and categorized every thought, every feeling, every action, and came to the startling truth that whatever this voice was, its purpose had and had always been to ensure his survival, his...inheritance, if it were. It only existed at the lowest possible sound frequency, speaking in whispers that only he could hear when he shifted his own enhanced hearing into a range that wasn't meant to be heard by human ears. It existed for him, a lone specter that held tempting promise.

And Lelouch was curious.

Lelouch stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. Silently, he headed over to the bathroom sink and stood before the mirror, examining himself intently. A hand raised to his cheek, brushing past dark stubble that was just beginning to show. Mutely, the teenager reached for his shaving supplies and slathered cream onto his face and wet the razor. But the moment that he brought the expensive razor to his skin it snapped in half, as if he had tried to shave steel with in.

Lelouch blinked at it in mute shock, before trying another and getting the same result. Quickly, his mind came to the conclusion that his own super human strength and invulnerability prevented him from shaving properly, thus, a new avenue should be sought. So the boy rinsed his face off of cream and looked back into the mirror thoughtfully. Then a smile split his face.

With careful precision, Lelouch aimed his eyes to a particular spot and fired his heat vision. Immediately, the heated laser bounced off the reflective surface and landed at one edge of his face, burning the hairs off easily enough. He concentrated, and slowly turned his eyes, glad when the laser moved from one spot of his cheek to the next. It took a few minutes to get the hang of maneuvering the beam of heat across his face, and he had several close calls, but eventually he managed to clean his whole face of the stubble and was no worse for wear. The only downside was the slight scent of burning that followed him, but he corrected that with a helpful spray of cologne. Then he pulled the towel over his waist, picked up his crystal, and moved back into his room and towards his closet.

He was just pulling on his pants when he heart C.C. get up from the bed and move to his closet to watch him get dressed. He could feel her eyes on his chest, but he didn't bother looking up as he fished for an undershirt, and then a jacket to put over that. When he finally looked up the immortal was wearing the hint of a saucy smile, a flicker of delight in her eyes.

"Listen," Lelouch started immediately, "about last night," but C.C. stopped him by raising a hand, shaking her head. Then she spoke.

"Don't," she told him simply, a touch of gentleness in her eyes, that was lost to the cool tone of her voice, "you really did nothing wrong... I just..." she trailed of, adopting a pained expression as she reflected over whatever it was that was bothering her, "Well...I have a bit of baggage that I haven't dealt with, and even if you didn't mean it, it was somewhat difficult for me to deal with it all," she sighed and leaned against the doorway, looking a bit worn out.

"Sorry," he apologized, for once feeling like maybe he should feel sorry for his mouth, "I kind of figured that you had a few issues with what I said, but it took a while for me to figure out what it was," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "for what it's worth, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was using you. It's just I was concerned about how my father could erase my memories of the year with you, V.V., and the others at Aries Villa, and I was wondering if Geass was the answer," it seemed as if his words had a positive effect on the immortal as she immediately brightened, smiling softly.

"I figured as much, but I had to be sure," so saying she stepped into the closet and shut it behind her. Lelouch became immensely aware of just how confining the small closet was as the much, much older woman pushed herself towards him, her chest pressing into his chest and making him uncomfortably aware of her assets and just how much of a hot blooded male he was. "So, apology accepted," and then she leaned forwards and placed her mouth atop his.

A few minutes later C.C. shooed him from the room as she went about collecting clothing and a towel to help freshen herself up. At the sudden boot from his own abode the young prince couldn't help staring stupidly at the door, completely dumbfounded by the woman's sudden mood swings. Then he was raising his hand to his face to touch his lips thoughtfully.

"Ah, Master Lelouch, I hadn't realized that you were up yet," Sayako's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he lowered his hand and turned to face her, "I do hope that Miss C.C. didn't keep you up all night, sir," she smiled benignly, and Lelouch couldn't help but think that he had just become the butt end of a joke.

"Ah, sorry, Sayako-chan," Lelouch rubbed at his head in a mix of confusion and frustration at how his morning had gone so far, "and no, C.C. didn't keep me up. I managed that fine all by myself," he chuckled, surprised when the ninja maid's face began glowing red for some reason.

"Oh, oh dear," the Japanese woman blinked at him in shock, before coughing and turning away in embarrassment, "I hadn't realized that she would be so cruel as to leave you to your own devices like that..." Lelouch arched an eyebrow at her words.

"Well, we had an argument, of sorts, and she was tired and went to bed. And yesterday I found something of mine that has been missing for a long time, so I decided to study it for a few hours, and before I knew it it was morning already," at his words, Sayako's face, if at all possible, turned even redder.

"Ah, maybe I should go see if Mistress Nunally is awake. I shall have breakfast ready in a short while, of course," and then she turned back to him, bowed, still blushing red, and departed from him. Lelouch blinked at her departing back, absently rubbing his head in confusion as he watched her disappear into his sister's room.

"What was that about?" he questioned no one. He shrugged and headed downstairs and to the kitchen where he proceeded to place his crystal onto the dining table and turn the TV on the counter on as he looked for the news.

XXX

"What?" Milly's shout was nearly deafening for Lelouch's new ears, "what do you mean you are taking a 'vacation'?!" she exclaimed, nearly frothing at the mouth as she got into the exiled prince's face and nearly throttled him with his collar.

Lelouch merely sighed and placed his hands atop hers, instantly aware of the way that she stiffened at the close contact. He stared her in the eyes, watching her face starting to redden slowly with an emotion that he wasn't all too familiar with.

"Look, after yesterday I realized that I'm a little too stressed, so I decided that I'd take the rest of the week off and go into the country to work out some stress," seeing that, though red in the face, Milly didn't seem to be letting the matter drop, and since there wasn't anyone else in the room, the teenage boy lowered his voice and said, "It has something to do with my life before Japan, okay? That's all I'm saying..."

Milly soaked this in, and her expression softened ever so softly as she realized how important this was for her dark haired friend. Sighing, she pulled from Lelouch's grip and straightened her appearance as she nodded.

"Okay, but is it a danger to Nunally?" Milly of course knew when to be serious and when to tease. Right now was a time to be serious, since her oldest two friends' safety was in jeopardy. At this, Lelouch shook his head.

"Not if I take care of this now," he told her gently, imploring her to understand. He watched as Milly headed over to the chair at her desk and sat behind in it heavily with a loud sigh, sagging against it.

"Alright, Lelouch," Milly said morosely, "but you'll tell me when you get back, okay?" she instructed with a glare. The prince felt a fond smile grace his face, something that wasn't lost on the blond young woman before him as her face flushed scarlet.

"Of course," and then his smile faltered as he added, "if I even make it back..." seeing how serious his thoughts were, the blond student council president arched an eyebrow as she looked to her friend.

"That bad, huh?" she questioned simply. Lelouch shrugged.

"Couldn't really say," he sighed, and momentarily sagged as the weight of mission settled onto him, "I don't think there's ever been anything as important as this in the whole history of the human race..." hearing this, Milly couldn't help chuckling softly at the 'what can you do' attitude of her friend.

"Be that as it may," Milly smiled fondly in remembrance, "I'm sure you'll be able to do what you need to and make it back alive. I don't think there's anything you _can't_ do mister 'Man of Steel'," she smiled, shaking her head at the often referenced saying, remembering fondly of her friend's attitude of "no comprise" that showed his resolve of steel. At her words, Lelouch twitched for reasons completely different then what the council president thought. Smiling ruefully, Milly asked, "Still think it's childish?" Lelouch sighed heavily, as if a great weight was on his shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not," and he swiped a hand through his hair, looking impossibly aged, "sometimes, I don't know what to put my faith in these days. My wallet? My body? My memories? It all seems rather fickle to me," he sighed heavily. Milly took in her friend's melancholy mood and stood up to her feet and went to him, smothering him in a tender embrace.

"Then don't put your faith into those things, put your faith in here," she intoned, placing her hand on his chest, directly where his heart would be, "on this, on your soul, on your very being; who you are as a person and a man. You understand?" Lelouch looked to her with a very soft, very reserved expression, before he reached out to take her hand from his chest and wrap his bigger hands around it as he held her close.

"Maybe," he smiled thinly, as if afraid to admit something, "but I'm still curious. If nothing else I want to learn the truth just because it'll put my mind at ease..." and Milly was somehow aware that they weren't just talking about his insecurities anymore, but something else deeply important to the boy. She smiled at being given so much trust that he'd confide this much with her.

They shared a quiet moment between them, before Lelouch drew away and turned to the door. He glanced back to her for a moment, and then he was gone. And in that moment, Milly realized that the Lelouch that had just left might not be the same one that returns.

And Milly worried.

XXX

"What do you mean that you're going on a vacation?" Nunally whined loudly, looking alarmed to be parted from her loving brother. Lelouch couldn't fight the fond smile from his face as he watched his sister sulk in her chair.

"Something came up," he said quickly, hoping to get her to understand, "I've found out something that could threaten our lives here at Ashford Academy, and so I have to go take care of before it becomes a problem," he didn't want to lie to her, so he was being as vague as possible. His dear little sister grew a pensive expression, before nodding her head.

"Promise to be back as quickly as possible?" Nunally demanded. Lelouch smiled at this, and went to hug her. Then his sister raised her pinkie and demanded, "Pinkie promise?" Lelouch laughed and did the old superstition with the girl, eventually managing to comfort her enough that she went to bed without incident and allowing him to return to his bedroom where C.C. waited.

"I told Sayako to aid you if there was anything you needed," Lelouch mentioned, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. The immortal was silently munching on a greasy slice of pizza, her eyes closed with joy. He watched this with a certain level of amusement as she stuffed the whole cheesy slice into her mouth and finished it off.

"Naturally," she drawled, lying languidly back against the bed and watching him with golden, catlike eyes. "But I do hope that this doesn't become a common occurrence if we are to be partners..." Lelouch's eyes turned to her from where he was searching through his closet, surprise evident on his face.

"Partners?" he asked rhetorically, moving the word around his mouth thoughtfully, before nodding his head and agreeing, "Partners."

The girl, C.C. smiled benignly as she watched him root through his closet, eventually raising an eyebrow when she saw him pull out a skin tight, water proof suit that was colored a dark color that wasn't exactly black but was much too dark to discern any real color out of it in the darkness that pervaded the room.

"A wet suit? Going for a swim?" she chuckled. Lelouch turned to look at her, not minding her attitude in the slightest as he smiled.

"Yeah," then, with a certain mirth in his voice he added, "In the pacific." C.C. paused in her laughter to look at him queerly, as if she expected him to be lying to her.

"With a boat, I hope?" she hedged, with a note of worry in her voice. Lelouch shook his head.

"Don't need one," he told her simply, "if you haven't guessed, I've been holding my breath all day, except when I need to talk, and I haven't shown any hint that I need to breath yet," he told her simply. To his answer, C.C. fixed her eyes to his chest and watched for several long minutes, hoping to see that he was lying.

After twenty minutes of this she sat back down heavily to the bed, looking a bit pale, gasping, "Dear god," as she watched Lelouch slowly work his clothing off before shrugging on the wet suit. Then, in the hopes that she could find _something_ normal about the boy, she blurted, "Can you survive the pressure under water?" Lelouch turned to her with a survived look on his face.

"I'm bullet proof," was his answer, and that shut her up.

When he was fully dressed the immortal asked, "When do you plan to be back?" at this, Lelouch shook his head sadly.

"Don't know," he swiped a hand through his hair, saying, "I don't even know why I'm heading to the pacific other then the fact that my ship is submerged at the bottom of the ocean, and that I have to do something with it..." he sighed and looked resignedly out the window, before turning back to her, "but I swear, after this, I'll be doing everything with you from now on." A startled silence settled over them as she watched him with wide eyes, surprised by his declaration. Then she was standing to her feet and padding towards him. Before he could say anything she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Stay safe, big guy," she instructed. Lelouch chuckled, went to his table and retrieved the crystal, and then went back to the window and opened it, before climbing out and hovering in front of the window. He turned back to her, waved, and then departed into the night, soundlessly. C.C. watched him go, leaning quietly against the windowpane, before sighing and shutting the window and moving back to the bed and her pizza.

XXX

The flight across Japan and then the pacific ocean was a quiet and peaceful affair, broken only by the directions that he was continually being relayed by the mysterious voice. Lelouch listened carefully while scouring the sea with his eyes, switching between vision powers as he went. Eventually, he came to the end of his journey when the voice ordered him to stop.

Lelouch hovered over the ocean while peering down into its depths with his magnified vision and the one vision that allowed him to see the energy that this ship put off, much the same way he had done so in his dream. Then, he slowly lowered himself into a stream lined stance, his body pointed in the direction of the ship, with his arms extended in front of his face, hands clenched into fists. He made one last check of his body to make sure that he still possessed the crystal, clutched tightly in his right hand, before sending himself hurtling into the water.

For a moment, he hovered, suspended in the waves as he tried to kick down into the water, trying to go as fast as he did in his dream but not succeeding. Instinctively, he knew that he wouldn't reach the bottom of the ocean just by swimming regularly any time soon, even with the respectable speed he could swim at due to his powerful limbs. No, he knew that he should be zooming through the currents faster then any bullet, maybe too fast to be considered rational, but he knew it. It took a few moments for him to work out a solution to this problem, correctly realizing that if he willed himself to fly through the water instead of swim then he'd proceed much the same way as through the air. And so he directed himself towards the spot of energy at the bottom of the ocean and let his body's restrictions go.

There was a whirlpool surrounding him as he decided down into the depths, passed fish, coral, sharks, dolphins, and other sea creatures, and down into the darkness and into the lair of the ocean giants. But nothing hindered him, somehow able to realize that he was a creature altogether alien to this planet and far more powerful and terrible then anything they had any knowledge of. And into the darkness and cold he swept, like the belly of the beast rising up to consume a hapless man. And further and further down he went, the closer the glowing spectacle in his vision became until he was atop it, looking down at it in fascination.

Like in his dream, Lelouch reached for it, and the machine seemed to sense both his presence and the presence of the crystal, gears and hidden mechanisms churning as the ship folded and spun and contorted its shape until it finally exposed a simple slot in the shape of the crystal. Lelouch floated towards the ship and placed the crystal into the slot, unsurprised by the ringing in his ears or the glow of the ship as it came to life. Then the ship was stretching and folding and encircling him. As the ship covered him completely there came the crack of thunder and both he and the ship were gone.

XXX

When the ship finally separated from him, Lelouch awkwardly stepped out onto snow, the water on his wet suit instantly frosting over. He turned about himself and marveled at the barren, icy landscape around him, before hearing a whirling behind him. Then he turned back to the ship and saw that it had contorted into another shape, the aft of the ship pointing into the sky, with the crystal facing him, now surrounded by a ring.

A sense of instinctual knowledge came to mind, and Lelouch stepped towards the ship, hand raising to grasp the crystal and slowly turn it a full one hundred and eighty degrees before depressing it into the ring. The ship thrummed with life, the ring around the crystal glowing, before the top of the ship split in two and began spewing a white-bluish froth into the air that fell upon the ice. Lelouch watched in amazement as, wherever the froth landed, crystals began to spike up out of the ground, as tall as sky scrapers and proceeding to get bigger.

Quickly, the crystals formed a circle around him and the ship, before there came a great crashing as several crystals toppled over the lot and covered the opened hole between them, soon fusing with the other crystals and forming a domed ceiling that blocked out the sky and the elements. He could see as the whole dome of crystals began fusing and contorting to shape. In the corner of his eyes he watched as one crystal began melting, forming a short passage way, that was just small enough for a human sized creature. A few paces away from him one of the crystals reflected heat from the sun above down into the ice and formed a grove that quickly filled with water, letting him know that it ran under the ice in case he wanted to enter the dome of crystals discreetly. Another few meters away more crystals melted and reformed, creating a long hallway that led deeper into the dome, that he could see was continually contorting as the crystals morphed. Finally, the ship spewed out another few gobs of the froth that covered the immediate area around it and more crystals grew around it, covering it even while a panel opened up on the ship that extended outwards and projected itself just outside its crystal defenders. And then all was still.

Lelouch approached the cluster of crystals that safeguarded his ship, his eyes taking in the sight of the screen that jutted out of the crystal patch. He could see that just underneath the screen was a console that had only a patchwork of rough, jagged shapes indented into the casing. Lelouch examined this with a keen eye for several long moments, before turning his attention to the crystals that surrounded the console. He leaned towards a particularly close one that was a purple color with interest. Then he felt a smile split his face.

With a confidence born from the shock of so many strange things happening to him in only a few short days, Lelouch easily plucked the purple crystal up since it didn't seem to be connected to the rest of the body of crystals. After a brief survey of its bottom edge, the boy slowly slotted it into the first slot in the console, pleased when he heard the hum of power inside the belly of the ship underneath all the crystals. Then from above him the crystals on the ceiling began to glow softly before directing a fine beam of light down to the floor of the ice chamber, which proceeded to take human shape. When the glow finely died away Lelouch found himself facing an eerily familiar man.

"Greetings, my son," the man said, his eyes focusing on Lelouch's form. Lelouch regarded the tall, built and regal dark man with certain interest, surprised by how human that the alien appeared. He slowly approached the other man, coming to stand eye to eye. Surprisingly enough, both men shared a few of the similar features, as they were both dark haired and shared a similar body build. But that was where the similarities ended. Lelouch, unsurprisingly, was a mirror copy of his mother Marinne, at least in face, though some of his father's blood was also present there, too. Furthermore, this man didn't have violet eyes like Lelouch, being that they were a calming blue, and his face was a bit more rugged and strong then Lelouch's, with a prominent chin.

Lelouch moved his investigation onto what the man was wearing, taking in the sight of all the body armor that the man wore, dark gray with purple highlights, and a hawk-like mask clutched underneath his left arm. If Lelouch had to describe this man, then the words "warrior king" held a lot of sway to him. If nothing else, it was painfully obvious that not only was the man powerful physically, but he also likely had a lot of power socially and expected people to pay respect to that.

So, silently, Lelouch gave a short bow. At this the other dark haired man laughed.

"None of that, now," the man chuckled, shaking his head at some fact lost on the boy, "if this was the real me then, yes, I'd insist for proper decorum, but since I'm just an AI construct I don't see why you should have to pay the same respects to the man I was based upon, unless you were anyone else but you," he explained. Lelouch nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Then, if I may?" the man nodded, and Lelouch continued, "You are fully aware of what I say and do?" he questioned. The man smirked, a smirk so eerily similar of one of the exiled prince's own.

"Indeed, and much more," when it looked like Lelouch was going to ask what he meant by that the man continued, saying, "I'm the consciousness of a machine thousands of years in advance to the human race's own technology, you don't think I can't pilfer their radio waves and any other pitiful examples they have of 'technology'?" he mocked, raising his free hand to make air quotes. He shook his head ruefully. "If nothing else, I've had a lot of time these last seventeen years to study the human race."

"Seventeen," Lelouch questioned the man, frowning, "I was under the impression that you've been on Earth much longer," at this the man smiled.

"Of course I have," the man shrugged unhelpfully, saying, "but I've been dormant since I arrived until just recently as I was looking for a suitable candidate to fulfill my role," he instructed dutifully. Lelouch blinked.

"And that is?" the other man smirked.

"To safe guard the Kryptonian bloodline, propagate the Kryptonian bloodline, and to protect the dominant species of this planet," he explained. Lelouch worked his jaw as he absorbed what the AI told him. Finally he nodded.

"I see...and my creation, did that have something to do with your awakening?" he questioned the man. The alien nodded.

"Before the destruction of our planet, some of our Kryptonian scientists had encountered the primitive forms of humans before, and had discovered that they are biologically compatible with the Kryptonian DNA. So it was decided by myself, Jor-El and Zor-El that we would send our offspring to this world to hopefully one day spread the Kryptonian bloodline through the planet," he explained patiently. Then he thought better of his explanation, explaining, "Of course, I didn't have a child to speak of, since the council decided that I would be better off as a soldier rather then a father, but it had been something I had desired for some time..." he trailed off.

Then he picked back up after the pause, saying, "Jor-El agreed to help me engineer a son of my own as long as I abide by his rules, so we managed to put together the gene splicer that created you," he motioned to Lelouch. "See, Kryptonians are genetically engineered for a specific role in their lives, with no concept of free will. Jor-El had never agreed on this ideology, and so wished to create Krytonians with free will. In to that, he birthed a son naturally, who he named Kal-El," the man explained. "Kal-El, as a natural born child, possessed the gift of free will, making him the hope of the Kryptonian species. When Jor-El agreed to create me a son, his terms were that it was done by using a human's DNA as a template so that the offspring would have free will of his own," he explained. "That was why you were created."

"And my mother and father?" Lelouch questioned interestedly. The alien waved his free hand.

"As of this moment you share only the barest traces of human DNA," the AI explained, looking intently at the boy, "only enough that you share some physical traits with your birth parents. Since the process couldn't simply be done with one parent, I had to infuse my DNA into a fetus created from the joining of two humans. Unfortunately, once the fetus reaches a certain age inside the womb, any genetic tampering will be immediately rejected, so I had to find a pregnant female at the early stages. Luckily enough, I managed to find you mother relatively quickly after being awakened by entering a warm climate, and so I was able to start the long process of changing your DNA into a Kryptonian's," the AI observed him intently with a small smile on his face, "from my observations you are a 99.99% genetic match to a Kryptonian, making this a success."

Lelouch took this in with practice ease, momentarily lamenting the separation of his connection to his mother, and enjoying the separation of his connection to his father. In the end, though, it mattered little as he turned to the man.

"Alright, so because of the apparent extinction of your species you had this Jor-El create a machine that would splice the Kryptonian DNA into my genetic makeup, and Jor-El sent his only son to this planet. But what of Zor-El, who did he send?" the boy asked. The man nodded.

"That would be Kara Zor-El, his daughter, and your mate," at this, Lelouch's eyes widened considerably as he drew this in. Then he narrowed them in anger.

"Excuse me?" the tone in his voice was sharp, anger very clear. The man chuckled.

"Well, you three are the last of the Kryptonian species, and even though they are cousins there isn't enough separation in their genetic lines for Kal-El and Kara Zor-El to breed. If they did there would be genetic complications, of course. And if they bred with a human the blood would be diluted already by the time that their descendants mated," the AI pointed out. He then continued, "So it was decided that we'd place a genetic marker in your DNA that would make you two pretty compatible," he explained. Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled. The man shook his head.

"As I have said, Kryptonians are genetically engineered for a specific role in the Kryptonian society. Their whole lives are mapped out before they are even born. Even mates are predetermined before birth," the AI sighed tiredly, "Kara was to be a Warrior Queen, never to mate and to uphold the law of our people. But she has specific genetic markers that were left in place in case she ever had a mate created for her," he explained. He then looked to Lelouch, "It's not as powerful an effect as if her mate was being created at the same time as her, allowing the both of them to be created to be perfect balances to each other, but the markers that we placed in your genetic makeup will greatly effect her all the same. And you've probably noticed some of what its done in your normal life, too, right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch questioned, his mind already spinning through his life thus far and looking for any hint that something like this man was suggesting was evident.

"Well," the man shrugged disinterestedly, saying, "it's a sort of wide area affect, since we had to make the genetic marker as adaptable as possible so that you can keep your free will. So, essentially, it effects a host of females," the AI shook his head. "In a normal human woman they might feel a bit more at ease talking to you, maybe even develop a slight crush on you. To certain human women, say, some who share a few key genetic markers with Kara's DNA, they'll find you very attractive and wouldn't mind to have a few rounds in the sack with you," he laughed. Then he continued, "for a normal Kryptonian woman they'll find you irresistible and wouldn't mind sharing a life with you. But to Kara, who is Kryptonian AND has those specific genetic markers, you will consume every waking thought of her life, you will BE her life. You understand how serious this is?" he pointed the question Lelouch's way. Lelouch gulped at the thought.

"Uh, suppose I don't want to have a relationship with her?" the prince questioned. The AI smiled in sympathy.

"Well, that's why you have free will, isn't it," but then he frowned, "however, whatever you decide, Kara will likely do everything you tell her to, even suffer watching you in a relationship with another woman if you don't want to be with her, never moving onto another man. Do you want that life for her, to know that unhappiness?" Lelouch frowned, knowing immediately that the other man was guilt-tripping him, but was unable to avoid the obvious truth of the matter. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think I could," he sighed. The man chuckled.

"Relax, alright," the man said, shifting on his feet, "even if you can't give her your heart, she'll be perfectly find with your body, though your heart, too, would definitely be much appreciated. But if it doesn't work out it doesn't work out! That's the beauty of free will! So much chaos!" the man laughed, shaking his head. Lelouch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, so, moving on from this," Lelouch broke into the man's silent contemplation, "But what about the other stuff? I get the propagating the bloodline spill, but what about the safe guarding the Kryptonian bloodline crap and the whole protector of the human race thing?" he questioned. The man smiled.

"Well, the first one is obvious," the AI stated, "as my genetic son, you inherit the duty to protect the Kryptonian species, specifically the House of El who have long been allies to my House," he sighed and shook his shoulders tiredly, "Jor-El's hope was that his son, Kal-El, would be the hope and guiding light for the human race so that they wouldn't repeat the mistakes that we made that led to our downfall. Unfortunately, my sensors were able to detect that not only was Kal-El's ship discovered, recovered, and opened, but that the humans have brainwashed Kal-El and turned them into their little soldier," at that, the AI wore a particularly bloodthirsty scowl on his face.

"Britannia," Lelouch spat, knowing who was to blame immediately. The man nodded.

"The humans of this planet are more dangerous then we had thought, if they can brainwash us to their bidding," the man swiped a hand through his hair, looking fatigued. "This does not bode well for the planet, since there's no telling the amount of damage a Kryptonain on Earth can cause if they are being controlled by a _human_," the man spat. Lelouch arched an eyebrow.

"I kind of understand that," Lelouch raised his hands, indicating his palms, "With the things I can do, I'd hate to see what my father would have a Kryptonian do under his will. So I take it you want me to do something about it?" the Kryptonain AI nodded.

"If you can bring Kal-El to this Fortress, I'll be able to undo what the humans have done to him, and we can help him understand who he is and what his purpose is on this planet is," the man explained. He sighed and shook himself.

"Thankfully, this Britannia hasn't been able to reach Kara's ship yet," he smiled, looking relieved, "because for how bad a Kryptonain child can affect the world, an adult is even worse. You've seen the damage that you are capable of when you release the restrictions on your abilities, now imagine that kind of power in the hands of a filthy _human_," the man spat. Lelouch arched an eyebrow at this.

"Not much love for humans, I take it?" he asked. The man shrugged disinterestedly.

"I've seen where their arrogance and blood lust takes them, it isn't pretty," he sighed tiredly and looked to Lelouch imploringly, "which brings us to your third mission."

"A doozy, I take it?" Lelouch smirked. The man shared his smirk.

"Technically, you have free will so the way you go about 'protecting' the human race is up to you. Jor-El was insistent that we Kryptonians show them a better path and make sure that they don't follow our mistakes, but how that all comes to a head is up to you," the man smiled. "Whatever you choose, I know you'll change the world for the better." Lelouch smiled at the trust that the man was showing him.

"I've already decided that the majority of this world's problems revolve around Britannia, and to that end I have decided to replace it with a better country, one ruled by me," he intoned, somehow feeling even more vindicated as he spoke his short speech. Both he and the AI shared a small, blood thirsty smirk that was the mirror image of each others.

"Hm...a king?" he chuckled, "Not bad. Not bad at all..."

"I try," Lelouch grinned.

"Well, if you're going to be a king, you're going to need armor," the AI instructed, and waved his hand towards the console, "pick up the red crystal and insert it into the second slot. Your battle armor awaits your approval..." at this, Lelouch felt a maniac smile spreading across his face. If a Kryptonian's armor was half as strong as their body, Lelouch couldn't wait to try it out.

Lelouch turned away from the AI and moved back to the console, where he hunted down the red crystal and inserted it into the console. There was a whirling sound of power charging up, before two large crystals popped out of the ground and a blue portal appeared between them, where in rest a tall set armor complete with a hawk-like mask similar in ways to the AI's battle armor. Lelouch traced his eyes over the expanse of the armor, taking in the sleek, aerodynamic design, mix of purple and gray hues, the hawk-like mask of the helmet, and the stylized "Z" emblem that mirrored the AI's armor.

"Take it, it is yours," the man instructed. Silently, Lelouch reached towards the portal and plucked the suit out of its depths, piece by piece. Slowly, methodologically, Lelouch began fitting himself in the armor as the AI instructed him how to wear it properly. In a matter of moment's he had donned the full set of armor save for the helmet, which he held under his right armor in an eerie mirror of the AI copy of the Kryptonain which he shared DNA with.

"Yeah, it suits you well," the man said, with obvious pride in his voice, "a true warrior, if I do say so myself. No, more like a Warrior King. Yes, I think you'll do nicely," he laughed, and smiled softly.

"This is surprisingly comfortable, and I guess is made from materials not found on this planet?" Lelouch asked. The man nodded.

"Like us, our armor and our machines draw power from the Earth's yellow sun," the man waved his hand, obviously reminiscing. "On our home planet, where the sun was old and red, we were hardly stronger then any modern day human, and our machines mirrored that. But the younger the star and the higher up on the light spectrum it is, the stronger we become," he smiled, "On Earth, where the sun is younger and yellow, we are like gods. The only things that we have to fear or psychics, magic, and certain minerals from our home planet that become radiated in a yellow or blue star's rays. But to all else we are invulnerable, like the moving tide of a tsunami, or a raging monsoon."

Lelouch's eyes darkened as the secret of his powers were revealed to him. Immediately he knew that he had to keep these things to himself, for any lapse in judgment, any person that knew his secrets, could expose them to those that mean him harm. And that, he couldn't allow.

"Now you are the Scion of my House," the man proclaimed, looking proud, "the Noble House of Warriors: the House of Zod," he raised his hand into a fist, showing it to the boy, "our identity as Kryptonians is nothing, for one meaning of our House's name in the Kryptonian birth language is 'Zero'," Lelouch took this in, finding irony in the fact that he had given respects to his Kryptonian House unintentionally when he had adopted the name "Zero" to be his alter ego. "But another name for our House is 'Doom', for we are to be the doom of all those who threaten the Kryptonian people. Lastly, the House of Zod also means 'Punishment' in the Kryptonian language, for we are to carry out punishment to evildoers if no one else can. That is our name, our calling, our purpose. By accepting the name of Zod and a place in the House of Zod you accept all our history and our House's purpose in life. Do you accept?" Lelouch's Kryptonian father questioned. Lelouch bowed his head in a sign of acknowledgement.

"I do," the boy proclaimed. The man, this "Zod", smiled proudly at this.

"Good," then he placed his fist onto his chest and said, "then by the ancient rights of Kryptonian adoption I give you the name Lal-Zod, son of General Dru-Zod, Scion of the House of Zod, and Guardian of the Kryptonian people's legacy," he smiled. Lelouch smiled.

"Lal-Zod?" the boy questioned, interested in the man's reason for the name. The man smirked.

"Lal, in my birth language, mean's 'Forgotten Prince', or, 'the Vengeful One,' I found it a rather apt name, especially when one of the translations of the name Lal-Zod is 'Doom to the King'," Lelouch just shook his head.

"Your people sound all kinds of confusing, to have so many meanings to the same name," he chuckled. The man shared his mirth as well.

"I suppose so, but in time you shall come to understand it just fine, I would think," Zod motioned over to the console, saying, "The White Crystal is a repository of all of Krypton's knowledge, collected from 28 galaxies. Further, it will help you to both understand our history and your powers, so that when the time comes, you'll be able to mate safely without worry," seeing how Lelouch paled significantly at this, Zod burst into laughter.

"How long will it take to learn it all?" he spoke up, approaching the console. Zod tapped his chin thoughtfully, smiling.

"A few weeks, if you stop by this Fortress every night," Zod explained, raising his hand to stop Lelouch from interrupting, "You're a full Kryptonian now, and that has some benefits. Specifically, eating and sleeping and even breathing are luxuries for you while in a yellow sun. You simply don't need them since the sun will supply all you need. So a few weeks without sleep is a very minor thing if you want to learn about where you come from and your own abilities," Zod shook his head. "Now, we should begin while we have the chance, and will stop in a few hours, alright?"

"Yeah," Lelouch agreed, and reached for the white crystal.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

So Lelouch finally met Zod. And like I promised, Zod is way different then any version you might have seen before. I'd like to think that this is the Zod that might have been if shit didn't keep get shoveled down his throat over and over again.

There's more to the House of El and the House of Zod's history then what Dru-Zod is letting on, but suffice it to say that they've 'cleared the air' and put aside their differences in lull of impending doom. We'll learn more about the sudden healing of the truce and partnership of the two houses, but a lot of it revolves around Jor-El's promise to see that Dru-Zod has a heir. 'Nough said.

We're coming upon Zero's big reveal, just a few chapters and the world will get to officially meet the 'Spawn of Zod' for the first time...and then shit hits the fan, HARD! Remember the hints that bloody-fucking-Superman is an ASSASSIN for Britannia? Well, there you go!

Oh, and, yes, I got my facts right about the whole Superman/Ultraman deal, people! In the comics, DC totally ripped off Toho by naming an EVIL version of SUPERMAN from and ALTERNATE UNIVERSE bloody-fucking ULTRAMAN! Go figure. Check out "Justice League: A Crisis on Two Earths" if you want a brief foray into the Superman/Ultraman DC mythos.

Anyways, let me know what you think through a review!

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter IV

A Demon and a Witch

XXX

2017 ATB. Capital City, Area Eleven.

XXX

The two days after Prince Clovis la Britannia's death had not been kind of General Bartley Asprius. An investigation had been launched into the Third Prince's death due to the constant stream of accounts by those that survived of a walking Weapon of Mass Destruction that had rode rough shod on the whole Command Center, and the apparent leak of information that was the result of their sound defeat by the Elevens. During this time, Bartley had tried to draw as little attention to himself as possible, and after collaborating with a few of the guards and technicians of the command center Bartley had pointed all the blame to the mysterious armored man whose very presence resulted in the immediate death of the Prince himself.

Bartley was not a brave man, he knew, but he was intelligent and knew just enough about politics to lead a trail away from him and towards another individual. He had done such things over the course of time in Area Eleven and his conducting his experiments in Code R plenty enough that it wasn't really done consciously any more. All that mattered was that Bartley knew that Clovis's death was on his hands, and that to save his skin he needed a scapegoat.

The Purebloods were only just so happy to give him that scapegoat. Once it had been cleared that no one was hallucinating and that there really was a living WMD in their midst that had killed Prince Clovis, the Purist faction had then pointed all the blame onto one Suzaku Kururugi, having not only survived his battle with the very same WMD, but was also an Eleven and the son of deceased Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, who, if the reports were to be believed, had been suspected of murdering his own father during the Japanese invasion and capture.

Knowing that it was only a matter of time until the mysterious WMD appeared and revealed Bartley's own involvement into the death of Prince Clovis, the fat General had quickly requested a change in command and then prepared for a long flight into one of the many minor countries conquered by Britannia. Now he was waiting idly in the limo that had picked him up from his penthouse to reach the airport where his private jet waited for him. That was when things really did take a rough turn.

Suddenly, the door to the side of the limo popped out, and the valet ushered a small form into the vehicle. Seeing the mistakingly young looking immortal scoot across the seat until he was facing the aged General brought a well of fear swelling in the fat man's chest. Bartley eyed the child immortal with a certain amount of trepidation, knowing that the infamous V.V. wouldn't see him for just _any_ reason.

The door clicked shut, leaving Bartley and V.V. to stare quietly at each other.

The immortal, V.V. tilted his head slightly to regard the General with a cool expression, saying, "General Bartley Aprius, you have requested a transfer in command recently from your position as head of Code R." It wasn't a question, and Bartley didn't take it as one, "I find that rather convenient that you would choose to do so after Clovis's death and the appearance of this 'demon' that is rumored to be responsible for his death," at this, V.V. smiled dangerously, a curious look on his youthful features, and leaned towards the man, "Or do you have another perspective on this matter?" Bartley paled.

"No, sir," Bartley quickly claimed, wondering if there was a way to escape his near immediate death in the coming future, since it was obvious that V.V. suspected something, and if he suspected something then so, too, did the Emperor himself, "I have no other theory to offer."

"Is that so?" V.V. leaned back, arching a silver eyebrow with a slow, cruel smirk on his face, "but we both know that I and Charles are quite aware of who _really_ killed Clovis anyways, so whatever lies you could postulate is of no matter," V.V. waved his hand, looking amused at the way the bigger man tensed at his words.

"I'm sorry, but I do not follow, sir," Bartley spoke, looking alarmed as he tried to find a way to spin this to his own ends. V.V. smiled benignly.

"We are quite aware that the man that pulled the trigger for Clovis's death was not this 'demon' as the rumors suggest, but you, General Bartley Aprius," the seemingly child stated coolly, regarding the man with an arched eyebrow. Bartley began to sweat as he eyed the door to the limo, realizing that his fears were ascertained. But V.V. waved his concerns aside, saying, "But that doesn't matter to my brother and I," he chuckled at Bartley's incredulous expression.

"What, sir?" Bartley asked, suddenly realizing that V.V. wasn't exactly here to end his miserable existence. The immortal smirked.

"Suffice to say that we not only know your involvement in Clovis's murder," Bartley twitched at the blow to his honor, "but we are also aware of the identity of this 'demon' and he is a much bigger threat then you pose to the crown. Therefore, to redeem your honor and assure us of your loyalty to the crown, we have decided that you, General Aprius, will head a new research division in order to create a suitable weapon to combat this demon. We're calling it Project Cadmus," he then crossed his right leg over his left knee and placed his hands into his lap, "So, please relax and enjoy the ride."

Bartley didn't know what his new position as head of Project Cadmus entitled, and couldn't know of the horrors that he would unleash onto the world. If he did then he might have removed the pistol at his side and ended his own life then and there.

XXX

2017 ATB. Fortress, Antarctic Ice Shelf.

XXX

"Very good, my son, you've made significant progress tonight," the AI construct of General Dru-Zod of Krypton remarked just as Lelouch was coming out of the ray of light that indicated the information download of 28 galaxies. "If tonight is any indication, then I imagine you'll have memorized and mastered all the knowledge left behind for you in only two weeks time...yes," he smiled and shook his head. At this, Lelouch nodded, smiling.

"It's a bit difficult to process all of this," Lelouch indicated his head by rubbing his forehead with his fingers, "so much information was covered that I feel a little overwhelmed," he stated truthfully. Zod nodded his head in agreement, looking amused.

"You've lived your whole life as a human, suddenly getting access to not only your Kryptonian powers but Kryptonian mental abilities and the knowledge left behind in the Fortress is a lot to take in," the AI construct intoned, briefly examining the boy quickly with his many sensors inside the Fortress to make sure that he wasn't damaged in any way, "It'll take time and practice for you to adapt properly to everything, time I'm afraid that we might not have if you insist on taking the fight to Britannia itself."

Lelouch shrugged, looking only marginally worried about these facts, "An easy life is of no consequence. What meaning is there to my existence is I was to shy away from my goals and pretend to be normal?" he asked rhetorically. Zod smiled proudly at his answer.

"Desire is a powerful thing," Zod spoke, looking like he was only briefly dwelling on the boy's words, "but a god you are not. You can no more rule a country by yourself then I can bring the dead back to life," he assured the child. Lelouch dwelt on this information for but a moment, nodding his head, "Even if you destroyed Britannia today, something bigger and badder will take its place tomorrow. Better to make allies while you can to support your dream of a better world then to alienate yourself to your birth people," the General instructed. Lelouch nodded.

"I think I understand," Lelouch intoned, looking fascinated by the man's words of wisdom, "but where would I seek such allies?" Zod grew reflective for a moment.

"I'm afraid that that is something that I cannot help you with, my son," he explained, "but if you are truly intent on being a King and changing the world for the better, then you will find allies easily enough. From my understanding, humans will flock to power, and to them, you will be like a god," he chuckled and shook his head. "But do not let their fear and awe of you influence your goals and desires, for though you walk amongst them they cannot hope to understand your mind and your passions," he warned. Lelouch nodded slowly, looking alarmed at these words.

"I think I understand," Lelouch spoke, looking slightly overwhelmed by all this, "Do you think that I should show myself to the world? Show them who I am?" at his question, Zod shook his head in the negative.

"Your identity will threaten the safety of your family and friends," he told the boy, watching as Lelouch soaked this all in, "it will needlessly alienate you from the rest of humanity, and you simply cannot be everywhere at once. No, a faceless guardian is more fitting for the silent sentinel of humanity," so saying, he motioned to the helmet in the child's grasp. "And that is why I give you the garb of the House of Zod, which has struck fear into all who bore witness to it for thousands of years. That will be the face that you wear, and the face that humanity sees you as..." Lelouch silently marveled at the helmet, raising it up to examine it with wide eyes.

"I understand," Lelouch finally said, looking back to the AI and placing the helmet back under his arm. Both of the men watched it other for several moments before Zod nodded, slowly.

"It is a cruel fate, that of the House of Zod," the AI explained, looking intently at the boy, "as the Scion of the House of Zod you must carry the burden of the whole Kryptonian people, as well as that of the human race. To that I ask your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive," Lelouch stated instantly. They shared a quiet moment before Lelouch turned a way and headed to the path that led to the outside world, having been given the schematics of the Fortress during his tutorial by way of the White Crystal of Knowledge. "But I feel confined and slightly anxious to test myself," he said simply. Zod gave a vicious grin that might have been home on the Cheshire Cat himself.

"It is one thing to test one's capabilities, however, do not draw Kal-El's attention to you, yet," Zod explained patiently. "My sensors have been watching Kal-El's training for years now, and though he has been trained as a human, and poorly at that, you would still be no match for him in a fight, yet," as Lelouch turned to him in askance, Zod raised a hand to halt his questions. "During your tutorship you will come to learn _all_ of Krypton's many martial arts, including the non-powered, powered and mental styles that we've developed in our expansive history," he explained. Lelouch listened raptly, before nodding his head.

"Then by your leave," he asked. Zod nodded.

"Of course. Be safe, my son," Zod intoned. The AI watched as Lelouch disappeared down the hallway, then switched its sensors to those in the hallway, and finally to those outside the Fortress as Lelouch stepped into the icy gale while covering his head with the Helmet of Zod. Zod smiled proudly when, with no trouble at all, Lelouch launched himself in the air, examined the Fortress one last time, then took off at several times the speed of sound.

XXX

Lelouch climbed higher and higher into the sky, higher and higher still until the blue of the sky gave way to the darkness of space and he could barely feel the gravity of his home planet upon his body. And then he allowed himself to drift in the orbit of the blue planet, turning slightly to look back down at the expanse of blue and green and white that greeted him.

His eyes traced the misshapen mass that he had come from, idly noting that it was the largest mass on the planet, the Antarctic Ice Shelf. That settled how he would reach it, again. Then his eyes roamed across the planet, zeroing in on the many landmasses that represented territories conquered and ruled by Britannia. Lelouch tightly clenched a gloved fist and pointed it in the direction of the planet.

_One day, _Lelouch swore vehemently, _one day I will free the world from Britannia's tyranny and create a world that my sister Nunally can be happy in_, he vowed. It seemed all the more important now to make this pledge, since he now knew that he had the power to make this dream a reality. It didn't matter if, in the end, the world hated him, for if he could make the dream world that his little sister Nunally had always desired, then he would be content. Better to live the path of the devil and be sure that all you love is comfortable then to walk the path of the hero and watch all you love be taken from you.

Lelouch drew up the long and dark cape of his armor around himself, allowing himself a moment to drink in all the quiet and peace of the orbital path that he had taken. Up here there was no oxygen to carry sound waves, and so everything was quiet and still, and for that he was thankful. Having spent the better part of two days listening as the whole world cried out in fear and pain for mercy was trying even for his nearly limitless patience. What's more, Lelouch could feel the sun's rays on his back, soaking into both his armor and his body, powering both to unprecedented levels since there was no ozone layer to block its life giving rays, and awesome, destructive power. For a moment, Lelouch was overwhelmed as he realized finally that he could not call humans his own people any longer, that save for two others he was alone in this vast, ever changing world. And for that he lamented.

Lelouch soaked all this sensory information in for but a moment, and then slowly lowered himself to aim at the landmass that was Britannia, arms stretched in front of him and hands closed into fists, before willing himself forwards. And if he had been in an oxygenated environment, then there would have been a loud boom, but in the vacuum of space there was nothing to be heard.

The armored youth felt the heat of oxygen particles buffering his body and armor, so much friction that a red hot aura surrounded him as he plummeted through the sky. But he only barely felt it, not really giving it conscious thought. And his armor showed no signs that it was suffering unduly from the onslaught of friction. Eventually, the red hot aura died out just around the time that his magnified vision could make out each individual person on the streets of the city below him. Lelouch's only reaction to the impending collision with the ground below was to turn about face and slow his decent marginally so that the shock wave of his landing would only level a single street instead of the majority of the city like it would have at full speed.

He could hear the people below shouting in wonder and pointing up to him, saying things like, "Look! Up in the sky!" and others saying, "Is it a bird?" and even others saying, "A plane?" but no one had a true idea to what he really was. Eventually, the people realized what danger they were in as they scattered, screaming about the approaching comet. Then, with a resounding boom that shook the very foundations of Pendragon, the Capital City of Britannia, Lelouch collided with the ground.

As the exiled prince had briefly calculated, the shock wave of his landing created a crater across the whole length of the street he was in and destabilized the foundations of a few buildings lining the street. However, the one building that held his attention was perfectly unmarred. Lelouch felt himself smirking at the sight of the tall and imposing national bank of Pendragon.

Proudly, Lelouch marched towards the bank and stood before the glass doors that barred his entrance. He could see the people inside looking fearfully out at him. Feeling surprisingly vindicated, Lelouch threw his fist into the reinforced glass and shattered it easily, slowly climbing inside the bank to the sounds of the alarms inside blaring. A few guards stood to impede his path, shaking in their boots. Lelouch smirked, commanding the glass in front of his eyes to pull back as he opened fire on the first man with his heat vision.

At suddenly finding their comrade bursting into flames, the guards jumped back, falling to their asses and sending their guns clattering across the marble floor. They watched as, slowly, Lelouch willed his heat vision to retract, leaving his eyes glowing red with hell fire. Then Lelouch commanded his helmet's eye shields to close once more, blocking the image of his red eyes from them.

"Kneel before Zero," Lelouch intoned, motioning to the floor before him, "and I shall spare your pitiful lives," the guards hastened to comply, kneeling before the godlike man and babbling incoherently. Lelouch smiled grimly and brushed them aside as he made his way to the back of the bank, watching as the crowds of humans parted for him.

When Lelouch made it to the back of the bank, he examined the old, iron vault door with particular mirth, knowing that even how sturdy and strong it was it would be no match for his might. And so he slowly reached for it with one hand and dug his fingers into the strong iron of the door, digging large grooves into its surface. Then with a casual tug and the shrieking of metal being pulled apart, the door came off its hinges and Lelouch tossed the vault door aside with a heavy thump that caused a mini earthquake that sent the many humans clamoring around the area hurrying away in fear at his power.

Lelouch casually headed into the vault, eyes tracking across all the stacks of bills and boxes of jewels and gold bars. Slowly, the super powered teenager went about collecting a few sacks that were left behind by the bank's employees from having to move all this wealth, and began stashing everything he could find into the bags. Paper, precious jewels, gold and platinum bars, whatever was of value he stashed and tied up the sacks when it appeared that no more could fit into the sacks. Eventually, he had as much as he could safely carry, a dozen or so sacks with about six in each hand. Then the Kryptonian returned back to the main lobby, and found a literal flood of police and military waiting for him outside the front doors of the bank, not surprised in the slightest since he had heard them approach during his stint in the vault.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" the policeman at the head of the brigade shouted into a megaphone. Lelouch smirked behind his helmet, cockily tilting his head back in a superior motion that set the police and military personnel in the area on edge.

"Who are you to order Zero?" so saying, Lelouch opened the panels in his helmet to let his eyes view the world, and opened fire with his heat vision.

There were several explosions and screams of fear and pain as the red lasers of his heat vision scored across the ground and through several men and women and vehicles, causing said vehicle, military grade or not, to burst into flames as it lit the sensitive chemicals inside them. Almost instantly a rain of bullets tracked across his form, pinging loudly and bouncing off in wide directions. Casually, Lelouch set aside his dozen or so bags of loot and then blurred into motion.

The world was at a stand still as the exiled prince went about systematically murdering each and every human in the immediate area, his hands clenching around fragile bodies and pulping flesh, picking up large and cumbersome objects and tossing them into the throng, and raining hell fire upon the humans. In a bout of inspiration, Lelouch sucked in a mighty breath, before letting it out and watching as his breath froze a couple of dozen humans instantly.

In only a few seconds he had killed each and every one of them. With a sort of grim satisfaction, Lelouch picked up his loot and took to the skies.

XXX

General Bartley Asprius dropped his glasses as he observed the destruction left in the wake of the demon that he had seen first only two days ago, now dressed in completely different, completely frightening armor that was obviously not of human make. From beside him, the immortal known as V.V. nodded grimly.

"And that, good sir, is the reason for this project," V.V. said quietly, shutting off the screen and turning to the man, "As you have seen, there is nothing on this planet currently that can offer resistance to such a creature. Nothing, save for one of our weapons," he then pressed a button on his desk and the screen changed to show an image of a young teenage boy with several fantastical statistics. Bartley marveled at the information displayed before him.

"Project Ultraman," the General wondered allowed as he read what V.V. had been working on this last decade or so. The immortal nodded grimly.

"Yes, but as you can see," V.V. said, pressing a few keys on his keyboard, "there's always the chance that more of these 'creatures' could appear. Further, if Ultraman himself were to break free of our conditioning and turn on us, well, we'd be back where we'd started," the immortal mused. He then looked back to Bartley who was still marveling at the statistics that he had seen displayed before him, "Code R was merely the first step to ensure the security of Britannia. But Project Cadmus will take that goal even further..." he chuckled darkly. "It's our goal to produce a suitable weapon within the next few months, so to that we are to begin looking for suitable candidates for experimentation. Starting with the Cybernetic enhancements first outlined in the Code R conscripts..." he smirked.

"I understand, sir," Bartley said quietly, still agape at what he had just seen. V.V. nodded, tapping a few keys and bringing an image up onto the screen ominously titled "Metallo" that had Bartley gaping at the statics of what they hoped to achieve in a soldier.

"General Aprius, I do believe that this is the start of a beautiful friendship," the immortal chuckled darkly, and the fat General was overcome by the sense that he had just made a deal with the devil himself.

XXX

Lelouch arrived back at his home at the Ashford Academy dorm some time after Nunally had gone to bed after having distributed all his new found wealth to various offshore bank accounts both owned and not owned by Britannia and completely untraceable to him. A brief survey of the house with both his eyes and ears found that Nunally was resting peacefully in her bed, C.C. was waiting quietly in the kitchen, absently munching on pizza, and Sayako was happily frigging herself to a picture of him.

Of course, it was understandable that Lelouch was surprised by that last part of his secret spying, and so it was perfectly understandable when he lost enough of his concentration for him to come crashing down to the ground, hard.

"Well, that was new," Lelouch remarked idly, scratching his head and looking over himself after climbing to his feet. To make sure that he hadn't been imaging things, since he technically hadn't had sleep in a little over two days, Lelouch x-rayed the house once more and listened carefully to what Sayako was doing. And, sure enough she was still frigging herself and moaning his name over and over again. Watching this sight and hearing her voice moan his name erotically was causing all sorts of cruel things to dance around in his head, making him fight to maintain composure. Suddenly, he was alarmed to feel heat dancing around his eyes, a familiar sensation that he had grown used to in these last two days, and he quickly jerked his head towards the sky as immediately he began blasting heat from his eyes.

It took a few moments to get _that_ under control, and eventually Lelouch managed to shut his eyes tightly, taking several calming breaths to stop the stream of fire from pouring out of his eye sockets. After feeling the heat slowly fade away with his quickly fading lusts, Lelouch hesitantly opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, now I know what Zod meant when he said that I needed training to keep from killing whoever I mate with," Lelouch chuckled ruefully, absently pushing a hand through his hair tiredly. _If it wasn't one thing, it was another,_ the exiled prince thought sadly, shaking his head. It seemed as if he was the general butt end of some kind of cosmic joke that everyone else was aware of but him.

He sighed.

"Well, guess there's no putting it off now," Lelouch muttered, turning to the door of the house. Since he had already dropped off his battle armor back at the Fortress, Lelouch had no fear of Sayako's surveillance catching sight of what would be his "Zero" persona. So, with this thought in mind, the youth silently unlocked the back door of the small abode and headed inside, stopping to do is daily ritual of locking the door and turning on the security system. Like the day before, C.C. once more appeared out of the darkness, watching him with her golden cat eyes. On instinct, Lelouch reached for her hand, holding her gently as he escorted her upstairs, trying to ignore the sounds of what Sayako was doing in her room even whilst pushing his immortal Witch into his room.

"You seem anxious," C.C. said needlessly. Lelouch barked out a bitter laugh and turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"I've had a long day," he said tiredly, before plucking his new wallet out of his equally new coat and fishing out a debit card and passing it to the green haired immortal. C.C. arched an eyebrow at the sight of the card, looking in askance to him. Lelouch nodded to the card and claimed, "That's your pizza fund and spending money, don't go overboard," he instructed. C.C. looked in amazement at the show of affection and trust, looking interestedly to him.

"How much is on it?" she asked curiously. Lelouch turned away from her and began hunting through his closet for suitable clothing, but was easily able to hear her question and process it.

"A couple of hundred...million," he felt a proud smile work itself on his face, hidden because he had his back turned to her. He heard C.C.'s gasp of surprise and delight at such a large number of money, shaking his head at her muttering about all the pizza she could get with it. After finding a warm enough outfit and a few pairs of under shirts and pants, he returned to her, passing them her way.

"What's this?" she asked, looking curiously at the bundle of clothing then to him, "you going some where?" there was a momentary darkening of her eyes at the thought of him leaving her behind again. Lelouch shook his head with a fond smile working its way to his face.

"_We're_ going somewhere," he stressed, enjoying how the immortal's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink. She dipped her head and he reached for her, thumb working across her rosy cheeks. "I told you that everything from now on would be done with you. We're partners after all," he paused, looking suddenly pensive, feeling as if he was now talking about something that wasn't so impersonal as she had at first made it seem. It seemed as if she, too, recognized the intimate moment between them, her blush darkening slightly. "Unless you don't want to," he hedged, just in case. C.C. shook her head quickly.

"No, n-no..." she coughed, raising a delicate hand to cover her mouth and turning slightly away from him. "I'll go," she promised, moving away slightly and setting the clothing onto his work table. "I'll get dressed now. You can peek if you want to," she taunted, looking back to him with a saucy smirk. Knowing what would happen if he lost control of his own lusts, Lelouch turned his body away from her and studiously looked out the window, trying to ignore the displeased sigh that escaped the woman's lips, before she began piling on the clothing.

After a few quiet moments he heard C.C. call, "I'm done now. You can turn around," and Lelouch did, slightly cautiously in case C.C. was lying and trying to tease him some more. Thankfully, though, it appeared as if she had taken him seriously and was outfitted in the outfit that was more suited for freezing temperatures then the warmth of early spring. Lelouch nodded in satisfaction and beckoned her towards him.

"So where are we going and how are we going to get there?" she asked suddenly, as they stood by his open window. In answer to his question Lelouch climbed outside the window and hovered in the air, looking back at her with his arms folded over his chest. Seeing this, C.C. arched a fine eyebrow and scoffed, "You can't be serious," when he didn't move a muscle she sighed tiredly, "You're bloody serious," she asked rhetorically, before stamping her foot and exclaiming, "I don't want you to carry me while flying us to heaven knows where!" Lelouch smiled mockingly at her.

"So, even though you're a bloody freaking _immortal_, you're scared of flying, hmm?" he mocked. C.C. eyed him with thinly veiled anger, scoffing.

"Of course not, you idiot," she drawled, turning to him with a mocking smile of her own, "I just don't fancy being dropped from several hundred feet up." At this, it was Lelouch's turn to scoff.

"Woman, I can bench press a bloody fucking _skyscraper_," he emphasized, indicating his hands as he unfolded them off his chest, "I'm not going to fucking drop you since you obviously weigh less then a hundred pounds. Puh-lease," he laughed. C.C. mildly glared at him, before throwing herself out the window and making him scramble to catch her.

"Find then, Mister Tough Guy, take me away," and she motioned up into the sky, while making sure to keep one hand secured around his neck, tightly, and glaring at his face. Lelouch sighed, looked up, and suddenly they were ascending.

This time, Lelouch didn't go too high up, since C.C. still needed to breath despite being immortal, so he was only able to clear enough height so that he couldn't be seen by any humans watching. Then, he pointed himself towards the South Pole and urged his body along, pleased that he could move at a relatively quick rate since the immortal in his arms wasn't as fragile as a normal human woman.

During the hour or so of flight, he felt C.C. relax into his arms as it became apparent that he wasn't going to drop her anytime soon. In fact, she got so comfortable that she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and settled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing softly. The feeling was quite pleasant for the hormonal teenage boy, and he had to focus all his attention elsewhere to keep from having another accident with his heat vision when it became apparent that she wouldn't remove herself from that position.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, as Lelouch slowly lowered them to land softly on the ice that made up the South Pole. Silently, he let C.C. climb down, the immortal experimentally shifting on the ice as she looked about their immediate area. In only a few seconds her eyes focused onto the crystal structure of Lelouch's Fortress of Solitude, gasping in amazement at the sight. At this, Lelouch felt a proud smirk stretch across his face.

"C'mon," the prince urged, threading his fingers into hers and pulling her along as they headed into the Fortress through the opening at the side. They winded through the dimly lit tunnels, the light from the sun reflecting in a cascade of rainbow colors across the ceiling, and he could see that C.C. was looking at everything in wide eyed stupefaction. Eventually, though, they made it into the antechamber, where the Crystal Computer of his ship waited. As they stepped inside the Computer powered up and a laser burst out from the crystals on the ceiling to form a human shape on the floor. In seconds, the image of General Dru-Zod appeared before them, smiling warmly at Lelouch's entrance.

"Greetings, my son," Zod spoke, looking over the both of them and examining the form of C.C. intently, "have you come to continue your training once more?" he questioned. Lelouch shrugged, urging his partner towards the image of his Kryptonian father.

"Partially," he explained, continuing when Zod looked to him in askance, "but I also came to show my ally, Miss C.C. who you are and hopefully have you explain a bit of my origins to her," he stated coolly. Seeing this, Zod turned the woman with a gentle smile.

"Greetings, Friend of Lal-Zod," he greeted her, and Lelouch watched with some form of amusement as C.C. offered a small, hesitant curtsy that looked strange in her bulky, warm clothing.

"Greetings, Mister...?" she trailed off, looking to the AI in curiosity. Zod nodded his head at her greeting.

"I am General Dru-Zod, last Bastion of Krypton and devoted Guardian of the Krytonian People's Will," he told her, grandiosely indicating the chamber around them, "though, I suppose that's only a half truth. In all actuality, I'm an AI construct made from the consciousness of the real General Dru-Zod, sent here to guide Lal-Zod and the others like him through their destinies," he smiled benignly, "it is ever so pleasing to make your acquittance." C.C. smiled at this.

"Likewise," the Witch said, surprisingly warmly, "People refer to me by the name C.C." Zod took this in with apparent ease, nodding at her words.

"Then I will enter your DNA sequence into my database so that you can enter the Fortress without harassment," as he said these words, the purple crystal that contained his programming glowed for a moment, and then light shined down from the ceiling, soon forming into the shape of a floating machine of some kind. Zod waved his hand towards C.C. and the machine hovered towards her, circling around her a few times before shooting a beam of light to her that enveloped her for but a moment. Then the machine retreated and disappeared in another burst of light as Zod nodded, intoning, "It is done."

The immortal, C.C. idly patted her own body down to make sure that everything was properly in place, before nodding her head and moving towards the computer console at the center of the room. Both Lelouch and Zod stepped alongside her, watching as she inspected the odd computer system with obvious interest.

"What is all this, who are you?" C.C. questioned, wondering out loud as she marveled at all this technology that was obviously not of human origins. She whirled upon both Lelouch and Zod, and demanded, "What _are_ you?"

Zod leaned towards Lelouch with a smirk on his face, saying, "I like her," with obvious pride in his voice. Lelouch arched an eyebrow at this.

XXX

The next morning, Lelouch escorted C.C. back to his home, the woman slightly tired since she had stayed up pretty late the previous night before retiring in one of the climate controlled areas in the Fortress while Lelouch had continued his "training." She hadn't put up much of a fight about being left to her own devices in the Fortress while being ignored by Lelouch when Zod had told her with no-nonsense that it was necessary since Lelouch would be unable to mate with a human until he gained absolute _perfect_ control over his many abilities. Of course, Lelouch didn't understand why C.C. found that so important, merely arching an eyebrow as the green haired girl backed off from the two with a suitably cowed expression on her face. Eventually, he had forgotten all about the incident as his focus went to his training.

Lelouch himself was feeling a little beat, too, since his training for that night had been about controlling his powers and a little about a few of the Kryptonian super powered martial arts. Zod had insisted on it for the night, saying that it was painfully obvious that he'd need excessive training to control his powers if Lelouch was already having issues with women. Lelouch had just flicked the AI off, getting the General to laugh heartily at his consternation.

Back to the present, Lelouch slowly let C.C. climb in through the window, before following her silently. He had barely closed the window and shut the curtains when C.C. had sought refuge on the bed, moaning tiredly.

"Maybe I should save taking you to the Fortress unless absolutely necessary, instead of every night while I go train," he said out loud. C.C. moaned in annoyance.

"Just shut up and leave me alone," she snapped. Lelouch chuckled and went to his closet, fetching a few clothes before seeking his own refuge in the bathroom and taking care of all his necessities, including a brief shave with heat vision. When he was done he exited his room to find Sayako making her way through the hall towards him, making Lelouch turn his head away from her as the images of what he had seen last night filled his mind and he struggled to contain his own heat vision.

"Master Lelouch, is there something the matter?" Sayako questioned, and he could hear the worry in her voice. Lelouch coughed loudly, trying to focus on anything but what his hormones were telling him to.

"Ah, n-no, nothing the matter," Lelouch said in a strained voice that even he could make out, "what makes you think that?"

"You're standing in the hall, with your eyes clenched shut," she pointed out. Then she placed a hand onto his forehead, saying, "You don't have a fever. Do you have a headache?" she asked. But Lelouch's mind was on how soft and warm her palm was, and wondering what the rest of her would feel like.

Lelouch jerked away, shaking his head as he felt the heat pooling in his eyes. Determinedly, he forced the sensation down and turned away from the woman.

"I'm fine," he said, gruffly, and shuffled out of the hall, leaving his ninja maid to stare in surprise at his retreating back.

Lelouch sought solace in cooking a simple breakfast for his sister, Sayako, and his errant guest C.C. who would no doubt not partake of it until much later, if at all. When he was putting the food down to the dining table his faithful maid entered with his sister Nunally in tow, and he could just about sense the depressed air that clung around the Japanese woman's head.

After a brief breakfast, where Nunally talked animatedly about her life in middle school, he gathered his school things and headed towards the front door. On his way out he heard Sayako tell Nunally that she would be back in a few moments, and he found his maid joining him at his doorstep, the both of them sharing an awkward moment of silence.

"Ah, Master Lelouch, about this morning," Sayako said quickly, looking alarmed when he turned to walk away. Lelouch paused and listened as she rambled on, stuttering, "I-I didn't mean to make you angry with me. I was just w-worried that you were sick. Please do not be mad with this one," she urged. Lelouch sighed heavily.

"It's not you, Sayako-chan," he assured her, glancing to her out of the corner of his eyes, "it's me. I've...been going through some changes lately, and frankly it's been freaking me out," he sighed tiredly, surprised when her face began to grow red suddenly. He blinked, and shook himself, saying, "So-so, don't feel bad about anything, okay. You did nothing wrong, I-I just have a few thing to sort out..." and so saying, he began to walk off, leaving her behind as he headed to his school.

Still, his ears did hear Sayako, his ever loving maid mutter in confusion, "Ah, so Master Lelouch hasn't gotten the 'talk' yet, then?" at hearing this, Lelouch tripped across his own feet, surprised and embarrassed at her overheard comment.

Lelouch's pace was just a little faster then was human, fleeing from the mad woman that was oh so tempting and oh so frightening.

XXX

Lelouch spent the morning going over the club budget that the Student Council was in charge of, after having a secluded discussion with Milly about whether or not he'd dealt proper damage control to whatever threat he'd taken off to deal with. After convincing her that everything was fine, he had spent the rest of the morning running damage control with his other friends while working through the council's many activities. Eventually, Lelouch found himself enjoying the rest of the day in relative peace while contemplating what his next steps in his goal to destroy his Father's Britannia would be.

During this time, while he was surveying the school grounds while idly munching on some of his boxed lunch, a particular shouted greeting drew his attention like the moth to a flame. He blinked in astonishment as his eyes came to a group of girls, and one girl that was familiar to him, though he was only now just realizing why that was.

"Kallen! It's been ages!" one of the girls in the group started, greeting the red haired girl that had his attention so.

At this remark, another of the girls asked, "Are you all right? Sophie's been worried sick all this time!?" she said worriedly. That was when the third girl spoke.

"You're okay though, right?" she hedged, stepping worriedly to the red haired girl. The girl who had all the attention directed her way, this "Kallen" nodded weakly, looking very sad and pathetic, and obviously forced.

"Yeah," Kallen said quietly, looking across the three girls with dull eyes, "I just have to take it easy for a while..."

Lelouch contemplated the girl for several moments, knowing immediately that she was the one terrorist from the ghetto that had been piloting that red Glasgow. He knew it because he had memorized that terrorist's voice for this very same purpose, in case he ever came in contact with her in real life. As his mind realized all this he came to the simple conclusion that she, and by extent her allies, would prove useful to him in the very real future. The only question was how he'd be able to contact her without revealing his identity as "Zero".

"Anyway, if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up," Kallen told her friends quietly, and the three girls gushed and yammered around her. Flitting through his different vision powers, Lelouch say that Kallen was mildly annoyed by all this hemming and hawing. He smirked at this.

"What's up buddy?" Rivalz said loudly, snapping Lelouch out of his contemplation as his friend stepped towards him, patting him on the back. Lelouch let his current vision power fade away back to normal sight, just as his friend was leaning over his shoulder to look in the direction he was facing. "See something you like?" Rivalz prompted, quickly tracking his eyes to Kallen's figure. He leaned excitedly towards Lelouch, asking, "You've got a thing for her, don't ya!" he said, as if that explained all of it. This immediately made Lelouch aware of the girl's supple figure, and he studiously turned his head away least his heat vision start up again and expose him.

"Just thinking that this is a rare event," Lelouch insisted, watching the knowing grin split across Rivalz face at his half-hearted answer, "I mean, she hasn't been here at school since this term started, you know?" Rivalz nodded, raising a hand to cup his chin.

"Kallen Stadtfeld," Rivalz hummed, obviously trying to pluck something out of his memory for Lelouch's benefit. He snapped his finger suddenly, indicating that he had remembered some vital information that he wished to share. "They say that she's sick or something, and she barely showed up at school last year, either," he smacked his fist into his hand, saying, "Still, here grades are at the top of the class. And she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well-bred and rolling in money," Rivalz laughed, "Man, you sure know how to pick 'em..." Lelouch shook his head in amusement.

"It's not like that," he insisted, though a small part of him said that it was. Rivalz arched an eyebrow at that.

"Ah, you don't have to hide it," Rivalz threw an arm around him and then looked intently in the direction of the four girls, saying, "A touch too sheltered though, if you ask me." Lelouch stifled his reply of "I didn't ask you" in order to shrug the man off and step away in the direction of where Kallen and her "friends" were sitting for lunch.

As he paced towards them his mind whirled with possible scenarios in how to approach the girl, and somehow relay a message from his "Zero" persona to her without being exposed. Eventually, he worked out a rough plan that might work, though he'd have to carefully compose his speech and his mannerisms so that she wouldn't immediately avoid him or try and kill him and likely expose his secret.

Partway there a bee flew by in front of the four girls, making Kallen's "friends" shriek in fear at the sight of it and jump to their feet.

"Ah! There's a bee! A bee!" one of the girls shouted, hurrying away. Another of the girls backed away quickly.

"Oh my god, Kallen! Run!" she exclaimed, turning tail and vacating the area. The last girl implored Kallen loudly.

"Hurry up and run!" and then, she, too was gone.

Kallen didn't seem to notice him, her attention on the bee. Her head swiveled around as she traced its path with her eyes, while idly munching on her sandwich. Quietly, she mumbled, "I don't get it, why is a bee after me?" then the bee crossed in front of her and she swatted it with her hand, causing it to fall to the ground, dead. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I wonder if there's a hive nearby..." she mumbled, before shaking herself, a frown on her face, exclaiming, "God, I hate this! I'm acting like a freaking invalid!" Lelouch felt an eyebrow raise, a smile coming to his face, but wiped it off as Kallen turned to him suddenly in alarm, muttering, "Crap, he saw me..."

"Can I help you with something?" Kallen asked after a few moments of silence between them as they stared at each other. Lelouch smiled and proceeded with his plan.

"Good afternoon, Miss Stadtfeld," Lelouch began, watching as Kallen's eyes momentarily darkened slightly before falling back into the dull, sickly look that she was using to hide her real identity. Momentarily, he cataloged how effective a simple change in mannerisms could hide a person, and so decided that he could adopt that technique if he one day needed to hide his identity and his Zero helmet was compromised.

"Good afternoon, Mister...?" she trailed off, obviously looking for a name. Lelouch smiled benignly, nodding.

"Lamperouge...Lelouch Lamperouge," he offered, getting a nod of acceptance from her. Then he continued, motioning to the school, "I'm one of your classmates, and the Vice President of the Student Council. I just wanted to say how worried we were that you would go so long outside of class," he explained. Kallen nodded, looking distinctively uncomfortable, both a part of her sickly personality and her normal, vibrant one.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Lelouch nodded, turned as if to walk away, before pausing and turning back to her.

"Oh, yeah, don't mention Shinjuku to anyone, alright?" he knew instantly that he had her attention. It was a calculated risk, of course, to hint that he knew her involvement in the Shinjuku incident, and as he had guessed it immediately made her tense as she grabbed at her purse, which a brief x-ray revealed it hid a small blade inside. He turned away from her again, like he was going to walk away, to hide his smirk.

"What do you mean, about Shinjuku?" she stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist tightly with a dangerous tone in her voice, "Why would you say that?"

Lelouch didn't turn to her, instead, saying, "You should probably head back to your class. Your friends are probably worried," he could just hear the snap of the blade unfolding.

"As soon as I get an answer to my question, I will," she warned. Lelouch was just opening his mouth to offer his answer that would satisfy her enough so that he could leave and set up the next stage of his plan when he was interrupted.

"Hey, Lulu! Kallen!" he heard Shirley shout from a second floor window, making the both of them look up to see that the orangette was leaning out of said window. He felt Kallen jerk back, alarmed, and heard the hiss of her blade shutting back. Then Shirely continued, saying, "You know, it's time to head over to the chem lab!" she explained her interruption. "You'd better get a move on!" she urged.

Lelouch silently cursed that his plan would be ruined by Shirely's intervention, but it only took a few nano seconds to plot a new plan to deal with Kallen. Immediately, he realized that he was presented with a unique opportunity by this timely intervention. He'd only have to do a slight bit of manipulation and he'd have her right where he wanted her.

With this in mind, he reacted like he normally would in this situation, exclaiming, "Oh, crap, it's my turn to set up for class!" and he hurried away quickly, well aware of how Kallen watched his every move, eyes boring into his departing shoulders as she obviously tried to work out the mystery that he presented.

For now, Lelouch could wait...

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

Things are progressing nicely, yes. There's been more plot development, and much foreshadowing of things to come in this chapter. And we got a brief bit of action in this chapter, too. So that's nice.

Next chapter picks up right where this left off, and finishes the Episode "The False Classmate" and goes a little into "His name is Zero". But the big reveal of Zero doesn't come until the episode after that, I'm afraid. And then comes the Super Powered fighting you've all been waiting for!

So let me know what you think in a review, alright?

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter V

Strange Bed Fellows

XXX

The day was a long and arduous one from that point on as Lelouch had to keep his super human senses attuned to the school grounds in search of Kallen. He needed to do so because of the simple fact that said young woman was constantly on the look out to get an answer to her question. Her suspicions were evident enough as it was, but it seemed as if the general ignorant students were beginning to notice her strange attitude which only increased the girl's ire. But Lelouch persevered and managed to duck out of a conflict for the rest of the day. Tomorrow would begin his next ploy that would hopefully see her and her partners as his own little mini army, that would eventually grow into a terrifying fighting force.

But that was a rather mute point, at the moment. Instead, Lelouch became concerned with his current situation as he stepped into his house and spotted both Sayako and C.C. helping his sister Nunally fold paper into classic origami shapes. For a moment, Lelouch briefly panicked that his dear sister Nunally would be exposed to C.C. so soon, but eventually calmed himself down as he shut the door and locked it. At the click of the door he immediately knew that he had every set of working eyes in the little house directed at his back.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Lelouch immediately apologized as he stepped into the small dining room and went to hug his dear and blind sister. He could see his sister smiling widely at his presence, practicality brighting at his appearance. Lelouch smiled fondly.

"Hi, Lelouch!" Nunally chirped, smiling wide and pulling back just a tad bit, "Welcome home," she proffered.

"Yes, welcome home, my Lord," Sayako gave her own customary greeting, and though Lelouch knew that things weren't settled between them, he knew immediately that she meant it, and was glad that he was there. He couldn't help the fond smile from forming on his face.

"No place like it, Sayako-chan," Lelouch nodded, watching as Sayako's smile brightened considerably at his greeting, then his eyes flickered to both Nunally and C.C., who was watching this stoically. "Right, Nunally, C.C.?" if it was at all possible, then Nunally's smile grew all the wider at his words, and he could just detect the faintest traces of a warm smile on the immortal's countenance's.

They all shared a quiet moment between them as Nunally chattered on about her origami and her fascination with the Japanese people. Lelouch could tell that his sister's cheerfulness even effected C.C., who was watching with a small smile on her face. Lelouch helpfully catered to his sister's whims, and when it was time for Nunally's rest Sayako took her to bed without question.

Lelouch made sure the house was locked up and the security was on, before moving to his room with C.C. in tow. He didn't know what he'd told his sister about why she was staying in his room with him, but Lelouch was just now starting to understand that Sayako thought that they were in a relationship of some kind, if what he could glean from her many comments meant. The moment C.C. was sitting on the bed and he'd done a quick survey of the room with his x-ray vision, Lelouch looked to her with a question.

"Do you want to return to the Fortress with me tonight, C.C.?" he questioned her. C.C. took her time going over his words, mulling them around her mind as if he had all the time in the world. Eventually, she shook her head, obviously deciding that her sleep was more important then talking to an AI or watching him stand around and do nothing for hours at a time.

"No, I don't think I will," she laughed softly, shrugging unhelpfully and leaning back against the bed, eying him. "I need my beauty sleep, after all. How do you think I can look so good after all these years?" she pantomimed, waving her hands. Lelouch smirked.

"I would surely hope so," Lelouch clucked his tongue, sounding amused, "for how much you sleep. I'm starting to think that you're part sloth or something of a sorts," he chuckled. The look that C.C. gave him was more amused then annoyed.

"Hardy-har-har," she waved his concerns aside, turning against the bed, "but don't think that you can get away from your duties forever," she warned him, eying him from over her shoulder, "After all, when you finally actually show your face to the world and take on Britannia itself, I expect to be there right with you, understood?" to her words, Lelouch gave a mocking bow.

"Of course, my dear Lady?" Lelouch wasn't sure, but he thought the snort that she replied to his actions with was full of unknown irony. To his words, C.C. climbed underneath the sheets of his bed and slowly turned towards him, her golden eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. For a second, Lelouch lost control of his vision powers and they cycled to a new power that he had never witnessed before, making his eyes widen at the glowing mark on her forehead, the glowing scar on her back, and the many glowing veins trailing across the length of her body. Then the power receded, leaving him to blink the strange sight away.

"Lelouch, you are an insufferable git," C.C. proclaimed, her eyes dancing with mirth, "but don't think a few pretty words can win my favor, understand? You'll have to try a lot harder then that," at this, Lelouch could detect the slightest touch of longing in her voice, as if she was hoping that he could one day do just that. Lelouch silently stared at her for a few moments, and she stared back, and then quite suddenly turned her back to him as she rolled to her other side.

"Go, now, unless you want to continue making a heel of yourself," C.C. intoned into the room, her voice devoid of emotion. For a moment, Lelouch didn't know what to make of the sudden shifting of her emotions, but eventually realized that she wasn't angry with him, just emotionally exhausted. At this, Lelouch smiled benignly and headed to the window.

"C.C., one day you'll tell me all your secrets," he declared, suddenly, hearing the hitch in her voice at his words, "and I'll happily wait until the day that you are ready to tell me them," he heard her breathe a sigh of relief, and then he was stepping out of the window and taking off into the sky.

XXX

Bartley watched as the personnel each tended to the bindings of the brute that they had had shipped in from god knows where. The aged General didn't care to know where V.V. found the monster, since the statistics of the thing was enough to make the General sweat in both fear in trepidation. What's more, the beast didn't seem to be able to differentiate between friend or foe, and was happy to attack whomever drew near.

From behind him, the immortal, V.V. stepped out of the shadows and coolly regarded the specimen with a confident smirk.

"We're quite lucky, you know," the aged child commented without any clear emotion, "I don't think any of us had given much thought into finding suitable candidates for Project Cadmus in our own back yard." Bartley swallowed thickly, never taking his eyes off of the raging gray skinned monster that was secured down by various chains and straps.

"Who is it?" Bartley asked, but seemed to think better of it as he instead continued with, "_What_ is it?" at his questions, V.V. smirked in obvious pleasure.

"We call it Grundy: the Undead Juggernaut," V.V. commented, sweeping from the room and leaving Bartley to gape at the monstrosity. To this, Bartley's eyes widened even further, and his monocle went spilling to the ground with a clatter.

Grundy roared.

XXX

Lelouch slowly drifted into his room through the open window, floating a few feet from the floor as he turned around and shut the window. It was still dark outside as Zod had had him retire early for the night when Lelouch had mentioned that he had left C.C. to her own devices. The exiled prince was beginning to think that Zod, too, suspected that he and C.C. were in some sort of relationship, since the General was highly keen on pointing him in the immortal Witch's direction. But Lelouch didn't understand why this was, though, since Zod had only met C.C. once, and that was only for a night. How could he have already drawn the conclusion that he and C.C. were together?

Lelouch slowly let himself fall to the floor, and turned around to regard the silently slumbering form of his house guest. The Witch had a serene expression on her face, and was hopelessly tangled in all the bed sheets and pillows. Despite himself, the prince felt a fond smile stretching his features.

His moment of silent observation was interrupted when his super hearing caught the sound of footsteps padding outside his door in the hallway. A brief survey with his x-ray vision found that it was Sayako, worriedly pacing in front of his door, biting her lip and muttering about his lack of presence in his room. Lelouch frowned as he realized that sometime during the night she must of peeked into his room to try and check on him and C.C. and found him missing and the window open to the night air. At this thought, Lelouch sighed tiredly and began trying to run damage control in his mind.

Eventually, he decided that there was no more use in hiding his nightly excursions and his identity from his ninja maid, since she had been surprisingly loyal all these years and obviously knew how to keep a secret, since she had been hiding her training in ninjutsu ever since he had known her. Furthermore, she was Japanese, and likely wanted to see her people free from Britannia rule. The only question was, how to approach her and keep her from fearing him and what he was capable of.

As Lelouch slowly opened his bedroom door, he heard Sayako stop pacing and stepping into the darkness of the hallway to silently observe who would exit the door. When he stepped out into full view he heard her breathe a small sigh of relief, though shifting into his night vision showed that she had an understandably worried and confused expression on her face.

The door clicked shut behind him, leaving him standing silently in the hallway.

"I know that you're there, Sayako-chan," Lelouch began, noticing her tensing from the corner of his eyes. He smiled benignly, trying to put her at ease, as he claimed, "I think we have much to talk about." He watched the expressions shift across the ninja girl's face as she obviously tried to decide on how to approach this situation. Eventually, he heard her quietly sigh, before she stepped into the dim light of the hallway.

"What would Lelouch vi Britannia wish to speak about with me?" the shift in her tone and speech was not lost on the prince. He could clearly see her reaching for the hidden kunai pouch at her hip. Lelouch slowly motioned to the stairs.

"It wouldn't be right for us to hold this conversation here, since we could easily awake the others," he instructed. He watched his maid nod slowly, before he began stepping towards the stairs with his eyes upon her. He smiled gently, saying softly, "Let's take this to the dining room, shall we?" so saying, he slowly turned his back to her and began climbing down the stairway.

Sayako followed him silently, like a ghost really, and he had to strain his super hearing to catch the slight foot falls of her feet as she trailed behind him cautiously. When they eventually made it to the dining room Lelouch didn't bother turning on the lights, amused when Sayako immediately paced over to the darkest and most out of the way corner in the room, watching him intently. To this, Lelouch's reply was to absently sit himself in the brightest and most obvious part of the room, which just so happened to be one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Sayako-chan," he began, watching as the maid's face twitched with a barely suppressed smile. It seemed that despite the hostility of the moment, even she couldn't ignore the ties that had bound them together in these last few years. Lelouch idly placed his right elbow onto the table and perched his chin on his hand as he watched her intently. "How long have you been with me and my sister?" he asked her gently.

Sayako seemed to dwell on his odd question, a note of curiosity and hesitance on her face as she eyed the young man before her. She seemed to be debating whether or not to continue this farce, or to start demanding proper answers through whatever interrogation tactics that she could employ. Finally, she gave a small, resigned nod, and said, "Six years, one year after the Britannian invasion after Mistress Milly Ashford resigned me to your care."

"And in that time you've served the both of us faithfully and without complaint, even though we were Britannians ourselves," he smiled fondly. At his gentle, prodding tone, he saw her cheeks color with warmth for a moment before she forced it down and presented a serious, hard expression his way.

"It was my duty as your maid and caretaker to watch over you, no more, no less," she stated simply. But the hard tone in her voice was offset by the fond remembrance in her eyes. Lelouch gave a slow nod, to show that he understood.

"And yet, during that whole time you've kept your specific...training to yourself, hidden from our knowledge," he could see her tensing at his admittance that he knew of her kunoichi training, but he brushed it aside as he continued, "That is why I have decided to trust you with my own secrets..." he watched in amusement as his faithful maid blinked in confusion, before slowly relaxing as his words penetrated her mind.

"I...see," she tested the words slowly, rolling them around her mouth even while studying his still form with intense eyes. "Would this have anything to do with why you've been so reclusive these last few days and your involvement with that _witch_," the emphasis on that last word was not lost on the prince. It seemed that his maid and his Witch were not getting along all that well. He arched an eyebrow at the apparent distaste that she was showing.

"Partially," he shrugged unhelpfully, climbing up from his seat as he thought better of having this conversation down here where Sayako's surveillance was bound to record what they'd say, "But I just realized that there is someone better who can explain this to you then me, and maybe a practical demonstration will be better for you to understand," he told her, gently urging her back towards the stairs. Sayako followed him, curious now at all the paranoia that he was showing and the show of trust that he was presenting her. When they stopped outside her room, Lelouch turned back to her and implored, "Please don't freak out," and then they were in her room and Lelouch was heading towards the window.

All of her questions died in her throat as she watched Lelouch silently hover outside her bedroom window, his arms folded over his chest as he watched the many emotions flicker across her features. Eventually, she seemed to get a hold of herself, stepping to the window and leaning out it as she ran her hands both below and over Lelouch's body to try and see if there was anything holding him up. When there didn't appear to be any she rocked back on her heels, looking stunned.

"Sayako," Lelouch said, watching as she jerked, startled by him speaking to her finally. But he persisted, "I want to take you to someone who can better explain all this to you then me," he held out his hand to her, looking to her imploringly, "can you put your trust in me for that long?" It seemed as if Sayako was struggling to understand everything so far, and accept it and move on, but eventually she nodded, stood, and offered her hand to him.

Lelouch helped her to climb out of the window, holding her as gently as he could while still maintaining a firm grip on her body. Sayako looked around curiously at the rooftop view of the Ashford grounds from her perch against his body. When he was sure that she was ready he began to slowly ascend.

The trip to the Antarctic was even slower then when he had gone with C.C., but they had still managed to make it with enough time for a conversation with Zod and to make it back to the Ashford Academy in time for school. When he finally settled them onto the Ice Shelf of Antarctica, it was to the amazement of his passenger as she looked around at the glittering ice with wonder, before seeming to realize the cold as she wrapped her arms around her body. Seeing this, Lelouch slowly pulled her against him, and then urged her towards the Fortress since Zod could control the climate for a more comfortable environment for her.

Like before, when he had brought C.C. with him, the moment the two of them stepped into the antechamber the computer started up and Zod appeared before them in a show of light. Instantly, upon seeing the skimpily dressed kunoichi in his arms freezing to death, the AI activated the automated climate controls and the Fortress began warming significantly.

"Greetings, my son," Zod intoned once more, watching intently as Lelouch tried to rub feeling back into Sayako's hands while silently cursing the fact that he had forgotten to make her wear the proper clothing. Seeing this, the AI smirked with a hint of pride, before speaking once more, "If you use your heat vision at the coldest you can make it, you should be able to warm her significantly."

Lelouch took this in with half a ear, first practicing the trick on the icy floor of the Fortress and finding that it didn't immediately melt the warm ice. Satisfied at this knowledge, Lelouch began warming the young woman with his heat vision on the lowest setting he could make it. Sayako seemed to appreciate the attention, as her shivering stopped and she watched him intently as his red gaze swept over her body.

Eventually, she was warmed enough to step away from him and marvel at the insides of the Fortress. Zod watched this all with the barest show of amusement, smirking at her expression of childlike wonder.

"What is all this?" Sayako wondered allowed, switching to her native Japanese tongue on accident. Lelouch and Zod shared a look, before Lelouch stepped towards her and threaded his fingers with hers, glad when she brightened significantly and turned back to him.

"It's a little...complicated," he admitted, before he rectified his statement by amending, "_I'm_ a little complicated," he then motioned to Zod, watching as his maid's eyes went to the AI, "This is Zod...my...I guess you could say 'father'?" he questioned the air. Zod took this all in with obvious amusement.

"Genetic benefactor is a word," the General spoke, before he seemed to consider the explanation and said, "Well, an artificial intelligence created from the consciousness of the _original_ General Dru-Zod." Sayako took this all in with a calm facade, but Lelouch could feel the tremor in her hand and body as he held her to him.

"What are you?" she asked the AI, before closing her eyes tiredly, "What is going on?" both Lelouch and Zod shared a look between them.

"Perhaps we should sit down – this will take quite a while to explain," and so Zod created a simple couch and a chair, allowing both Lelouch and Sayako to sit on the couch as Zod took the chair. When Sayako was ready to continue, the General began, "Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." and so began the explanation about his Kryptonian origins.

Eventually, the explanation came to a close, allowing Sayako to sit back and try and process everything while Zod went about entering her DNA sequence into the Fortress's computer so that she could enter on her own without hassle. Eventually, Sayako tugged on his sleeve and asked, "Is there a place where we can be alone...I...we...we need to talk," she said simply. Lelouch nodded and turned to Zod.

"Could you warm the rest of the Fortress? Me and Sayako-chan need to have a private discussion in the sitting room?" he questioned. Zod nodded, waved and Lelouch could see lights flashing in the long tunnel off to the side that led to the other rooms in the Fortress. Lelouch nodded his head in thanks.

Lelouch and Sayako climbed from their seats, instinctively locking hands as Lelouch urged her down the hallway. He could feel the ninja girl watching him intently, studying him in a way that made him immensely uncomfortable. It was with relief when they eventually made it into the sitting room, taking a seat in opposite chairs that spawned from the ceiling in a show of light. They watched each other carefully for several long moments, before Sayako drew herself up and began.

"Master Lelouch," Sayako said, looking to him with a small, gentle smile, "I want you to know that I don't care about your powers or your Kryptonian heritage. To me you will always be Lelouch Lamperouge, my Master and friend." At her words Lelouch felt a great weight lift from his shoulders as he relaxed slightly into his seat. Her next word set him on edge, though, as she said, "But," he tensed, and she smiled, "I can't say that I enjoy the fact that you intend to fight Britannia, especially since Britannia has a Kryptonian of their own with all the training needed to kill you," she insisted. Lelouch frowned.

"It can't be helped," Lelouch told her, motioning upwards, "With each day that goes by Britannia grows crueler and all the more violent. If peace is to come, then Britannia much be destroyed." He gave a strained sigh. "Though my goal is to replace this Britannia with a better one with me as the ruler, I will no less give my life for this planet if it means that Britannia's cruelty can be stopped."

Sayako watched him with a proud smile on her lips, before she leaned forwards and covered his hands with hers, holding them gently.

"Be that as it may...a god you are not," she explained. She smiled, "You'll need allies if you are to fight Britannia...and I want to help," she sat back then, seemingly at peace with the world as she asked, "Do Kryptonians have any weaknesses that can be exploited," for a moment a sense of panic washed over Lelouch as he briefly wondered if Sayako was only playing upon his emotions to find a weakness that she can exploit, but his Kryptonian side easily squashed that burst of paranoia and ground it into nothing. For a moment, he reflected on whether or not he should trust her, but in the end he knew that she had proven herself trust worthy and would not betray him to anyone or try to kill him when his back was turned.

"A few," Lelouch explained, smiling uneasily as he went to divulge his weaknesses to the one, "Psionics, magic, and certain minerals from Krypton that become irradiated in Earth's sunlight," he explained, shifting uneasily as he said this. "Those effect all of us Kryptonians."

"Magic?" Sayako questioned, a thoughtful expression on her face, "why magic?" Lelouch sighed.

"Apparently, though for all our power we are still as mortal as any human, and magic effects us just as it does anyone else," he told her. Sayako smiled uneasily at the apparent paranoia in his voice. She reached across and held his hands gently, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you," she said, gently, "I swear to you, Master Lelouch, that I will never break the trust that you've shown me today for any reason," she claimed. Lelouch gave a strained smile.

"Yeah," he took a breath and shoved his worries aside, saying, "I just have a lot of unresolved issues. Please don't think badly of me," he asked her. Sayako nodded, smiling.

They sat like that for several moments more, before Sayako seemed to realize the position that they were in, jerking her hands away with her face flushed scarlet. Lelouch shared her embarrassment, turning his head to stare dutifully at the wall.

After a moment, Sayako broke the silence, saying, "Magic...do you think ninpo counts as magic?" he could see her idly watching him. Lelouch briefly reflected on it.

"Couldn't say," he shook his head, a pensive expression on his face, "I don't think that ninpo is a word in the Kryptonian language, so if it technically _is_ magic, Kryptonians might have just classified it as such." At his words, Sayako gained a thoughtful expression, before motioning between them.

"Do you think I could test this theory...see if it works?" as the paranoia began to show on his face she hastened to explained, "Not a really powerful ninpo, maybe just a small blade of wind to nick your finger or something..." Lelouch took this in silently, before giving a strained nod. He then offered his hand and Sayako cautiously formed a blade of wind with her ninja techniques.

To Sayako's satisfaction, the blade of wind that she formed easily formed a shallow cut on Lelouch's invulnerable skin, making the exiled prince momentarily gasp in surprised pain as he drew his hand back and examined the slowly dribbling wound. He looked back to Sayako who was grinning widely at this display.

"Yatta!" she exclaimed, looking very pleased with herself, "Now we have a weapon that can hurt this Britannia's Kryptonian," she smirked. Lelouch briefly shared a smile with her, before frowning.

"Yeah, but if Britannia figures out why you can wound him they'll know one of my weaknesses," he told her. Sayako frowned at his reasoning. Then she shook her head.

"It can't be helped," she told him. She grew a serious expression on her face, saying, "If that man comes to kill you then I won't hold anything back. There's no way I'll let him hurt you, Master," she insisted. Lelouch sighed, a fond smile on his face.

"Alright, alright," Lelouch waved her concerns aside, slowly wiping his finger on his jeans and surprised to find the cut already healed, "but you can't fight Britannia as you are now. They'll bound to be able to trace your face back to me and Nunally if you go out like you are now," he smirked, and motioned to her. "We'll have to think of another identity that you can go as while out fighting Britannia," he insisted. Sayako grinned.

"I already have an idea," she smirked, looking pleased with herself, "How does 'Catwoman' sound to you, Master?" Lelouch blinked at the sudden suggestion.

"You already have a name decided upon? Wow, that was fast," he laughed, shaking his head, "Where did you get the idea from?" he questioned. Sayako smirked.

"My clan, the Shinozaki ninja clan, practice a form of ninjutsu based off of felines. It seemed appropriate," she shrugged, sticking her tongue out at him and striking a flirtatious pose, "what do you think, Master?"

"It'll have to do," Lelouch remarked, slowly climbing to this feet and taking her hand, pulling her up to stand beside him, "we should go tell Zod about everything, see what he thinks," and so saying, they returned to the warm antechamber, unsurprised when Zod's AI hologram appeared at their entrance.

"No need to say anything," Zod claimed, smiling widely, "I heard everything," both Lelouch and Sayako had the decency to blush at his comment. Seeing this, the Kryptonian AI chuckled, "Though, I hate to break it to you, but a Kryptonian is far faster then any spell you can unleash," he pointed to Sayako, who looked surprised, "and as a soldier, he'll be trained not to let you get a shot in. You'll be dead within moments of the first spell," he explained. Sayako frowned, and Lelouch couldn't help gripping her hand just a tiny bit tighter.

"What should we do, then?" Lelouch asked his genetic benefactor. Zod smirked at his question. "Magic is the only advantage that we have," he insisted. Zod shook his head, smiling.

"I didn't say that it was a bad idea, but the way you are going about it is wrong," and so saying he flicked his wrist in front of him and a holographic display of a woman with distinctively feline features appeared before them, "If you insist on fighting, Miss Shinozaki, then you need to have the physical capabilities in order to avoid being killed by Kal-El," he instructed. At this, Sayako looked to the holographic image on display intently.

"What would you have me do?" she asked. At this, the General smiled fondly.

"This image I've displayed for you is an alien species known as the Thundercats," he explained. "They were vastly superior physically to humans in every way, and though not quite at the level of a Kryptonian, their reflexes were unparalleled to any other species," he then switched the holographic image to display two images of DNA double helix, one of the sporting several more chromosomes then the other. "As you can see, these Thundercats are very genetically similar in ways to a human, even capable of interbreeding." Sayako studied the strands, an expression of epiphany coming onto her face.

"You want to do to me what you did to Master Lelouch, I take it?" she asked, looking to the AI for clarification. Zod smiled grimly.

"In a way," he shrugged, "but not to the same level as my son," he then flicked his wrist at the two images, and they watched as certain chromosomes broke off from the Thundercat DNA strand and fused to the human DNA strand, "In a way, I'd like to make you a hybrid between human and Thundercat, so that you retain all their abilities and their physically superior body, but retain your human appearance. Is this acceptable?" at his words, Lelouch turned to Sayako now.

"You know that you don't have to do this, don't you?" he asked her. Sayako smiled and nodded, but stepped towards Zod anyways.

"I know, Master Lelouch," she told him gently, looking back to him with a serene expression on her face, "but if it allows me to properly protect you then I shall take on this burden happily..." she smiled and bowed before Zod, saying, "I am ready."

"Prepare yourself," Zod told her gently, a fond smile once more on his face, "there will be some discomfort as the change takes place." So saying, a light shined down from the ceiling, engulfing Sayako's body as the maid grimaced in displeasure.

It only took a few moments, and in that time Lelouch watched as the muscles in her body grew significantly denser, but still retaining her overall size and shape. Her eyes became slightly more slanted, and inside her grimacing mouth he could see her canines growing slightly longer and sharper. But then the process was over and Sayako stumbled slightly as if a spell had been released from her. Lelouch went to her, steadying her with a hand wrapped around her shoulders.

Sayako pressed her nose into his neck, and he heard a soft rolling sound come from her chest and throat that made him intimately aware of just how feminine her body was. He was startled to feel her wrapping one hand around his neck while the other went to grasp at his defined pectoral muscles.

"Mmm...you smell good," she purred, glancing up to him with a distinctively predatory glint in her eyes. He was momentarily overcome with surprise at the intensity of the color in her amber gaze, and because of that he was unprepared when she muffled his lips with her own.

The next few moments were lost on Lelouch as he drank in Sayako's passions and returned his own in equal force. He was unmindful of Zod's gaze or how tightly both he and Sayako were gripping at each other's bodies with no clear show of pain at the intensity of their hold. He only pulled back when he felt the heat pooling in his eyes as his heat vision activated, causing him to jerk his head away and stare at the back wall of the Fortress as a literal _flood_ of heat exploded from his eyes and blasted the wall to ash and melted a groove into the Ice Shelf of the Antarctic outside the Fortress.

When he finally managed to shut his eyelids and force the heat from his eyes down he was panting heavily and sweating fiercely, and he could hear Sayako shouting for Zod to help him.

"It's alright," he assured her, feeling around for her blindly and finding Sayako pressing his hand into her bosom, forcing him to bite his lip hard enough to pierce his invulnerable skin in order to maintain control of his heat vision, "you're going to have to stop that or I might accidentally fry you..." he told her gently.

"What's going on?" Sayako prodded for answers. It was Zod who answered.

"My son doesn't yet have full control of his powers," the General explained, and Lelouch could hear the mirth in his voice. "I'm afraid that his heat vision is one of his powers that is activated by his lusts..." at this, Lelouch heard Sayako gasp.

"Oh, good heavens," the maid exclaimed. "This complicates things, yes?" and Lelouch couldn't help the sigh from erupting from his lips.

XXX

It took some quick thinking to get C.C. to calm down when he returned from the Fortress with Sayako in tow. Needless to say that the immortal was very unhappy that he brought another person into the fold without her council. Eventually, he got her to agree that there was really no other way around it, since the maid had accidentally stumbled across his nightly excursions out of the house and was suspicious of his intentions. It didn't mean that she was happy with it, and insisted that he spend the next night with her at the Fortress to make up for it. Lelouch had stumbled to agree, silently speculative of why she would insist on _that_ for being her payback when it was clear that she didn't like staying up longer then she cared to.

Eventually, he had given up pondering it when he had been forced into a rush to prepare for the day and make his way towards he Academy for his morning classes.

Of course, the night abroad had made Lelouch forget about his own unresolved matters with Kallen, and so he had to spend quite a considerable amount of effort into avoiding her as he reworked his strategy in dealing with her _again. _He had to carefully make his way to Milly and request Kallen's invitation to the student council, and then the moment that lunch arrived he had to make his way back to his dorm and record a short message on a tape recorder and give Sayako specific instructions on how to proceed. Then he made his way back to the Academy and began the next stage of his plan.

All throughout the last class of the day he had had to deal with the curious sensation of Kallen's stare on the back of his head. He could hear her mumbling about how to best effectively deal with him, which involved plenty of impalement by her trusty purse-knife, but he could also hear her confusion at the thought that he was the one from the Ghetto that she had seen easily tear apart the Lancelot. That particular fact made her hesitant to approach him, but she was no less serious about covering for her teammates, and had just decided to approach him herself when the bell for the end of the class rung.

As he was standing up, with all his school supplies neatly tucked away in his handbag, Shirley approached him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Lulu, you coming along?" was her greeting. Lelouch smiled fondly and shook his head in the negative.

"Sorry, maybe some other time," he offered. Shirley frowned, before nodding and departing. Lelouch turned to Kallen and her flock of "friends" who were all gossiping away, approaching the red haired girl who he could see was watching him intently. The moment he stepped up to her desk, her "friends" parted, looking excited at his approach.

"You think that you could spare a minute?" he questioned, continuing before she could say anything, "I need to talk to you." He explained. He watched as an intense look crossed her eyes before she once more adopted that dull expression that he found partially annoying. Then she nodded.

"Sure," she smiled demurely, weakly standing to her feet, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask..." and then they both were treading silently to the door, well aware of all the eyes on their backs.

As he directed them towards the Student Council Room a tense silence settled between them. He was aware of the fact that Kallen was watching him intently, but hadn't yet reached for her knife pouch, which was a good sign that he could begin. So Lelouch opened his mouth.

"Just so you're warned, I requested that you join the Student Council," at his words, Kallen froze, looking stunned, her body tense. Lelouch paused and turned to her, watching the warring emotions on her face.

"What? Why?" she demanded, and he could see her reaching for her pouch. So Lelouch gave a hopefully disarming smile.

"Sorry about that," Lelouch apologized, shaking his head, "It's just that every student is required to join a club, and with your illness you would unfortunately be unable to attend, you see," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back on the balls of his feet, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. He was well aware of the way that the red haired girl froze, looking stunned at his declaration. "And as a member of the Student Council, you'll be allowed to leave the school grounds whenever you wish, so that if you get really sick you don't have to deal with all the normal rules if you don't want to," he suggested. He knew instantly that he had both her attention and her caution, but at least she didn't reach for her knife again.

"Thank...you," she stumbled, obviously unable to properly process a proper reaction to his words. Lelouch nodded, pleased when she adopted her sickly persona again because it meant that she didn't think him a threat at the moment. "Where are we going?" she asked. Lelouch smiled.

"We're heading to the Student Council's Club House," he offered, indicating the long hallway that they were in, "my friends and fellow club mates want to meet you and properly greet you before accepting you into the Student Council. But I can assure you that you'll be allowed in anyways, since I suggested your involvement in the council," he explained. Kallen nodded, and the two of them continued down the hallway.

An hour later found Lelouch entering the Student Council's private bathroom after a lively welcoming to Kallen from his friends. He reflected that, much as he had suspected, Rivalz had done something stupid that would fortunately give him some alone time with the terrorist in the immediate range of a school phone. He had merely to tell Sayako where Kallen and he would be and how long she should wait before calling before he was making his way to his confrontation with the suspicious young woman.

"Sorry about all this," Lelouch said as he stepped into the room and tried to focus on anything but the tantalizing outline of Kallen's body behind the shower curtain. "I know that they can be a little over the top," he explained. He heard the girl sigh.

"That's okay," she said, sounding slightly frustrated with the situation, "Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while, you know?" she asked rhetorically. Lelouch smirked, realizing that everything she was saying was exactly as he predicted.

"These are some of my clothes," Lelouch explained, knowing what her next question would be even before his own words left his mouth, "Hope that's okay," he proffered.

"It's cool. Don't worry about it," she told him, making his smirk widen slightly, "That was fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?" she was obviously searching for answers. At this, Lelouch's smirk became truly fiendish.

"Actually, I live here," Lelouch explained, forcing his pleasure at the situation aside, "It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms," he waited for her gasp as she remembered about his _crippled_ and _blind_ _Britannian_ sister, then he continued, saying, "The principle of the school let's us stay here as a favor."

"I see..." she whispered.

"Anyways..." Lelouch turned slowly around, knowing that she could see the action through the curtains of the shower. Like he expected, she waved to him from behind the curtain.

"Hey, wait!" she exclaimed, and he paused. Seeing this, she continued, "Can you hand me that pouch over there?" she motioned to the rack on the wall where she had put her stuff, obviously waiting for this moment. Lelouch nodded, and moved to the rack, retrieving the pouch and taking it to her.

"Sure," he chuckled, "you really are a live-wire, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. He was unsurprised when she grabbed his wrist tightly and snatched the offered pouch from his grasp. He then heard the unmistakable snap of her blade popping out of the pouch, so he turned his head away from her, knowing what was next.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" she demanded, no trace of her false illness in her voice anymore.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch questioned, trying to fight his smile down. He heard her growl as she jerked his hand.

"Don't play dumb," she snapped, "you brought up Shinjuku the other day...why?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with another question," she warned. "Yes or no, that's all I want to hear from you," she insisted. Then the phone beside him rang.

"If I don't answer it, someone will come. That okay?" he waited a moment, before reaching towards the phone, knowing that she was watching him intently. He picked it up from the cradle and raised it to his ear, listening as Sayako gave the okay.

"Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council," he said into the receiver, knowing that Sayako was waiting for the right signal, "No, this is..." he trailed off, pretending to listen, then pulled his head from the phone and turned to the shower. "Oh, it's for you. He says he knows you..." he told her. He watched her cycle through several thoughts, before she let go of his hand and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, and Lelouch heard the click of the tape recorder being turned on.

"Glad you're still alive, Q1," he heard his own voice say from the other end of the phone.

Lelouch turned his eyes away as Kallen peeked out of the curtains.

"16:00, Saturday. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower. Come alone," he could see that Kallen was bursting with questions as she began speaking hurriedly into the phone.

"Who are you?" she demanded, looking furious, "How did you arrange that cease-fire order?" then she spun and the curtain pulled aside as she shouted furiously into the phone even while he heard the dial tone of the other line being cut, "Hey, don't hang up!"

"Did you say cease-fire?" Lelouch questioned, inwardly pleased when she turned to him with an alarmed expression on her face, "Sounds like you keep dangerous company..." he waited for it.

"Oh, um, that was..." she struggled to find an excuse appropriate for her lapse in her sickly persona. Lelouch felt like dancing.

Instead, he said, "Let me guess," he waited for the look of trepidation to come onto her face, as she gripped tightly to her pouch and its hidden knife, then said, "You're talking about a game? Something on-line?" he almost smirked at the relieved sigh that came from her lips. Then she once more tried to fall back into her sickly personality.

"Yeah, you got me. 'Cause, you know, I've been shut up in my house so long..." she trailed off as she awkwardly went with the excuse that he happily provided her.

"That's what I was warning you about, when I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before," he laughed hopelessly, shaking his head. "Seriously, some guys will try to show you footage of what happened that day and it's pretty damn grim," he explained, patiently. Then his eyes looked her over, forcing a surprised expression onto her face. "By the way, you know I can see you, right?" and the only thing that he was surprised by during this whole event was the girl screeching and kneeling to the tub as she tried to cover her feminine bits.

"Um, I won't tell anyone. Later," and so he fled from this sight, trying to put it from his mind.

XXX

Lelouch listened as the news reporter explained that his old friend Suzaku Kururugi was being tried with the murder of Prince Clovis la Britannia, something that he knew was impossible since he had watched General Bartley Aprius pull the trigger that ended his brother's life. Obviously, Britannia wasn't going to charge a General with murder when they can use an Honorary Britannian as a scapegoat and use that as an excuse to worsen the lives of all the Japanese in Area Eleven. These thoughts made him clench his fists tightly, and he had to shut his eyes as he felt his heat vision reacting to his rising anger.

He'd save Suzaku, this he swore...

XXX

Lelouch watched as Kallen and her escort entered Tokyo Tower while trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He could hear the four men following her muttering about him and his involvement with the ceasefire and whether or not he was Suzaku Kururugi and if it was safe to try and meet him. Eventually, the help desk paged Kallen and asked if she'd come get the package that he had had Sayako deliver incognito.

When Kallen arrived she was handed the phone by the woman at the desk, who said, "Hi. I'm assuming that this phone is yours, ma'am." Kallen stared at her for several long moments, and seeing this the woman at the desk asked, "Uhm...is something wrong? It _is_ yours, isn't it?" Kallen stared at her shrewdly before gently accepting the phone.

"Ah, yeah, thank you so much," she said quickly. Then she seemed to think briefly, and asked the woman, "You wouldn't happen to remember who brought this to you, did you?" the desk clerk nodded happily. Lelouch couldn't help but smile as the next phase of his plan began.

"Ah, yes," the woman said easily enough, parroting on with what she remembered of the disguised Sayako, "it was this ever so helpful Eleven man. He was quite polite, though he seemed a bit shy," she nodded to Kallen, smiling. At this, Kallen seemed to give a sigh of relief, something that seemed to be shared by her friends.

Eventually, Kallen turned away and headed back into the Tower, still being trailed by her terrorist allies. She drifted amongst the throng of people, and once he was sure that no one was paying mind to her he fished out his disposable phone and dialed the number for the phone that he had sent her way. He then raised it to his face.

"Zero?" he heard her wonder aloud at the caller ID. Then she brought it to her ear, asking, "Um...hello?"

"You see the woman with the green hair at the waiting area, follow her. She'll take you to me. Bring your friends," he instructed. Then he shut off the phone and watched as his classmate's eyes fell easily enough upon C.C., now dressed as a limo chauffeur. Kallen and her silent watchers followed as C.C. departed from Tokyo Tower and headed towards a large luxury car that had all its windows darkened. C.C. indicated the back seat, and all of the terrorists climbed in, clamoring about the brilliance of the vehicle and how much money this "Zero" obviously had to afford it. Lelouch smiled grimly, stuffed his phone into the inside of his armor, and placed his helmet onto his head, and floated along in the skyline, watching and listening and trying to avoid attention to himself.

"How much further until we meet your employer?" Kallen questioned C.C. as they were drawing near to one of the city's many tunnels. C.C. glanced at her from the corner of her mirror.

"Just a bit further," and then they were passing through the tunnel's darkness. Lelouch smiled, sped up, and flew alongside the car. He reached out and placed one hand atop the car's hood and the other underneath the car's frame. He heard the car strain for a moment as all it's weight momentarily lifted from one side, before Lelouch worked himself underneath the vehicle and lifted it all easily upon his shoulders. The moment that they were out of the tunnel he heard the terrorists each gasp as he carried them up into the sky and to one of the larger skyscrapers in the city that no one was paying attention to.

"What's going on?" the talkative of the bunch barked, sounding alarm. An x-ray into the vehicle showed the red haired man banging on the glass that separated the front and back seats, "What the hell is doing this."

"In a few minutes you will know..." C.C. warned. And, true to word, Lelouch carried them over the building, hovering slightly, before lowering them down and moving out from under the vehicle as he set it down. As he came out from under the car he heard all the terrorists gasp as it was revealed to them that the car they had been in had been carried up onto a skyscraper by a single, if heavily armored man.

Lelouch turned and bowed.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" Lelouch questioned as the group clamored out of the vehicle, C.C. instantly going to his side, "I hope it was satisfactory?"

The terrorists openly gaped, the red haired man gawking, sputtering, "How...what...huh?" Lelouch's dark chuckle broke them from their spell.

"I apologize for the secrecy, but it was difficult to properly get a hold of you all," he explained, turning his attention to Kallen, "I'm afraid I had to resort to contacting one of your own to get your attention..." he chuckled. Kallen blinked at the admittance.

"Was it you in Shinjuku, the one who arranged that cease-fire and destroyed all those Knightmare Frames, even that white one?" she asked. At her question, Lelouch gave a dignified nod, causing the lot of them to gasp as he revealed this fact.

"Yes, it was," he said.

"Why did you contact us and why go to all the trouble of bringing us out here?" the leader questioned, looking curiously at the super human. Lelouch smiled inside his helmet.

"Each of you have seen the cruelty and apathy of Britannia with your own eyes, and know that they will not stop until they conquer the whole world," Lelouch began, knowing that he had their attention. "And now we are at an impasse," he told them. "As it is, Japan was conquered before their military might could be destroyed, and so much of Japan still has the strength to fight against Britannia's tyranny. But Japan now flounders, resorting to acts of terrorism just to spite Britannia. However, such things are merely a minor insignificance to Britannia, like the acts of a wayward child to an adult..." he trailed off, waiting.

One of the men bristled at that, saying, "What was that? You calling us a bunch of kids?" he snapped. Lelouch smiled underneath his helmet.

"You should know your enemy," Lelouch advised, "It is not the people, but Britannia itself. Emperor Charles zi Britannia and his own ideology that we fight against, that poisons the people of Britannia's minds and souls," Lelouch wrapped his cape around himself, like great wings, standing tall and proud, "to free the world from Britannia's tyranny we much strike against the cancer that plagues it. For if we were to succeed in destroying Britannia as a whole, the world would be plunged in strife and war, vying for the seat of power," he sighed dramatically, saying, "that is no victory."

"I don't get it," Kallen said, quietly, "why do you fight against Britannia. Why do you fight for us?"

Lelouch chuckled. "I do not fight for you. I fight for the human race. For justice," he intoned, throwing his cape aside and stretching his hands wide, "I have been sent on a mission by my people to protect the human race from both enemies from within and from without, and show them the light of peace and justice!" he exclaimed. At this the group grew pensive.

"So...why do you need us, if you're so powerful?" one of the men asked. Lelouch chuckled.

"Though I have power beyond belief, I am no god," Lelouch explained, drawing his cape back around himself and glaring at them from within his helmet, "If I were to kill Charles zi Britannia now and take his place, I would not be able to rule the whole of Britannia on my own, for the people would strive to revolt and dissent my rule," he told them. "If I am to succeed in fixing Charles's mistakes and freeing the world from tyranny, I will need an army. That is where you come in..."

The group seemed to mull this over, before Kallen asked, "But we're just a handful of people striving to fight Britannia. There's no 'army' in that," she pointed out. Lelouch chuckled.

"Aye, that is definitely true, but my people have been watching you humans for some time now, and have seen that the vast majority of the populace flock to power," Lelouch tilted his head slightly, as if examining them for any flaw that he could see, "If for no other reason, then you will have allies for that..."

Once again, the group took a moment to mull over his words, before Kallen asked, "How can we trust you, though, when you hide your face from us? You could be plotting to enslave mankind for all we know," she pointed out. At that, Lelouch threw back his head and laughed, startling the group.

"I do not wear this mask to hide," Lelouch told them, removing one hand from his cape and raising it to tap at his mask, "this is the traditional armor of my family. Wearing it into battle honors their memory and my station amongst my people," he intoned. The group took this in.

"Well then, if that is so," the leader said, motioning to Lelouch, "you wouldn't mind taking that mask off and showing us your face, would you, that is if you have nothing to hide." Lelouch smiled.

"Very well," and he reached for his helmet, watching them take a deep breath. Then he threw out his arm, like he was encompassing them with his hands, "I will show you my true face. The face of my actions!" he laughed at their stupefied expressions, and he continued, "If I deliver you the impossible, then shall I have earned your trust?" he asked. He nodded and turned his back on them, saying, "So, tomorrow I shall deliver Suzaku Kururugi from his bounds and defeat his oppressors. Is that satisfactory?" he asked.

The group murmured between them, before the leader approached him.

"Very well, we've all agreed," the leader said. He continued, explaining, "If you can save Suzaku Kururugi then we will follow you from now on," at this, Lelouch chuckled.

Turning back to them, Lelouch gave a slow bow, saying, "Then we have reached an accord," he swept away from them, heading to the buildings edge with C.C. in tow, saying, "Tomorrow I shall deliver Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi from his shackles and reveal my power to the world, and bring hope to the world once more," so saying, he wrapped his arms around C.C. and the two took to the skies, leaving the terrorists to stare, dumbfounded, at their retreating forms.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

As promised, the confrontations between Kallen and the Future Black Knights. Next chapter is the big reveal of Zero that we've been waiting for.

As you can see, the plot is developing nicely, with the inclusion of Sayako in Lelouch's plans. There will eventually be more DC heroes and villains showing up, but I'm going to try and do that process slowly.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about no action or violence being in this chapter, but it's necessary to develop plot and the characters of each protagonist and antagonist.

So let me know what you think in a review, okay?

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Author's Note:

It's curve-stomping time!

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter VI

Man of Steel

XXX

Villetta Nu stepped down off the stairs and turned her head to the sky, shielding her eyes. The evening sky was red and orange, and darkened clouds lurked on the horizon. A moment of paranoia swept through her as she glanced back at the Viceroy Building, before stoically turning her face forwards and marching studiously through the streets.

The week since Third Prince Clovis la Britannia's death had not been kind to her. As the Purists took over and began combing through the field reports and their library of paper files on past reports for any hint of the anomaly that had killed the prince, Villetta had mostly kept to herself, dreading the day she knew that her secret Lord would present himself to the world and impede the path of Britannia. She knew with every fiber of her being that the day that he headed into the direction of a conflict with the superpower, then she would be forced to follow him, if he so chose to ask that of her.

Her superior, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, noticed her mood and requested her to take the night off in order to sort her troubles. But she knew that unless she took a bullet to the brain, something that would surely sully her honor, then she would not be able to escape her fate since her hidden Lord was much to powerful to be defeated by anything that she had seen that Britannia possessed so far. So Villetta ailed and hid her troubles, intending to head back home and either drink herself stupid or cry her eyes out.

The moment that she opened her apartment's door, though, she knew immediately that something was amiss.

The dark skinned beauty palmed her personal handgun and slowly crept into her house, methodologically checking each and every room. But there seemed to be nothing out of order in each room she checked, that is, until she came to the living room and found her Lord idly looking over a few of her framed photos. Cautiously, Viletta lowered her gun, just as the fearsome boy turned to her, the hint of a smile on his face.

"It was difficult to find out where you lived," the teenager explained first, before a teasing smirk crossed his lips, "getting in, not so much." Villetta took this in silently, nodding, and amended that she'd have to upgrade her security system. The boy motioned upstairs, saying, "The lock was old and rusty. I just had to pop it off and it came free." He clicked his tongue at this.

"I...see," Villetta awkwardly said, watching as the boy moved away from her entertainment center and her photos and back around her couch to stand before her. "Why are you here?" she bluntly asked, unable to help herself. The boy gave a small smile.

"Well," the teenager raised a hand to awkwardly shuffle his dark hair, "Some things are going to happen tomorrow and I wanted to warn you beforehand so that you know what to expect," at his admittance Villetta raised an eyebrow.

"The Eleven's Trial?" Villetta hedged, putting the pieces together. She absently wondered why this Britannian teenager would care about some random Eleven. The Britannian youth nodded, a grim smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said quietly, his eyes looking at the wall behind her with a distant look in them, "I'm going to save Suzaku tomorrow," he explained to her, returning his eyes back to her. He tilted his head thoughtfully, while idly examining her, before asking, "Is there any of your comrades that you would like spared, or do you think that I should just waste the whole lot of them?" at his casual discussion of cold blooded murder of her friends and teammates, Villetta couldn't help the wince on her face.

"I wouldn't presume to order you around, my Lord," Villetta said slowly, testing the waters between them. When he nodded for her to go on, the bluenetta continued, "but I have a few friends that I would like spared...if you would be so willing." She was momentarily startled at the easy smile on the super human's face.

"I think that can be arranged," the teenager stated, the barest hint of a soft smile on his boyish features, "what are their names?"

Villetta idly wondered about the strange entity standing before her and his conflicting personalities. But she snapped out of it when she realized that she had been staring stupidly at him for several moments and that he was beginning to look highly amused at her expression. She blushed and directed her eyes away from the youth in order to ignore his amused grin.

"Their names are Jeremiah Gottwald and Kewell Soresi," she told him. The boy nodded, smiled, and stepped astride her.

"When everything get's rolling, I'm going to have to fight you in order to hide your identity as my vassal," he warned, whispering into her ear. Villetta felt her eyes widen at the thought of facing the super powered monster in another fight. She could hear the smirk in his face as he said, "Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you," he pulled back and took a few steps to stand behind her.

"All the same," he told her, speaking gently, "I'd like you to keep your expectation of what's to come to yourself. Try not to give them a reason to suspect that things are amiss, alright?" Zero laughed and then there was a whoosh of noise. When Villetta turned to prompt him with more questions, she found that she was standing in her apartment. Alone.

Villetta slowly fell to her knees in shock.

XXX

Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia gaped at the destruction that she was baring witness to. From behind her, her escort of Glaston Knights and her personal knights Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Andreas Darlton stood in similar shock and awe at the spectacle that they were witnessing. Before them, the land that they would come to know as Area 18 was in flames, spreading so high into the sky that it appeared as if the night had become day. Out of the flames, a shadow loomed towards them, tall and heavily muscled.

"Mission accomplished, ma'am," the voice was curt and devoid of emotion as the God of War slowly glided to them without seemingly any means of holding him aloft. His eyes were like two glaciers, cold and full of promises of death. The face that looked upon them was mistakenly youthful and gentle, but the aura of death that hung around this...monster, was as startling as a nuke to the face.

At the boy's words, Cornelia managed to gain control over her shock and horror, from witnessing this man destroy a whole country by himself and in a single night. A hard edge came to her eyes and mouth, as she wheeled her personal Gloucester around and signaled her men that they were leaving.

"Right, you," she told the boy, this "Ultraman", suitably unnerved by the intensity of his gaze, "we're to head back to base and you are to prep yourself for our journey to Area Eleven. Tonight, I want to watch the execution of my brother's murderer in peace. You are to remain in camp and not to bother anyone, is this understood?" she ordered. Ultraman nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," but even as he agreed to her conditions, Cornelia knew that there was no way that she could force him to them if he were to so choose to act against her. Silently, the princess turned back around and tried to ignore the monster that was silently floating along behind her, watching her every move.

XXX

"So you understand the importance of your mission, then?" General Bartley Asprius questioned over the video conference. On the other end of the line, Earl Lloyd Asplund was nodding eagerly. "We'll be sending Ultraman along to guard you, but if this 'Zero' is who we believe he is then we doubt that Ultraman will be enough to stop him." The fat General explained.

"Yes, I can understand why that is," Lloyd stated, looking amused, "but are you sure that I shouldn't alert the other branches to his true identity?" From beside Bartley the immortal, V.V. chuckled darkly.

"You've seen the specs of Ultraman," V.V. spoke up for the first time since this meeting began, "alerting anyone to his identity will only cause more meaningless deaths. If we are to face him and end his miserable existence then we will have to plan _very_ carefully," he explained. Lloyd nodded in acceptance of this logic.

"Which is where my designs for the Knights of the Round's new Knightmare Frames come in, yes?" Lloyd chuckled at the thought of his new pieces of work. "Still, given the statistics of Ultraman, it would take the whole order at full strength, with all their members in these Knightmare Frames to take out this 'Zero'," the Earl pointed out. V.V. nodded, a smirk playing across his lips.

"That's the reason for the _other_ side project," the immortal stated, and Lloyd grew grim.

"The cybernetic applications are fairly straight forward, if we used the alloy known as 'Metallo' as a skeleton and grafted it to the artificial muscles. But the power source is of peculiar interests," they could see Lloyd looking at something off screen, before the scientist turned back to them, "I'm afraid that Sakuradite is much too volatile to use as a power source, since the metallo alloy has no way to shield the human brain from its degradation of the human tissue. I'm afraid that we'll have to look for another power source," Lloyd explained. V.V. took this in, before nodding.

"Alright, well, you should get looking for a power source as well as the subject needed for the operation," the immortal said. He then shuffled some more papers, saying, "Also, any meta-humans that you discover should be immediately captured and sent back to us," he instructed, and at his words the scientist nodded, "we'll need every edge that we can get..."

"Yes, sir," and V.V. then shut off the communications, turning to Bartley.

"Well, it's not as well off as I hoped, but we can't complain about the results, now, can we?" V.V. directed to the General. Bartley smiled awkwardly.

"I suppose not," he agreed. V.V. laughed and waved his concerns away.

"Still, I wonder how Clovis could have been so foolish as to let those terrorists escape with C.C. _and_ the crystal?" V.V. wondered aloud, while briefly remembering how he, himself had been foolish enough to trust Clovis to uncover the secrets of that alien crystal. The immortal just _knew_ that that was somehow the cause of all this mess.

"I'm sorry, sir," Bartley apologized. V.V. waved him aside.

"No matter," he laughed, shaking his head, "now we at least have some idea of what its purpose really is. Though its ability to uncover false memories _is_ of some concern," he pointed out. Bartley agreed.

"What would you suggest, sir?" the General questioned. V.V. wondered at this.

"It's of no use," V.V. sighed, "once we find it again, we'll have to toss it into the ocean like we did with dear Lelouch's ship," he laughed and shook his head. "All that knowledge, lost! Whatever shall we do?"

XXX

Sayako grinned as she unwrapped her package, having been waiting for it the whole week. She laughed at the multitude of sharp and pointy objects, and the long and black corded whip that sat in the package. She reverently pulled the family heirlooms out of the box, pleased by the sturdiness of the materials and the quality craftsmanship. These weapons were not to be trifled with, she knew, and she also knew that her clan was putting a lot of trust in her to send these weapons to her.

Sitting besides her, her Lord, Lelouch arched an eyebrow at her glee at seeing her family's possessions. He eyed them briefly, a bit alarmed when his eyes immediately cycled into that aura vision, that he had first used on C.C. several days ago, without his meaning to. Seeing the way the weapons glowed immediately told him that they were _very_ special.

Shutting his eyes, Lelouch willed the aura vision aside, asking, "Good news, I take it?" he was startled when Sayako threw the cord of the whip around his shoulders, binding his arms to his side.

"I don't know, why don't you tell _me?_" she purred, thrusting her chest towards him. Lelouch nearly panicked when he felt his eyes burn, and he forced the sensation down while glaring at the temptress.

"Okay, I give up...what do they do?" he asked after several minutes of prolonged silence. At his question, Sayako's grin grew all the bigger.

"Try and break out!" she urged. At this, Lelouch directed his eyes to the whip around his body.

"You do realize that I can bench press a whole _building_, you know?" he asked rhetorically, nodding his head at the whip in her hands, "and I don't think your family will appreciate me breaking one of their heirlooms..." he paused as Sayako's grin grew all the wider.

"Just try, okay?" she urged. Lelouch sighed and gave a slight prayer.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," and he pushed against the reigns of the whip around him. And pushed. And pushed.

Eventually, Lelouch relaxed, looking surprised when the whip remained strong despite him using all his strength. As he looked over the whip with a shocked expression, he could see his maid nodding in satisfaction.

"How?" he gasped.

"These weapons were made from the body parts of youkai," Sayako deigned to explain, slowly unfurling the whip and watching Lelouch test his muscles by folding his arms again and again. "The whip was made from the coat of a wolf-youkai, and these kunai were made from the bones of raven-youkai, so that they are light and strong and always keep an edge," she indicated the blades amongst her satchel. Lelouch eyed them wearily.

"And youkai are magical?" he asked her. Sayako shrugged unhelpfully.

"Traditionally, 'magic' isn't a term in the Japanese language. For all any of us know, youkai could be demons...who is to say?" she chuckled, shaking her head. Lelouch grew pensive, wondering about the many mysteries of his adopted people.

"Huh, strange..." Lelouch chuckled, and was going to continue when he heard a slight ringing and Zod's voice demanding his immediate return to the Fortress inside his mind. He held his hand to his face, groaning. "Man, that's weird..." at his actions, Sayako looked worriedly at her lord.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" the supermaid questioned, moving to slowly straddle his lap and placing her hands to his cheeks as she turned his head this way and that to examine him. Lelouch blushed at the contact, nodding.

"Yeah," he jerked his thumb towards his head, saying, "Zod's calling, and he's asking for me to bring you with me," he told her. Sayako blinked in surprise at this, before grinning widely.

"Yatta!" she exclaimed, jumping off the boy and thrusting her hands into the air, "I wonder what he wants?" she wondered out loud, poking her cheek. Lelouch sighed.

"Did you make sure that Nunally is asleep?" he asked her gently. Sayako nodded.

"Yeah, out like a light," she grinned. "Should we get C.C.?" Lelouch grew pensive.

"I'd prefer it if she stayed here and watched Nunally, but we'll go ask, anyways," he then stood and they made their way to the living room where they found C.C. watching a few cartoons and munching on more pizza while smothering a plush toy to her chest. Lelouch arched an eyebrow at this sight.

"Zod's calling us back to the Fortress," Lelouch's words caused the immortal Witch to jump in surprise, "he specifically wants to see Sayako, so I have to take her with. I would prefer it if you could watch Nunally," he could see her eyes darkening at this with anger, so he hurried along, "but if you insist on coming along with then I don't see a problem with it since Nunally is sleeping right now, anyways..." he trailed off. C.C. silently stood.

"I'm going," she demanded. Lelouch sighed, and the two girls went about getting dressed in some warmer clothes, though Sayako's was noticeably wearing less, since she now had a much sturdier alien species's DNA grafted to her own human one, allowing her to withstand some of the more extreme climates on the planet better.

"So, is everyone ready?" at their nods, Lelouch turned away from them, going to his bedroom's door and saying, "Let me just check on Nunally first..." a brief check on his sister showed him that she was sleeping peacefully so he made his way back to his super powered comrades and they soon departed.

Seconds after they left, a light mist rolled into Nunally's room, soon forming into the general shape and appearance of a wizened old man, who took up a spot beside the girl's bed.

"Yes, this child shall do nicely," the ancient Wizard Shazam proclaimed, raising his hand towards the girl's body.

They both glowed for a moment, before disappearing with nary a sound.

XXX

As usual, Zod's customary response upon seeing Lelouch was, "Greetings, my Son," but what wasn't as usual was the AI turning to both Sayako and and C.C. and saying, "my Daughters..." at this, Lelouch and the girls paused at the odd greeting, before making their way fully into the antechamber.

"So, what was so urgent that you had to send a message directly into my _mind_," Lelouch began. Zod smiled, and motioned over to the computer console.

"Please select the green crystal and insert it into the console. I shall explain then," and so, Lelouch headed over to the console and picked up the green crystal before inserting it into the console. The computer whirred with life, before the screen on the console began displaying a wide array of information that Lelouch couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Err...so what was that supposed to do?" he directed the question to his genetic benefactor's way. At this, Zod merely waved his hand and a blue light shined down from the ceiling, as a set clothing and a variety of Kryptonian tech appeared.

"Since you'll be facing Britannia tomorrow in order to save your friend, Suzaku, I decided that you and Sayako should be properly outfitted," but then he turned his eyes to C.C. and smiled, "Though I see that I should possibly include your other mate into this equation, too," at his words, Lelouch paled, Sayako blushed, and C.C. eyed the AI with intense eyes.

"I...we're not...that's wrong!" Lelouch exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of him as if that would ward of his Kryptonian father's speculations. Zod merely chuckled.

"No matter," and so Zod flicked his hand and two more sets of clothing appeared. "These, as you can see, are the traditional flight suits worn by Kryptonian pilots both on the planet of Krypton and in deep space," Zod motioned with his hand and more lights shined down from the ceiling, depositing several flying machines that circled around the hovering outfits. "Since you'll be going into battle soon, I suspected that you'd want your mates to be properly protected." At his words, Lelouch blanched again.

"Will you just _stop_ that?" Lelouch hissed, looking angry. Zod chuckled.

"Of course, my son," Zod flicked his wrist again and the machines began shooting lasers at the articles of clothing, easily changing their shapes and general appearance. Then Zod explained, "On Earth, any skin tight outfit that a Kryptonian wears becomes as invulnerable as a Kryptonian's skin, because of the telekinetic aura that surrounds our bodies," he indicated to Lelouch, "however, certain materials and machines that we Kryptonians created and are natural to our planet strengthen in the Earth's yellow sun," the AI motioned to the clothing and the tech that floated around it, "these outfits and equipment are some such examples."

Lelouch watched as several of the machines took apart a few of the tech floating in the light and resembled it to look a certain way, while other machines carved out the stylized "Z" that was the symbol for the House of Zod on the chest areas of the flight suits and further modified the suits for each of the girls and his bodies. It only took a few moments, and then the machines were retreating, disappearing in another few bursts of light. Zod motioned towards each of them, and the different flight suits and equipment floated to each one of them.

"Not only will these suits be stronger under Earth's yellow sun," Zod advised plainly, eying the completely mortal young women in the Fortress, "but now you'll both proudly be wearing the sign of Zod now that you are under my son's protection," he explained. Both Sayako and C.C. eyed the suits with a certain note of amusement on their faces.

"What do all these suits do?" C.C. questioned intently, reaching for her own black suit. Zod smiled fondly.

"Naturally, they can protect you from the most common of weapons, such as blunt force trauma and a variety of firearms. It'll be the more powerful weapons that endanger you, such as high powered explosives, like grenades and cannon shells," he explained patiently. "It'll also somewhat significantly increase your strength, speed, and reflexes, which will be more evident for Sayako then you, Miss C.C." Zod claimed. C.C. looked curiously to Sayako.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Well," said the alien AI, "The Thundarians that I spliced her DNA with came with a variety of unique 'flavors', if you will," he pointed to Sayako, "On top of the average Thunderian being stronger and faster physically then the average human, each Thunderian possessed unique traits, such as certain types being several times stronger then the normal Thunderian, or faster, or smarter, or more dexterous, you see?" Zod shook his head, "Sayako herself adopted the 'runner' type, being faster then the typical Thunderian, so not only will the suit increase her natural abilities by several times what it normally is, her speed will sky rocket since she is already a cut above the rest in that area."

"I...see," Sayako said, slowly, trying to digest what he said. Zod turned to her now.

"Speaking of which, have you taken the time to retrain your body to fit your new abilities?" at his words, the supermaid give a slow nod.

"Yes, sir," she told him, smiling, "I've accurately judged my capabilities compared to a normal human, and found that I am about four times as strong as a human at their physical peak, and about eight times as fast. And since a human at their physical peak can run at about fifty six kilometers per hour, I can run at about four hundred and fifty kilometers at my fastest," she explained. Zod nodded.

"Now multiply that by four and you'll understand just where your peak in this suit will be," at his words both C.C. and Sayako's eyes widened considerably.

"Good heavens," C.C. exclaimed, eying the maid wearily, "you'll be able to move _that_ fast?" she whirled upon Zod, asking, "how will she be able to make sense of anything moving that fast?" she questioned. Zod smiled.

"That's where good ol' fashioned Kryptonian tech comes in," Zod explained, motioning to the masks and other tools that accompanied the flight suit, "the problem with Sayako not being able to see stems from the fact that her eyes can't process what she see's fast enough and relay it to her brain fast enough for her to react properly," he stated. "However, by modifying a Kryptonian flight mask to send signals directly to her brain that she doesn't have to take precious time trying to decipher, Sayako will be able to keep track of the world easily enough while moving that fast."

"There's more to it, though, isn't there?" C.C. questioned, arching an eyebrow. At her words, Zod's smirk grew truly fiendish.

"Of course," he motioned back to the mask and the other equipment that came with it, saying, "I've modified the mask's camera's to have access to several vision modes, including x-ray, infrared, ultra-violet, and radiation," he smirked, "further, the built-in speakers and microphone set that the mask possesses that allows sound to be relayed to the wearer have been modified to extend the hearing range further and pick up lower and higher frequencies then the human ear can detect," he grinned, motioning first to Sayako's futuristic gauntlets, and then to C.C.'s, saying, "I've also installed simple plasma claws into Sayako's gauntlets so that she can easily rind through flesh and metal with extreme prejudice, and I've modified your gauntlets, too, C.C.," at this, C.C. eyed said gauntlets interestedly. "Now, should you need it, they will extend a single plasma blade from each of your hands that will allow you the same functions."

"What kind of energy source do they use?" Lelouch questioned, stepping up beside Zod and examining the suits intently. He noticed that his flight suit was curiously devoid of any equipment, and had only the symbol of the House of Zod engraved onto the chest. Zod turned to him.

"The energy requirements are shared between a small fusion cell battery, and a solar energy battery that takes left over radiation from the sun and converts it into usable energy," the AI explained. Lelouch nodded.

"Well, are you two going to try them on or what?" Lelouch asked, and instantly, both Sayako and C.C. made a mad scramble towards both of their flight suits. Once they were done they turned to Lelouch, the reflective glass where there eyes were hidden behind the mask's cameras each in two different shades: C.C.'s being green, and Sayako's being blue. Lelouch smiled.

As he had expected, Sayako's suit was more stream lined, hugging to her curves, not leaving anything to the imagination. Her gauntlet's looked small and unassuming, compared to C.C.'s bulky and menacing. But it was their masks that truly separated the two of them.

C.C's mask had air vents, obviously most likely to cycle through her oxygen supply. C.C's mask also seemed to come equipped with built in binoculars, as two lens covered her eye-cameras, that slowly whirled around as the immortal played with zooming in and out. On the other hand, Sayako's mask was sleek and possessed a removable face plate that slid into the mask from both sides at her command. The slots where her eye-cameras existed were slanted and distinctively feline. But it was the pointed protrusions from the top of her helmet, metallic and distinctively unnatural that spoke of her chosen alter ego. Lelouch turned to Zod with a question.

"Yeah, I get wanting to make a cat themed suit for Sayako and all, but what's with the ears?" he spoke. Zod nodded.

"I've already given Miss C.C.'s cameras built in magnifiers, so I decided to give Miss Sayako here some sonic disrupters," he motioned to said ears, saying, "Anything within hearing range when she uses them will have their ear drums burst." Both Zod and Lelouch shared a grin.

"Excellent, we can definitely work with that," Lelouch agreed. Both C.C. and Sayako looked over themselves.

"Well, it wouldn't be my first choice for a costume, but I can't complain," C.C.'s voice was slightly distorted as she spoke as the mask filtered her voice. She idly examined her hands, before stretching them as far in front of her as she could go, saying, "Hold on," and instantly a hiss filled the Fortress as a green blade of plasma shot out of her middle knuckle, twelve inches long. "Huh," she said, surprised, "neat."

From beside her, Lelouch watched as Sayako fiddled with her mask's visor, the lower half of her mask sliding into and out of her mask with a hiss and click as she giggled. Then she eyed him intently, and Lelouch could just detect the barest hint of a blush on her exposed face. Lelouch blinked, before narrowing his eyes and x-raying her face, surprised to find her eyes on his crotch. He blushed crimson and turned away, coughing.

"Well, this isn't the only reason why I called you here, my Son," Zod explained, directing Lelouch a few steps away from the girls, "I just remembered a conversation that I had with Jor-El a long time ago that might give you an edge against Kal-El..." he trailed off. Lelouch nodded for him to go on.

"You remember how I explained that your powers are derived from something called Tactile Telekinesis?" Zod began, and Lelouch nodded, "Well, Tactile Telekinesis is essentially an aura of telekinetic energy that surrounds your body. That's where the 'Tactile' part of it comes in, since everything that is inside this aura, your body, the air, even the planet, is subject to your psychic powers," Zod made motions to Lelouch body. "Simply put, while these abilities that you have manifested so far are powerful, myself and Jor-El believed that a Kryptonian could extend the range of their powers even further by training their 'aura' a certain way."

At this, Lelouch scratched at his chin. "Okay, I understand what you mean by that, since if my powers are a product of Tactile Telekinesis exerting itself in some way on my body, then using that aura to do other things that we haven't seen so far makes sense. But how would we 'train' it, so to speak?" he asked. Zod nodded.

"Simply put," said Zod, shaking his head, "your powers are derived from your mind, so anything that you could possibly imagine doing might actually be real," he explained. He motioned to Lelouch, saying, "Well, so long as what you are imagining is touching your body in some way." At his words, Lelouch titled his head curiously.

"Huh, so how does heat vision and freezing breath work?" he asked. Zod nodded.

"If I had to make an educated guess, I'd say that freezing breath works by rapidly cooling the air in your lungs. As for heat vision, I'd expect that you're siphoning the heat from the sun's energy that you take in, allowing you to expel it from your eyes," Zod gave a helpless shrug, saying, "I'd imagine that if you trained yourself properly you could do these things on any part of your body, not just internally." At this, Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, we'll go with that explanation," he agreed, before turning to Zod, "but how would I 'train' my mind to be able to use my powers like that?" he asked. Zod gained a thoughtful expression, before answering.

"Well, simply put, your brain is what prevents you from doing those types of things, putting limitations on what you can do," Zod explained. He waved his hands, saying, "I'd imagine that you'd only have to 'will' yourself to do them and you would, but your brain is preventing you from doing them cause you simply deem them impossible. Really, it shouldn't be any harder then breathing, but your brain limits what you can do to what is easiest for you to accept. That you can already do so much just shows that you didn't have much faith in humans to begin with...or that you already don't believe that you are human," he elaborated. Lelouch sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"If it isn't one thing," he shrugged, rocking back on his feet. "So how would one go about radically changing one's reasoning to do these types of things?" he questioned. Zod shrugged.

"No clue, really," he smiled at Lelouch's incredulous look, saying, "Hey, I'm a warrior, not a scientist. Using my brain wasn't something that I was required to do. The only reason why I have any intelligence at all is that a General needs to be able to make proper strategic designs, and so they need to have a certain level of intelligence. And since I was engineered to be a General, well..." he shrugged.

Lelouch sighed tiredly.

"Okay, I understand all of this," he frowned, turning away from Zod, saying, "Just give me a moment to think..." slowly, with an intense look of concentration on his face, he raised his hand up to regarded his open palm. Then he turned it around and stared determinedly at its surface, gritting his teeth. Zod watched all this calmly, surprised when Lelouch's hand suddenly burst into flames.

Awkwardly, Lelouch blew his ice breath onto the hand, and sagged with relief when it went out. He shrugged at Zod's look, saying, "It's a bit harder then you made it sound." He wiped at his forehead, which was covered in sweat, saying, "That's the best that I think I'm capable of right now..." Zod nodded.

"Changing your fundamental beliefs is a hard process," he shrugged unhelpfully, claiming, "I doubt any Kryptonian would believe what me and Jor-El speculated what we were all capable of. So it's going to take time and a considerable amount of effort to learn everything that you're capable of. That you're already showing results speaks heavily about your adaptability. I'm proud." And for a moment, Lelouch swelled with pride at the praise, before ruthlessly squashing it and grinding it to dust.

"But this makes me curious how much area around me this 'aura' covers," Lelouch stated after a moment, "because if only that which is covered by the aura is able to be manipulated by it, I wonder if my battle armor will be able to use it." At this, Zod did a quick scan of the boy with the Fortress's sensors.

"From my calculations," the AI replied, "only your gloves will be covered by it. The rest of your armor is too thick and bulky for you to use your powers without damaging it." At this, Lelouch nodded.

"So, all my powers should be used by my hands, then," Lelouch laughed, shaking his head, "I can work with that," he agreed. Once more, he concentrated on his hand and it burst into flames, this time with seemingly no visible strain, "and would you look at that? I seem to be getting the hang of this already?"

"Uh, Lord Zod," Sayako's voice broke them out of their contemplation, and they turned to find that the supermaid in question had already taken her mask off and was looking to Zod imploringly. "You wouldn't happen to have any belts or straps I can use? I have some things that might be of help to our cause..." at this, Zod grinned.

"Of course, my Daughter..." at this, Lelouch palmed his face, hard.

XXX

"Well, that was weird," Nunally muttered once the Wizard Shazam left her alone, telling her that he'd send her back home. The girl silently amused at the whimsical dream that she was having, and decided that she'd like to tell her brother Lelouch about it tomorrow in the morning, that is, if she remembered. Still, she'd miss being able to see again, and the use of her legs, but she knew that she'd only get them back in her dreams, like tonight. But she'd miss it, definitely. Absently, she opened an eye to check if she was still dreaming, and balked at the sight of Ashford Academy standing calmly, well down below her, and dark.

"What the heck is going on?" Nunally asked no one, wheeling around to look at all the other buildings that surrounded her and the Academy. She was high enough in the air that she was able to see the top of the nearest skyscrapers that surrounded her. She rubbed her eyes, asking, "Am I still dreaming?" but no one answered her. So she sighed.

"This is all too weird," Nunally said, idly running her hands across her body and blinking in surprise at how full she felt. "What the?" and when she looked down she found that not only was she dressed in skin tight red tights that showed all her curves, but that the curves that greeted her were those of a full grown woman, not the slight middle school girl that she knew herself to be. She excitedly patted her body down, noting all the changes, exclaiming, "I'm big!" and she whirled in a circle, delighted when she climbed higher at her uplifting emotions and her body's actions, shouting, "And I can fly!" she giggled excitedly.

"But how can this be?" Nunally asked the air, wondering out loud, "That man...that Wizard... is this what he meant when he said that I'd have 'the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury'?" she wondered out loud. Her eyes darkened with memory, saying, "That man...his name...I think it was Shazam..." as that last word left her lips, thunder rumbled in the clear skin, before a yellow bolt burst from the heavens and struck her, making her scream.

Nunally felt herself falling as she screamed, trying to will herself further into the air or to slow her decent like she'd just been able to, but unable to, now. Her arms clenched around her and she found that she was once more tiny again, and fear gripped her. In a desperation, the girl shouted to her watcher, yelling at the top of her lungs, "SHAZAM!" and lightning struck her once more, and she was air born again.

Nunally wiped the sweat from her forehead, struggling to force her racing heart to slow and the fear that gripped her mind to recede. Easily, the girl deduced that the name of her benefactor was the trigger needed to induce these changes in her and give her these awesome powers. At this fact, another happy giggle spilled from her lips.

"Well, since I'm here," and she allowed herself to float across the city, taking in the night time sights with wondrous eyes, having forgotten what it was to see anything at all. But during the course of her trip she heard a scuffle, and found a few Britannian soldiers accosting a Japanese woman who was shying away in terror. As the Courage of Achilles set upon her, she lowered herself to the street to their stupefaction.

"Unhand that woman, you brutes," she snapped, and the three men let the Japanese woman go, as said woman scampered off in fear. The closest Britannian soldier approached her, smirking.

"Now see here," the man said, standing over her by a good few feet, even as fully grown she was still shorter then he and his buddies, "she liked it, I swear." Nunally arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't look like it to me," she stated bluntly. The man chuckled, stepping towards her.

"It's alright, why don't I show you," and he reached for him.

Casually, Nunally swatted at the man, surprised when he let out a scream and was thrown back across the street to impact a car hard enough to leave a man sized dent. The other two men eyed her wearily, one palming a knife and the other seeking courage in the barrel of a hand gun.

"You shouldn't have done that," the knife armed man warned. Nunally regarded him coolly. He then rushed her, thrusting the knife out at her.

"No, you shouldn't have done _that_," she intoned as she caught his arm and twisted him around to lock his head in her arm. After a moment of holding him tightly his struggles ceased, and she tossed him aside as she turned her gaze to the man with a gun, "Put that thing away now before you hurt yourself," she taunted. The man was shaking wildly.

"L-leave m-me a-alone!" he exclaimed. Nunally reached for him and he fired, the bullet pinging off her shoulder and going wide across the street to embed itself into a lamp post. As his mind processed this he fell to his knees in shock, the gun clattering across the ground.

Casually, Nunally plucked the gun up off the ground and ejected the magazine, before placing the gun in both hands and easily crushing the metal into a tight ball. The man's eyes widened and he paled significantly at the casual display of power. Nunally tosssed it aside and pointed at the man.

"You will go turn yourself in and admit your crimes, yes?" she questioned. The Britannian soldier nodded hurriedly. She smirked, in a very Lelouch kind of way, and turned her back on him, "Good," she assured. And then she was heading up, up and away.

As she headed back to Ashford Academy, an epiphany struck the young girl, realizing quite suddenly that she had to keep this a secret. No doubt, others would be frightened by her new, godlike powers, and the girl didn't want to test the strength of her relationship with her brother. No, Nunally decided with a nod. She'd keep this to herself.

XXX

"All forces hold here!" Lelouch smiled as he heard Jeremiah Gottwald's exclamation, halting the approach of the convoy that was _escorting_ Suzaku Kururugi to certain doom. Lelouch briefly x-rayed the proceedings, eying the few dozen or so of Knightmare Frames, even while C.C. drove them along the road.

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport?" he heard Jeremiah shout over a megaphone, sounding furious. Lelouch briefly reflected how ingenious it was to outfit a vehicle in the image of Clovis's transport, since it would not only stop the convoy but get the media's attention all onto him. Jeremiah's shout of, "Come out of there at once!" made the genetically engineered Kryptonian-human hybrid smirk intensely behind his mask as he climbed up onto the vehicle to coolly regard the proceedings. He could feel everyone's surprised expressions as they got a good look at his battle armor, complete with his hawk-like helmet, cape, and the large, black stylized "Z" on both his chest and the back of his cape.

He then dramatically threw his hands into the air, proclaiming to the world, "I am... ZERO!" and quite suddenly, he realized that the world was at a turning point, as from now on he could no longer turn back from his mission, and the world would never forget his "face". It was the defining moment for all actors involved.

All around the city and beyond, he could hear people speculating as to his identity and to his purpose there. It was especially amusing when he heard one of the attending reporter's mutter that the meaning behind his name meant "nothing", knowing that the man didn't know how close to the truth he was.

"I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over!" Jeremiah exclaimed, drawing his sword. "First things first. Why don't you lose that mask?" Jeremiah remarked. To his question, Lelouch calmly willed himself into the air, floating silently to the convoy, to the astonishment of all those watching. At this, the Margrave exclaimed, "What in the...!"

From one of the Knightmares presiding over Suzaku's escort, he heard Villetta shout to Jeremiah, "Jeremiah, that's the man from the Ghetto, the man who..."

Calmly, Lelouch waved to the assembled crowd, stating, "Yes, Jeremiah," he laughed, shaking his head dramatically, "It's a pleasure to make your acquittance..." the mockery in his voice was clear.

He could see Jeremiah clenching the hilt of his sword tightly as he swore, "You bastard!" the mutterings of the crowd about his apparent super powers was not lost on Lelouch. Then Jeremiah lowered himself into the cockpit of his Knightmare Frame and aimed its guns at the masked teenager. At this, Lelouch cockily bowed.

"You intend to shoot?" he drawled, slowly, savoring the fear that he could sense coming from all the knights that had heard what he was capable of, "I think that you know full well what will happen if you do," he mocked.

His x-ray vision showed that Jeremiah was grinding his teeth, hard, and was furiously watching the images on his Knightmare Frame's console.

"Fine, what are your demands?" the Margrave finally demanded. At that, Lelouch casually indicated first Suzaku and then the Purist faction themselves.

"An exchange," said Lelouch simply, "Kururugi, for your lives," he could feel the surprise ripple through them as they realized his intent perfectly: if they didn't hand Suzaku over he would slay them, every last one. The fear was paramount.

"Like hell," the Margrave swore, loudly, "He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince," was his explanation. "I can't hand him over." Lelouch smirked as everything fell into place.

"No," said Lelouch, slowly, "You're mistaken, Jeremiah," he waited, savoring the moment as he revealed this little hidden fact, one that they had been keeping secret till now, "He's no murderer," he cut his hands through the air, indicating his denial of this, "The man who killed Clovis...was General Bartley Aprius, Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven and aid of the Prince himself..." the shock was staggering, both from those watching the proceedings and from the knights that were barring him passage, confusing the masked teenager.

"WHAT?" the shocked exclamation took everyone by surprise.

It was Jeremiah.

XXX

"WHAT?!" Third Princess Cornelia li Britannia exclaimed, looking startled and alarmed at this very news. Likewise, Guilford and Darlton shared her surprise at this piece of information being revealed, having briefly met the General in question, and not having expected him to be capable of subterfuge. But no less, Cornelia whirled upon Guilford, shouting.

"Find him, now!" she warned, brooking no objections. Guilford nodded, and departed to make a few phone calls. Cornelia then turned back to the TV in her tent, trying to see if this "Zero" had an explanation suitable for why her brother's trusted advisor would murder him.

XXX

Lelouch quickly regained control over his surprise, making a sweeping gesture with his hands.

"Don't you find it surprising that Clovis's most trusted ally, his very own Sub-Viceroy, said to have been there in his final moments, is not here to preside over this farce?" Lelouch laughed darkly, saying, "I was there, too, Jeremiah," the crowd drew in a breath at this admittance, riding the tidal wave of emotions that he was expertly evoking in them. "I was the one who HELD him as he breathed his last breath. I was the LAST face that he ever saw. I was the one who WATCHED Bartley pull the trigger that ended Clovis's life. And I am the one STANDING before you today to tell you the TRUTH," he reached out his hands, as if encompassing the whole world, proclaiming, "And I will not sit idly by as ANOTHER is killed for BARTLEY'S MISTAKES!" he roared.

XXX

Watching this scene, General Bartley Aprius himself began to sweat heavily in fear and trepidation, as no matter how Britannia tried to cover this under the rug, the world would not forget this man spewing FACT so easily and so passionately. No, it was safe to say that the world would not forget. And would definitely not forgive.

XXX

Lelouch soaked in all the shock and awe the permeated the air of the street as the crowd gaped at his form, still floating and staring down a squadron of Knightmare Frames defiantly. Then, Lelouch drew himself up and addressed Jeremiah specifically.

"For a single Eleven, you can save you and your comrade's lives," he chuckled, shaking his head, "I find that a bargain..." he trailed off.

"He is mad, I tell you!" Jeremiah suddenly shouted, and his Frame began moving to intercept the floating super human, "Coming in here, making wild acquisitions like that!" to this, Lelouch merely raised his hand, halting the Knightmare Frame with his mere presence alone, chuckling.

"Careful," Lelouch tisked, "You don't wish the public to learn of Orange, do you?" it was another ploy of his to upset the fragile balance of power in Area Eleven. With all the "wild acquisitions" that he was flinging around, hinting at a government cover up and conspiracy like he was, then the hint of the name of said conspiracy, this "Orange" would surely rile the masses and the Britannian officials.

Lelouch listened briefly as the soldiers and knights presiding over this farce all clamored at the hint of a conspiracy in their midst, while the public ate it up like the most delicious delicacy that they could get their hands on. Then he proudly straightened his body and _loomed_ menacingly towards Jeremiah, saying, "If I die, it'll all go public," he chuckled darkly, tilting his head slightly, "If you don't want that to happen..." he warned.

As predicted, that was when Jeremiah's patience snapped, as the Margrave shouted, "Take him down!" and the Knightmare entourage began lathing him down with a hailstorm of bullets. Lelouch sighed dramatically as he neither produced a wound of any kind or lost altitude. In fact, he actually climbed higher above them.

"I WARNED YOU!" Lelouch exclaimed, like the roar of a beast. And then he pointed himself at Villetta's Knightmare Frame and threw himself forwards.

His hidden agent's Frame toppled over as he impacted it hard enough to turn it over. He circled around it before gripping each of its legs and tearing them off easily, to the accompaniment of a loud screech of metal. He then tore its arms off and casually kicked it over onto its stomach, unable to move.

One of the Knightmares came barreling forwards. Lelouch glided around its knives, caught its arm, and pushed his fist through its chest, tearing out its Sakuradite reactor. Casually, he chunked the reactor as far out into space as he could. Then he was swooping towards another two Knightmares and smashing their Factspheres together and short circuiting the machines.

A brief survey of the battlefield found Jeremiah going for a high powered assault cannon. So Lelouch sped towards him and ripped it from the Margrave's Knightmare's hands and upended the Frame by hooking the cannon under its Landspinners. He then loomed over the Frame and fired the cannon pointblank into the Frame's chaise, not even flinching as the large cannon kicked in his hands. Thankfully for the foolish Margrave, Jeremiah managed to eject at the last second, leaving a heaping wreck of white hot metal and slag.

Lelouch whirled on the rest of the Knightmares and schematically began tearing them to pieces, or opening his helmet to fire his heat vision at those he felt particularly vindicative with. Still, he did as promised, and not only saved both Kewell and Jeremiah, but managed to keep from murdering any of the other Knightmare pilots and regular foot soldiers as he continued to dismantle his prey piece by piece.

Eventually, he heard what he wanted to hear, as C.C. exclaimed, "Got 'em!" and, with a smile, Lelouch swooped down to scoop up both C.C. and Suzaku and carry them up, up and away, to the astonishment of everyone watching.

XXX

Cornelia's eyes widened as she watched this "Zero" completely overwhelm Jeremiah's convoy.

If it had been a week earlier, she wouldn't have believed it possible for one man to possess all the powers that this "Zero" possessed, but having watched Britannia's own secret weapon, a walking WMD known as "Ultraman" conquer a whole country within a few hours, Cornelia was a bit more accepting of the strange and bizarre. But now she could say she knew.

She now knew why her father had insisted "Ultraman" come with her to Area Eleven. And it had her worried. If Her father knew all along about Zero and his powers...

Why hadn't he done anything about it?

XXX

Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia grimly turned off the TV and sat back at his desk even while his personal aid Kanon Maldini hurried around him, worrying needlessly about his health. Silently, the prince dwelt on this newest change in the battlefield with certain trepidation.

Silently, he lamented, muttering, "My god...no man should have that kind of power..."

XXX

Lelouch stood facing his old friend Suzaku Kururugi, having taken the Japanese boy's collar off that prevented him from speaking. Lelouch observed him coolly for several long moments before indicating the boy with his hand.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly. Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi," Lelouch warned. He turned his back to the Japanese teenager, saying, "Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me."

"So is it true?" Suzaku briefly reflected, looking to the masked super powered being imploringly, "Did General Bartley Aprius really kill prince Clovis." At this, Lelouch bowed his head in reflection.

"Yes," Lelouch agreed. Suzaku dwelt on this for several moments.

"Still," Suzaku said after several more moments, "I have to trust that Britannia will see justice served to the real culprit," the Japanese boy explained. Lelouch's eyes darkened.

"Sometimes," said Lelouch, quietly, "Sometimes the law is too corrupt and tainted for true justice to shine. That is when we, the people, must rise up arms against our oppressors..." he motioned generally to the world around them. Suzaku nodded. "Come join me. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion..."

"Maybe that's true," Suzaku began, looking conflicted, "but this nation... it can be changed for the better, and from within..." Suzaku implored. Lelouch gave a bitter laugh.

"Changed?" Lelouch wondered.

Suzaku turned his back to Lelouch, making the masked teenager turn to his old friend in worry, saying, "And change gained through contemptible means isn't worth anything..." Suzaku finalized.

"Wait – where are you going?" Lelouch questioned, intrigued as his old friend headed down the old stairs of the classroom that they were in. Since the classroom that they were in was inside one of the Ghettos surrounding Tokyo, there was a nice big hole in the wall where Suzaku was aiming for.

"My court-martial begins in an hour," Suzaku explained. Lelouch grit his teeth in frustration.

"Damn, are you mad?" Lelouch questioned darkly, "The only reason why they're holding the trail at all is to find you guilty!" Lelouch insisted, swiping his hand in front of his body, "The judge, the prosecution, and the defense...all rigged!" he warned. Suzaku looked back, smiling sadly.

"Rules are rules," he shrugged sadly, "And if I don't go they'll start prosecuting the rest of the Elevens and Honorary Britannians," he explained. Lelouch sighed.

"But you'll die," Lelouch said, again, needlessly. Suzaku shrugged.

"I don't mind." Lelouch sighed.

"Don't be an idiot," he warned. Suzaku smiled in fond remembrance.

"An old friend of mine always used to say that," he shrugged, "He'd say that I was a fool. It's my weakness, I guess," he wondered out loud. Lelouch sighed once more. "I'd try to bring you in, but you'd just end up killing me." The grim smile on his face was strangely ironic, since Lelouch knew that he couldn't bring himself to kill Suzaku even if the boy tried and failed to arrest him. "And if I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of my people," he turned back around, moving to exit the room, saying, "Even so, thank you... for saving me..."

Lelouch closed his eyes and bowed his head, gripping his fists tight enough that the material of his gloves creaked slightly. Lelouch fought with his emotions, as he felt that despite going to all that trouble to save his friend, he was unable to save Suzaku after all. At this thought he felt tears building at the corners of his eyes, but he forced them down with all his might.

Sadly, Lelouch whispered, "You fool."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

And there you have it.

Next chapter, Zero vs Ultraman. The battle everyone's been waiting for!

And no, there's not going to be any NON-DC superheroes. The whole reason why I went with Thundercats is because I believe that they are owned by Warner Bros. Which owns DC. Which means that they're perfectly safe.

And why does everyone think that the live-wire comment to Kallen meant that she'd be getting Electrical powers? I know about the super villain known as live-wire people, and the comment was not put in their as a foreshadowing of things to come! Believe it or not, the site where I got the episode's transcripts that I based the chapter on had what she said AS that EXACTLY. So, no foreshadowing at all. I technically have no plans currently to give her superpowers. However, I'm planning to upgrade the Guren in the near future to allow it to compete with Lelouch. So, there you go.

Anyways, let me know what you think in a review.

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Author's Note:

Before we begin; I know some of you are worried and aggravated at my reasons for giving Nunally the powers of Captain Marvel/Shazam, and I understand, believe me. But after careful consideration of the Code Geass world and its many characters, I realized that Nunally is the best candidate for the position. Why? Well, as the wizard Shazam said, he was looking for a person pure of heart to take the position. And I don't know of anyone more pure in the Code Geass world then Nunally. Plus, I needed a way to heal Nunally, and get her into the action, and that just screamed to me that it'd work. Trust me, I wouldn't have written it if I didn't think I could make it work. That being said, she's not going to be _called_ "Captain Marvel," but, another name. And while a few of you might be incensed at the inspiration that struck me for her superhero alter ego, I'm telling you it makes as much sense as calling someone "Captain Marvel" or "Superman". Because, if DC and Marvel can freely steal superhero names from each other, then why can't I do the same?

On another note, where did you get that I was "rushing" the relationships? As far as I can tell, the only things that's being done is a bit of teasing, since C.C. and Sayako know that Lelouch can't do anything with them yet, and they enjoy aggravating him. Of course, then there's Zod's comments, which I assure you are not serious at all. They're meant as a joke, as Zod has noted that all the company that he has seen his heir with have been females so far, so he's teasing Lelouch about it continually and enjoying Lelouch's frustration. It isn't meant to be taken seriously. Everyone that knows of Lelouch's dual identities knows that Lelouch isn't ready for a relationship of any kind, but they are enjoying teasing him mercilessly over it, and for the females they have enough physical attraction to Lelouch that they are perfectly fine getting a kiss or two, and don't mind eying him up with x-ray vision. But that's like it would be for anyone with an attraction to anyone else, you see. If you are attracted to someone, you wouldn't mind kissing them even if there is no "deep" feelings involved. That's my reasoning for the whole situation.

And on that note, after this chapter I'll be holding a poll on my profile for the various girls to be in Lelouch's harem. There will be more details at the end of this chapter, so read through the Author's Note there after you finish the chapter. Also, I'll be releasing a list of who is _guaranteed _to be in Lelouch's harem at the end of the chapter as well. Look it over, but there's only a few girls and women that I've decided upon at the moment. The rest is up to you, my readers, after I begin posting the correct polls onto my profile. Alright?

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter VII

Gods Amongst Us

XXX

The week following the revelation of the masked man known as "Zero" and his many, godlike powers were particularly trying, made all the more evident when he was dragged into the School Council's Club Room by his old friend Milly Ashford Monday and she proceeded to bomb him with questions.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got those powers, or should I begin looking for a way to tan that invulnerable hide of yours?" was the first words out of Milly's mouth as she regarded him with a cool expression, leaning against the desk. For a moment, a burst of old paranoia welled in his gut, and he had to ruthlessly squash it in order to avoid reaching over and crushing his friend's skull in his hands.

Lelouch sighed and leaned back in his own chair, returning her cool look with a laziness that was not lost on the blond, saying, "And just what makes you say _that_?" at his words, Milly gave a distinct scoff and cocked her head back.

"Please, Lelouch, don't take me for a fool," Milly intoned, eying him with a thin smirk and raising her hand to cup her own cheek, "I've known you all my life. The only person that knows you better then me is Nunally, and she's hopelessly blind to your more vindicative side," the Council President sighed and leaned back, dropping her hand. "Besides that," she continued, "You've been popping in and out regularly with no real excuse other then half-hearted ones, and then there's that mess in Shinjuku that you were tied in, and now Zero not only has your same size and build, but despite having his voice distorted by whatever tech he has in his mask, it's obviously your voice, and not too mention that he shares all your mannerisms," she smiled, shaking her head. "I guess it's true what they say. You can't take the prince out of the man," he chuckled.

Lelouch drew in her explanation with practiced ease, and in a rare moment of trust he reached over to pluck her letter opener off her desk and jammed it into his hand, the blade instantly bending at contact with his skin. Seeing this, Milly's eyes widened slightly, before a slow, pleased smirk warped her face.

"Oh, Lelouch," Milly whispered, looking at the super powered teenager with wondrous eyes. She cocked her head back, smiling, asking, "Are you going to tell me how you got these powers?" Lelouch sighed heavily and leaned back.

"It's a bit complicated," Lelouch replied, watching Milly intently to see if she would begin freaking out, "but basically my father and uncle are incompetent fools and my mother was a bit too curious for her own good," he sagged in weariness, feeling the week and a half of no sleep even more intently then normal, now. "Essentially, my mother accidentally came into contact with an alien space ship when she was only a few days pregnant with me and the ship spliced my genes with the DNA of the alien species that created it." At this, Milly arched an eyebrow speculatively.

"Okay," Milly nodded, her eyes strangely intense and he felt slightly uncomfortable as she watched him like a hawk, "but how come you didn't begin showing these powers earlier in life? I think we would have noticed something like the ability to bench press a building or fly, or invulnerability," she shook her head, a rueful smile on her face. Lelouch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, basically my powers are the product of some psychic abilities that I possess," he explained, absently making wide gestures with his left hand while his right still covered his face. "And somehow, my father possesses some kind of power that allows him to alter memories, and he used this to not only make me believe I was a human, but that I couldn't possess any super powers of my own..." he explained. After a moment, Milly nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, I can accept that," and then she climbed down from the desk and knelt in front of her oldest male friend, cupping his left hand in her two softer, smaller hands. "This doesn't change anything between us, you know that, right Lelouch?" she asked softly. Lelouch removed his face from his hand to eye the kneeling girl, surprised by the gentle expression on her face. He gave a slow nod.

"Y-yeah..." he chuckled briefly, shaking his head. At this, Milly was smiling softly.

"But I'm wondering where you got all that fancy tech," the Ashford heiress commented idly, her thumb stroking across his palm and distracting him for a moment, "I mean, that was all clearly much more advance then things we have on Earth...what other things have you been hiding?" she smirked. Of course she would be interested in Kryptonian tech, being that her family had created the first few generations of Knightmare Frames. It was clear that in that, as in many other ways, she shared her blood with her grandfather, Sir Ashford and Headmaster of the Ashford Academy. Lelouch sighed.

"A week or so ago I got into contact with the AI of the spaceship that originally spliced my DNA," at his words he could literally see Milly's eyes shining even with his normal, human vision. He gave a strained smile, shrugging, "It gave me a few things to help, among them being that suit, that tech, some training about how to use my powers and downloading the knowledge of 28 galaxies, and a brief history of the alien species that it was created by," he explained. At the end, Milly was almost positively jumping with anticipation.

"Oh, you have _got_ to take me to see this thing, Lelouch!" Milly ordered excitedly, reaching up to wrap her arms around the taller boy's neck and proceeding to try and throttle the life from him. Lelouch awkwardly wrapped his own arms around her, looking bemused at his oldest friend's excitement. "I mean," she babbled, "think of the things that _we_ could learn from it!" she insisted. Lelouch sighed.

"I know, Milly, I know," Lelouch explained patiently, waiting for the bubbling of energy to recede from the girl. Once he was sure that she had managed to calm down he offered a tired smile, saying, "We'll just have to set a proper time to go and see it, okay? Oh, and you're going to have to dress really warm, alright?" he insisted. She looked curiously at him, blinking in surprise.

"Why's that?" she asked. Lelouch grinned.

"It's in Antarctica," he stated. At this, the blond girl blanched.

"What?"

XXX

Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia frowned as she watched her little sister Euphemia li Britannia interacting with Private Suzaku Kururugi after a brief scuffle between the private and a few of the purists who were blaming him for their humiliation by the hands of "Zero". For the Honorary Britannian's sake, princess Euphemia had stepped into the conflict and ordered all parties involved to stand down, just before their battle could escalate into a brawl between Knightmares. But it was to Cornelia's immense dissatisfaction that she noted that the Eleven was looking to her little sister with both awe and reverence on his face, a look that fanned the older princess's own anger. As Cornelia stepped towards Euphemia along with her escort of her personal Knights Guilford and Darlton, and the tall and imposing form of Ultraman, now masquerading as a young aid known simply as Rolo, Euphemia stepped towards her sister nervously, surprised by Cornelia's involvement in this matter.

"Ah, Cornelia, w-what are you doing here?" Euphemia questioned nervously, while eying the four approaching figures intently, her eyes widening briefly at the form of Rolo silently regarding the scene before him. "I was under the impression that you wouldn't be here for another day?" she asked. Cornelia began to smirk.

"Change of plans," Cornelia stated, watching as Euphemia's eyes widened, "we came early to put several of our plans for Area Eleven into action. Euphie, I'd like you to meet Rolo," Cornelia briefly grimaced at introducing her sister to monster in human skin, motioning to the young boy and then turning back to her pink haired sister, saying, "he'll be helping us during our time here, and if you are _ever_ in trouble I want you to call for him _immediately_," she eyed Suzaku, making the Honorary Britannian duck his head at the jibe. Euphemia nodded.

"I will, of course, sister," Euphemia promised. Cornelia gave a brief sigh, turning around listlessly and moving to her personal carrier with her escort and her sister in tow, leaving Suzaku behind to gape at their departing forms.

With a sort of grim realization, Cornelia recognized that having Ultraman protecting her sister Euphemia was probably liken to being protected by God himself. The second princess doubted that even the already infamous "Zero" could stand before the trained and hardened force that was this "Ultraman", so, specifically placing Euphemia into his care meant that she was the safest that she could be...

That is, if he didn't turn on her, Cornelia worried...

XXX

Once her brother had departed for school and after Sayako left her in her room to change at her insistence that she wanted to do it herself, Nunally quietly opened her eyes and stood from her wheel chair, while bringing out the newspaper that she had hid underneath herself during the ride up the stairs. She quickly and efficiently moved to her closet, threw it open, and fished out the floorboard that she had pried open for this particular purpose. Once her little hideaway was uncovered, the girl tossed the newspaper inside with the rest of the newspapers detailing both "Zero" and her exploits as of late.

Of course, Nunally knew it was kind of silly playing superhero like she was, but that didn't stop her from pretending to sleep so that her brother, his girlfriend, Miss C.C. and Sayako would leave her alone, thus giving her a chase to change into her superhero form and going out to save more people and stop more "bad guys". The girl, herself, was a little contrite that so far, the vast majority of those that she had caught were Britannians, and that most were let go within minutes of being incarcerated. It almost made her wish that she was more like Zero, free of the moral pitfall to stand at the side of "Absolute Justice" that had so shook the Britannia people. By far, villains everywhere were afraid that he'd turn their eyes to them, and didn't take any note of her whatsoever. It made her slightly jealous. And a little giddy to meet this "Zero". She wondered what a man with those kind of powers was like.

Just as her thoughts began to degrade as they usually did when it came to "Zero", about how lonely it must be to have those kind of powers all the time and worry about breaking anything, any_one_, Nunally remembered that she had to make it to classes and pushed aside her own hormones to stand and dress, before making her way to her wheelchair and calling for Sayako.

XXX

A few days later, Milly once more dragged him into the Council Room and sat him down at the desk before throwing a newspaper onto the desk with a loud clap. Lelouch arched an eyebrow and the Ashford Heiress pointed at the paper intently.

"You've got to take a look at this!" Milly insisted urgently. Lelouch's eyes raised in surprise, before turning his gaze to the paper and paling considerably. Seeing this, Milly nodded grimly, asking, "Your AI buddy didn't go around turning more humans into weird alien/human hybrids?" Lelouch picked up the paper and idly replied to her question distractedly.

"Just Sayako," the frustrated scream from the Council President's lips caused him to look up in surprise.

"WHAT?!" she snapped, looking a bit betrayed at this fact. Lelouch eyed her queerly for several moments, and the girl seemed to gather herself as she realized how ridiculous she was being at the moment, blushing and bowing her head, muttering, "Why couldn't it be me..." Lelouch arched an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Well, I'm sure if you want we can see if Zod would be interested in playing 'Mad Scientist' with the human genome again," Lelouch shrugged disinterestedly, turning back to the newspaper. Milly noticeably perked up at that, so he claimed, "I wouldn't count on it, though..." and then she sagged in disappointment. He chuckled.

On the front page of the newspaper was a picture and headline that was different then the picture and headline musing about the identity of "Zero" for the last week. It was the image of a shapely blond woman dressed in red tights with a yellow lightning bolt across her bountiful chest and a white and yellow mini cape over her left shoulder. Lelouch stared intently at the headline that said in big bold letters: "_**Tokyo's Newest Super Hero or Super Villain?**_" Lelouch briefly went over the report, which went on to describe the woman's exploits foiling some of the Britannian public's more unsavory businesses, that the paper claimed were upstanding Britannian citizens and were going about their businesses when this woman _attacked_ them. Despite this, Lelouch could read between the lines, having appeared at several of those crime scenes just after this woman had departed and talking to the Japanese victims of these crimes. In fact, the only crimes that were reported with any clarity were those committed by one Britannian to another. Lelouch idly noted the woman's distinctively aristocratic Britannia features with interest. He absently wondered who she was.

"So, who do you think she is?" Milly eyed the paper once Lelouch set it down and began recollecting himself. "They're calling her 'Miss Marvel'," she absently explained. Hesitantly, she offered the most obvious note of the woman's appearance, saying, "She looks a lot like Lady Marianne, except, you know, blond?" Lelouch sighed tiredly and pushed the paper away.

"I couldn't say, to tell you the truth," he chuckled darkly, nodding his head, "but I imagine that if she's going out of her way to fight the Britannian oppression then I imagine that sooner or later we'll meet each other..."

"But is that a good thing?" Milly asked quietly, reaching to the paper and examining the woman on it, "I mean, with her powers, do you think that you could win in a fight against her?" she questioned the teenage boy. Lelouch sighed, shrugging.

"Who knows," he wondered out loud, slowly standing, "all I know is that she isn't Kara-El, so she definitely isn't a Kryptonian, so I have absolutely _no_ bloody idea where she comes from. For all I know she could be an alien Amazon from a warrior species that's looking for a Kryptonian mate because of fairy tales she heard as a child?" he questioned ruefully, never knowing that half the galaxy away a warrior princess was sneezing and cursing the spineless weakling that was talking about her behind her back. At his explanation, Milly arched an eyebrow.

"Who in the _hell_ is Kara?" she hissed, sounding angry. Lelouch blinked in confusion, scratching his cheek worriedly.

"Ah, that is..."

XXX

It was night. Nunally was idly hovering over the Tokyo settle, Britannian side, listening and watching, while silently hoping that she'd get a glimpse of "Zero" during her patrol. She had been at this for thirty minutes already since Lelouch, Miss Sayako and Miss C.C. had left her in the house to sleep to go handle some shifty business. Nunally almost smiled at how the three of them had left after a paranoid check to make sure that she was still asleep. She was almost embarrassed for the three of them, that her dear brother would have such a "free" relationship with the two older women. C.C. she could understand, since the woman was exotic and seemed to have a lot of experience in that area, enough to seduce her shy brother, but Sayako was a complete mystery to her. She hadn't thought their quiet maid thought of her brother in "that" kind of way.

It made the young girl in an grown woman's body immensely sad and lonely. All this immense power that she possessed, and there was not a soul out there that could understand her, let alone conceive of the problems that she went through daily. Nunally felt a tired sigh spilling from her lips as she glided through the air, silent as a shadow.

Sirens in the distant distracted her from her melancholy. Nunally angled her body and swooped down from the sky, dipping in between the vast skyscrapers and hearing the shock and awe of the normal citizens below her. On the street ahead her new, sharp eyes could see the blinking lights of the police trailing behind a speeding armored car. Seeing this, with the Courage of Achilles once more asserting itself into her mind, like it had done each time she had assumed this form, Nunally put on a burst of speed until she swooped passed the police cars and hovered over the armored car. She drifted down and a little to the side as she came to the driver's side of the car, tapping onto the glass.

"Hey, can you slow down?" she questioned, watching as the robber's eyes widened in alarm. She noted with interest that this time the duo in the car was both a Britannian and a Japanese man, both surprised by her appearance. Seeing this, she stated, "It's kind of dangerous, you know?" at this, the man replied by pulling out a shotgun and hitting her with the shell, making her fall back for a moment as she rubbed the soot from her face. Nunally growled, "I _did_ warn you." She insisted. Then she was climbing back over the car.

Silently, Nunally reached towards the hood of the driver's cabin and worked her fingers into the grove of metal at the side of the hood. After catching it, she pulled fiercely, and with a screech, the metal bent upwards. The men inside were looking up at her, wide eyed and pale, as she slowly pulled and pried the metal roof off the vehicle, pulling it nearly all the way off before reaching inside and plucking the passenger out of the seat. She eyed him for but a moment before decking him and dropping his now unconscious form back into the seat. Then she turned to the driver.

The driver was unprepared when she pulled him easily out of the seat and sent him into lala land. Then she moved to the front of the vehicle and pressed her back against the car's engine and shoved her feet down into the asphalt. There was a mighty screech, and the scent of burning rubber, that filled the street as she forcibly slowed the armored car to a stop. After a moment, it stilled, and she was able to float back up and into the driver's cabin to turn off the machine.

When she made it outside the car's back gates burst open as more robbers exploded from them. Their hail of gunfire on her supple body didn't even tickle the middle school aged girl, smiling widely as she approached them in unhurried steps. They wheeled, trying to escape, but with a burst of speed she blurred between the six men and sent them toppling over in an unconscious heap.

There was more screeching as the police slowed to a stop just before overcoming the armored car. She could detect the wave of fear that crossed over the men as they climbed out of the white cars and aimed their guns at her. At this, Nunally gave a bow and blew a kiss their way, then pointed her arms into the air and ascended.

A helicopter flew by, lights flashing upon her. She waved and took off before it could react, moving so fast that it would appear as if she had simply blurred out of existence.

As she made her way back to the Ashford Academy, a burst of noise distracted her. On the other side of Tokyo, originating from the Saitama Ghetto. Curious, the super powered girl headed in that direction, and found Britannian forces hurrying around all over the place, hunting down any Japanese man, woman, or child that they could find and killing them upon finding them. Nunally watched this all in horrified silence, realizing the cruelty of her birth nation for the first time. Then, like the first rays of the sun at dawn, or hope rising from the darkness _he_ appeared.

Zero had come.

And Nunally's heart soared.

XXX

A Few Minutes Earlier...

XXX

Cornelia absently listened as her knight Darlton listed off the conditions in the Ghetto. But her real attention was back on "Ultraman" who was silently watching the whole proceedings with intense eyes, now once more dressed in the red and blue tights that she had first seen him in.

"The Saitama Ghetto is now completely surrounded," Darlton listed, reading from a data pad, "The Yamato Alliance's hideout is located somewhere in the abandoned subway tunnels. Half the Elevens in this neighborhood are cooperating with them. So, if we proceed now..."

"What will the effect be on production?" Cornelia inquired while she watched Ultraman turn his head slightly away from all the talking, eyes closed, as if he was trying to hear something important. She frowned at the sight.

Darlton straightened himself, claiming, "Primary sector output should decrease by 0.2%."

"Within expectations, you mean," Cornelia waved the concern aside, "All right," she stood, turning to the soldiers left over from the Shinjuku debacle that had started all this mess, "All of you here participated in the Shinjuku disaster. Is that correct?" she demanded. The leading soldier nodded eagerly.

"Yes. And we're indebted to you, Princess Cornelia, for your mercy," he claimed. Cornelia waved his concerns aside.

"That's not what I'm asking," she stated coldly, shutting the simpering man down, "Do you think the conditions are similar?" she demanded. The soldier blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked. Cornelia smirked.

"To those in Shinjuku," she insisted.

"Zero is a criminal with a flare for the theatrical," she explained, a hard gaze coming to her eyes. "I've recreated the same conditions that existed in Shinjuku in order to draw him out," her smirk became blood thirsty, "If he's the over-confident type, I predict that he'll come here to try to kill me..." The soldier gaped in horror.

"Viceroy, you'd really risk your own life like this?" he questioned in morbid fascination. Corneila turned her nose up proudly.

"What you fail to understand is that war is a struggle between pride and life..." then, to everyone's surprise, Ultraman stepped forwards, a dark look on his face.

"He's here," was all that he said, which was accompanied by the distant sound of something exploding, like the distant crack of thunder, or the beat of the war drum to their ears. That was when Cornelia knew that it was time to set her plan into motion. For once Ultraman had beaten Zero and the masked vigilante lay dying at her feet, Cornelia would demand if General Bartley Asprius had indeed killed her brother Clovis. For, as they say, a man could never lie when they lay dying...

XXX

An Hour Earlier...

XXX

Lelouch listened idly while Kallen and her teammates all talked hurriedly about him and questioned his loyalty. A moment of melancholy settled over him as he reflected his gambit when confronting Jeremiah, his admission to his part in Prince Clovis's death. He had known then like he knew now the repercussions of such an action, but the end result of it was to show the world that he was no mere terrorist, and was firmly on the side of justice. To that end, he knew then, like he knew now that he would have to struggle to gain Kallen's group's trust.

As he stepped back into the room with the costumed forms of C.C. and Sayako by his side, Lelouch coolly regarded the procession of terrorists that immediately quieted at his approach. He raised his hand and began.

"You do not trust me," he said simply, hearing several of them gasp at this. He continued heedlessly, not letting them form an argument, saying, "Good. It would be foolish to immediately trust a masked vigilante on word alone," a collective round of blinking in astonishment at his seeming disregard for their distrust. He chuckled, standing proudly before them as he said, "But I would think that I've earned enough trust for tonight, at the very least."

The leader, this "Ohgi", stepped forwards. "What is it that you would have us do?" he asked simply. Zero knew that this man at least was somewhat favorable to helping him, since Zero had gone out of his way to help both terrorist and Britannian alike. His stance on being on the side of "Absolute Justice" endeared him to Ohgi's trust. Lelouch nodded.

"Have you seen the news recently?" Lelouch questioned, and at their shake of the heads Lelouch raised a hand, saying, "No? Well, let me absolve your confusion then..." he then drew his cape around him, claiming, "Even as we speak Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia's forces march upon the Saitama Ghetto, intending to kill any Japanese man, woman and child that they find in the Ghetto with extreme prejudice..." at this, the group gave a collective gasp.

"Why? Why are they doing this, those bastards!" the red haired man shouted. Lelouch turned to him grimly.

"It is most obviously a trap of some sorts...for me," at this, the group gave another gasp. Lelouch shook his head, sighing dramatically, saying, "I do not yet know why she would think that she has the advantage over me in this situation, but I cannot stand idly by as Britannia massacres even more innocents..." the red head stepped forwards.

"Then why don't you just fly in there and kill her like you did Clovis?" the loud man exclaimed. Lelouch sighed, and shook his head.

"I did not kill Clovis," was his simple response, shutting the wild man up. Lelouch stood tall before them once more, saying, "My goal here is not to kill Cornelia or as many Britannians as possible, but to save as many innocent lives as possible," he swept his hands over them, like he was examining each of their souls intently, and said, "That is why I need you. Here, now."

"But couldn't you stop all this before they kill any of them?" Kallen questioned simply. Lelouch shook his head.

"I am no god," he insisted, and they drew in another breath, riding the wave of emotions that he was constantly evoking in them, "If I were to fight Britannia here, now, then the fight would no less draw in any innocents that were within my path...that is something that I cannot, and _will not_ allow."

"Which is where we come in," Ohgi said with finality. The others in the group began to realize what he meant, as epiphany began dawning on their face. At this, Lelouch nodded grimly.

Lelouch let go of his cape and stretched both hands out to encompass them all, saying, "As I draw Cornelia's attention away from the Ghetto towards me then you all and the Yamato Alliance shall work to evacuate as many Japanese civilians as possible. I shall try and take the fight outside of the settlement, but in war there's no telling what could happen. I want you all to be ready..."

"How are we going to get in touch with the Yamato Alliance? Ohgi asked. From the looks of it, the whole of Ohgi's little rag-tag team of terrorists were in full agreement to trust him this one time, and if he guessed right any other help that they'd give him would be if he could prove true to his word. Lelouch snapped his finger and Sayako approached with a radio that he pressed up towards his helmet and turned on.

"This is Zero," Lelouch claimed, chuckling when everyone heard the gasps on the other end of the radio as someone accidentally pressed the "send" button. After a moment, he depressed the send button on his own radio and claimed, "I have a message for your leader..." and so began Ohgi and the Yamato Alliance's next mission...

XXX

Minutes after Zero entered the Battlefield...

XXX

"I don't understand," Jeremiah Gottwald wondered out loud as he, Kewell and Villetta Nu each stood guard in their Knightmare Frames while overlooking the battle that was taking place in the Ghetto and was slowly pulling away towards the outer edges of the settlement and into the lush forest that surrounded it. "Why won't Princess Cornelia order us to attack as well?" at this, Villetta sighed at the man's spoken thoughts.

Of course, it was Kewell that answered, the obvious note of mockery in his voice, saying, "She won't because Orange is here," Villetta could hear the smirk in his voice as he taunted her mentor. "Just be thankful that you weren't disposed of," he explained, as if to a child, "I'm just glad that you didn't drag the rest of us down with you..." Villetta sighed.

Over the radio she heard Jeremiah insist, "You're wrong. I told you that I had nothing to do with Prince Clovis's death and whatever this 'Orange' was that Zero was talking about..." he explained. Villetta sighed in sympathy.

_I know,_ Villetta thought sadly, _I know_...

XXX

Lelouch sighed tiredly while reflecting on all the information that he could hear coming from the Ghetto now that it was mostly clear of Britannia forces. Even Cornelia's own command center had come out of the Ghetto in pursuit of him. Hearing as each and every man, woman and child was uncovered by Kallen, her friends and the Yamato Alliance and deftly escorted out of the Ghetto and into the old subways brought a grateful smile to his face that was hidden by his helmet. His eyes and ears could keep track of both C.C. and Sayako as they placed traps in the way of the approaching Knightmares, the significantly Kryptonian upgraded land mines doing wonders for the machines paint jobs and helping to ease up his own workload.

Through all this he heard the technicians in Cornelia's command center discussing strategies and Cornelia silently absorbing it. Even the crackle of his hands crushing metal didn't take his attention off of Cornelia silently observing his movements and making corrections to her troops tactics. When the so called "Glaston Knights" appeared, using custom Gloucesters, and he systematically and easily destroyed them, easily tearing them to pieces with his bare hands, he heard Cornelia turn to another silent observer and say, "It's time."

Then he heard her stand and she exclaimed, "I, Cornelia li Britannia due hereby order you, Ultraman, to bring Zero to justice!" and then, as the last words left her lips there came a sudden whoosh of air and Lelouch suddenly felt something fast and powerful collide with his helmet, halting his momentum and sending him toppling through the sky ass over head.

After an exertion of will, Lelouch managed to right his free falling form and ascend back into the sky to regard his attacker. And was suitably shocked to be facing a boy a few years younger then him with very similar physical features. He was tall, with wide shoulders and a muscled body, with a head of dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. The outfit he was wearing was very similar to Lelouch's own Kryptonian flight suit, except blue with a flowing red cape that spilled from his shoulders, and an inverted, stylized pentagon shield with another stylized "U" imprinted onto the shield in yellow and red colors. For a moment, Lelouch's eyes switched their vision modes, and when he looked upon this boy it was like looking at the sun. It was so bright that Lelouch was forced to turn away.

It seemed a similar thing had happened to the boy, as he heard him gasp in pain and there was the slap of skin against skin as the boy groaned, "What is this?" After a moment of blinking out spots, Lelouch's vision returned to normal and he turned back around to silently regard the boy once more.

The boy, this "Ultraman," removed his hand from his face and blinked his eyes, before glaring at Lelouch. At this, Lelouch arched an eyebrow and floated forwards.

"Who are you?" Lelouch demanded, in his most intimidating voice, which was surprisingly good, all things considered. The boy merely pointed his fists towards Lelouch, a grim frown on his face.

"I am the Ultraman!" and then he was zooming forwards.

Lelouch let out a gasp of pain as Ultraman barreled into his body, moving far faster then anything Lelouch had so far interacted with until now and as such was distinctively surprised to find someone like this boy. The boy carried Lelouch towards the ground, and with a mighty thud he slammed the older boy's body into the ground so hard that it left a crater in his wake. Lelouch gasped, kicking up into Ultraman's torso and throwing the other super powered boy off him and spiraling into the sky from the force of the kick.

Then Lelouch was throwing himself off the ground and at Ultraman, not knowing what to make of the boy but knowing that he had to stall for time until he could escape. But just before he could throw his fist into Ultraman's back his vision switched to that strange "light' vision that he had seen earlier and he was momentarily blinded. At this, Ultraman spun and grabbed his arm before twisting it behind his back and throwing them both into the ground as they dug a huge crevice into the Earth, kicking up soil, grass, and trees and toppling over a few nearby Knightmare Frames.

Once Ultraman had Lelouch firmly planted into the dirt face first, he suddenly wrenched Lelouch's arm tighter up his back and Lelouch heard the bones in his arm snap easily as the other super human pulled them in a way that they weren't meant to go. Lelouch howled and beat his fists into the ground so hard that the Earth quaked, thrashing his body, but Ultraman didn't seem to let up.

With a grim frown on his face, Ultraman reared his other arm back and began pounding it into Lelouch's side, making the boy wince in pain and cough up gobs of blood. On the fourth move to punch the boy in the ribs, Lelouch feeling like his body was going to break at any moment, a burst of wind snapped across Ultraman's back and made the younger super human howl in pain as his blood splashed onto the ground, jerking back away from Lelouch and letting the other boy go.

Lelouch quickly worked his good arm around his front and pushed himself to his feet. Even while he did this he felt a warmth fill his arm and his chest and ribs. Suddenly, there was several loud cracks, and Lelouch held his still tender but healed side with his newly healed arm, while looking in the direction of where he could hear Ultraman was.

An intense melee was occurring between Ultraman and Sayako, who he could see was using every ounce of her skill and her newfound speed and strength to try and keep up with the much faster Britannian soldier that had attacked them. Still, she was an expert ninja for a reason, and so she was able to maneuver around Ultraman without seeming strain even though she could barely keep track of him.

She fisted her hands around her kunai and lashed out as Ultraman stopped to try and slug her with his hands, her dainty form dancing around his body and digging her blades into his shoulders before jumping off and darting towards Lelouch at high speeds. Lelouch could see the pain on Ultraman's face and the shock that accompanied it as the super powered boy raised a hand to his shoulders and then marveled at the blood on his fingertips.

"Blood? My blood?" he gasped, alarmed. His eyes traced the ground towards the fleeing Sayako, gasping, "But how?" he seemed to realize that it was this vastly inferior girl who had harmed him, and his mind freely recognized just how dangerous she was. That was when he set his face into a grim frown and began speeding towards her.

Lelouch knew that he had very little time to act, so immediately began moving as fast as his body could go, seeming to blink out of existence. But Ultraman's eyes caught his movement, and the other super powered boy changed his stance slightly, putting weight onto his foreleg and throwing all his momentum into his fist as he threw it forwards. At this last second Lelouch copied this move, throwing his own fist into the other boy's with all his weight and considerable power behind it.

An explosion of noise accompanied several hundred trees in the forest around them toppling over and the creation of a large crater underneath their feet as they sunk down a few meters. Thankfully, Sayako had managed to get clear of the blast zone, speeding to safety. Lelouch pulled back with a strangled scream at the same time that Ultraman did, the bones in both Lelouch's right hand and Ultraman's left completely crushed, reducing them to a bloody smear. But both Ultraman and Lelouch were already in motion again as the bones in each of their hands snapped back in place and mended almost instantly.

Lelouch threw a punch that Ultraman ducked under and put his shoulder to Lelouch's stomach. Then with a mighty heave he sent the older boy flying up into the sky, climbing higher then some of the tallest skyscrapers. Ultraman followed, arching his hand back to throw it into Lelouch's stomach, but Lelouch reacted on newly awakened instincts and snapped back around, barely avoid the thrown fist and plunging his fist into Ultraman's gut so hard that a another sonic boom surrounded them and all the clouds that circled them exploded away from them in an wide sphere. Then Ultraman was speeding down into the ground below, so very far away.

The boom of Ultraman hitting the ground was slightly lost on Lelouch as he panted for breath. Silently, the teenager wondered where Britannia could have gotten such a powerful boy. Lelouch hadn't dreamed that they'd have someone as powerful as him on their side except for Kal-El, and this boy was fighting like a Kryptonian. Wait a second...

Ultraman reappeared next to him, throwing a fist, and Lelouch's eyes widened as he sped to the side. Ultraman followed him closely, not giving him room to move, before jumping back suddenly and his eyes began glowing. At this, Lelouch's eyes widened in panic and he began moving hurriedly as the other Kryptonian unleashed fire upon him.

_Yup, that settles it_, Lelouch thought to himself even while rushing through a hail of lasers. He rushed forwards and threw his fists, and Ultraman caught it and turned it back around his spine, making the older boy groan. _Great, not this again..._

Lelouch's scream as he hit the ground echoed around the forest, accompanied by the very solid boom that followed soon afterwards.

Lelouch struggled to fight the younger boy off, gasping, "Wait, Kal-El, you don't have to do this!" for a second, Ultraman paused in confusion.

"My name is not Kal-El, it is Ultraman," he explained simply, putting more pressure on Lelouch's arm, but since he wasn't slinging his fists into the other boy's chaise Lelouch suspected that he was slightly curious about what the masked boy had to say.

"That's not your name. Your real name is Kal-El," Ultraman pushed on Lelouch's arm and the other teenager groaned, explaining, "You came from a planet called Krypton, and your real parents sent you here to save you from dying with the rest of your species. I don't know what they told you about where your powers come from but that's the truth!" Lelouch shouted. He could see Ultraman looking at him intently.

"Master V.V. said that my powers come from the geass that he gave me," Ultraman explained. Lelouch sucked in a breath and tried getting his hand beneath his body, but Ultraman was pressing him down into the ground too hard for him to do so.

"Geass? I don't know what that is!" Lelouch exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"It is the Power of the Kings," Ultraman said. Lelouch quickly took this in, before beginning again.

"If that is so, then I imagine that for each person the power manifests differently," he said his logic, looking at the other boy at the corner of his eyes, "If that's so, then why do we have the same powers?" he asked. He could see Ultraman blinking in surprise.

"Master V.V. said that two people with Codes could give the same power to a different person," Ultraman said, but there was a note of caution in his voice. Lelouch took this in quickly and decided to go for broke.

"If we have the same powers," Lelouch gasped, eying the other boy to gauge his reaction, "then we can see the same things. You have a vision power that let's you see aura's, right?" Ultraman nodded, "And you've obviously seen the auras of someone who has this 'geass' that you speak of, right?" again, another nod, "Then use it on me..." and Ultraman did, gasping in surprise.

"This is not...how...why would?" but whatever he was going to say was lost as a speeding bullet tackled him.

Hovering slowly to the ground with a silly grin on her face as she eyed the downed form of Ultraman, Miss Marvel turned to Lelouch and gave him a peace sign.

"Tada, I've arrived at long last!" she laughed. But Lelouch's eyes were not on her, but the form rising from the ground, shaking with rage.

"You lied to me..." Ultraman growled, his eyes shut, "You were just stalling so that she could get here and save your sorry ass," and suddenly, Lelouch was aware of the pieces of dirt and little rocks rising from the ground to float into the air. Then Ultraman was opening his eyes and charging towards them.

"**I'LL KILL YOU, ZEERRRROOOO!**" Ultraman roared.

XXX

Nunally had been watching the fight between Zero and Ultraman for some time now. Even to her inexperienced eyes, she could tell that Zero was clearly outmatched, being that Ultraman was obviously a trained soldier and Zero only knew the slightest amount of martial arts to contend with him. It was apparently child's play for Ultraman to control the fight, and by extension Zero himself. The only thing that gave Zero an edge was his female ally's apparent ability to hurt Ultraman, something that was difficult even for the similarly powered Zero to do.

Nunally didn't want to step into the fight if she could help it, since she wanted to make a good impression and boys were always peculiar about girls stepping into one of "their" fights. But if she was forced to, then she would go in swinging and try to hopefully impress the masked vigilante with her power and grace. No doubt, Zero would be tempted with the knowledge of a female who had similar abilities to his own, since he wouldn't have to hide his powers to her. She smiled, just imagining it now.

But when Ultraman locked Zero's arm back behind his back and that cat-ninja-girl was nowhere around to defend him, Nunally took her chance and aimed towards Ultraman's form, intending to take the super powered teenager out in one decisive attack. After that, she got a little showy trying to impress Zero, who instead of looking at her was watching behind her. And then..

"_**I'LL KILL YOU, ZEERRRROOOO!**_" Ultraman's roar startled her, and Nunally turned around in time for Ultraman to punch her in the face and send her spiraling into the tree line, uprooting anything in the vicinity and carving a wide trench in the ground.

It took a few seconds for her to knock the stars out of her eyes, and then she was standing and surveying the scene before her as Zero and Ultraman traded blows so fast that the only other onlooker who could probably see this event was likely her. At this, Nunally growled and slowly floated from the ground before speeding towards the conflict with revenge on her mind.

However, it was for naught as Ultraman whirled around, caught her around the middle and brought her around to jam her into Zero's chest armor. She heard Zero grunt in pain as he took the force of the blow, holding her to him as they skidded rapidly across the ground. He knelt slightly with her in his arms and dug his other hand into the ground to slow their acceleration. When they stopped he began shouting.

"What in the blazes were you thinking, woman!" Zero exclaimed loudly, gesturing wildly, "I almost had him convinced to stop fighting and then now you've gone and mucked that all up!" he snapped. At this, Nunally felt her heart break.

"I'm sorry," Nunally said sadly, sniffling, "I only wanted to help." She heard Zero sigh, but then he was shouting as he pushed her aside and a boom sounded, and then Zero was flying over her.

"You're not going to get off that easily, ZERO!" Ultraman shouted as he charged passed her in pursuit of Zero. For a moment, Nunally dwelt on the fact that Zero had protected her even when he was clearly angry with her. A moment of happiness swelled in her bosom at the thought of how kind Zero was, before she was charging down Ultraman, who noticed her approach and turned around to throw a fist.

Surprisingly, when their fists touched, it was Ultraman who pulled back in pain, holding his bloody hand with all the bones shattered, not her. Nunally took this in quickly, before jamming her fists into Ultraman's gut rapidly, hearing him gasp out loud in pain with each successive hit. She heard his ribs suddenly cracking, and then Ultraman was slamming a double handed fist down on her head, shoving her face fist into the ground.

"IS THIS WHO YOU SEND TO FACE ME, ZERO? YOUR WHORE?!" Ultraman roared. Nunally bit back her own pain and stood slowly back up, spitting out blood from her cut lip. From a ways away she could see Zero speeding towards Ultraman with a heavy redwood in his hands, jamming it into Ultraman's torso repeatedly before taking a batting stance and swinging. The crunch of the wood breaking and the tree splitting in half was heralded by Ultraman's scream of pain as he went flying high up into the sky.

Zero chased afterwards.

Nunally watched in mute shock as Zero and Ultraman rained hell down upon each other, the clap of each of their fists and feet against each other sounding like thunder rolling in the sky, sending each other spiraling away in a free fall with each successive blow before righting and returning back for more.

A groan of pain broke Nunally from her thoughts, and she glanced down into the forest to see that a tree was slightly covering a downed form. Nunally went to the struggling person and threw the tree off them to find that Zero's cat-ninja teammate was slowly struggling to right herself, her right shoulder obviously dislocated and one of her kunai having been jammed into her leg from her fall. Nunally went to her, cradling the woman's body in her arms, and was surprised when the mask fell apart in shards and revealed the face of Sayako to her.

"Sayako, then that means...!" Nunally wondered, now fearing even more heavily for Zero when she realized his true identity. She looked up into the sky to see that Zero and Ultraman were wrestling, with Zero's head locked in Ultraman's arms and the younger super human slamming his fist repeatedly into Zero's mask.

A shadow appeared out of the ruined forest, small and lithe. It ghosted over the fallen logs with grace and ease that shouldn't belong to a mere human. In seconds, Zero's other teammate was kneeling down beside Sayako and examining her intently.

"She's got a concussion," the woman claimed, in the unmistakable voice of Miss C.C. "I'll need to move her away to a safer place," C.C. explained. Nunally nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you," she began to say, but C.C. held up a hand.

"Don't," and C.C. lowered her hand, saying, "You're needed more here then we are," she jerked her thumb up into the melee above them, explaining, "For some reason you're able to really hurt that other guy, more so then Zero can. He'll need your help more then he'll need ours," and so saying, C.C. reached down and scooped Miss Sayako up off the ground and began dragging her deeper into the forest.

Nunally watched them go, but an explosion of top soil and a sudden boom alerted her to Zero's reappearance onto solid Earth. When she turned, she found Ultraman straddling Zero and pounding his fists into Zero's helmet, which was beginning to crack under the strain of taking a full on beating from Ultraman. Nunally took on a determined expression and willed herself forwards with all the powers of the wizard Shazam backing her.

Before Ultraman could react she hooked her hands underneath his arms and then threw him as far into the sky as she possibly could, pleased when he soon disappeared out into space. She then turned to Zero.

She helped him climb shakily to his feet, and the moment he had his own weight under him his mask gave a loud crack and the pieces fell to the forest ground, exposing his face to the world.

Lelouch was a mess, panting heavily, bleeding out of his nose, eyes, ears and mouth, and sweating profusely. From what she could tell he was having trouble seeing, blinking rapidly to try and clear his eyes. If Nunally had to guess, then she'd say that her brother had a severe concussion. Nunally's own estimates weren't much better, never actually having been in a proper fight and only being in the superhero business for a little of a week. She was unused to pain, and the ringing in her head was slightly disconcerting.

"I sent him into space," she told him. Lelouch shook his head, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"That won't work," he told her, finally turning to her with a weary expression, "We Kryptonians don't need to breathe," the way that he said "we" left little doubt that he didn't mean her as well. Nunally clenched her jaw tight and nodded, tears in her eyes, both from the pain and the realization that her brother had been lying to her throughout her whole life.

Nunally pushed her emotions down and asked him, "Do you have a plan?" Lelouch looked to her in surprise for a moment, before nodding and speaking.

"I'd imagine that since you can hurt him so easily it's because your powers come from magic," Lelouch said, and at her curious look he explained, "that's one of us Kryptonians weaknesses. We are effected by magic just like any human..." Nunally nodded.

"Gotcha," she agreed. Lelouch grimaced and took a horse stance, his arms by his side and his face set into a look of utmost concentration.

"Nnngh...It's hard to concentrate with my ears ringing like this," he muttered, and Nunally was surprised when his hands burst into flames. He smiled in satisfaction, "Ah, good, I can still do it, it seems."

"What in the...?" Nunally began to question but they were interrupted by a sonic boom as something entered Earth's atmosphere. Lelouch looked grimly into the sky.

"Get ready, he's coming," Lelouch said, raising his flaming fists up in a classic guarding stance. Nunally nodded and tensed up, ready for the fight.

Ultraman appeared so suddenly that Nunally was taken by surprise, but Lelouch wasn't, as he began trading fisticuffs with the other super powered teenager, every score he made leaving a trail of fire across the other boy's body. Ultraman didn't seem to be used to pain, as with each of Lelouch's hits he would flinch away in pain. Nunally narrowed her eyes and set her mouth, before charging forwards.

Her first blow took Ultraman by surprise and he jerked back, stunned, but caught her second blow and turned her slightly, his eyes turning red. Before she had a chance to break out of his hold he began raining heat down upon her, making her scream in pain as it quickly warmed her invulnerable skin to such high levels that she felt extreme pain. Lelouch was quick to capitalize on Ultraman's divided attention, landing a punishing blow into his stomach and then uppercutting him into the jaw hard enough to form a crater under them and sending the super human up into the air.

Lelouch followed quickly, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Nunally took a quick, calming breath and then ascended after the two Kryptonians.

In the air, Nunally and Lelouch circled Ultraman and took turns lathing him with punishing blows that had him staggering back and coughing up blood. On a particularly vicious uppercut that sent Ultraman up to her, Nunally mimicked Ultraman's own actions and cupped her two hands above her head and brought them down in a hammer fist on his head. Ultraman let out a scream and went plummeting down to the Earth below, where he impacted the side of a mountain and toppled it, being buried in an avalanche of rocks and boulders. Nunally smiled in victory, but Lelouch was already descending to continue, as if Ultraman could survive all that punishment. So Nunally followed.

It turns out that Ultraman _could_ in fact survive being buried underneath a mountain from a world ending punch. He burst from the rocks and came hurtling at them faster then Nunally thought she could move. Lelouch pushed her out of the way at the last second and Ultraman proceeded to hammer blow after blow into the boy's body, Nunally wincing when she heard her brother's bones breaking again and the boy screaming. Then Ultraman whirled and planted his foot into Lelouch's head, sending him hurtling back down to the ruined mountain and disappearing under all that rubble.

"It's your turn, now," Ultraman promised, and Nunally began to back away before the Courage of Achilles set upon her and she hardened her eyes and stood her ground. Ultraman smirked.

Nunally lost track of time after that, as everything seemed like one endless tidal wave of violence as she and Ultraman traded blow after blow, breaking bones and tearing muscles and destroying each other bit by bit. But despite how much she pushed, despite how weak Ultraman was becoming, Nunally was loosing ground far more quickly. Finally, when Ultraman grabbed her by the arms and drove her into the base of the mountain, Nunally lay there in the crater they formed, looking up at the sky in sadness.

_I guess I just wasn't enough_, Nunally thought sadly, feeling tears gathering at her eyes, _goodbye Miss Sayako, Miss C.C., Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina...Lelouch...goodbye, everyone...sorry..._ she apologized.

Ultraman stood, his eyes turning red, ready to rain death upon her, when a blast of intense heat bowled him over and sent him crashing down the hillside. When Nunally turned to look for her savior, she found her brother Lelouch kneeling on the forest floor, breathing heavily and his hands extended forwards, the palms smoking.

"I...think..." Lelouch panted for breath, eyes wide and face _very_ pale, "I think...I...overdid it...a...bit..." then Lelouch collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Nunally slowly stood, feeling the magic in her body righting her many injuries. A quick survey of the forest ground showed that Ultraman was slowly struggling to his feet, clutching a gaping hole in his stomach where he had just taken a death ray. He was panting, too, and didn't seem much better off then Lelouch. He took a slow, shaky step forwards, before he titled his head and his eyes widened.

"It...seems," Ultraman struggled to say, since he was struggling to remain conscious despite loosing so much blood, and in so much pain, "t...that we'll...have...to...continue..this...another...time," so saying, he slowly, shakily ascended into the air and made his way in the direction of Saitama Ghetto once more.

Nunally breathed a sigh of relief.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

So, like it? Love it? What do you say?

Anyways, as promised, I've written the Zero vs Ultraman fight. And now the bad news.

After a discussion with sephiroth12285 about my working schedule for this story, we both agreed that if I keep up this pace with the story I'll burn myself out, soon. So I agreed to go onto a short hiatus for the time being so that I can work on some of my other stories and I can properly prepare this story for the upcoming chapters. What this means, exactly, well, essentially it ties in with the other two things that I want to talk about, each tying into the plot of the story. What they are is a discussion about a particular girl that I was thinking could be added into the harem, and a poll to decide which girls/women get a spot in Lelouch's harem, either because of love or by mutual interests.

The first is an open ended discussion about whether or not I should include Nunally in Lelouch's harem. Why do this? Well, if you know Code Geass, then you know that the Britannia royal family was pretty messed up. They didn't see incest as wrong, and in fact several members of the family would marry other members of the family. And in one official Code Geass short story Marianne wanted her two children, Lelouch and Nunally to marry each other.

But I know that incest has a certain ick factor that you can't deny, so instead of just immediately shoving her into the role of Lelouch's lover, I decided that I'd like to hear what you, my readers have to say. If enough are for it, then I'll add it. If not, then no. It's not a poll, since I actually want to hear your reasoning why you either want to have it or not. And the only way that I'll accept your reasoning is if you do it through a PM. Understood? Good.

The second thing to worry about is the several polls that I'll be hosting on my profile in the following weeks. Of those, there will be two different polls of girls/women that I haven't decided will be in the harem. The first category is "Harem Girl by Love" and the second is "Harem Girl through Common Interests". I'll be posting them back to back and separate them by a week each. So be sure to check out my profile soon or you'll miss out.

That being said, this is my current list of harem girls, divided into the two categories.

_Harem Girl by Love:_

_C.C._

_ Kallen_

_ Sayako_

_ Kara_

_ Harem Girls by Common Interests:_

_ Kaguya Sumeragi_

_ Maxima_

Anyways, all's I've got so far. Be on the look out!

And, well, same as always, review!

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Author's Note:

A few things before we begin. The most paramount being the outcome of the polls. Specifically, which girls or women made it onto Lelouch's harem. I've compiled the list below:

**Love: **_Nunnally/C.C./Kallen/Sayoko/Kara/Powergirl/Milly/Euphemia/Shirley/Wonder Woman_

**Common Interests: **_Cornelia/Kaguya/Maxmia/Villetta/Cecile/Rakshata/Nonette/Tianzi_

**DC Character who I'll choose how she ends up in the harem: **_Raven_

Following that, I have to explain how I intend to write an incest pairing, especially since I'm not all that fond of incest to begin with. The specifics is that I'll write it, but before each romantic (or naughty) scene between two characters that are related, I will supply a warning to let my non-incest-loving fans skip ahead if they want. I hope that helps.

Things are going to slow down for a few chapters, as Lelouch, Nunnally and several others train for more super powered battles ahead. Anyways, wait and see what I've got planned.

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter VIII

Step into the Light

XXX

Cornelia watched intently as the "Ultraman" limped into the headquarters, trailing blood with every step. He had a haggard expression, and was panting quickly. Curiously, The Witch of Britannia was treated to the sight of the super powered young man's stomach closing slowly, right before her eyes. She didn't know how anything could pierce the godlike teenager's invulnerable hide, but it obviously had to be powerful. Whoever Zero was it was obvious that none of the ground troops should trifle with him. It would be a death sentence to do so.

"W-Why...did...y-you...c-call me...back..?" Ultraman gasped, and had to be helped into a chair so that his body could more readily heal. To that, Cornelia moved towards the radio console at her station and pressed a few buttons. One of the monitors closest to Ultraman blinked on, and the young face of a boy that had introduced himself as "V.V" and had more clearance then even Cornelia herself greeted the super powered teenager. Seeing this, Ultraman immediately stiffened.

"Sir?" Ultraman greeted. Cornelia silently watched the warring emotions flicker across the teenagers face, and the cold look that V.V. greeted him with. The princess didn't know who this V.V. was, but she was slightly alarmed at his presence.

"Rolo, it's good to see you in relatively good health," then, as if seeing the gaping wound on the pale teenager's side for the first time, he amended, "though not all together in one piece at the moment..."

"Y-yes, sir..." Ultraman, Rolo, whatever, gasped as he was reminded of the hole in his side. A hand went to the closing wound, and there was obvious relief on the boy's face at how little blood was escaping it. V.V. eyed this motion interestedly.

"From what I understand from Princess Corneila's report," V.V. remarked when Ultraman's attention went back to him, "you and 'Zero' destroyed a forest and a mountain in your little brawl. And here I was under the impression that you'd easily handle this matter..." at his words, Ultraman grimaced in distaste.

"He...had help," Rolo explained, and V.V. looked interested at these news.

"And what help of his could possibly warrant such excessive destruction?" V.V. questioned, not in distaste but in curiosity. Ultraman took a deep breath to center himself.

"There was two women," Ultraman explained simply. V.V. motioned for him to continue, "One had similar powers as me, and the other was simply really fast. But both could somehow wound me, in a way similar to what happens when I fight normal humans," Ultraman elaborated. V.V. steeples his hands in front of his face, humming.

"So, another one, then?" V.V. questioned intently. Rolo nodded his head, and the child on the other line's eyes darkened in thought. "And this other girl...the one that didn't share your powers? Do you understand how she could possibly wound you if she doesn't share your strength?" Ultraman shook his head.

"No – she was vastly inferior, and yet she was able to wound me grievously before I healed," Ultraman explained. V.V. eyed him intently.

"And why hasn't the one at your stomach healed already?" the child questioned. At his question Ultraman stared at him intensely, before shaking himself and removing his hand from the smaller hole on his stomach.

"Before I could kill the girl that was like me, Zero managed to use a power I've never seen before," Ultraman explained. His hand went back to cover his wound as he looked queasily around the room, "It was kind of like my heat vision, except that it came from his hands and it was vastly more powerful. Furthermore, during the last stint of the fight, Zero was able to light his hands on fire and when he hit me it actually hurt, a lot," so saying, he ran the fingers of his free hand across one of the raw lengths of skin on his face that was a result from having to heal from having his skin burned. V.V. drew this in intently.

"I was afraid of this," V.V. said simply, looking murderous, "that Witch C.C. has definitely given more powers to this 'Zero' then we thought," he said, in a tone that Cornelia didn't think was entirely truthful. "Still, fighting and destroying a forest and a mountain shows how careful we must be in handling Zero. In order to protect the people of Britannia, whenever you are to face him next I expect you to take the fight to another country that isn't allied or ruled by Britannia, understand?" Ultraman nodded. "That being said, did you manage to hurt him?"

"Yes, sir," Ultraman explained, and Cornelia shared an incredulous look with Guliford and Darlton at the thought of someone actually managing to wound the mighty Zero. "Though I hadn't managed to collect a sample of his blood," he apologized. V.V. waved his concerns aside.

"No matter – I'll have the troops scour the battlefield for traces of blood. But that's not as important as stopping his little massacre," V.V. explained, and Cornelia thought that it was more for Ultraman's benefit then anyone else's, "What I want to know is...whether you managed to find C.C. at all, or not?" at his words, Ultraman shook his head.

"No, sir," Ultraman apologized, "It took a lot of concentration to fight Zero and his allies without being seriously wounded. If I hadn't been trained like I was, then I would have easily been killed by Zero and his allies," he explained. V.V. nodded.

"Of course," V.V. said simply, "however, seeing your injuries and the destruction of the forest and mountain range outside of Tokyo's borders, then I must decline your pursuit of Zero and his allies. At least until you are healed," V.V. explained. Ultraman nodded.

"Sir?" the super powered teenager questioned. V.V. waved him to continue so Rolo explained, "During the fight Zero kept calling me 'Kal-El' and kept trying to convince me that I was an alien and being lied to...he wasn't right, was he?" from the desperate tone in his voice, Cornelia suspected that he relied heavily on approval from this "V.V." At his words, V.V. shook his head.

"Of course not," V.V. explained, "now prepare yourself for transport back to Pendragon. With your wounds we'll have to rely on regular military transport," V.V. said quickly, and Cornelia suspected that he was trying to avoid Ultraman's suspicions. "Zero's allies have set our plans back, but it's not all lost. At least we know that we can hurt him, now..." V.V. chuckled. "Until your departure you are to follow all of Princess Cornelia's orders, yes?" Ultraman nodded.

"Yes, sir," Ultraman agreed. V.V. nodded, pleased.

"Good, then I will take my leave now," and so the child cut the video feed and the screen went black. Cornelia watched this all with dark, thoughtful eyes, more alarmed by the fact that there was two other people that had similar powers to Ultraman then the fact that V.V. was obviously lying to the super powered teenager. To her, it was a common occurrence for Britannia to hide the truth, but it seemed that Ultraman suspected something, as he was obviously mulling over V.V.'s words.

"Get some rest," Corenlia ordered, turning her chair to face her own console as she began the video footage of what her men had managed to tape of the fight between Ultraman and Zero. She heard Ultraman slowly rising to his feet, and she shot over her shoulders, "And stay out of everyone's way..."

"Yes, ma'am," Ultraman agreed.

XXX

The immortal, V.V., eyed the blank screen that he had just used to converse with his Ultraman, fingers steepled in front of his face as dark thoughts flowed through his mind.

"C.C.?" General Bartley Aprius questioned the immortal from his seat, a concerned frown on his face. V.V. leaned back in his seat and eyed the fat General with disinterest.

"Of no concern," V.V. waved the General's concerns aside, since he couldn't very well tell the man that C.C. was a necessary pawn in a plan that spanned several decades; that he and Charles were intending to kill "God" and end the world. He didn't doubt that the man was loyal enough to stay on Britannia's side if he knew that fact.

"But why were you searching for her, and why did you cancel your orders to Ultraman like that?" Bartley asked the immortal child. At this, V.V. stood, turning to the back wall of his office, where his safe laid in wait.

"It is of no consequence," V.V. shot back over his shoulder, knowing that the General was trying to understand his motivations and acclimate to one side of this "war". He continued, anyways, while turning the dial on his safe, "C.C. is a important piece in our war against Zero. That is all that you need to know about her. As for why I ordered dear Rolo off the attack?" V.V. smirked as the dial clicked one final time before he managed to pull the safe open, where his little treasure trove waited for him.

"Sir?" Bartley asked, worried.

"You saw the Satellite footage yourself," V.V. explained patiently, "you saw the outcome of the battle just as I had. As it stood, Ultraman was grievously wounded by Zero's last attack, and that woman, whoever she is, was well enough that she could take advantage of Ultraman's weakness," V.V. removed his little package from the safe and returned to his desk, setting it down and sitting back in his chair.

"But Ultraman is a trained soldier, and both that woman and Zero didn't appear to have nearly the same amount of training that Ultraman had...couldn't he have handled them easily enough?" Bartley questioned intently. At this, V.V. shook his head.

"Normally, yes," V.V. frowned, steepling his hands in front of his face again as he mulled over the event in question thoughtfully, "But as you saw clearly, Ultraman wasn't healing nearly as fast from Zero's last attack as he should be capable of," V.V. explained patiently. He motioned to Bartley with one hand, saying, "And with that woman's apparent ability to easily wound Ultraman, I didn't want to take the chance and pit him against her. For our plans to proceed without incident, then Ultraman must take up the mantel of 'Hero of Britannia'," V.V. elaborated, making vague motions with one hand.

"But how do you plan to take out both Zero and that woman, when 'Metallo' hasn't even located an energy source yet, and Solomon Grundy hasn't finished his programming yet?" Bartley inquired intently. At this, V.V. waved his concerns aside.

"It's a big world," the immortal said simply, leaning back in his chair, "I imagine that there's people out there, somewhere, that we can use for our own ends... moreover, we might have discovered the necessary resource needed to power the 'Metallo' subject," so saying, V.V. removed the lid to the small chest that was his package, and the room lit up with green light. At seeing this, the General's eyes widened considerably, before V.V. shut the lid and continued, saying, "Initial tests show that it's rapidly absorbing sunlight much in the same way that Ultraman absorbs it, and that it's producing small amounts of radiation and other types of energies. It seems to be acting as a sort of 'sun battery'," V.V. explained. Bartley eyed the gray chest with trepidation.

"Where did you find such a thing?" Bartley questioned. V.V. smirked.

"We found it in meteor crater deep in the Salt Lake desert," V.V. explained, "Of course, we didn't know what to make of it when we initially examined it, and so it was placed in storage until we could figure out what to do with it. However, with the start of the 'Project Cadmus' and the first designs of the 'Metallo' weapon prototype, it was decided that this would prove to be a viable power source for the weapon." V.V. shrugged.

"I see," Bartley said, unable to form a counter argument as he sat back in his chair. V.V. nodded.

"With the power source out of the way, we'll begin looking for a proper subject," V.V. stated, he then turned his chair around, as if dismissing the General entirely.

"And what of Ultraman?" Bartley asked suddenly, breaking the silence as he stood to his feet, "What will happen if he finds out that everything that Zero said was true and that he really is an alien?" the General questioned. V.V. waved from over his tall chair.

"He won't," was the immortal's simple answer. Bartley eyed the chair where the childlike immortal sat incredulously, before V.V. proclaimed, "You are dismissed, General Aprius..."

Bartley gave one more look V.V.'s way before turning and exiting the room.

XXX

A Few Days Later...

XXX

Lelouch awoke quite suddenly to find himself staring mutely at a crystal ceiling. It took him several moments to make the connection before he sat up in the small, slightly uncomfortable cot and looked around the crystal room.

As far as Lelouch could tell, he was alone and most definitely in the Fortress. What's more, it seemed as if Zod had used whatever supplies that remained from Krypton to create a simple cot and little else inside the room. Cautiously, Lelouch slowly climbed from the cot and nearly stumbled at the weakness in his lower body.

Lelouch placed a hand onto the cot to straighten himself, before eying the clothing that he had been outfitted in since he was forced into a comatose state. It was white, skin tight, left little to the imagination, covered the majority of the skin on his body, and possessed the iconic "Z" of the House of Zod on his chest in simple white and black outlines. Lelouch didn't know what this suit was, but knowing that everything Zod gave him had a purpose, Lelouch deigned not to remove the clothing. Instead, he took a few cautious steps to the open doorway, trying to strain his eyes and ears to get a feel of the Fortress. But only a slight blurring of his vision as his gaze picked up the light in the room more easily and the distant buzz of noise in his ears answered his mental call. At the doorway the teenager had to lean weakly against the crystal surface, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, I could really use super powers right now," Lelouch grunted, leaning against the wall as he slowly inched down the crystal tunnel in an attempt to find anyone else to explain to him what the hell was going on. Nobody answered his plea, and so the exiled prince moved along, his body straining and his mind filled with the agony of unused muscles forced to work after prolonged disuse and considerable strain.

The tunnel soon opened up into a space that was split into four other branching archways, though Lelouch couldn't recall this unique layout from his previous times in the Fortress. It was new and unfamiliar and filled the prince with worry. Unaccustomed to the layout, Lelouch randomly picked one direction and headed into the tunnel.

Halfway there, Lelouch had to sit on the ground and rest, hating himself for his newfound weakness. He shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall while trying to remember how he had got here and why he was so weak. The only thing that came to mind was his battle with Ultraman, and his last ditch effort to save Miss Marvel. For a fraction of a second, he worried that it hadn't been enough, but he pushed it aside and slowly struggled to stand.

"Lelouch?" a voice interrupted his struggle, and the prince's head jerked upwards to stare in wonder at the approaching form of Miss Marvel herself. As their gazes fixed to each other a brilliant smile came to the older woman's face and she rushed him, shouting, "Lelouch!"

Lelouch might have found this whole situation amusing if he wasn't struggling to breathe as the woman all but crushed him in her embrace, her breasts suffocating him in a way that other men might have killed for. Lelouch struggled weakly against the woman, hating his lack of strength, and was justing turning blue when another voice spoke up, interrupting the two of them.

"Miss Nunnally, while Master Lelouch might appreciate your concern for his health, it doesn't seem as if he appreciates your show of affection," a familiar voice spoke, causing the grip that Miss Marvel was holding him with to lessen significantly, allowing him to take several lung fulls of air, "It seems as if you are suffocating him..." Sayoko chided.

"Oh, uh...sorry?" Miss Marvel said awkwardly, before stepping back and eying Lelouch intently. Lelouch leaned against the wall and looked first at Miss Marvel, then at Sayoko, who seemed relatively fine though she had one of her arms in a sling and their was a multitude of bandages over her body, the most notable being the one wrapped around her head.

"Sayoko-chan," Lelouch grunted, sweating profusely, "Where...how did we get to the Fortress?" Sayoko approached him, and Lelouch gratefully allowed her to place one of his arms over her uninjured shoulder as she carried him back in the direction that he had come.

"That's purely Miss Nunnally's actions at work," Sayoko told him, and Lelouch jerked at the second use of his sister's name today, "After your battle with Ultraman, Mistress Nunnally found me and C.C. again, and following our directions managed to take all of us here to the Fortress..."

"Wha...but...how could...?" Lelouch wondered out loud as he tried to wrap his mind around this newest revelation. Distantly, the prince knew that there was something about Nunnally that he was missing, something that he had ignored until this moment, but for the life of him he couldn't recall. Seeing this, Sayoko paused in the room with the four branching paths, and turned him back around to look at Miss Marvel who had followed them all silently until this moment.

"Look at her – isn't there something familiar about her?" Sayoko prompted, and he could hear the worry in her voice as she pleaded with him to remember, to force his brilliant mind to accept some hidden truth that he had ignored until this moment. Lelouch eyed Miss Marvel intently, well aware of the worry on the older woman's face.

Miss Marvel was blond haired and gorgeous in a way that other women would kill for, with aristocratic features, somewhere a cross between his mother's classic beauty and his father's undeniable strength. She was slender, with a body that was more befitting a goddess then a mere mortal, with lots of curves and subtle muscles. Her face was gentle, and her eyes radiated innocence and love. She was familiar and yet wholly alien at the same time. But it was the familiarity that he could sense in her that tickled at his mind and prompted his brain to spiral into a cyclone of thoughts.

Lelouch's memory spun to a few days prior, to his conversation with Milly about Miss Marvel for the first time. Then he focused on his sister's unusual bout of happiness that had helped strengthen his resolve to create a peaceful world. Miss Marvel's apparent likeness to his mother. Her childlike glee when meeting him for the first time. Flying into one of the crimes that she had stopped and detecting a familiar scent that was at the tip of his tongue. Then finally, Sayoko's continued comments about his sister. It took several moments for his brain to make the connection, and several more to accept what he had refused to allow his mind to see until then. But eventually he realized the truth as he leaned tiredly against Sayoko.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch gasped, shutting his eyes and trying to block out the world so that his preconceptions of his little sister could be spared. He felt more then saw as Miss Marvel stepped towards him, one hand going to stroke his cheek.

"I'm here, brother..." Nunnally whispered.

XXX

Nunnally watched as her older brother valiantly tried to deny the truth. His continued belief in her innocence was both comforting and annoying. Nunnally held him tenderly and urged him to open his eyes and admit the truth. But before he could accept these facts the cool voice of C.C. broke the moment, carrying down the hall.

"So you _are_ awake, Lelouch?" C.C. prowled forwards, with an aloof expression on her face. Lelouch gave a significant jerk, as if he had been forcibly pulled one way while someone held him down on the other side. He turned his face slightly towards C.C., his eyes still closed. "So Zod isn't full of crap, then..." she chuckled and Nunnally backed away as the immortal stepped up beside him.

Nunnally's mouth thinned as she watched C.C. crouch slightly to examine her brother's face with inquisitive eyes. She cocked a smirk and nodded, looking pleased.

"C.C.? What's going on?" Lelouch asked, blinking his eyes open to stare at the green haired woman. C.C. eyed Nunnally from over Lelouch's shoulder, before placing a calming hand onto his shoulder and slowly urging him down the hallway, with Sayoko aiding her brother's retreat the whole way. Nunnally followed, somewhat incensed that none of them had given her time to properly speak with her brother.

They returned back to the control room to find the Fortress's AI waiting for them. Silently, Zod waved his hand to a spot in the center of the room and the Fortress easily produced a simple chair, which they seated Lelouch into. At this, Lelouch sank into the cushions in exhaustion.

"Much troubles you, my Son," Zod proclaimed simply, not having to guess much. Lelouch gave a heavy nod and relaxed into the cushions of the chair. Meanwhile, Nunnally eyed the AI, still somewhat alarmed and amazed that such a thing could exist, and that it had been sent here to change and aid her brother. The explanation that she had received from the AI and Lelouch's two accomplices had given her much to think about. Even now she still didn't know what to make of it, though she was slowly accepting the fact that she and her brother no longer shared any common genes that made them a family except for one or two chromosomes that were responsible for Lelouch's appearance. He was as different to her as a stranger, and this fact left her with a sort of grim loneliness that she didn't know what to make heads or tails of.

"What...has happened?" Lelouch questioned, placing a hand on his face to hide his frustration with himself and the world around him. Zod nodded and stepped back towards the console.

"As predicted, you were not yet ready to face Kal-El in direct combat," Zod explained, and Nunnally watched her brother wince slightly at this fact. "Were it not for the intervention of your birth sister and the use of a new power, then you would have surely either been killed or captured," Zod explained. Lelouch sighed, dragged his hand down his face, and leaned heavily into the cushions of the chair.

"Pathetic," Lelouch grumbled. Zod smirked at the boy's obvious ill content with the situation. Zod regarded the computer console of the Fortress, before pointing out a single crystal.

"This one," Zod proclaimed. At his words, C.C. stepped forwards and removed the orange crystal, before inserting it into the console. At this action, Zod smirked and waved his hands. Instantly, the Fortress's temperature hiked up about ten degrees, though it was obvious that it had an effect that was lost on everyone else, as Lelouch's panting receded and his posture straightened slightly. Nunnally watched in mild annoyance as C.C. popped a few buttons on her shirt open, exposing the slightest amount of cleavage. She could see that Sayoko was contemplating the same move, but a lingering look that the exiled princess sent her had the maid turning away with a small, shamed blush.

"What's all this?" Lelouch questioned, waving his hand slightly. The obvious ease that he was now moving was slightly comforting. Zod nodded, waving his hand to indicate the Fortress.

"That was the final adjustments to a program that I was making with the help of Miss C.C. and a few spare data crystals. The last crystal contained the needed information to filter the sun's rays so that we could expose you to more ultraviolet radiation then infrared," Zod explained, moving towards Lelouch. "It's taken several days and much hard work on our parts to change the chemistry and systems of the Fortress, but we've managed to turn this into a green house," Zod shrugged. "And with the added benefit of a sun suit, you'll be able to recharge your reserves of ultraviolet sunlight more readily."

"But where did it all go?" Lelouch wondered aloud, and Nunnally could see that he was eying the white sleeve of his right arm. Zod shook his head.

"I have explained that you are like an ultraviolet sun battery," Zod claimed, and Lelouch drew a pensive expression. "Your powers are all derived from your telekinetic 'aura' changing the world around and inside the expanse of the aura. From what I understand, you finally managed to use your heat vision through your hands, but I imagine that it took up far too much energy for you to sustain indefinitely," Zod claimed, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say the reason why this took up so much more power then your regular heat vision was because instead of utilizing the left over heat of the sun's radiation, your body actually produced its own heat for the 'death ray' which increased its potency by quite a margin," Zod theorized. Lelouch nodded.

"Furthermore," Zod said, stopping Lelouch as he was about to say something, "you were using your heat powers to light your hands on fire prior to this event, which took up a considerable amount of energy as well. Couple that with constantly having to regenerate after every exchange with Kal-El, and the fact that you were fighting well after the sun went down, and I'd say that both you and Kal-El were running on fumes by the time the fight ended..." Zod explained. It appeared as if Lelouch was thinking on this for several prolonged moments, before nodding sadly. "So the obvious thing to do is avoid fighting Kal-El during the night and increase your own martial art skills and experience in combat."

"But I've been training for a little over a week now," Lelouch said quietly, and Nunnally could see his fists tightening in silent fury. "How come he was able to beat me so soundly?" Lelouch asked. Zod shrugged unhelpfully.

"As I have said, even though you are proficient in Kryptonian martial arts, you don't have the experience needed to properly utilize the styles you learned," Zod told him. He turned, shutting his eyes, as if he was thinking deeply, "And while Kal-El has obviously only learned the vastly inferior human martial arts, he has enough experience in combat to know how to react to you – though his own difficulties in handling you prove that he is unaccustomed to fighting with the full use of his powers," Zod explained.

"How do you mean?" Lelouch asked, and Nunnally was wondering what he meant by that as well. Zod turned around, grinning maniacally.

"Well, it's obvious," Zod explained simply. When both Lelouch and Nunnally showed him a blank face he chuckled, then motioned to Sayoko, "Miss Sayoko, would you care to explain?" Sayoko nodded.

"Well, it _is_ quite obvious," Sayoko said, and seeing that neither of the royal children understood yet she continued, saying, "Well, if he had had experience in using the full might of his many abilities then he would have had no trouble at all with all of us. Simply put, we'd all be dead. I imagine that he doesn't understand his own limits, and so the only reason why he was having trouble with us at all was because of his own ignorance of his powers," she claimed. Nunnally looked to her brother, seeing him mulling over her words, before he nodded.

"Damn," Lelouch cursed, looking spiteful, "am I really that far behind?" Zod chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ah, the youth," at the looks he was getting from everyone but the immortal in the group, Zod chose to explain, saying, "you forget that the knowledge to kill is hard earned through blood, sweat, and tears. Simply put, no matter how much you learn from the Knowledge Crystal, you still won't be a match for anyone who has experience in combat unless you put your skills through a practical learning period. No matter what the mind knows, your body is unprepared to follow it without being trained for it..." Zod elaborated. Lelouch clenched his eyes shut and drew in several harsh breaths. Seeing this, Nunnally moved to her brother and placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

"How long?" Lelouch questioned darkly. Zod tapped his chin with his finger, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Probably too long to be practical," Zod claimed, and hearing this, Lelouch sank further into the chair resignedly, "but war isn't won through martial skills alone..."

Nunnally watched the expressions flash across Lelouch's face, from anger, to fear, to uncertainty, to finally understanding and confidence. Then Lelouch was sitting back up with a maniac grin of his own on his face.

"Yes, yes of course," there was madness in Lelouch's eyes as he fixed his gaze onto Zod's own violent gaze. A silent conversation seemed to cross between them, before Lelouch chuckled and sat back in the chair, throwing his right leg over his left and steepling his hands before his face.

"After all," Lelouch said, a dark tint in his voice, "There is no honor in war. What was it that my dear sister Cornelia used to always say?" he questioned rhetorically, his grin widening dangerously, "Ah, yes, that's right. 'War is a struggle between Pride and Life.' Thoughts of fair play won't get me anywhere in this war."

"Of course," Zod grinned maliciously, "After all, a King's true power comes not from his own strength but from the strength of those he commands..."

Lelouch's maniac grin widened further, nearly splitting his face. And Nunnally would later reflect that it looked absolutely demonic.

XXX

"Yes, that's right, sir," Lloyd explained, while fiddling with a pen as he overlooked some schematics, "The production of the 'Metallo' weapon's body is coming along nicely. I'm simply astounded by the amount of power that this meteor rock is capable of producing. Why, it's nearly at the same level of a Sakuradite reactor. Furthermore, besides slight traces of radiation, it seems to largely be harmless to the human tissue needed to produce the weapon..." the Earl listed, regarding the sheaf of paper in his lap.

"And what's your thoughts on the project? Do you think it's necessary to contain this 'Zero'?" Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia commented thoughtfully while going over his own list of the project from his end of the video chat. At this question, Lloyd thought quickly, before nodding.

"As it stands, this might be the perfect weapon to combat Zero, if you disregard the Ultraman specimen," Lloyd remarked. He shook his head ruefully, looking amazed at the stupidity of V.V. and General Bartley Aprius. "However, should Metallo prove victorious over Zero, there's no guarantee that he'll remain on the side of the people who changed him to begin with. Without a purpose, there's no telling how the 'brain' of Metallo will react to their new life..."

"I've taken the time to go over your list of candidates for the program," Schneizel commented, holding up his own sheaf of papers and studying it intently, "It seems you're up to your own meddling ways. Trying to increase the potency of Lancelot still, Earl Asplund?" at this, Schneizel chuckled and set aside the notepad to eye the other man over the video chat. At this, Lloyd grinned and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, we've decided that Suzaku wouldn't be beneficial to the program after discreetly screening him. Simply put, he's much too suicidal to warrant putting him into the Metallo weapon as he's not likely to be favorable to the project," Lloyd shrugged disinterestedly. Then he thumbed through his own notepad, humming, "So far, it appears as if the most likely candidates for the weapon are a part of the Purist Faction, who has suffered their own blows during Zero's reign. Specifically, of note, is one Jeremiah Gottwald..." at this, Schneizel narrowed his eyes.

"Why does that name sound slightly familiar?" the prince questioned. Lloyd chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised that that name sounds familiar," Lloyd shuffled some papers, and leaned back in his seat, "he was after all, on Lady Marianne's security team before she was assassinated. Afterwards, he was shuffled towards Area Eleven and joined the Purist faction, eventually rising to take over the whole faction." Schneizel took this in thoughtfully.

"Should he learn of Lelouch's involvement..." the prince began. Lloyd shrugged, looking disinterested.

"He's likely to revolt against Britannia, and join Zero's side," Lloyd agreed. He narrowed his eyes, a coy smile coming to his face, asking, "Would you like me to install something to make him more _agreeable_ to us?" the scientist questioned. Schneizel thought on it for several moments longer, before shaking his head.

"No, don't bother," Schneizel commented, looking strangely pleased, "we might be able to spin this to our own agenda..."

"Should the Emperor or V.V. learn of our plans," Lloyd warned. Schneizel waved his concerns aside.

"No matter," the prince claimed, smiling from ear to ear, "Charles and V.V. will be too busy dealing with my dear little brother's revolution to pay attention to us. We'll be able to squeeze our own plans in without too much trouble..." Lloyd nodded.

"Onto the next order of business," Lloyd chuckled, picking up two more notepads, "we've hit a slight snag trying to produce a serum that will allow a man to travel at speeds similar to Zero's, but I am hopeful that we'll have that worked out within the next month or so...the other project, on the other hand, is proving to be much too successful and way too volatile to be administered safely to just anyone. At best, any subject administered the serum will begin to degrade after a few short weeks..." Lloyd smiled, "I'm thinking of giving it to Luciano Bradley..."

Schneizel chuckled, shaking his head. "That Joker? Yes, I imagine that you would. Still, I guess we _could_ make some use of him. Why not?" he sat back in his chair, smiling, "Very well. See that it is so."

"As you command, sir," Lloyd chuckled.

XXX

"Will this really work?" Lelouch questioned, tightening the grip of his gloves on his hands. He was without a cape, and his voice was slightly distorted by the helmet that he wore. Like his Zero helmet, it was in the distinct shape of a hawk's head, though like the sun suit he currently wore it was completely white.

"I've done the calculations extensively," Zod explained, examining every inch of his heir's body intensely. "Though I'm neither Jor-El or Zor-El, so something might have escaped my grasp."

"Don't misunderstand me," Lelouch commented, patting down his body, "I feel a lot better then when I woke up, no doubt to this suit, but how can your adjustments better aid me?" Lelouch questioned the AI. Zod shrugged.

"Much like the Fortress, C.C. and myself have worked extensively to create this specific sun suit by converting the materials of a normal sun suit and battle helmet to better absorb ultraviolet radiation and filter it into each of your cells. While wearing this suit, you should roughly be about half of what you usually are," Zod explained, gesturing to the suit, causing Lelouch to look down at it. "By my calculations, you should be able to maintain those levels even at the depth you'll be diving to." Zod explained. Lelouch nodded.

"Should?" Lelouch inquired. Zod chuckled.

"Why do you think you'll be taking your sister with you?" at Zod's words, Lelouch shifted uncomfortably. Zod smiled sympathetically, "As it stands, she's the only one that could survive at that depth unaided. She'll be there to back you up should something go wrong..."

"Is she really...?" Lelouch began to ask. Zod stopped him by raising a hand.

"Yes, Lal, she is," Zod told the teenager. Lelouch took a breath, squared his shoulders, and nodded.

"Thank you," Lelouch motioned to the Fortress, looking slightly uncomfortable, "You know, for everything?" Zod smiled.

"It is of no trouble, my son," Lelouch shifted uncomfortably, so Zod continued, saying, "you have inherited my honor, my power, and my knowledge. There isn't anything else that a father could ask of a son." He nodded. Lelouch turned slightly.

"Look," Lelouch motioned between them, looking awkward, "All this father-son business...I don't really know what to make of it," Lelouch took a breath, "I recognize that I got my genes and everything from you and all that, but I don't know if I'll _ever_ be able to call you father..." he gave a short, remorseful bow, claiming, "I just wanted you to know that."

Zod nodded. "I have not meant to pressure you into a life that you do not wish. However, on Krypton your title would be that of my son. And that is why I call you such, because that is who you are," Zod approached him, a comforting smile on his face, saying, "I do not expect you to agree to it, for we _are_ strangers, but I cannot help giving you your proper title. The only thing that you lack is a Kryptonian mother to call your own, of that, I am sorry." Hearing this, Lelouch nodded.

"It is okay," Lelouch sighed, giving another short bow. "You're already more then I could ask for. Though I apologize for not being able to call you father, I've unfortunately been left with a bitter remembrance of that title. As for my mother, I'm afraid that I could not consider any other woman my mother but my human mother," Lelouch claimed. Zod nodded.

"As it is so," Zod agreed. The General stepped back, giving his own short bow. "Though titles are only a minor inclusion of your destiny on this world. You are now the guardian of the Kryptonian people, and must foster hope once more," Zod turned and waved his hand towards the far wall. At this motion, the crystals on the wall melted away to open a hole to the elements outside.

"The people of this world," Zod claimed, regarding the outside world stoically, "they are a frail and faulty people." He chuckled, shaking his head. "However, they have much hope. Of that there is no doubt." He turned back to Lelouch.

"My son, the road that you are on will place you in conflict with many men and women, and the people of this world will fear you and your many gifts," Zod proclaimed, turning fully now to Lelouch and motioned to the hole in the wall. "But you were created for a reason – a reason that none of us realized at the time, but each knew instinctively. You are to be great, my son," Dru-Zod smiled proudly, "Even if the people of this world were your equals, we realized that the child that we would create would be unique and would be great, no matter the choices you would make. Be that as a hero, or a demon, or perhaps both." The AI nodded.

"These choices are yours to decide, but they will define you both as a man and a symbol for these people. For you carry not only the destinies of humanity on your shoulders, but that of the Kryptonian people and millions more of extinct species that have shared their knowledge with you..." Lelouch drew this in, slightly stunned by the information being unloaded upon him now by his genetic benefactor.

"And now you stand before me with your goals clear," Zod smiled proudly, moving to touch his heir on the shoulder before remembering that he was a construct of light waves only, and therefore couldn't physically touch the teenager. No less, he smiled and stepped back, "You have decided to be a King and bring peace to this world. You have decided to guide them towards a better future. You have decided to take a higher path that few could ever hope to achieve. And I know, as deep and true as I can, that you will succeed." Zod gave another short bow, before waving his hand to the wall, which closed back up again.

"These people, they are frail and faulty creatures, but they have hope, and they dream for a better future; a future that you will bring into existence," Zod claimed. He smiled from ear to ear, looking far more happier then Lelouch had ever remembered seeing, as he claimed, "These people only need to be shone the light."

A sense of purpose welled up so suddenly inside Lelouch's chest that he had to stamp down on his emotions to keep from subconsciously floating in pride. Instead, he stood just a little bit straighter, before giving his own bow, one more pronounced then he had ever done in his life. When he stood back to his full height, he could see that Zod was giving his own bow.

"Now," Zod said as he came up from his bow, "here begins the rest of your life..."

XXX

Lelouch followed his sister Nunnally out of the Fortress, and had to pause as the sun's rays hit his body directly for the first time in days. The euphoria that rushed through him was nearly overpowering. He could feel it in every cell of his body as the customized sun suit drank in the ultraviolet radiation and began feeding it to his hungry cells. He was only distantly aware that the moment he walked into the sunlight that his suit began glowing red, as everything from the helmet to his boots absorbed as much ultraviolet radiation as they could.

Lelouch could feel his strength returning quickly, though not as quickly as he would have liked. As General Zod had claimed, Lelouch suspected that he was only at half-strength, though that was growing the longer he spent out in direct sunlight. For a moment, Lelouch forgot his upcoming mission, and the presence of his sister Nunnally a few meters ahead of him, and the presence of both C.C. and Sayoko in the Fortress, waiting for his peaceful return.

Then he managed to wrestle control over his emotional state, and squared his shoulders before moving quickly towards the waiting form of Nunnally. The moment that he was standing by her side Nunnally looked towards him and spoke.

"You ready for this?" Nunnally asked, a smile on her lips. Lelouch nodded.

"As ready as I can be," Lelouch said, eager to be free once more. It had only been a few hours since he had awoke and he was already beginning to feel stir crazy. Nunnally nodded in sympathy.

"Alright," Nunnally then looked up to the sky, claiming, "I'll wait for you to get your bearings..." and then she was floating easily up into the air, ascending higher and higher until she was just a tiny dot in the sky. At this, Lelouch sighed and bowed his head.

Lelouch felt so frail and insignificant in that moment, as he realized that the rules that he had been living by these last few weeks no longer applied to him while he was so week. His body was weary, his mind exhausted, and his emotions frayed. And yet none of that mattered compared to the sorrow that swelled in him at how heavy he felt in Earth's gravity at that moment.

Slowly, Lelouch knelt on the ground, one leg underneath him and the other supporting his weight. He bowed his head in a look that might have been subservient if it had been seen by another person, while placing his hands onto the ground, closed tightly into fists.

It took several moments of soaking up sun rays before he felt strong enough to control gravity. Slowly, he pushed onto the restraints that held him to the ground, a gust of wind blowing across him as the world reacted to his powers. He was forcing his will down below him, feeling it push against the ground and fighting to push him into the air.

He was only distantly aware of the Earth shaking slightly as his shaky power forced itself into the ground to try and get perchance. A dome of powder swelled around him as he forced up ice shards and snow into the air as his uncontrollable powers pulled up everything in the nearest vicinity. A great rumble began to shake his form as his telekinetic blast indented the Earth beneath him in a shallow bowl. Then, suddenly, like a rubber band being released, gravity released its hold on his body and Lelouch shot upwards into the sky.

The wind roared in the exiled prince's ears through his helmet as he climbed higher and higher, and higher still, shooting well past the mark that Nunnally had stopped at until the sky became dark and his eyes were filled with stars and satellites. And then, finally, Lelouch paused, staring in joy into the distance where the Sun's rays were raining down onto the Earth from.

Power rippled under his skin, and Lelouch welcomed it like a thirsty man after a long drought. His sun suit was burning red hot, though all the heat and power was being funneled into his body. And Lelouch drank this all in with relish.

Nunnally rose into the Earth's orbit next to him, looking worriedly at him. Lelouch motioned into the general direction of the Atlantic ocean, and then they were speeding off.

XXX

Orin did not know where this mysterious "Black Manta" came from, but he was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

For time innumerable the lost city of Atlantis had been free from the world outside the sea, and had only held loose ties with the peoples of Themyscira in that time. The people of Atlantis lived in dual harmony with magic and technology, and had enjoyed peace for most of the years that they had lived isolated from the outside world. However, the recent pollution and invasion of their kingdom from the outside world had forced Orin and his people into action, and they had staged several attacks against their invaders in these last few months.

However, it seemed that the life of a mercenary still remained even after all these years, and as such, Orin and his soldiers had been surprised when the moment that they had staged an attack just a few hours ago that they would be interrupted by a man in a black diving suit themed after a Manta Ray. The man had given them no time to react and had proceeded to lock horns with the people of Atlantis, being aided by the machines that these ships had been carrying.

Quickly, the tide turned on the Atlantians, but Orin refused to back down, and so he locked into a bitter death battle with the masked man, and the two proceeded to destroy both Atlantian and human machines without restraint in their goal to rend each other in half.

Whatever it took, Orin would see these invaders destroyed.

XXX

_Got it_, Lelouch thought as he wrapped his hands around the wings of Kara's space ship. Likewise, Nunnally also caught the ship from under it, and the two of them managed to lift the ship up out of the depths and carry it back up, climbing higher and higher until they broke the surface and took several lung fulls of not-really-needed oxygen. Lelouch could see Nunnally smiling, and the older teenager couldn't help the pleased grin from coming onto his face, hidden from underneath his brightly glowing sun suit.

"We should probably get this to the Fortress soon," Lelouch said simply, a chuckle on his voice, "Since the ship's bound to start opening soon. I imagine that she wouldn't very much appreciate waking up in the middle of the sky..." Nunnally giggled.

"Of course," and so the two of them began speeding towards the south pole as fast as they could. However, only a few hundred miles later they had to pause so that Lelouch could absorb more sunlight after being submerged in the inky darkness of the ocean floor. They might have continued on quickly after that, if it wasn't for the sounds of explosions in the distance. Both of the siblings shared a look.

"Perhaps I should check that out," Lelouch offered, but Nunnally shook her head, a hard expression coming to her face.

"Nuh-uh, you're still only at half power," the younger woman claimed, removing a single hand from the ship and wagging a finger at him, "But I'm at full power and can more easily handle this then you." Lelouch shrugged.

"True, but the same could be said that you could also get to the South Pole faster then me, anyways, and since Kara's ship needs to get there pronto, well," he smirked underneath his helmet. Nunnally tried to think of an argument to that, growling darkly.

"Fine, mister, I'll agree to that logic," Nunnally frowned, moving to better support the craft and take it from her brother's hands, "but I'm heading right back afterwards. So until I get back you shouldn't intervene unless _absolutely_ necessary! You understand me, mister?" Nunnally warned. At this, Lelouch gave a half hearted salute.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. Nunnally eyed him darkly for a few moments more, before speeding off into the distance. Seeing this, Lelouch gave a resigned sigh and began making his way towards the direction of those explosions, hoping that it wasn't something that he'd have to get involved with since he _was_ in Britannia waters.

One can hope, right?

XXX

"COME ON YOUR SUCKERS! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Luciano Bradley's voice shouted over the loud speakers of his personal Knightmare Frame while he and his "Valkyries" rained death into the Atlantic Ocean where they were being raided by so called "fish men". At this, the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg gave a resigned sigh.

"There he goes again," the blond knight thought morosely while deftly moving his own Knightmare Frame across the waters by jumping from carrier to carrier. He had to keep a careful eye out for Black Manta and that blond freak, else he'd be sunk, since both had proved as detrimental to Knightmare Frames as "Zero" had been.

Watching Black Manta and Goldilocks duke it out was slightly horrifying and awe inspiring, since it showed him just how out matched the current generation of Knightmare Frames were to super powered beings. Cause if Zero was comparable to Black Manta and that blondie, then they were seriously out of luck. Gino just thanked their stars that they had Black Manta on there sides, since he doubted that their little escort mission had any hope of success without him. If only this was all they had to deal with, cause if Zero showed up...

Speaking of which.

"HEADS UP!" Nonnette Enneagram's voice shouted over their radios. Gino looked up and immediately cursed.

Zero was here.

XXX

"Is it really so necessary for you to sit that close to the screen?" Kanon Maldini questioned his prince while standing subserviently to the side. At this Schneizel looked up from the screen that he was watching intently.

"Things just got more interesting," the Second Prince claimed, a dark look coming to his face, "Zero just showed up." at this Kanon arched an eyebrow and peered at the screen.

"But..." the feminine man tested, looking to his prince in askance, "_what_ is he wearing?"

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

Yes, I realize that I'm a right bastard cutting it off like that, but we were at a point that felt like the end of a chapter, so I went with it.

And, as you can see, I've got a few more things planned. And I introduced a few more super heroes (and villains).

These next few chapters are going to be a bit different, since they're going to use mostly original material since they take place inbetween "Attack Cornelia" and "The Black Knights". The time line is going to be a little skewed, since I've put off a few things that I'll be putting in these "filler (so not filler) chapters". Specifically, I bet a few of you were wondering why I didn't show Suzaku at Ashford Academy? Well, that's going to be explained, and the reason why makes a lot of sense. Sort of.

These chapters will also be spent with a few more super battles (a few, okay, like one or two), the introduction of Kara, and Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kara's training.

On another note, this chapter was a bitch to write, since I didn't have a lot of time to write to begin with, and when I actually sat down to write I ended up suffering some writer's block (which is annoying since I had most of this chapter planned out already in my notes, go figure).

That being said, I want to once more discuss the infamous "incest" pairings.

Again, I cannot stress enough that I'm going to be writing this story in a way that not only makes the incest tasteful, but is something that can be skipped altogether by anyone that doesn't want to see that type of thing. So if you are a fan of this series, and were disappointed with the inclusion of Nunnally, Euphemia and Cornelia in Lelouch's harem...don't be.

Seriously, like I've said time and time again, I have a plan. If you only let me, I'll show you what I have planned, and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Finally, the last thing on the agenda is my writing schedule.

Once more, we come to that trouble with "burning" myself out. It's a dreaded thing, you see, and I'm sure that no one wants to go months or years without an update, and hopefully the continuation of this series in TWO more SEQUELS. Now, do they? So I've decided to cut back on the writing splurges so that I don't tire myself out.

That being said, I'll TRY and limit myself to writing a chapter a week, though I can't guarantee that'll work because if inspiration for a particular chapter hits then I'm going to write it, schedule be damned. But I'll try.

Since, you know, I have a lot of other fanfictions that I want to work on besides this.

Hopefully, you, my readers can forgive me for this, but it's a necessary evil.

Anyways, that's all. So please leave a review with your thoughts. Thanks a bunch.

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter IX

The Edge of Tomorrow

XXX

The week following Lelouch's assault on his half sister Cornelia's encampment hadn't been pleasant for young Milly Ashford, who was a bundle of nerves, forced to wait for news on Lelouch's condition. Britannia had labeled the operation a complete success and was said to have been grievously wounded. Milly, unlike her classmates, didn't take this information at face value, but it was getting hard to doubt Britannia's claims when Lelouch nor Sayoko showed up at the school, and even Nunnally was mysteriously missing. However, Milly was comforted in the fact that the brother and sister pair hadn't been captured, since Britannia would have arrested her family for aiding a traitor to the Britannian crown.

Some might have wondered why Milly was worried for her childhood friend, and the answer to that was somewhat complicated on her part. She might have been a flirt and unashamedly bisexual, but the young blond beauty had unfortunately fancied her childhood friend for a number of years now. Of course, that wasn't surprising when one took a look at her childhood in the royal courts. Back then, every girl that had been close to the eleventh prince, Lelouch, had been totally enamored with him. It was the main talk of the young girls who sought his affection, on who would eventually win the right to marry the prince. Both Lelouch's siblings Euphemia li Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia were in on it. And quite a few other of Lelouch's siblings and several young girls in the court. Even Cornelia had briefly considered offering to marry her younger brother. And Milly was unfortunately one of Lelouch's many secret admirers.

Of course, Milly was aware of information that Lelouch and his siblings weren't, which was that Lelouch's mother, the Royal Consort Lady Marianne vi Britannia had been in talks with Milly's grandfather to form a marriage contract between her son and his granddaughter. And as far as Milly was aware, the contract still existed between the two families, though it was unmistakably broken due to the fact that Lelouch vi Britannia died the day that his father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia cast him from the royal bloodline and removed his right to the throne. And there simply wasn't a contract in place to wed Milly to one Lelouch Lamperouge.

Which was quite a shame, really, since the young heiress now had to field down her parents attempts to wed her to a noble so that they could reattain their previous status. Only Milly's grandfather was supportive in her intentions to pursue a relationship with her friend, often helping to take the focus off her and struggling against her parent's fickle prodding. Her grandfather, bless his old heart, was quite aware where her feelings lay, and due to some remaining loyalty to Lady Marianne, the aged and retired patriarch of the Ashford family wished ever so much that she could attain her own desires. For that, Milly was very grateful. Enough so that she was able to endure his weird sense of humor and his own prodding for her to approach Lelouch.

However, Milly was an intelligent girl, of that there was no denying. She had watched Lelouch for most of his life, and knew his personality and quirks so totally that the only people that likely knew more about Lelouch was the boy himself and his sister Nunnally. It was one of the reasons why she had so quickly realized that Lelouch was in fact the godlike entity known as Zero, and it was also one of the reasons why she had made the connection that Nunnally had somehow attained her own powers, and why she had been urging her friend to make the connection himself.

So, naturally, she knew all the boy's virtues and his faults, and knew immediately that he would brush aside her intentions completely if she was to approach him suddenly about picking up old family bonds and trying to strengthen them. Especially if her intuition that Sayoko had feelings for Lelouch as well and was already in somewhat of a relationship with the young boy, with Nunnally soon to follow. Milly knew enough about Lelouch to be aware that he was completely against the ideology of polygamy, something that stemmed from his hatred of his father. In fact, Lelouch probably would have shunned all attempts to court him from any woman if he had been given the choice. Which was why Sayoko's relationship with the boy was so startling.

Milly could only blame it on some kind of alien puberty. There's no way that Lelouch would even contemplate sex unless his veins were filled with enough hormones to give a blue whale a heart attack. And this offered their own complications.

Milly was intelligent enough and pessimistic enough to realize that even if she could get Lelouch to agree in either a polygamous relationship or to cut off ties with Sayoko that there would still be complications in their romance. Particularly, since Lelouch was now a godlike alien, then there was bound to be some issues in the bedroom. She didn't doubt that sex for Lelouch would be an unmitigated disaster, since he knew so very little of his own physiology and had such little control over his own powers. Likely, he'd have to undergo insane amounts of training to be able to even lightly pet a woman without snapping their bones, and that's not even considering his other powers.

On top of that, there was the fact that they were two completely different species, which would make their relationship even more difficult due to the eventual realization that they were incompatible biologically to breed. And Milly knew enough about herself and Lelouch to know that they both wanted to one day have a nice, loving family, something she doubted that she and Lelouch could have unless he had enough human genes in his DNA left to reproduce with a human, or his species was compatible.

To Milly's inner eye, it appeared as if a relationship with Lelouch would be filled with snags and ill tidings. Because not only was Lelouch now the most wanted man in the world, but it seemed as even on a genetic level they were incompatible.

However, Milly was hopeful. It was hope that had allowed the girl to survive the first few years after the Ashford family's shame and banishment. And it was hope that had saw her settling in comfortably into Area Eleven with her family, and brought Lelouch to them in the first place.

Milly knew the value of hope, and knew the dangers, but she still couldn't help hoping.

Milly wanted to place her hope in Lelouch. The emotion had come to her startlingly soon after learning Lelouch's identity as Zero and his subsequent confession to her. The boy had described himself as a nobody, nothing, a Zero; something that was a mantra to the clan of aliens that he belonged to. But Milly recognized immediately that Lelouch was a beacon.

A great weight had descended upon his shoulders, and yet Lelouch bore the weight of the world and the responsibilities of his many great powers and the many troubles they presented without complaint. Likely, at the time, he had only seen the powers as a means to an end, but Lelouch was intelligent, and had likely realized soon after gaining the powers just what they might entail for him. Still, Lelouch hadn't broken down, consumed by the knowledge that his powers might isolate him from the world. And Milly couldn't help but like that show of character.

Lelouch was hard to place, really. Many times Milly had realized that Lelouch was inherently flawed, selfish, arrogant, and egotistical. And yet, he was also inherently selfless, caring, and loving. The best examples would be the cruelty that he displayed when fighting Britannian forces, and the loving care which he gave his sister Nunnally. At best, Lelouch was a conflict of personalities, a paradox wrapped into the rough shape of a man. He was far too complicated, something that would have turned off most young women at his many complexities, but Milly found them endearing. That he could be so good and yet so wrong at the same time gave Milly a sense of comfort, that the exiled prince could still retain the core of his character even after learning that he was not related to the rest of the human race at all.

In other men, the power that Lelouch now wielded might have corrupted them, twisting their values and moral compass to the point that they saw humans as mere playthings at best, and filth to be tormented at the worst. But Lelouch's morals had been inherently and irrevocably tempered by his years caring for his sister and dealing with the betrayal of his father and death of his mother. So while he hated the corruption that his father and his ilk represented, he honored the memory of his mother and gave his heart freely to his sister. It had come to the point that Lelouch would tear the whole world asunder and rebuild it with his own hands to see his little sister's dream come true.

Lelouch was many things, misguided, prideful, loving, and patient, but Lelouch wasn't evil. He possessed the capabilities for great evils, there was no doubt about that, but his own moral compass, his little sister Nunnally, held his hand and controlled his very will without even knowing it.

That such a powerful man as Lelouch, perhaps the single most powerful entity on the planet, was controlled by such an innocent girl was kind of terrifying, and yet strangely fascinating. In the week since Lelouch's confession before Lelouch had assaulted Cornelia's forces Milly had watched spell bound as Lelouch cared for his confined sister.

That was why Milly could never fear Lelouch, not even having witnessed his powers in action, because if his wish was to give everything that Nunnally wanted to the girl, then Milly realized that Lelouch would never become corrupted. Because Nunnally would always need her big brother, even now that she was healed, and would never let him walk down that path.

Milly hoped that one day she could share this kind of power with the girl. She hoped with all her might that she could convince Lelouch to get over his paranoia and trust her enough to give her his heart, unencumbered with the layers of armor and resentment that he looked upon the world with. The vulnerable, soft part of him, that which bore his insecurities and his own wishes silently. For unlike Nunnally, who was blind to the fact that Lelouch had his own desires, his own wishes, Milly knew deep down that Lelouch just wanted to be selfish.

But the days of waiting for information to come to her from either Lelouch or Sayoko was quiet and depressing. None of her friends knew where Lelouch and Nunnally were and were getting alarmed by his absence like her. It was coming to the point that Milly's school work and duties in the student council were being affected. But she tried to hide this behind a mask of amorous flirtation, but even the absentminded Rivalz was beginning to notice her mood.

In the end she knew that she'd have to adopt a wait and see approach, since that was all she was capable of. Even if she knew more about Knightmare Frames then even the genius Nina, Milly knew that she wasn't capable of supporting Lelouch if there was someone out there powerful enough to give him trouble. Her knowledge of Knightmare Frames told her that there was no Frames capable of giving Lelouch a challenge, which was why she was aware that if something was able to hurt the young man then it had to be something from out of this world.

Disgusted as she was with her own helplessness, Milly ascertained that the moment that Lelouch returned that she was going to kiss him, slap him, and then demand that he take her to his "Fortress" and have his alien benefactor alter her DNA so she wouldn't ever have to sit here and twiddle her thumbs like some invalid.

Milly wasn't prone to rash decisions, despite what others would think. Everything she did was carefully calculated, down to even her interactions with Rivalz, Nina, and Shirley. She maintained a careful image all the time, and chose her options with surprising care and attention. Often times she sought the council of her grandfather, who was mindful enough not to pry too deeply into her private matters while giving her as much wisdom as he was capable of.

That was why Milly knew that she couldn't sit down idly anymore. Long ago, her grandfather, and by that extent the whole Ashford clan, had sworn fealty to Lady Marianne Lamperouge and her bloodline. That was why her parents were honor bound to aid Lelouch and his sister, the last two members of the Lamperouge bloodline. It was why her grandfather was so keen on helping the boy, even turning a blind eye to his excursions from the school and his scrupulous activities. And it was why Milly herself realized that she could no longer sit on the fence.

Because, instinctively she knew that Lelouch needed her help.

With the realization that she could no longer idly sit by and watch Lelouch venture into danger alone without aid, Milly began to question what she'd be able to do to help the boy.

Though intelligent herself, her knowledge was tempered by her age, and her lack of experience. Furthermore, in a battle between two people who wielded the strength that Lelouch possessed, she knew that any technology that she could bring to battle would be utterly useless. She doubted that even the infamous atomic bomb used by Britannia to cull the Germans during the second world war would be enough to stop him. So any of the Knightmare Frames that the Ashford family had plans on would be utterly useless, precisely because they were completely outdated and weren't even in Lelouch's weight class.

Milly was beginning to think her intentions to help Lelouch were futile when she remembered Lelouch's tale of the Fortress and the computer that aided him. Apparently, the Fortress's computer had the knowledge of twenty eight galaxies, which meant a mother load of information on alien tech. Alien tech that was leagues behind what humanity currently had.

It was when she came to this realization that she also realized that this Zod probably didn't have the means to build the weapons that Lelouch would no doubt need to conquer the planet. Which meant that Zod would be keen on forming an alliance that would allow him to mass produce the alien tech and weapons that he wished to give his genetically engineered "son". With this realization she came to the understanding that she'd be able to use this to her advantage, since she could begin an operation to manufacture the weapons in Lelouch's war machine.

So Milly approached her grandfather, who she questioned as to the possibility of getting back into weapon manufacturing. Which was when her grandfather decided to drop a bombshell.

"So you've finally decided to pledge yourself to _his_ cause fully, have you? The aged patriarch questioned, chuckling amusedly. At this question, Milly shifted uncomfortably.

"Sir?" she asked for clarification. Her grandfather shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

"I can't say it's a surprise, really," he explained, removing a simple folder from his desk and handing it to her. Milly peered at it for a moment, before opening it and nearly jumping at the various articles on the mysterious "Zero" inside. She looked up imploring to her grandfather, who smiled and said, "Frankly I'm surprised it took you this long to decide to give aid to him, considering your feelings..." at this she couldn't help but blush slightly at the reminder of her long kept feelings for the exiled prince. Seeing this, the patriarch smiled.

"I don't know what to say," Milly said slowly, while her mind wheeled for a way to deny her grandfather's theory or validate it without breaking Lelouch's trust. At this, her grandfather smiled in understanding.

"Let's pretend that I'm unaware of his circumstance," her grandfather claimed, looking over his spectacles intently, before reaching towards his safe and removing several thick, aged folders. He placed them on his desk, looking to the blond heiress now, "Would you be acceptable to that?" at this, Milly nodded.

"Suppose you do this," said the aged man, making a wide gesture, "you'd be giving support to someone that threatened your safety and would give Britannia a reason to execute our whole family on grounds of treason," he explained. Milly shut her eyes and nodded. Seeing this, the man asked, "Are you sure you wish to give your support even knowing that..."

Milly thought about the question for several long moments, before nodding her head with determination, claiming, "He's worth it." At this, her grandfather chuckled good naturally.

"I don't doubt that," at her look of surprise he explained, "I've watched you grow up with him for your whole life, and seen the way your feelings for him have grown. I've also seen how he's grown as a man, too," he shrugged, smiling ruefully, "I don't doubt that if you can get him to return your feelings that you two will be very happy. Still, I have to ask you again: are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," Milly said once more, a fierce and protective expression on her face. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Good," her grandfather claimed, surprising her again. The man laughed and shook his head, claiming, "Life is too short for regrets, child. Every action that we take should be carefully considered and weighed. If you are sure about this course, then I shall give you my full support," and so saying, he picked up the folders from his desk and passed them to her while removing the folder on Zero from her hands and placing it into his safe.

Milly carefully opened the first folder and found that it contained data on one of the prototype Knightmare Frames that the Ashford clan had intended to develop but never got around to producing. She briefly marveled at the design specks of the machine, which was leagues beyond anything that Britannia was capable of now. Obviously, this information would be invaluable to the heiress.

"Thank you, grandfather," Milly said gratefully, her voice thick with emotion. The man chuckled and nodded.

After that, Milly and her grandfather began pursuing ways that they could procure a manufacturing plant in a country free from Britannia but close enough that materials could be easily shipped to it, and any Frames and other tech that could be developed could be escorted to Area Eleven without harassment. They found several dozen such plants through the European Union and the Chinese Federation lands, but the cost for purchase of the plants was well out of the Ashfrod family budget. Which meant that the only way that they'd be able to continue this route would be if Lelouch returned soon and agreed to their partnership and paid for the costs of the plants themselves and the materials that they would need.

Which meant that Milly was even angrier now, since she now had more waiting to do.

XXX

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy, beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." This was the introduction that the infamous Suzaku Kururugi greeted the class with upon entering the school. Watching this, Kallen Stadtfeld blinked in mute shock at the sudden appearance of the honorary Britannia. After that she had to listen to the student body question the Japanese boy's motives.

The suspicion was clear in the air, paranoia dripping from the walls as the xenophobic, prideful Britannian students each looked at Suzaku with both scorn and distrust. Kallen was tempted to approach the boy out of principle, since he was Japanese like herself, when the student council president Milly Ashford beat her to the punch.

"Hi there!" Milly greeted loudly, shocking the rest of the students in the class at her happy greeting. At this, Suzaku looked surprised.

"Er...hello?" the Japanese boy prompted. Milly smiled beautifully, bobbing her head excitedly.

"Please don't be mindful of the others," Milly said quietly, leaning towards the boy and eying the rest of the students. Kallen could only hear this because her senses were so acute, "I'm sure you're a great guy and all," Milly claimed, smiling, "how about I walk you through the day so you're better prepared for your classes?" she asked. Suzaku smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you," he said just as quietly. Milly nodded, grinning.

"And when the day is through, why don't we head over to the student council club room and I interview you? I admit to being terribly curious about you. Would that be a bother?" at this Suzaku shook his head.

"No – it's alright," and, so saying, Milly and Suzaku parted and returned to their seats. Kallen, like the rest of the class watched the two part with something akin to amazement. For a moment, the half Britannian applauded her president in her mind, suitably impressed with the blond's character. Then she was forced to focus her attention on today's lesson, while pondering her new classmate, Milly's depth of character, and her own issues with her terrorist faction and Zero's mysterious disappearance.

As the teacher's words drifted into her ear, with her only paying half a mind to them, Kallen's thoughts once more went back to her teammates and the success of their last mission and the apparent cost of succeeding. It was a sobering thought to everyone in Ohgi's terrorist cell that Zero had possibly given his life for a whole ghetto of Japanese men, women and children. That the man had had no possible reason to actually do such a thing ingrained a sense of guilt into the whole cell. Even the remnants of the Yamato Alliance were feeling guilty and ashamed that they couldn't, or wouldn't help Zero in his time of need.

Since the battle at the Saitama ghetto, Zero had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Still, Britannia had been pushed back by his assault, and the various terrorist cells in the ghetto itself had managed to correlate with Ohgi and safely evacuate the innocent civilians. There were now rumors of Britannia having their own super powered soldier on their side, since a few of the terrorists in the ghetto had been close enough to the edge of the settle to watch as Zero and this unknown warrior tore apart a whole forest and destroyed a bloody mountain during the course of their death match. The news that Zero had possibly been defeated and that Britannia might turn this warrior upon the terrorist factions across Japan swept across the lands and inset a sense of fear into the people like never before seen.

Kallen herself hoped that Zero was alright, because from the moment that they had first heard from him in Shinjuku ghetto Zero had continually proven the worth of his character to them. Even if he wasn't super powered and monstrously strong, she would have hated to see such an honorable man killed.

Meanwhile, Ohgi's group were beside themselves with what to do. Ohgi had eventually ordered everyone to disband and lay as low as possible, with noticeable focus on Kallen herself, ordering her to return to her life at the Stadtfeld estate and rejoin her classmates at the academy. Since then, Kallen had been a ball of pent up nerves and deep worry. Anxiety chewed away at her mind, until even her dense classmates were noticing the change in her mood.

It didn't escape her notice that the aloof and annoying Lelouch was missing during this time, too, though she wrote it off as a coincidence when it appeared that his sister was gone to. When she brought this up to Milly, who she learned was the sibling's childhood friend, the blond had laughed her concerns aside and assured her that they'd be fine. Then Milly had regulated Lelouch's work in the council as vice-president to Kallen, making the red head forget briefly about her concerns and her suspicions until she was alone again back in her room at the Stadtfeld estate.

Then, like a broken record, Kallen's mind once more returned to the context of Lelouch versus Zero, and the possibility of a connection between them. As was often the case, Kallen's mind whirled upon the similarities of Lelouch and Zero's voice, though Zero obviously wore some kind of voice filtering device, meaning that his real voice could be completely different then what she heard coming from his helmet. Still, the fact remained that Zero's voice unmistakably sounded like Lelouch's with a mechanical ring to it, and that their general overall shape was the same.

The problem was that she couldn't decide on how Zero could be Lelouch when she had already had a conversation with Zero with Lelouch standing right by her. Of course, being as intelligent as she was, she realized the one sided nature of their conversation and logically guessed that Lelouch have already prerecorded his voice and had someone had played it back to her. It made some terrible sense when she took into the account of his accomplice, that green haired girl that he had had her escort Ohgi's group to them.

It did make a lot of terrible sense, though there wasn't enough data for her to start drawing conclusions. And it wasn't like she could assault Lelouch and demand answers, because if he _was_ Zero then he'd easily be able to neutralize her before she could even realize it. It was for this reason that she didn't approach her teammates with her new knowledge, because the fact that a Britannia boy had possibly sacrificed himself for their cause and was powerful enough to form a religion around him would have definitely caused alarm and indecision to spread through the whole cell. And for how much they relied upon each other, Kallen knew that she couldn't start flinging wild guesses around or else they'd react badly to it and draw the wrath of Britannia down upon them.

Still, she was known to have trouble with keeping her thoughts to herself, and in the few conversations that she had over the phone with Ohgi she knew that her older friend was aware that something was bothering her. She had pleaded with him not to ask her about it, and he had agreed on the condition that she didn't endanger herself needlessly. And so they were both in agreement and they each went back to waiting.

That was when Kallen knew that, for better or for worst she had to approach Lelouch about the possibility that he was Zero when he returned...if he returned.

XXX

Suzaku eyed Milly Ashford silently, wondering about why she was so interested in him. The lengthy conversation that they had had in the student council's club house was as diverse and strange as he could possibly think. However, Milly was happy and caring, and it wasn't long before he was freely relaying stories to the girl about happier times, while she shared a few about her years in the royal court. Somewhere down the line they got into a conversation about Lelouch, after Milly had unintentionally let slip that she had been childhood friends with the exiled prince. To that end, Suzaku had told her of his own involvement in Lelouch and Nunnally's life, before asking her if she knew where he was. Hearing his plea, Milly assured him that they were fine before claiming that she couldn't tell him where they were since she didn't know where they were, either.

Suzaku had accepted this easily, readily believing that Lelouch had never made contact with the girl again after his exile to Japan. After that, their conversation took a happier lift, reflecting on the amusing adventures that they had both shared with the two royal siblings.

Eventually, the day grew too late for him to stay, and Suzaku retreated from the council's room and silently reflecting on Milly and their conversation while heading to the school's gate. But a moment of paranoia swept over Suzaku suddenly, and he looked to the side to find a red haired girl silently watching him while leaning tiredly against a tree.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku asked while approaching the beauty. She gave a strained smile and nodded.

"I'm...y-yeah," she took a haggard breath and titled her head, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Then she looked to him and asked, "You...are Suzaku Kururugi, yes?" she questioned. Worriedly, Suzaku moved to help her stand, but she waved him away. Seeing this, Suzaku decided to respond to her question.

"Yeah..." he said quietly. The girl nodded, turning slightly away.

"My...classmates don't like you very...m-much," the girl took several hollow breathes before turning to stare at him with unfocused eyes. "I-I hope...that they...won't cause y-you much trouble," she claimed. Suzaku nodded, smiling softly.

"It's alright, I'm used to it by now," he assured her, and once more tried to help her. Once again she brushed aside his help, managing to straighten her body ever so slightly. Suzaku frowned, asking, "Are you alright? What's your name?"

The girl lowered her eyes and mumbled her name, so Suzaku asked her to repeat it and she finally said, "Kallen Stadtfeld," before turning away from him and tiredly beginning to walk away. Suzaku stopped her though.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? You don't look so good," he prompted. The girl turned, giving an exhausted smile.

"Y-yes...I've been dealing with this sickness for...a long time now...I should be able to make it...home...without trouble," and so saying she left Suzaku there in the school yard, leaving the Honorary Britannian to blink mutely in surprise.

"Kallen?" Suzaku muttered, before shaking his head. His hero complex was acting up at the obviously very sick girl, and it tore him to bits that he'd be unable to help her. Suzaku gave a tired smile and sagged slightly.

"Guess it can't be helped," and he departed the school grounds.

XXX

Even as Kallen entered the Stadtfeld estate, greeting her mother and her step mother without any emotion, the girl's mind was churning with thoughts. And of course each of these thoughts centered on one person.

Zero.

With her suspicions as to the godlike being's true identity, Kallen had thought about Lelouch's interactions with the people around him and realized that he had connections to people that wasn't so obvious at first glance.

The first was much more obvious then the second. Milly Ashford was overly affectionate to the boy, so much so that it was rumored that she fancied him. And from his interactions with the heiress that Kallen had seen in the short time that they were on the council together, Kallen realized that he trusted Milly. Maybe even enough that he'd reveal his identity as Zero to her. This obviously spoke of several years locked into a mostly pleasant friendship, though how strong it was remained to be seen.

After that came the conclusion that none of the other council members could possibly know if Lelouch was Zero. And since those were mostly empty leads, Kallen looked to the next obvious lead, which was Suzaku Kururugi himself.

The willingness of Zero to rescue the boy from a false trail and subsequent execution, enough that he'd make himself an enemy to the world, meant that they had some prior connection beforehand that was just as mysterious as Milly's connection to Lelouch. Though how Lelouch came into contact with the son of former and deceased Prime Minster of Japan Genbu Kururugi was anyone's guess.

Kallen knew that it would make sense if she was to seek answers from either Milly or Suzaku, who could be very valuable sources of information, but the thought of what "Zero" would do to her if he learned that she had assaulted one of his loved ones was frightening, and she knew that she didn't have the courage to put herself or her teammates at risk.

Eventually, on her way to her room, Kallen retreated to the library and began looking through any of her father's books for any hint of the name Lamperouge. Eventually, giving up on finding anything in his books she found herself at one of the computers that dotted the personal library and searched through the internet for any relevant information on the Lamperouge name. That was when she began to make startling conclusions.

The Lamperouge clan was an old warrior clan that descended from the Scottish isles long before Britannia had even come to be. Before Britannia, they were a relatively powerful clan, and feared by the British, the Irish and the Europeans. But when Britannia came to power after Brittan culled the American Revolution and settled the Americas for British leadership, the newly dubbed Britannia set their sights on the Scottish and quickly conquered the lands to the north. As such, the Scottish clans were absorbed into the Britannian commoner system, and the once great Lamperouge clan was reduced to shambles.

Picking back up hundreds of years later during the Early 80's ATB, one Marianne Lamperouge ascended to power by first proving herself as a capable soldier and getting the backing of the Ashford patriarch, Marianne would eventually succeed at becoming a Knight of the Round and a noble in the royal court, where she drew the eyes and affection of the emperor himself to her. From there, Marianne became the fifth royal consort, and bore two children, one known as Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia.

After that, the next bit of information that Kallen discovered was the assassination of Lady Marianne, and the fallout of it. From what she read, the Ashford family was disgraced and banished from the royal court when they refused to accept the emperor's orders to call off the investigation to his consort's assassination. Then, Charles zi Britannia had seen fit to disown his blind and crippled daughter Nunnally vi Britannia, and forced Lelouch to confront his father about this. Afterwards, the emperor disowned his son in front of the court before banishing them to Japan to act as political hostages.

Following the trail of information, Kallen discovered that Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia had been taken into the home of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and his clan during their duration in the country. Then came the invasion of Japan where Lelouch and Nunnally were presumed dead.

But they weren't dead.

Kallen clicked out of the browser and turned off the computer, her mind a whirl with activity with all that she had learned. On some part of her mind she felt insulted at how easy it was to fit the pieces together and discover Lelouch's connection to the throne. It seemed almost as if anyone with common sense could trace back the trail of information from Lelouch and Nunnally all the way back to the emperor himself. How they had managed to avoid being detected for so long the girl didn't know, but she figured it had to do with the Ashford Family's connection to them and the apparent lack of interest in the emperor to pursue their whereabouts.

But this new information was an even greater threat to the peace and unity of Ohgi's cell which had so far relied on "Zero". If her speculation was correct and Zero was in fact Lelouch Lamperouge, exiled son of Charles zi Britannia and Eleventh Prince to the Britannian throne, that would cause and even greater rift to form in their ranks then just the knowledge that Zero was a Britannian. Because if Zero was the son of their enemy...

Kallen frowned.

Now, more then ever the girl realized the need for secrecy. Maybe a few weeks ago she would have balked at the idea of seeking aid from a _Britannia, _and would have rather died then rely on the help of a Britannian _prince_, but the two weeks in contact with Zero had shown her two things.

The first was that Britannia was utterly ruthless and that Japan had no hope for their future without Zero's aid.

The second was that Lelouch, be he the Spawn of Satan himself, was generally honorable enough that she could put the barest hints of trust in him. Of course, she'd be ever watchful in case he did something to break this trust, but instinctively Kallen didn't think he'd ever willingly would.

The force of her conviction took the girl by surprise, and she had to sit back and work her mind around the sudden swell of emotion before she could accept it as her own. Eventually, she smiled her satisfaction and retreated from the library to her room. Even as she placed her head on her bed's pillows and shut her eyes, she was swearing to herself that she'd trust Zero.

At least for now...

XXX

"Damn it, why won't you just die!" Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten, shouted from over his Knightmare's loud speakers as he whirled a large lance and tried to skewer the floating, brilliantly glowing form of Zero. Seeing the wild charge, Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three, exclaimed in warning and took aim with his rifle.

The blasts of his rifle were powerful enough to have his custom built sixth generation Knightmare Frame kick back from the recoil. Still, they barely even hindered Zero, who took it full force in the chest and only faltered in the air for half a second. Gino might have considered this a good omen, if Zero hadn't proceeded to catch Luciano's lance in his hands and jerk it from from the Knightmare Frame. Then Zero whirled it around before whipping it across Luciano's factsphere, sending the Knight of Ten's Knightmare plummeting into the ocean below and completely humiliating the insane Vampire of Britannia.

Seeing this, Zero turned about and sent his procured lance hurling towards Nonette's Frame, who was just barely able to dodge out of the way as it embedded into the ship that she was standing on. Then the Knight of Nine targeted the floating Zero with her cannon and unloaded on him.

Zero weaved behind the cannon shells, seemingly beside himself with what to do with her, so Gino took his chance and opened fire with his rifle and watching as the high powered shells impacted the man's chest and sent him falling to the ground. But Gino wasn't foolish enough to lock horns with the super powered man in a melee, knowing that the man's strength would surely be his doom. Still, it seemed as if Luciano hadn't had enough, as the mad pilot pulled his Frame back onto the ship. A brief look at the ocean showed that Luciano had used one of the surrounding submarines as support to keep from sinking to the ocean.

Luciano drew some knives and taunted Zero, his voice a sneer over his speakers as he questioned, "What's wrong? Why do you hesitate? Come here and fight me like a man!" and so saying, Luciano rushed him. Seeing this, Gino was already a whirl of motion, moving towards one of the missile pods on the ship that they were on and turning it around to regard the dueling form of Zero.

He could see that, just as he expected, Zero was perfectly outmaneuvering Luciano's charge and Nonette's cannon fire. The melee got even more complicated as Luciano's Valkyrie squadron rushed in to aid their master. Seeing this, Gino grit his teeth in frustration at the sheer stupidity of Luciano and his followers.

Still, Zero was quickly making short work of his attackers, using the confusion of the melee against them. Constantly weaving through attacks was laughably easy for the small humanoid, being so much smaller and faster then the Knightmare Frames themselves. This also had a devastating effect on the surrounding Valkyries, who's confused rush on his person ended up severally mangling their teammates.

Zero caught one of the Valkyrie around the neck and proceeded to wrench it completely off, before tossing the severed head of the Frame at another Valkyrie, who was caught off guard by the impromptu projectile. Zero took advantage of this and rushed the Frame, slamming into its chest solidly enough to toss it to the deck, where he grabbed it by the legs and hurled it at the approaching form of Luciano's Frame. Luciano took the blow and fell back to the sea, sinking easily below the waves without a submarine to hold him adrift. After that it became easy work for Zero, who began to schematically tear the Valkyries apart with his bare hands.

During this time, Nonette was still continuing o open fire with her cannon, but hadn't yet proceeded to make an impact. One particular shot drew close to Zero, and the masked man's attention turned to the Knight of Nine. Then before either Nonette or Gino could do anything Zero was upon her, slamming his fists repeatedly into her Frame's chest until his hand broke through the chest plate and wrenched out the Sakuradite Reactor. Then before he could warn them, Zero hurled the unstable reactor into the midst of the Valkyrie squadron, which proceeded to detonate from the rough handling and obliterate the opposition and produce a giant hole in the deck of the ship.

Grimly, Gino bore down upon the masked entity and launched a salvo of missiles at him. Zero turned to regard the homing missiles for but a moment, before taking to the skies. With his ammunition now depleted, Gino stepped away from the missile pod and watched silently as Zero sped into the sky to avoid the missiles.

Zero was fast, but the missiles were persistent. As they climbed higher into the sky, with Zero weaving between the lot of them and easily outmaneuvering them at each turn, Gino reflected on how easily he overwhelmed him and the Britannian escort. It was so clear to everyone that Zero was even stronger than a sixth generation Knightmare Frame, even one wielded by a Knight of the Round. It just wasn't plausible for them to fight him.

Finally, Zero seemed to have enough with the pursuit, and turned around to fly backwards and face the approaching missiles. Then, incredulously, Gino watched as a red beam of heat shot from Zero's helmet and impacted several missiles, blowing them up. The last two sped towards Zero, who, in a display of speed, reflex, and hand eye coordination, wrapped his arms around the missiles and then flung them into the fleet of Britannian battleships below.

The explosions that followed ripped apart what was left of the ships, while the so called fish men mopped up the rest.

Zero descended down to the ship that Gino was standing on, and the moment his feet touched the deck the Knight of Three dropped his weapons and docilely raised his arms in surrender.

"I give up!" Gino proclaimed, knowing that being defeated was one thing, but to continue this useless slaughter was another matter entirely. Zero regarded him coolly for several long moments before nodding.

"Good," Zero said, his voice harsh and nearly lost in the noise of battle, "Then sound the retreat and get out of here..." Gino hastened to comply, and soon the Britannian fleet was prepping to evacuate.

Zero rose from the deck and moved towards the distance, where even now Gino could see the golden haired fish man locked in mortal combat with Black Manta. For a moment, Gino wondered whether he should pray for the doomed meta-human's life, before shrugging the thought aside and moving to retrieve Nonette and Luciano.

There was more important things to worry about...

XXX

"Where's Lelouch?" C.C. questioned the moment Nunnally stepped into the Fortress with Kara's ship held in her hands. Kara spared her a glance before moving quickly into the crystal chamber.

"No time," Nunnally said quickly, eyes frantic, "Zod, do you think you could...?" she motioned with the ship. Seeing this, the AI nodded.

"Of course, just set the ship down in the center of the room and I shall take care of the rest," after saying this, Nunnally set the ship down into the center of the room and began backing away quickly.

"I'll be back in a little while," Nunnally warned, before hurrying out of the Fortress and shooting up into the sky. For a brief moment she tried to remember where exactly in the Atlantic ocean she had left her brother, before she was speeding away as fast as she could.

When she finally arrived at the scene of battle she found that the Britannian forces were in full retreat, but that her brother, Lelouch, was locked in combat with a golden haired man and a man in a Black Manta Ray themed suit, both being only partially submerged in water. She could see that Lelouch was desperately trying to fight both of them off, who didn't seem to care for the fact that he had interrupted their fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lelouch demanded, struggling to stay above water and keep the golden haired warrior from wrapping his hands around his throat, "I'm trying to _help_ you!" he insisted.

"The King of Atlantis does not need help from a land walker!" the said King claimed, landing a hit into Lelouch's ribs that had him speeding through the water. Seeing this, Nunnally shot into the water and caught her brother, slowing him until he could push himself out of the water.

"Geese, it surely doesn't rain; no, it has to pour," Nunnallly snarked. Lelouch spared her a glance before moving back to confront the King and the Villain.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" the King shouted at Lelouch when the exiled prince shot down into the water to land a solid hit across the Manta Ray Man's helmet, the ring of metal like a gong. The Black Manta was thrown deep into the current, and so Lelouch and Nunnally dived in after the golden haired fish man dived to pursue the Manta villain.

When they caught up to the King and the Villain, they found them once more doing battle in the midst of a reef, each strike of their hands sending them hurling into the ages old coral and breaking off long and huge chunks. Lelouch only took this in for a moment, before speeding towards the Manta and hooking his hands under his arms. Then he swirled up into the water and then dived suddenly to the ocean floor where he drove the villain into the rocky crust.

Nunnally and the King followed, just in time for Nunnally to pull Manta off her brother and send him hurling at the King. The King of Atlantis took this in with practiced ease, shifted his stance slightly, before driving his fist into the villains gut hard enough for Nunnally to make out the sounds of bones snapping. Manta fell several hundred meters, before Lelouch caught him by the legs and spun him in a circle and sent him hurling to Nunnally.

After briefly being given a lesson on the proper way to throw a punch by Sayoko in the days after Lelouch was rendered comatose, Nunnally shifted her stance slightly to put her shoulder forward and then threw her fist forwards at the approaching Manta themed villain with all her considerable strength behind it.

The ocean floor vibrated as her fist made contact, and Manta went spiraling off into the distance. After several tense moments where they listened and waited to see if the villain would return, the King of Atlantis motioned to the surface.

Once they broke the surface the King spoke up without pause.

"As hesitant as I am to say this, you have done me a great service aiding me today," the King proclaimed grandly. "You have my gratitude, if not my trust."

"That's fine," said Lelouch just as grandly, and Nunnally knew immediately that he was drawing on his experiences in the royal court of Britannia, "we did not seek to aid you to earn your trust, but because your enemies are our own enemies." At this, the King nodded in acceptance.

"Then we are with luck," said the King, staring them down intently before motioning to the retreating mass of ships, "The gods must have seen fit to place us into each other's path."

"Perhaps," Lelouch agreed easily, nodding his head, "but time will tell." At this, the King nodded. And Nunnally was suddenly aware that this conversation was even more important then she could comprehend.

"It shall," the King agreed, giving a slight bow, "I am called Orion, the King of Atlantis. What is it that you are called, land dwellers?" the King prompted. Nunnally was just about to say her super hero name when Lelouch forestalled her by answering his question, first motioning to himself then to her.

"I am called Lelouch, and this is my sister, Nunnally," he proclaimed. Nunnally looked to her brother for an explanation, and he shook his head in warning.

"Very well," said Orion, nodding his head at this, "I shall see to it that my people know that the land dwellers known as Lelouch and Nunnally are friends of Atlantis. Perhaps this is a good omen of the future?" Orion questioned. At this, Lelouch gave a respectful, half bow, submerging his chest into the water.

"I would certainly hope so, Lord Orion," Lelouch agreed, and hearing this Orion turned his back to them.

"Fare the well, Lelouch and Nunnally," Orion called, and both Lelouch and Nunnally returned his parting words with their own. Then Orion was sinking beneath the waves with his soldiers following soon afterwards. This left Lelouch and Nunnally floating in the middle of the sea, alone, and surrounded by burning wreckage.

"Brother, why did you give him our real names?" Nunnally broke the ensuing silence. At that, Lelouch turned to her.

"Because, if I hadn't then Orion would have grounds to banish us from his Kingdom. What's more, by showing proper respect to him we ensue that we are on good terms with his people, who we can hopefully form an alliance with in the future," at this, Nunnally's expression shifted several times at the thought of her brother once more consorting with royalty again. It left obvious distaste in her mouth.

"Eh...so annoying," Nunnally whined, and Lelouch chuckled. Then they were rising up into the air and began the long trek back to the South Pole.

"Yes, yes it is," Lelouch easily agreed.

XXX

After a long day, Lelouch retired to the Fortress, removing his custom sun suit and shuffling a normal one on as Zod activated the hot house effect in the Fortress. To that end, Nunnally watched as C.C. and Sayoko shifted uncomfortably in the warmer climate, before they both rolled up their sleeves and unzipped their flight suits enough to show the barest hint of cleavage. Seeing this made Nunnally jealous of the fact that she couldn't do something similar, since the actions of the two women obviously caught Lelouch's eyes. Then she locked eyes with Lelouch and he turned away in embarrassment.

"So how long until Kara's ship opens up?" Lelouch questioned, and Zod looked up from where he was silently examining the ship.

"Just a few more moments. It's almost absorbed enough sunlight to facilitate its activation," he commented. Lelouch nodded at this and went back to his brooding that he so loved. And seeing that they couldn't tease Lelouch any longer, both C.C. and Sayoko busied themselves in a corner, contemplating on what this "Kara" would be like. And since everyone else had something to do, Nunnally was left to shift uncomfortably for several moments more until the telltale noises of locks unlatching and pressurized gas releasing alerted them all to a change.

"It's time," Zod claimed, and they all shuffled around the ship as it began a lengthy process of unlocking, depressurizing, and releasing its cargo. After the door to the ship pulled up and away from the body, they were able to glimpse the occupant of the ship for the first time.

Almost instantly Nunnally knew that this girl was the complete opposite of her. Granted, they shared similar physical features, such as long, silky blond hair and a pretty, innocent face, but the woman's body was far taller and built completely different then hers. For one thing, even though she had all the curves and supple flesh of a fully grown woman, there was obviously more muscle on this alien girl's body then even her empowered body. But it was lean, and dense, making it so she didn't look beefy but lithe and full of inviting curves. The most obvious example of her muscles was the ridiculous definition in her abs, her thighs and her biceps. She looked strong enough to crush planets in her hands. But her face was relaxed, making her the picture perfect example of innocent beauty. Her eyebrow ridges were subtle and delicate, her eyes wide and expressive, her mouth big enough that it wasn't a difficult thought to think that she smiled more often then not, and her nose and chin were small and sweet.

Still, the presence of power in the girl's body was startling, and Nunnally didn't doubt Zod's explanation that she had been created to be a warrior queen. Though what Zod meant by that explanation when the Kyrpontain people were apparently supposed to be a peaceful race was up to the imagination. She'd have to ask him later to clarify that subject.

"She's beautiful," Sayoko wondered aloud, amazed at the divine beauty of the alien girl. C.C. and Lelouch shared her thoughts, and even Nunnally was forced to agree. Even if the look on her brother's face made her immensely jealous and wish she had heat vision so she could do some plastic surgery on the girl.

"Good, she's waking up," Zod claimed, and Nunnally saw that he was right as she could detect the rapid movement of the girl's eyes behind her lips. Then her face and body began twitching quickly, positively bursting with energy. Finally, when she opened her baby blue eyes she stared mutely up at the ceiling of the Fortress.

Zod greeted the girl warmly and eagerly, speaking in an odd language which Nunnally could only catch the words of "Kara Zor-El" out of the tangle of unfamiliar language. Still, the girl reacted, eyes widened as she sat up and turned to the general. She said something quietly, bowing her head, before picking her head back up and excitedly gesturing with her hands, a stream of words spilling from her lips.

To this, Zod smiled, nodded, said something that made Kara frown, and then said something else that made Kara's head whip around to take in the whole Fortress before focusing on Lelouch suddenly. Nunnally frowned at the look of morbid fascination and awe on her face, feeling suddenly as if something alarming was about to happen.

Then Kara was rising from the chair of her ship and quickly stepping towards Lelouch, obviously a bundle of nerves. Lelouch eyed her strangely, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh...hello?" Lelouch greeted. In answer to this, Kara leaned slightly to him, shut her eyes and took a sniff of the air. Then, to everyone's surprise, Kara's face flushed, she broke out into a sweat, and her body began twitching widely. Much like a cat reacting to catnip.

Then, to the shock of everyone involved, even Zod himself, Kara sped towards Lelouch with all her super speed and tackled him, the end result of which caused them to burst through the back wall of the Fortress and disappear into the snowy wilderness of Antarctic.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that," C.C. claimed, a note of amusement in her voice, "please tell me that I wasn't the only one surprised?" At that, Sayoko chuckled, and Zod shook his head.

Nunnally face darkened and she began to growl.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

Again there's questions about how I'm going to make a harem as big as I've decided it to be? Well, my answer to that is simple.

The fun benefit of having a trilogy is that you can have multiple romances covered through the course of the three books in question. And since each book is going to be extensively long, I plan to focus on different girls and women through each book, with the exception of a few who I feel should be focused on with great length, which is to say that Kallen and C.C. will continually have the focus pushed towards them throughout the series.

Believe me, I have a plan.

On another note, not much plot or action involved in this chapter, though the fight scene between Britannia, Zero, Nunnally and Atlantis was definitely fun to write. Since Black Manta and the Knights of the Round are nowhere in the league of the likes of Superman, I wanted to show how outclassed they were while prolonging the fight as much as possible. Especially when you have three superheroes wailing on a single villain.

Anyways, that's all for now. So leave a review with your thoughts, okay?

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter X

Secrets

XXX

"What has my son done, now?" Charles zi Britannia questioned with an amused sort of smirk plastered on his face. He didn't bother turning around, recognizing the soft patter of feet, and knowing that only a very, _very_ select few were allowed and able to make it onto the Sword of Akasha. At his words, his brother's voice answered, quiet an gentle, like a child.

"He confronted the Knights of Three, Nine and Ten," V.V. spoke quietly, his face showing no inflection of his emotions. Charles listened to this report, shutting his eyes and humming thoughtfully.

"That child's rebelliousness is strangely comforting," said Charles, looking behind him to see that V.V. was shifting uncomfortably. At this, Charles decided to offer an explanation, saying, "I haven't faced such a daunting challenge as that offered by Lelouch since I was an teenager and quite new to my reign. You remember, yes?" at this, V.V. nodded.

"Those times were...trying," V.V. agreed quietly. Charles smiled good-naturedly.

"Perhaps it was a waste to hide Lelouch's powers and history from him?" at the startled expression that the immortal wore, Charles explained, "If we had exploited these powers, we wouldn't be facing this crisis that takes us from our primary goals. The Sword of Akasha must be finished, yes, but Lelouch is much too dangerous to give free reign of," he gave a half-hearted shrug and turned back to look up into the sky, where the World of C sat in seclusion and quiet.

"It can't be helped, now," V.V. remarked awkwardly after several moments of prolonged silence between the two brothers. "It's 'regrettable' that Lelouch has regained his powers and sought to place himself as our enemy, but we must make due. That was why I insisted on the Ultraman project after all, and why we've both agreed that Project Cadmus is a necessary evil," the immortal said slowly. At his words, Charles felt a burst of anger rise in his gut at V.V.'s mentioning of his son – the scathingly, sardonic way that he spoke of his most promising son reminded the emperor that V.V. was the one to end his love's life, and was lying to him even now. V.V. was jealous, bitter, and spiteful, and was so insistent that all of Charles attention be on him that the emperor felt that the immortal was closer to the 8 years that he looked versus the plus fifty years that he actually was.

Despite this knowledge, despite knowing that V.V. was a jealous, lying back stabbing bastard, Charles pushed his emotions as deep into him as possible. He'd be lying if he said that the thought of revenge didn't make him immensely happy, but ultimately he knew he couldn't do anything. Not while the Sword of Akasha was still mostly incomplete. Since V.V. and C.C. were the ones who knew the most of the weapon and knew the best ways to fix it, Charles knew that if his plans were to succeed that he would have to entrust the construction of the World Ending Weapon to his brother – at least until such a time when it was complete enough so that Charles could take over, removing his brother from the project, his immortality, and his life. He'd have to wait for the right moment to strike, but the years of commanding whole armies, strategically placing them throughout the world and patiently waiting to strike, had taught the emperor the value of patience, enough that a few years putting up with the immortal was perfectly acceptable.

"And how goes our other 'project'?" Charles wondered, turning away from V.V. and crossing the marble floor of the Sword and marveling at the abyss below the structure. He felt V.V. following his movements, scurrying behind him like some feeble rat. The reference gave Charles some amusement, allowing a slow, cruel smile to work itself onto his face, that his older brother no doubt misinterpreted.

"Project Cadmus...or?" V.V. questioned, watching the emotions on the bigger man's face. At this question, Charles shook himself.

"The other..." Charles stated, turning now to the childlike immortal and smirking. This brought a mad smile to V.V.'s eyes that wasn't comforting at all, but Charles knew his brother's obsession with him, and that he wouldn't direct his insanity onto him.

"It is going according to plan," V.V. stated proudly, almost purring with mad glee, "Schneizel has no idea the game that he is playing, and by the time he learns..." V.V. laughed, shaking his head, "Well..by then he'll have bigger problems to occupy his time." Of that, Charles had no doubt.

"They both so loved their games of chess," Charles mused with fond remembrance, his tone lost on his blissfully oblivious older brother, "But the question is, who will win now that their boyhood rivalry has escalated directly into the battlefield?" V.V. thought on this, rubbing his hands together with a malevolent smile on his face. If there was one thing that V.V. loved over everything else, it was killing those who held his younger brother's attentions and love. That was only for him, V.V. would repeat over and over again in his mind.

"Lelouch or Schneizel?" at this, V.V. grinned. It was a mad, cruel thing.

"There is so much for us to still do," Charles commented idly, turning his back on his brother again, "If we can convince Lelouch and Schneizel to fight each other, then we'll be able to focus our attention on repairing the Sword of Akasha," stated the emperor thoughtfully. But secretly, Charles had another reason for instigating this plan.

"No matter how powerful that, that _boy_ is," V.V. spat, as if referencing Lelouch was a vile, evil thing, "he's bound to have a weakness. And with his intelligence, Schneizel should be able to discover it before long..." Charles smiled. If only it were that simple, he thought fondly of his most promising son.

"Pendragon is growing so crowded these days," V.V. said suddenly, breaking the tense silence as he looked towards his younger, but much bigger brother, "the press is everywhere, the citizens are up in arms, and the military is nervous. Everyone wants to know about Zero...and about Ultraman," V.V. said quietly, almost mournfully. Even with his insanity and obsession with his brother, Charles knew that V.V. had a soft spot for his little pet project. Why, on a good day, Charles might have thought that the immortal thought of the alien as a "son", a thought almost as amusing as it was sad and revolting. That's why Charles had decided long ago that the person that should deliver the killing blow to the immortal should be V.V.'s own "son". It would be poetic irony, so delicious and sinful that Charles couldn't help chortling at the thought.

The childlike immortal, V.V. eyed his brother thoughtfully, so Charles waved his concerns aside and lied quickly, not showing any hint of his thoughts of revenge.

"If everyone is chomping at the bits to get a piece of Ultraman, then why not let them have it?" Charles questioned, shrugging unhelpfully. At this, V.V. grew a noticeably pensive expression, that made Charles smile reassuringly. "If you're worried about someone trying to take advantage of him, then maybe you should talk to Sam. He should be able to point you in the direction of a few reporters that won't pry too far into our affairs."

After several long moments, V.V. nodded slowly, but didn't seem all that comfortable with the thought of handing his little soldier to the press. At this, Charles smirked.

"Need I remind you again why the press is so important in our plans?" of course Charles knew he needn't have reminded the immortal. The power of the press behind Britannia's actions had allowed Charles to curve the support of the majority of the Britannia's masses happy and ignorant of what was going on. If Britannia knew of everything that Charles and V.V. kept from them, of all the prejudice and the corruption in the government and military then the masses wouldn't be so inclined to support the march of Britannia's war machine. Geass had made sure that Charles kept his power assumed over the might of Britannia. And V.V.'s Geass order and the Ultraman had helped to enforce this control, secretly suppressing any hiccups in their domination of the media and the masses. Because of this, most of the Britannian's in the empire were mostly ignorant of the practices needed to fuel an ever moving forward army. Only the nobles were aware of the crimes against humanity committed by the empire continuously over the years. And most of those nobles didn't care.

Most Britannia's wouldn't give two shits about crimes committed against other countries and peoples, but the amount of crimes committed against one Britannia against another both in the military and without would have brought cause for alarm to the population. It was those crimes, and others that depicted Britannia as the villains that were suppressed. After all, if the truth became known to the masses, it wouldn't be long before well wishing revolutionists stepped forward against the tyranny of Britannia. But as long as the government denied every hint of wrong doing on their part, the population was happy to ignore any rumors that popped up, so secure they were in their own self assurance and morality.

"No, that is alright," V.V. agreed slowly, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, "It's about time that dear Rolo stepped into the limelight...he's been getting restless, as of late," V.V. explained quietly. He shut his eyes and nodded softly, saying, "It seems to me that it's getting harder and harder to alter his memories...he's recalling things, now, things that he shouldn't be able to remember...and I'm having difficulty convincing him that they aren't real..." V.V. opened his eyes and turned slightly, looking forlornly in the direction of the entrance to this dimension. "It makes me wonder why these aliens are so resistant to geass in the first place..." At this, Charles turned to his brother with a lackluster expression on his face, as if he couldn't be bothered with his issues.

"There's something strange about them, that's true," Charles mused thoughtfully, stepping aside his brother and heading in the direction of the entrance, "but I don't think it's something as simple as their genetic nature. Because 'Rolo' never showed any resistance to my geass until he met Lelouch, and Lelouch has lived for years under the power of my geass until he came into contact with the crystal," Charles paused at the entrance and turned slightly, a mirthless smile on his face, "I'd hazard a guess that there's something else at play here. Something that we've missed." And then he was stepping through he entrance.

The immortal watched his brother go without complaint, V.V.'s thoughts circling around this theory. So much was at stake here. And Rolo was currently the only buffer against Lelouch that Britannia had currently. Unless they could finish conditioning Solomon Grundy and turn him into their soldier, or finished the Metallo weapon, or any of the _other_ weapons, then he didn't see how they'd manage to put up resistance to Lelouch when he finally decided to come after them.

It seemed that V.V. needed another talk with Lloyd.

XXX

"Will you just settle down!" Lois Lane hissed angrily across her seat at the fidgeting figure sitting next to her. When the younger girl settled down, the gorgeous brunette turned her eyes to the man sitting across from them, who was even now watching them with a mute expression. "What did you say again?"

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you, dear?" Sam Lane said with a neutral expression on his face, "They're saying that 'Zero' was either killed or captured by a Britannia super soldier that was just released for this kind of problem. They're calling this soldier 'Ultraman'," the man claimed, leaning back, as the military jeep gave a jump. "So the Emperor has made a specific request from me to find a few good reporters to clear up all these rumors. I mentioned my daughters, and Charles agreed to let you two interview this Ultraman, before sending you to Area Eleven to investigate this Zero..."

Lois Lane's mind boggled at the thought of interviewing such a powerful person. If indeed this Ultraman was capable of even half of Zero's supposed strength, then he'd be a very frightening and important figure for the world. Certainly it would help boost Britannian morals. But Lois wasn't about patriotism – she wanted the truth, whatever it may be. Whether that placed Britannia as the heroes or villains didn't matter.

"But why Lucy?" Lois asked quietly, her eyes going to her younger sister who was flushing in annoyance at her tone, "I mean, Jimmy is perfectly capable of taking any photos of this guy. So why did you insist on her?" at this, Sam shook his head.

"A bit of favoritism on my part," her father claimed, smiling ruefully, "Because, you know as well as I do that this story could make _both_ of your careers," at this, Lois silently agreed, even if she wanted to deny the fact. Because, boy, with how shocked the world was by Zero's appearance, the possibility of another similarly powered being on the side of Britannia would surely cause shock waves to ripple through the whole planet. "And the Emperor seemed to think that this 'Ultraman' will react better around Lucy then you..." her father shrugged.

Lois's eyes shifted to look at her sister speculatively, who was suddenly preening with pride at the possibility that she'd have better luck speaking to a near godlike being then her older sister. Lois then turned her eyes back to her dad and leaned forward, asking, "Do you know why that is, though?" at this, her father gave an unhelpful shrug.

"No idea." And then the three of them fell silent.

It wasn't long before the jeep rolled to a stop, though none of them could see outside the dark tinted windows. Lois sat up straighter, and watched out of the corner of her eyes as her father edged towards the door and briefly patted the pocket in his jacket that held his own handgun. Lucy, on her side, was looking eagerly at each door, waiting to see the first glimpse of this Ultraman.

Then the doors were being opened and they were being ushered out of the jeep. The sun was impossibly bright after being submerged in the depths of the jeep's dark interior with its tinted windows, and it took several moment's for her to blink the spots out of her eyes. From beside her, Lois heard Lucy give a stunned gasp, and following the line of her sight she looked first down the range of the sandy bomb field that they were standing at the edge of and all the soldiers stationed around the field and the nearby base, and then up into the sky at the hovering figure silently glowering at them from over fifty meters up.

Lucy clutched at Lois's right arm as the figure descended, and as he came further into view the distinct, stylized U symbol came into stark contrast as the sun reflected off it. Just as his feet touched the sandy ground Lois heard her sister hiss, "It's him...it's Ultraman!" But as the super powered being walked towards them Lois reflected on the irony of that title, and knew instantly why this 'Ultraman' would get along better with Lucy then she. Because he wasn't an Ultra_man_...

He was a boy.

XXX

"So, you're certain that your calculations are correct then?" Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia questioned while pursuing a plain, unassuming document with mild interest. From the other end of the video feed the Earl of Pudding himself was nodding enthusiastically.

"Exactly!" Lloyd Asplund exclaimed loudly, thumping his fist onto his desk and shaking his camera. For a moment the video feed blurred, before clearing as he continued in earnest, "The primarily calculations on the suit's ability in conjunction with a properly configured Knightmare Frame show a nearly four hundred percent increase in not only physical abilities, but in mental as well. The subject's reaction time, logic, perceptiveness, and deduction abilities all go through the roof with the suit augmenting their abilities as well as the few modifications to the brain needed to facilitate the functions of the suit! They quite literally become the _perfect_ Knightmare pilot!"

"And you're _certain_ that my father and V.V. don't know of this little side project of yours, then?" Schneizel prompted, not willing to give any hint to his enemies what his plans were. At this, Lloyd shook his head.

"Those two are so concerned with instantaneous results that they couldn't appreciate the subtle genius of this invention – but that's of no matter. I've taken care to only write my notes and calculations in paper format, and have sent my work through various carriers to be hidden across several estates owned by yourself, sir," Lloyd explained, "You should be notified of their arrival within a few days and you'll be able to do with them as you please."

At this, Schneizel absently stroked his chin while placing aside the document that summarized Lloyd's latest experiment, leaning back in his chair and mulling over how this changed some of his plans. Of course the fact that now he had a way to mass produce soldiers and Knightmare Frames that could give Zero and Ultraman a run for their money was quite pleasing, but Schneizel was smart enough to know that nothing would go so smoothly, No, it was best to make a few backup plans, just in case.

"Alright," said the prince quietly, turning back to his own camera, "we'll discuss how to better use this project of yours when your files on it arrive. In the meantime, though, let's discuss some more about it. I'm afraid that a few details still escape me, you see?" before Lloyd could answer, Schneizel went on, asking, "What are you even calling it, anyways?" at this, Lloyd's grin widened further.

"Ah, it's called the Knightwing Project..."

XXX

The blow of Kara's body impacting his took Lelouch completely by surprised. Then he was too busy grunting in pain as she blasted him through the Fortress's wall and into the snowy dunes of the Antarctic tundra. The momentum of her rush carried them through the snow and ice for several miles until they collided suddenly into the base of a hulking glacier that shuddered threateningly at their assault even as cracks formed around the ice.

But Kara wasn't finished, and before Lelouch had any time to put up a resistance against her she had shoved her face down to his and captured his lips into hers.

Instantly, Lelouch's mind was suffused with a pleasure that he hadn't ever thought possible. The taste of her was exquisite, and completely unlike anything he had ever tasted. Even C.C. and Sayoko were immensely different from her, and for the alien girl that was a good thing. But if that wasn't enough she was completely ravishing his mouth, forcing her tongue against his and stroking out pleasure that he couldn't believe. She was warm and inviting, and her sweet, tantalizingly husky scent was filling his nostrils, driving all thoughts from his mind. Then she was grinding against him and Lelouch couldn't but help to let go of his restrictions.

Lelouch thrust up against her, making her gasp into his mouth, before capturing her arms into his hands and flipping them over so that he was now straddling her, the blow forming a crater around them. And instead of being put off by this change of pace she merely ground further against him, growling wantonly against his lips. Lelouch devoured her, pouring all the pent up lusts and passion that he had held back for weeks now into the kiss, and ground down against her with a fury that was startling, sending up chunks of ice and dust into the air. She reciprocated this with apparently immense pleasure, yowling into his mouth like a great jungle cat finally being mated after a particularly bad heat cycle.

And then she was picking him up and throwing him into the glacier, jamming up against him as she smothered his mouth with hers. The force of her blow made Lelouch grunt, but the glacier suffered worse as his body was shoved a few meters into the ice, spiderweb cracks suffusing the surface. Kara suddenly ripped her mouth from his lips and began trailing a fiery trail across his exposed neck and living purple marks across his skin that made him immensely aware of his own desires.

Heat began building at the back of his eyes suddenly, and before he could stop himself he began pouring out flames from his eyeballs. Kara worked her hand under his chin and turned his face to the heavens, purring and laughing musically in such a way that it ignited the fire in his veins to further heights. He felt her other hand roving, moving down his chest, across his stomach, to his waistband. His heart gave a leap as her fingers pried apart the band and worked inside, closing around his aching flesh, and he began to feel new sensations rising, things that didn't have anything to do with the pleasure of her hand wrapping around him, suddenly aware of the shaking of the ice around them. Then another voice screamed.

"Get aware from my brother, you bitch!" suddenly, Kara was pulling away, leaving him gasping and fumbling to place his hands over his burning eyes to stem the flow of fire. From a little ways away he heard the sound of two people moving at super sonic speed and the sudden booms of fists impacting flesh. The icy ground suddenly split, turning about itself, and Lelouch fell into a pool of ice cold water.

The chill helped to calm his raging hormones, and after significantly struggling to shut off his heat vision and calm his racing heart, he managed both, shaking his head and trying to make sense of the last few moments. Slowly, he rose out of the water and into the air, looking this way and that for wherever Kara and his sister Nunnally had gotten to. A few miles in the sky he spotted the two teenage girls blurring through the air, trading blows. But it was immediately obvious that Kara was both much faster and more skilled then his sister, flinting around the younger girl lackadaisically, seemingly bored with the fight. Then she caught Nunnally around the arms and swung her through the air to impact the icy ground and push through into the cold waters below.

After a moment, Nunnally burst from the ground, looking livid. Lelouch tried to speed towards the two, but his own weaknesses from his wounds and the use of his powers meant that Kara had had plenty of time to react to Nunnally's rush. Before the younger blond could do much, Kara had sped around her and locked her arms around her back with one hand, and bashed into Nunnally's stomach with the other. Then, as Lelouch pulled up close, Kara took the girl up over her shoulder and then drove her towards the ground in the most vicious pile driver he had ever seen.

The ground was full of cracks when Lelouch made it to them, and Kara had already succeeded in bashing the younger girl on her crown with a two handed blow and kicked her in the kidney so hard that Nunnally coughed up blood. Then as he sped towards her Kara reached down and picked his sister up by her neck, obviously intending to end the impromptu battle right there.

"Stop!" Lelouch shouted, and both girl's blinked his way. Kara grew a pensive expression as she looked from him to Nunnally, obviously wondering what was going on. But Nunnally seemed to have enough with the manhandling, as she threw her own fist into Kara's gut hard enough to send the alien girl staggering back, though how she had managed to support herself after that mountain crushing blow was anyone's guess.

Furious, Kara spun to backhand Nunnally, who was flung across the icy shelf tumbling over end. Kara moved to follow, but Lelouch got in front of her, suddenly furious himself at the two girls and their pointless fight. He jammed a hand against her collar to hold her from following, shouting once more, "Stop!" and this time Kara halted, blinking in confusion.

Lelouch had to be quick, though, as Nunnally came hurtling back around, and before his sister could do anything else stupid he grabbed her around the waist as she passed him and ground her to the ice. She thrashed wildly, spitting furiously, her face bruised and bloody. But Lelouch persisted, shouting once more, "Stop!" and after several moments, Nunnally slowly calmed.

"Lulu..." Nunnally whined loudly, turning hurt eyes to him. Lelouch stared at the girl with a hard expression, before placing her on her feet and touching his palms to her cheeks so that he could look at her properly.

"Nunna," Lelouch said quietly, with an obvious note of brotherly annoyance that was offset by the warmth of his love for her. Nunnally recognized the scolding tone, dipping her head mutely. Lelouch took a breath and began, slowly.

"What the hell were you thinking? Attacking Kara like that!" he exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. Nunnally didn't say anything, so Lelouch continued, saying, "You know what, I don't want to know." Instead, he pulled away, looking expectantly towards Kara.

"C'mon, let's get back to the Fortress," Lelouch told the alien blond. Kara smiled, and began babbling earnestly in her alien tongue, so Lelouch held a hand up to stop her from talking, a heavily annoyed expression on his face. "Alright, alright. You can't understand me. I get that," he then began motioning in the direction of the Fortress. An epiphany struck him suddenly, and he pointed towards the Fortress asking, "Zod?" at this, Kara nodded eagerly.

Seeing that she was willing to follow, Lelouch turned back to his sister who was watching with watery eyes. Most of her wounds were almost healed now, due to the magic in her body, so Lelouch caught her right hand in his left and motioned to the sky with his head. Nunnally nodded, and the group rose into the air.

The trip back took several long moments, due to the fact that Lelouch had used up a lot of his stored solar radiation in the brief conflict with Kara, so they were all traveling at his speed. Kara was taking the lead, doing an assortment of flips and spins that made him dizzy. Instead, Lelouch's attention was on his sister, who was mutely staring at him with a sad expression on her face. Seeing this, Lelouch clutched at her hand tighter in an effort to comfort her.

As their feet set down at the perimeter of the Fortress, instinct spurred Lelouch to turn around and engulf his sister in his arms, trying to emphasize all his love and worry through the connection. Nunnally clutched at him frantically, burying her face into his collar, giving a few shuddering breaths, but maintained a cool exterior. Lelouch nodded and pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Don't do that again," Lelouch warned, with a note of gentle urging in his voice, "If you were killed..." he trailed off with a pained expression on his face, his hands clasping her shoulders tightly. At this, Nunnally nodded.

"Yes," she agreed, and the two stared at each other for several long moments before Lelouch pulled away. When he turned, he found Sayoko and C.C. talking animatedly to Kara, who was dividing her attention from absently listening to the two other women, to watching him and his sister talk. When she saw his attention was on her, Kara stepped forward and rambled on in her language for several moments, before Lelouch shook his head and raised his hand.

"Zod," he instructed simply, and she nodded. Then the lot of them entered the Fortress, knowing that this was going to take a long time to sort out.

XXX

Suzaku stared absently at the technicians going about the finishing touches on the Lancelot. He was idly sipping at some tea that he had prepared, while perusing a simple document on the modifications done to the Lancelot. But Suzaku couldn't but think that for all the good it did, they might as well have installed a self-destruct button since it was obvious that the Lancelot's specs weren't up to par to face off against Zero.

Before he knew it, Cecile Croomy was stepping up towards him. She coughed politely, and Suzaku looked up from his tea to blink in surprise at her approach.

"Miss Croomy?" Suzaku wondered. Cecile smiled and took a seat aside him, placing the plate in her hands onto the table. Suzaku realized with a start that the plate had a sandwich, ominously green with a blue sauce leaking from the edges of the bread. Seeing this, Suzaku leaned back with a pale face.

"You seemed to be troubled, Suzaku," Cecile stated quietly, and Suzaku couldn't determine where she was going with this question. She nodded and sat back, asking, "Are you worried that the Lancelot won't be enough to deal with Zero?"

Suzaku watched her for several long moments, before giving a nod and claiming, "Yeah. After the Lancelot's last encounter with Zero I'm afraid of what the next meeting will entail..." he trailed off, giving her a sheepish expression, saying, "Lloyd wasn't so happy with me the last time..."

"True," Cecile said with a smile and a nod, before leaning towards the Japanese teenager with the clear intent on sharing some kind of secret, something that which Suzaku took notice of, "but let me tell you a secret..."

"Miss Croomy?" Suzaku questioned, leaning towards the woman. Their voices dropped considerably, talking in low tones. Seeing that she had his attention, Cecile opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah, what's this!" a loud voice broke them apart, and Suzaku pulled away from the purple haired woman to glance at Earl Lloyd Asplund himself as the scientist quickly paraded towards them while thumping a folder in his hands, "getting comfortable are we?" Lloyd questioned rhetorically, eying the pair of them. At this, Suzaku frowned at the interruption, but no less gave a short bow to the Earl.

"Ah, Sir Asplund," Suzaku said quickly, moving to greet the other man, but Lloyd waved him aside and went to view the Lancelot's reconstruction with a critical eye, while absently mumbling under his breath. A quick glance to Cecile showed that the woman was blushing in embarrassment, though the teenager couldn't see why that was.

"Lloyd, how was your meeting?" Cecile asked, stepping towards the older man. Lloyd turned a considering eye upon the woman before shrugging with an easy smile on his face.

"Oh, you know – Britannia is still in a uproar about Zero and are frantic to see me develop some weapons that can compete with him – conveniently forgetting that we don't have the necessary technology to build a Knightmare that powerful currently. If we had another year, sure, it would be such a simple thing, but as it is the Emperor is pushing for the production of several of my theoretical Knightmares, without any proper testing," Lloyd mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his one unoccupied hand, before turning back to the Lancelot, "As it is, with the current plans there has been no concessions made to protect the pilot from the colossal forces that act upon their bodies inside their Knightmares. So, most of my time is spent wondering how to protect the pilot, you see," he answered finally. Cecile nodded, looking troubled, while on the sidelines Suzaku mused on these words.

"Sir Asplund?" Suzaku asked, stepping towards the scientist, who turned to regard him with critical eyes, "Is there any way for me to submit myself to these experiments?" at this, a wide smile appeared on the silver haired man's face.

"And why would you do a thing like that, Warrant Officer Kururugi?" Lloyd questioned with keen interest, his mind calculating. A hard look came upon the Japanese boy's face, as he answered.

"Sir," Suzaku began, looking immensely troubled by his own thoughts. Lloyd motioned for him to continue, so Suzaku explained, "Zero is an enemy of Britannia – but more than that, he's a terrorist and he inspires needless aggression against the empire. I'm sure that once he's defeated and arrested for his crimes that the Japanese people will see how foolish it is to rebel," the Honorary Britannian claimed.

Lloyd thought on the boy's words, before smiling and raising a finger in question, claiming, "Perhaps that's true. But have you ever given thought that the Elevens have a right to rebel," when it looked like both Cecile and Suzaku would question him he motioned for them to be silent, saying, "Of course, then again they might not have a reason after all. The point of the matter is that there will always be a difference of opinions, you see. Even if Zero was killed today that wouldn't necessarily mean the end of rebellion – rather it would leave a power vacuum for some other revolutionary to step into the picture."

"So what should we do?" Suzaku asked quietly, a bit surprised and horrified by the explanation. At that, Lloyd shrugged.

"Life is fraught with conflict, Pilot Kururugi," Lloyd explained, "the question is not whether you can defeat your enemy, but turn his allies against him. Without an army, even a man like Zero would be overcome in time – such is the nature of the human race's evolution of war," the scientist explained. Hearing this, Suzaku shut his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, looking troubled.

"Then what should I do?" Suzaku questioned, opening his eyes to stare the scientist down, "You make it sound as if everything is at hand. That Zero's defeat is all but certain." At this, Lloyd grinned.

"The problem is that no outcome is certain, Suzaku. In war, the only thing that is certain is death – both on our side and Zero's. Whether or not we can overcome Zero is based upon our choices and his own," Lloyd shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Human nature sees to it that we go to war, while our ability to think, perceive, and manipulate information on both our side and Zero's allows us to win wars. Have you ever read Sun Tzu?" Lloyd asked simply. Suzaku shook his head. Seeing this, Lloyd removed a battered book from his pocket and tossed it to the boy.

"Read it, you'll learn a lot," Lloyd instructed, and Suzaku nodded gratefully. Seeing that, Lloyd explained, "The problem is that we don't know enough about Zero, his intentions, and his ability to manipulate information. It seems likely that he is easily able to inspire a whole nation to go to war, but whether or not he could maintain that control even under duress remains to be seen," the scientist shook his head, an uneasy smile on his face, "So, the purpose of our weapons, and how we deal with Zero is not to just apprehend him, but to best him so totally that no one would think of rebellion ever again – do you understand, Kururugi?" after hearing this, Suzaku gave a slow nod.

"I think so," Suzaku claimed, not looking at all at ease with this information, "but how do you intend to make the Japanese people lose faith in him?" Suzaku questioned. At that, Lloyd shrugged.

"That remains to be seen," at Suzaku's uneasy look the scientist claimed, "Don't worry, there are plans being drawn out in how to stop him, but as many famous strategists claimed, no strategy survives the first contact with the enemy. It's best you consider that before hastily deciding to do something as full hardy as turn yourself into an experiment. We still need you for the Lancelot, after all," Lloyd warned.

And so, Lloyd left Suzaku and Cecile to ponder upon his words.

XXX

It took several hours for Zod to converse with Kara and explain the situation, in which Kara spent her time either listening to the General or eying Lelouch. Eventually, Zod prompted Kara for her own crystal, and after a few seconds she returned to the general with her own crystal – now a golden color. After instructing Kara on how to use it, Kara eventually installed the golden crystal into the Fortress's computer console. Instantly, lasers fired overhead, and the image of an older gentleman with similar physical features to the warrior princess appeared. When the new AI construct saw her, he rambled in the strange Kryptonian language for several prolonged moments, with Kara answering any of his questions. Then the AI turned to Zod, and the two AI's spoke briefly, before Zod touched the new construct's shoulder. After that, the new man turned to Lelouch.

"So you are Zod's heir," the man questioned, getting a nod from Lelouch. Seeing that, the man motioned to himself, saying, "My name is Zor-El, and you are?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia," however, seeing the way that Zod was eying him, Lelouch paused, amending, "Well, actually, Zod calls me Lal-Zod," at that, Zor-El chuckled and turned to the other Kryptonian AI.

"A Prince, eh, Dru?" Zor-El shook his head in amusement. At that, Zod just shrugged unrepentantly.

"It was a fitting name, especially considering that he was born a prince of the human race," the General explained. At that, Zor-El laughed, moving towards the other AI intently.

"Oh, you'll have to show me _that_," and so saying, the two constructs touched again, and a moment of clarity passed over Zor-El's face, before he turned angry eyes skyward. Then he held his nose in his hand, looking clearly unamused.

"Zod, I'm not even going to question the logic behind your choices," Zor-El said quietly, and it looked like Zod found the other AI's reaction amusing from the humored snort he gave. Then Zor-El looked to his daughter, saying, "We'll need to begin training them all immediately, with Kal-El being on the loose. Not too mention whatever else these humans have come up with since your heir went public," Zor-El gave a considering look to his daughter, who had noticeably perked up at the mention of the name "Kal-El". Zod nodded.

"I've been training him since the Fortress was built, but there is only so much information that the knowledge crystals can impart. He needed an actual sparring partner to put his knowledge to use, of course," Zod claimed. At that, Zor-El nodded.

"Naturally," the Kryptonian scientist commented, before sparing Lelouch a glance. At the turn of the conversation, Lelouch shifted uncomfortably. Then Zor-El turned his gaze back to his daughter and spoke hurriedly in the Kryptonian language, until Kara stepped forward without any protest. As the light of the Fortress's crystals shined onto the alien girl, obviously downloading information directly to her brain, Zod coughed loudly, bringing Lelouch's attention to him.

"Well, since Zor-El is going to teach Kara how to speak English, maybe we should start to work on your Kryptonian?" Zod questioned. Lelouch thought about it briefly, before nodding his head and stepping forward.

"How long do you think this shall take?" Lelouch asked with interest. At this, Zod shrugged.

"It depends on the person, really," Zod claimed, stepping closer to the teenager, "No more then a few hours, I should think." Hearing that, Lelouch was just about to give his consent before Sayoko approached Lelouch, grabbing his hand before he could actually speak. When Lelouch turned to the kunoichi, he saw a curiously embarrassed expression on her face.

"Be careful around her," Sayoko's eyes were not on Lelouch's, but on the floating form of Kara, suspended in the ray of light, "For some reason I don't trust her. I want you to be careful, Master Lelouch?" she prompted. At that, an easy smile pulled at the prince's face as he nodded.

"Of course, Sayoko-chan," he easily agreed, and before he lost his nerve Lelouch dipped his head down and planted a kiss onto the shorter woman's forehead. When he pulled away he could see that her cheeks were stained red, and that C.C. looked amused while Nunnally looked positively livid. After a few seconds where he turned his eyes back around to lock gazes with his ninja maid, Sayoko eventually let his hand go and stepped back several meters. Then Lelouch turned back to Zod.

"Alright," Lelouch shook his head, looking amused, "Let's get this over with," and with a swift movement of Zod's hand, a light shined down upon the prince, instantly pulling him from the world outside and into his own mind.

XXX

"I don't believe it," Lucy Lane claimed as they stepped out of the elevator that led to the base that they had interviewed "Ultraman" in. She was shaking her head in bemusement, obviously unable to decide what to make of the man that they had just spoken to. With a note of worry, Lois realized that there was a certain fondness in the girl's voice.

"It makes perfect sense," Lois explained simply, a few paces ahead of her younger sister. She flashed her ID badge to the guards that stepped up to stop them, and then the both of them exited the base to meet their father waiting in the Jeep. With the look that Lucy was giving her, Lois elaborated, saying, "With the way that military has been expanding Britannia rule across the world, it's natural to assume that there would be experiments to make super soldiers."

"But how could Zero have the same powers as Ultraman, when the procedure to make super humans was discovered by Britannian scientists?" Lucy questioned seriously. Lois smiled fondly at this, appreciating the girl's skepticism.

"That remains to be seen," Lois claimed, turning her attention to her father as they greeted him. Then the three of them entered the Jeep, and settled back in their seats.

"Well? What do you think?" Sam Lane asked, with interest in what his bloodhound of a daughter thought of Britannia's newest piece of work. Lois held up a hand and collected herself, then gave a nod as she began.

"It's hard to make an accurate story on this Ultraman, when none of his handlers wanted to step forward to give an interview. More to the point, I'm afraid to see what the people think when they learn that not only the way that Britannia has had a hand in Ultraman's upbringing, but the possibilities of his creation being leaked to outside sources, when connections are drawn between Ultraman and Zero. You understand, right, father?" Lois asked. Sam nodded his head seriously.

"I do, perfectly," the old soldier claimed, his face a mask of seriousness. "But the brass want you to show off their pet, so you need to make damn well sure to present him properly to the public," then the soldier leaned back, saying, "which is another reason for your next assignment..." at this, Lois arched a fine eyebrow in interest.

"What has your superiors decided to do with me?" Lois questioned seriously. Sam's eyes flickered between his two daughters worriedly.

"It's not just you," the father claimed, leaning towards his oldest, "but it's been decided that you and Lucy will head to Area Eleven with Ultraman when he returns to deal with Zero." The exuberant squeal that issued from Lucy's mouth caught them by surprise, and Lois and Sam eyed Lucy for several long moments until the young girl blushed and ducked her head.

"So – they're serious about showing this Ultraman off as a public hero, then?" Lois mused, tapping her chin, "but why send Lucy with me?" she questioned. Sam shook his head, not amused in the least.

"It was a direct order from the emperor himself. He wants someone to be there for Ultraman to interact with and confide in. And since he and Lucy are near the same age," the father gave a sidelong glance to his youngest, who was blushing even further now. At this explanation, Lois nodded her head in resignation.

"It makes since, even if I don't agree with it," Lois stated, folding her arms over her chest, "with Zero there, Ultraman might be tempted to revolt. That can't be allowed," she smiled thinly, something rather unpleasant. "I think I smell something fishy."

"Keep your concerns to yourself, Lois," her father stated seriously, "If you go digging, you might end up digging up your own grave."

Lois shrugged, looking unconcerned, saying, "I'm a reporter, it's what I do. But I'm not stupid. Obviously, there's a reason for all this cloak and dagger crap. The Emperor is going to a lot of trouble to see that his little soldier is happy and healthy. But it wouldn't do me any good to find out why that is only to be hushed up for it."

"See that you remember that," Sam stated seriously, crossing his legs and leaning back, "There's reasons for everything that Britannia does. But I've learned long ago that you might not like finding out what those reasons are."

"Dad," Lois said, shaking her head. Sam smiled, a rarity. Before nodding.

"You take care of your sister there, Lois," Sam told his oldest, before eying Lucy, "And _you_ stay out of trouble, missy."

"Yes, sir," Lucy nodded quickly. Sam stared at her for several moments longer before shrugging.

"Dark times are upon us, Lois, Lucy," Sam claimed, shutting his eyes, "You two should keep your heads down and ears open. And if you can, Lucy, try and teach that boy some humanity," he warned. Lucy smiled.

"Of course, daddy."

XXX

"When do you plan to tell him?" Zod asked suddenly, breaking the thick silence that had sprung up between him and his guest. From across the room, her back turned to the forms of Kara and Lelouch being taught two different languages, the green haired, lithe form of the immortal witch known as C.C. turned slightly to regard the AI.

"Soon, I think," she claimed, her eyes distant, face set into a frown, "It is...difficult to open up when there's nothing connecting me to someone."

"Other then curiosity and a certain fondness, then?" Zod claimed, smiling as he stepped up to the slender immortal. C.C. tilted her head, but didn't say anything, so, seeing this, Zod continued, saying, "I won't pretend to know why you insist on hiding from him. It's obvious that he's very fond of you, and you are of him. The question is, why you see it a good idea to keep him in the dark." At this, C.C. lowered her head, her green bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"Secrets define me, I suppose," the immortal claimed, turning her back to him, "It isn't so simple for me to change myself so fundamentally that I would open up so easily just because of a little kindness. There's only one person who ever knew all my secrets, and she's dead." At that, Zod smiled sadly.

"We all have our secrets, Miss C.C.," Zod claimed, sounding unmindful to her lack of trust, "The question is, whether or not you're willing to take the chance to trust someone enough to tell them." At that, C.C. turned back to him with a skeptical expression on her face.

"You might be aware of the presence of my secrets," C.C. stated, her voice cold, "but you know nothing of them. Whether I choose to tell him or not is my business, and all the better for it. Some of the secrets I keep is for Lelouch's own good." At that, Zod inclined his head.

"That remains to be seen, Miss C.C. Shouldn't Lelouch be the one to decide what secrets are best for him to know? Do you understand the unnecessary danger of withholding these secrets?" Zod questioned. C.C. frowned.

"Perhaps I _will_ tell him, in time. But that is for me to decide where, and when I do," the witch stated. Zod nodded in acceptance of her words, so she continued, saying, "I am not so callous that I would withhold information that threatens his life. I did help raise the boy, after all. Why would I wish to hurt him, then?" she pointed his way.

"True enough," Zod said, a sad expression on his face, "but sometimes we don't realize when we're hurting someone, now, do we?" at this question, C.C. turned to the AI with interest, but it was now the General's turn to move away with the clear intent to hide from her probing.

The immortal, C.C. thought on his words for several minutes, before turning to regard the floating form of her ward, his eyes shut and his face constricted with concentration. He was unmistakably handsome, and also, unmistakably broken by the actions of his father, uncle, and the death of his mother. But it was also clear that a strength existed in him, far stronger then his physical prowess. It was the kind of inner strength that attracted her.

_Maybe, one day, I can trust him with my secrets, _she mused, a touch of a smile on her lips, _but I stand by what I said. Some things are better left forgotten._

She moved, as if to approach his floating form, before thinking better of it and pausing in her gait. After a moment, she relaxed, nodding her head.

_At the very least, I can tell him about the geass,_ she thought, turning to see that Zod was watching her silently, _but should I continue this farce? Should I stay when it seems impossible for my wish to be granted?_

She didn't know what to do – and that was what frightened her most of all.

XXX

Luciano Bradley sat in his office, with a bottle of brandy in one hand and a remote in the other. His fierce eyes were locked onto his personal television, as he continually replayed the video feed from his personal Knightmare's factsphere. The rage was apparent in his gaze, and in a show of rarity he was silent as a tundra.

A note of obsession had overcome the man, the need to kill a certain man overpowering all his senses. He had already punished several handfuls of his valkyries in his rage, and gotten several reprimands from the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein because of his rage. Everyone avoided him now, and that was just fine for the Vampire of Britannia.

A burst of noise filled the room, suddenly interrupting his murderous musing. Leaning towards his desk, Luciano mashed the button on his intercom and barked, "What?!"

"Ah, sir," his secretary said hesitantly, sounding afraid, "There's some people here to see you, sir."

"Tell them to leave, I'm busy," Luciano ordered angrily. But still the woman on the other end continued.

"It's, uh, really important, sir. They say that they're here to talk to you about 'Zero'," instantly, that had the Knight's attention, a violent grin forming on his face.

"Send them in," and then he let go of the button and sat back. After a few minutes a group of men and women stepped into his office, the leading figure being the form of a dark skinned, heavy set woman.

"Greetings, Luciano Bradley," the woman said quickly, and her expression wasn't kind or frightened, which interested the Knight, "My name is Amanda Waller and I have a proposition for you."

"Cut to the chase – what do you have about Zero?" Luciano questioned. At that, the woman smirked, and motioned for one of the men on her side to approach his desk, where he lay a simple, nondescript suitcase down.

"Please, look it over – I think you'll very much appreciate what our group is doing, yes?" hearing that, Luciano looked over the files in the case, a maniac grin stretching over his lips with the more he read. Finally, he put the folders down and regarded the group with a frightening grin on his face.

"When can we begin?" he asked. Amanda nodded.

"Soon, of course," she claimed, and Luciano stood to his feet, "but first I'd like to officially welcome you to the 'Suicide Squad'," she stated. At that, Luciano barked a laugh.

"Lady, I think we're going to get along _just_ fine."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay. Life caught up with me – things happened, I had to put this on hold. Nothing has been cleared up though, so this story is going to suffer until everything is taken care of.

So – I'm going to need to go on a hiatus, you see. Not a big one, and I'm still going to be writing for the duration of it, but I'm not going to be posting any chapters that I complete until it's over, because I won't be able to put in the time to polish my work until the issues in my real life are taken care of.

Anyways, as you can see, the plot is coming along nicely. And no, we aren't going to be getting to the reveal of the Black Knights for a while yet. First we have to cover the training of Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kara, then we have to do the confrontations with Suzaku, Kallen, and Milly, and then some more exploration of the plot, subplots, and subtle character arcs to be introduced.

And as you can see, this story is going to be filled with a lot of subplots, plot twists, and backstabbing, since this wouldn't be a Code Geass story without all of that. I'm trying to keep true to both the Code Geass universe as well as the DC Universe, while still trying to make a unique experience for you all. I'm hoping you'll like it.

Anyways, review, cause I like them and stuff. And I'll try and sort out my problems quickly enough to get back to work on this story.

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Author's Note:

Busy, busy. Somewhere between preparing for my classes that will be beginning in a couple of weeks, I thought it plenty fun to take on reading the Twilight series. Which is an immensely painful task, mind you. Then I'm juggling some family issues, particularly my sister and her situation with her "lover" and her kid. Of course, there's my grandmother, as well. But I digress.

Thankfully, I have some time to myself for a few days, so I figured that I'd use this time to take care of some of my more enjoyable extracurricular activities. And damn it, I can't help that the Twilight series gave me a few interesting ideas to work with (which has nothing to do with the Twilight series, which I am thankful for. How I managed to be inspired by a couple of things in THOSE books when the ideas I worked out aren't anything like the books at all) so I wanted to test myself and see how it'd work out.

Now, I'd like everyone to remember here and now that I'm not particularly partial to romance, especially hopelessly pathetic romances such as those in _Twilight_. But I'm sensible, and a bit too sympathetic about fictional characters. I figure with how bad Lelouch's life had been in canon, I might as well go out of my way to give him that happy ending that he wanted. Of course, being that I'm a vindicative, spiteful and callous bastard, I'm not going to make it easy for him. You'll see what I mean upon the climax of Lal-Zod of Krypton. Which is when shit will hit the fan.

Anyways, it's pointless for me to discuss my issues with romance and over dramatized plot. I like to think that I'm pretty knowledgeable in planning drama, so hopefully this story won't come off as a sappy soap opera. I'm trying to blend tv-drama/comic books/anime/novella/and fanfiction. A good example of what I'm aiming for would be the works of Chunk127, a Smallville fanfiction writer, though he usually writes crossovers with Smallville, usually between Samllville and Buffy. My favorite story of his being "Red Pride" in which Superman knocks up Prue Halliewell from Charmed. A hilarious, but inventive way to write the classic characters of both series. Trust me, "Superdaddy" is definitely funny to watch.

But – I think I've taken enough of your time now; shall we start the show?

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter XI

Take the High Road Out

XXX

It was late when Lelouch regained control of his motor functions, and a dull throbbing pulsed behind his eyes as his feet lowered to the cold floor. It only took a moment of thought to deduct while he was aching, something that had to do with the sudden intense _need_ that burned through his veins like acid. For one single moment, all conscious thought left Lelouch as he took a single stuttering step towards the only remaining living creature in the antechamber, floating in a cloud of light. Then the ceiling opened up and cool, refreshing air blew across his face, beating Kara's scent back from his personal space.

A shuddering gasp erupted from Lelouch's lips, as his body strained between two instincts. The need to mate was almost overpowering, even more so when Kara had bombarded him with a shower of kisses and gropes that took away his conscious thought. It probably had something to do with the fact that they had both been suspended in an enclosed space for hours without anyone else to filter their scents. His reaction probably was because of how overpowering her presence and scent was in that small room. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for her when she finally regained conscious thought.

The second instinct wasn't something that surprised him – it was spurred on by the first. He supposed the two was a sort of "Fight or Flight" response, but it seemed more like "Mate or Run" to him. Oh yes, the idea of being intimate with a stranger was absolutely terrifying. After all, he had only been able to briefly contemplate having sex with either Sayoko or C.C., and finding himself facing the woman he was technically _created_ for took all his self control. It was horrifying the effect that she was having on his carefully crafted self control.

Lelouch took another shuddering breath, his body tensing with adrenaline. He heard the distinct crack of his shoulders and hands popping air out of the joints, the surge of pain helping to concentrate his thoughts. A brief glance to his companion showed that she was still going through the download, which surprised him. But a quick survey of what he learned showed that the Kryptonian language wasn't nearly as complicated as English. At least, it wasn't filled with pointless prattle and useless second hand rules. It was more like a carefully structured math equation. Compared to that logical system, the liberal structure of the English language was bound to be confusing to an outsider.

A hum filled the room, and then Zod was standing next to him. When Lelouch opened his eyes he glared balefully at the AI, and the General said nothing for several moments more.

"The fresh air is only a small respite," Dru-Zod explained, motioning to the hole in the ceiling. Lelouch glanced up before turning his attention back to the alien General, who smiled, "I'm afraid that only looking at you will cause the need to mate to swell in her breast. If you do not wish to pursue that option, perhaps you should, as they say 'step out' for the moment?" he questioned. Lelouch shut his eyes and nodded at this.

"I'll be back," Lelouch croaked. It was taking all his years of finely honed self control to maintain composure. Just the mere memory of Kara's scent was making his blood boil with lust. This could not stand. He had to somehow muster control over his body before he did something stupid.

"Of course," but before Lelouch could vacate the Fortress, Zod leaned towards him and claimed, "but would it really be so terrible for you to partake of her? I can guarantee that you will never find a lover that could compare to a female Kryptonain..." At that, Lelouch barked an unamused laugh.

"Speaking from prior experience, 'dad'?" the bitterness in his voice was inexcusable, but his lack of control was eating away at his patience. Zod pulled back, but didn't seem to be surprised at the scorn.

"Yes," Zod nodded, stopping Lelouch short. "Yes I do."

For a moment, Lelouch debated staying and confronting this situation head on, but the wind suddenly died down and _her_ scent easily reached him. He tightened his jaw and held his breath as he turned and sped out of the Fortress and into the snow dunes.

The chill was _wonderful_ for his frayed nerves. He didn't experience temperature like a human, but his body still recognized cold enough to cool his blood. But it was the fresh air that really helped settle his thoughts. He paused in the middle of a shallow ice bowl and scowled up at the sky in thought.

Lelouch wasn't happy with his situation – and it didn't nearly have so much to do with his relationships with C.C. (if it could be called that) and Sayoko. He wasn't nearly as concerned with the fact that he was having thoughts of another woman as he was with the idea that he was pretty much forced into a relationship of some kind with the alien warrior. If it was a normal relationship, he could probably learn to trust her enough to seek a physical relationship with her, like he was trusting Sayoko and C.C. enough that he was willing to share a few kisses with them. But the fact that his and Kara's natures were pushing them towards each other was pissing him off.

Lelouch had his issues, hew knew – even worse then the typical pubescent boy, but, damn it, he was working on it! He knew instinctively that he was growing feelings for Sayoko and C.C., though it was obvious that it was Sayoko who was really melting the ice around his heart. But it was hard to look past his reservations with romance and _sex_ when the only two women he was interested in could seriously be hurt if he lost control. Now he has to deal with a woman that he doesn't have the feelings necessary to be willing to have sex with in the first place, and yet she was pretty much _made_ to have sex with him. Come _on,_ how fair was that?

Lelouch threw his hands to his head and screamed in fury as he released years of pent up emotions in a single moment. He felt something inside him snap suddenly, and then he was falling through a ring of ice into the icy waters below his feet.

When he came up, he was sputtering angrily and breathing a little fast. However, he was immensely pleased with himself, and it was only a few moments after he climbed back onto the ice shelf that he managed to catch his breath.

Lelouch offered a bitter laugh as he examined the ring of melted ice that he was hanging off of. It was just his luck that he'd discover _another_ power in a moment of unrestrained fury. His face darkened. How the _hell_ was he still doing this crap?

A sudden burst of self loathing and fear swelled inside his chest. His mind quickly deduced the reasons for the emotions, though he wasn't comfortable admitting why those thoughts effected him so. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to care about others – but he did. And he was immensely afraid of what he could do to everyone if he lost control. The thought of accidentally crushing either Sayoko or C.C.'s skulls in with his hands as he kissed them was so terrifying that he felt a sudden chill roll down his spine that had nothing to do with the weather. It took a lot of willpower to stop the shaking his body was suffering from as the terror set in.

His lips pulled back over his teeth as he snarled at his shaking hands. He was completely disgusted with the show of weakness that he was displaying, but he couldn't stop as fears that he had been repressing for years without no knowledge of them asserted themselves into his mind. Even before he had learned of his powers and his status as an alien freak he had had to live with his own intelligence and the knowledge that he was putting all his friends and family at risk just by simply existing. In fact, he probably would have become a hermit if it wasn't for Nunnally and her god damn need to socialize. His sudden loathing came more pronounced as he realized that he _hated_ that part of Nunnally, and the knowledge that he found anything Nunnally did annoying was like a blow to the gut.

But he was on a roller coaster now – his emotions riding off of each other as his brain began pulling up thoughts and feelings that he'd been repressing for so long that he had completely forgotten about them.

His disgust with Suzaku and his simpleminded belief was surfacing, he wanted to punch the other teenager, or strangle him. He was sick and tired of hearing the Japanese boy's bullshit about honor, justice, and law. His self righteousness had always gotten on his nerves, and Lelouch had only gotten passed it because of Nunnally.

And god, he hated himself all the more when he realized how much he had given up for his baby sister. How much he was scarred caring for her because he knew that no one else would. He knew that he didn't really blame her for the troubles in their lives, but a selfish part of him, the part that still longed for the love of his mother and father, and the comforts of their previous lives, hated his sister for being a weak and spineless twit. And the realization that he could feel these things for the girl was so mind numbingly horrifying that he didn't react to the next wave of emotions and thoughts that overcame.

For he had never entertained thoughts of loving his sister in any way but familial, but the years of solitude and constant vigilance and repressed hormones had caught him by surprise, and been buried along with his attraction to Sayoko, Shirely, and Milly. And god, wasn't _that_ a thought?

He was a ball of fury and repressed lust and it was _disgusting!_ He wanted to tear his own eyes from his head and spit on his own grave, but those thoughts of self loathing were drowned out by a burning need and a depression that overcame his senses.

How terribly _sad_.

Lelouch smiled.

He was still shaking, and a curious phenomenon was occurring before his eyes. His powers were out of control and forming a dome of raw heat around him, which was making the snow and ice evaporate, until his fear, depression, and disgust forced his powers to chill the air and make the smoke vapors suddenly cold enough to fall down in rain until they splashed onto the ground and instantly froze in jagged and mishmash shapes. If he wasn't such a complete emotional wreck Lelouch might have found the sight somewhat amusing, maybe even informing. As it was he was only distantly annoyed with it.

A gasp stopped all his frantic thoughts, and for one brief, still instant, Lelouch prayed to every god that he could think of that the person who had found him wasn't _her_. Because he honestly didn't know how he was going to react in her presence. But when he turned his head and locked eyes with his silent watcher he knew instantly that he had been forsaken.

It was Kara.

Then the world turned black.

XXX

The explosion took her by surprise. Nunnally opened her eyes and glanced around her room in the Fortress curiously. A brief survey of the nearby area let her know that an eerie silence had settled over the ice shelf, broken up by Sayoko and C.C. slowly pushing themselves from their sleep and grumpily moving to investigate. A frown crossed the girl's face when she realized that neither Lelouch or that..._woman_ was anywhere nearby, but the frantic patter of two heartbeats were like a warning beacon to the princess. She didn't need to even think before she smashing through the wall of her room and zooming in the direction of where her brother and Kara were likely going at it.

What she found surprised her. A dome of ice shot out from the ground, arching and reaching to the sky in spikes and slivers that were slightly malevolent. A scan with her ears showed her that Kara and Lelouch were actually _under_ the ice, probably deep enough to be submerged in the ocean below. A note of alarm fluttered her heart, and it only took a moment of fierce concentration and she was plowing through the ice into the cold dark waters below.

She had only just burst into the frozen water when Kara came speeding past her to drill her own way out of the ice. From the flash of dark that trailed the blond alien, Nunnally realized that the Kryptonian princess was likely carting her brother off. At that realization Nunnally's protective instincts kicked into overdrive and she followed Kara out of the ice to float in the sky overlooking the dome of ice.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother?!" Nunnally spat, only distantly aware that a film of red was covering her eyes, the rage inside her blood so thick that her blood could likely be used as a ignition fluid at this point. Kara turned to her, an expression of annoyance on her face.

"I did nothing to him," Kara stated, cocking her head back, "don't worry, I got this."

"So the bitch can speak English now?" Nunnally growled, locking eyes with the other blond, "Good, cause now I can tell you to fuck off. That's my brother and I'm not going to let you hurt him any further." At that, Kara laughed mockingly, her body shimmering with her mirth like some air headed twit.

"You?" Kara shook her head patronizingly. She then slung Lelouch over her shoulder, saying, "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with kids. If you weren't aware of it, then let me explain. My _mate_ is hurt. Leave me the hell alone, bitch," Kara snapped. Nunnally snarled and sped forwards, but Kara just floated gently to the side, letting the furious princess blur past her. Before Nunnally could get far the Kryptonian woman reached out and snagged the heir of the Wizard Shazam around her collar and then threw her solidly into the dome of spiked ice below them.

When Nunnally finally managed to pry herself from the ice, Kara was very nearly back to the Fortress. Even though Nunnally managed to catch back up with the Kryptonian by pushing her powers to the limit, Kara still heard her and had prepared for her return. As Nunnally was speeding towards her, Kara dropped Lelouch gently to the ground and spun. Then she threw out her fist with all her considerable strength out at the approaching bullet.

The blow took Nunnally by surprise, catching her under the ribs with a thunderous crack that expelled all the air out of her lungs. Then she was speeding up into the sky. She was further surprised when Kara appeared beside her and landed two punches and a kick into her face and chest, before grabbing her arm and tossing her into the distance. The glacier that Nunnally collided with did not survive the impact.

When Nunnally made it back to the Fortress Zod was assuring Kara, C.C. and Sayoko that Lelouch was perfectly fine, if a bit emotionally drained. As Nunnally stepped into the room, Zod spared her a sympathetic glance before turning back to the conversation.

"So – you are _sure_ it isn't anything life threatening?" from the way that Zod reacted to this question, Nunnally figured that that was more then the first time that Kara had asked him that. The General nodded grimly.

"Quite – It's partially exhaustion and partially mental fatigue. Do you know what he was doing out there on the shelf to wear him out like this?" Zod questioned, though from the tone of his voice Nunnally figured that he had already guessed what Lelouch was doing out there.

Kara shrugged, "No." Zod shook his head.

"Never mind, then," Zod turned from Kara to look at the other two women by the Kryptonian's side. "Sayoko," the AI ordered, "why don't you take Lelouch to the medical room?" and as Sayoko went about collecting Lelouch and carting him off, Zod turned to C.C., "And Miss C.C., why not help Sayoko?" at that C.C. rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure the little ninja will be just fine on her own," but a pointed look from Zod made the immortal reconsider, as she grumbled, "Why is every man I know so damn pushy?" and then she disappeared, though Nunnally didn't assume that she would follow the ninja maid. That's when Zod turned to her and Nunnally. From the expression that he wore he wasn't pleased in the least.

"Sit," this came from a different voice, as Zor-El appeared, startling Nunnally. But Kara took this in stride, even when both Zod and Zor summoned two chairs for the two super powered girls to sit in.

It was immediately apparent that both men were beside themselves with their anger. They paced furiously for several moments, making Nunnally uncomfortable. From a glance, Nunnally saw that Kara was patiently waiting with a cool expression on her face, as if she had expected this reaction and accepted it. At this sight, the exiled princess felt herself grinding her teeth together in frustration. Nunnally proceeded to calm herself and sit straighter as she waited for either of the AI to speak.

"We..." Zor-El stopped his pacing, though Zod continued, shooting glances at them that were tainted with fury. Seeing this, Nunnally looked between the two men, before her attention diverted to the scientist as he growled, "We are _very _disappointed in the both of you." The sudden admittance caught Nunnally by surprise, and from the looks of things Kara seemed to share that surprise.

It was immediately obvious what they were talking about. Nunnally felt a burst of shame overtake her. She hadn't discussed it with anyone in years, but her father's abandonment had deeply affected her, more so then it had her brother who could distract himself in taking care of his blind and crippled sister. Nunnally, on the other hand, was suspended in a world of darkness, unable to move, and only accompanied by her own thoughts. She had had a lot of time to think about her father's betrayal, enough that she had admitted in the privacy of her own mind that she dearly wished that she had a father figure of her own to talk about these events with.

Meeting Zod had probably been the best thing that she could have hoped for. Unlike Lelouch, Nunnally had accepted that her brother was Zod's son, and had hoped dearly to be included in the odd family. Zod had noticed her interest, and during her brother's coma had privately discussed the relationship of a married Kryptonian couple. He had hinted extensively that on Krypton the bride was considered adopted into the groom's family upon marriage. And from his tone, Nunnally knew that the General was hoping that she could convince Lelouch to take her as his bride.

A glimmer of hope had appeared for Nunnally. Zod had become the shining beacon of fatherhood that she had wished her own father could have been. Because of that, Nunnally didn't even attempt to curve her thoughts when she thought of Zod. He was quickly becoming her most important role model, next to Lelouch, though her relationship with Lelouch meant that he and Zod shared a different relationship with her.

Hearing that Zod was disappointed in the way that she acted was like a blow to her heart. Nunnally felt tears threatening to flow, and from the way that Kara was looking at her the warrior princess was disgusted with her unnecessary display of emotions. Nunnally doubted that the emotionless bitch even felt anything for her own father; she had certainly taken his admittance with ease, her confidence not even being shaken.

Zod paused his pacing and came to stand before her. He knelt down to lock eyes with her watery gaze and a silent conversation passed between them. Finally, he smiled, and Nunnally couldn't help the uneasy smile coming to her lips.

"We all make mistakes, Nunna," Zod said quietly, so he didn't interrupt the furious rush of words spilling out between Kara and her own father. Zod made a move as if he was going to touch her, before remembering his own incorporeal state and letting his hand fall to his side while wearing a slight frown.

"Yeah..." Nunnally took a shaky breath as her thoughts circled around the reason for this conversation, making her grimace in distaste, "but other people's mistakes don't threaten their b-brother's life..." she trailed off and closed her eyes in a pained grimace.

"You were worried for him," Zod claimed, and when she opened her eyes she found him smiling at her, "and Kara wasn't being exactly forth coming with information. It's understandable that you jumped to conclusions. But you've _got_ to start thinking things through before jumping into situations. How would Lelouch feel if you were killed?" at that question, Nunnally began to pale significantly.

They didn't speak for a time, but eventually Zod and Zor-El pulled away from their wards and stared down at the two teenagers with a serious expression on their faces.

"Go, sleep," Dru-Zod ordered Nunnally. Nunnally glanced at Kara, who had arched an eyebrow at the order, but didn't say anything. Seeing the glance, Zod explained, "We still need to decide on which room will be hers anyways. So go – think about today and what you could do to be better prepared for the next time something like this happens..."

As Nunnally was heading to her room she couldn't help but murmur, "Next time?"

XXX

**[Warning! Incestuous Fluff Ahead! As in no naughtiness, but warm and fluffy feelings! Necessary for plot! But skip if you can't stand incest in the least!]**

This conversation was long since coming. It wasn't easy to hide yourself from a super powered teenager who had attuned herself to your presence. It was even worse when that teenager was your younger sister who you have been lying to for weeks.

Lelouch found himself alone in his bedroom in the Fortress, sitting in a chair opposite his younger sister, Nunnally. For whatever reason that alluded him, Nunnally had insisted on remaining in her super powered form for the duration of their stay. But they both knew that they couldn't ever return to their normal lives without having this discussion, so on Zod's orders they had retreated to Lelouch's room to "talk".

"You know – I've never been in a _boy's_ room before," Nunnally laughed nervously, shuffling awkwardly. That statement made Lelouch wince, as it made him instantly aware of the rush of hormones through the empowered girl's body. She practically _stank_ of arousal. It was almost like standing next to Kara it was so bad.

"Doesn't count, you know," he stated simply, smirking at the way her face hardened as he said this, "I'm your brother, after all." At that, Nunnally scoffed.

"Like that makes a damn bit of difference in _our_ family, Lulu," Nunnally scowled at the way her brother tried to twist her words and preconceptions. Lelouch smiled, the "you're playing right into my trap" kind of smile that he always wore when someone stupidly played right into his hands. That she could recognize that expression didn't bother Lelouch as much as the wave of arousal that flushed through her body at seeing the expression. The scent was completely ridiculous, and Lelouch had to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger to concentrate.

"Ah, but we are no longer a part of the royal court, Nunna," Lelouch stated simply, glancing up from the palm of his hand towards his sister who was smiling sinisterly as she noticed the effect that she was having on the older, hormonal teenager, "And incest is _wrong_ in normal society, if you remember?" at that explanation, Nunnally once more scoffed.

"Please, don't give me that crap, Lelouch," Nunnally glowered, looking like an angry kitten glaring down a huge dog, "Zod told me the effect that his experiment had on you. We aren't even the _slightest_ bit related. Hell, we aren't even the same damn _species_!" she exclaimed, slamming her hand onto the table that separated the two of them. At that, Lelouch sighed.

"Family is family, Nunnally," Lelouch explained gently, frowning, "though we might not be related by blood at all, that doesn't change the bonds we share, or that everyone knows that we are brother and sister." At that, Nunnally cocked her head back with a eerily reminiscent smirk on her face, almost mocking.

"Oh, so now the great Lelouch, son of General Dru-Zod of Krypton, and alter ego of the masked revolutionary Zero actually gives a crap about what other's think of him?" she laughed, "don't shovel that shit down my throat, Lulu. I'm not one of those spineless sheep that you can patronize and lord over like some kind of _god_!" she glowered.

"Language, Nunna," Lelouch growled. At that, Nunnally grinned.

"Aw, what's wrong? You don't like it when someone points out that you are some perfect messiah to save us all from our own incompetence?" Nunnally mocked. Lelouch glowered darkly, not knowing where this sudden hostility was coming from. At his expression, Nunnally gave a sneer, claiming, "News flash: you aren't a god, Lelouch!"

"Damn it, can't you see that I'm protecting you!" Lelouch stood to his feet and Nunnally followed, getting up into his face as she huffed angrily at him with her cheeks stained red with anger.

"In case you didn't notice, brother, I'm perfectly capable of getting into trouble on my own!" Nunnally shouted in his face, gnashing her teeth and spitting in fury. At that, Lelouch grabbed her shoulders and loomed towards her with his own fury clear on his face. "If I wanted to be smothered I would have gone back to Pendragon, Lelouch!" she roared. The blow to his chest didn't actually hurt him, but it surprised him enough to drop his arms from her shoulders and take a step back. They both breathed heavily from the intense emotional confrontation. Lelouch was surprised to find that all the resentment and disgust that he had been feeling for Nunnally all these years had evaporated during their little battle of wills. Instead, all that was left was his repressed hormones, made all the worse because there were no negative feelings to deaden the emotion. Instead, it was sharp, crisp, acute. Too raw and strong for him to be comfortable with.

"So that's it," Lelouch gasped, shutting his eyes and clenching his jaw, "I...you...I smother you?" he croaked.

"Oh, Lulu," Nunnally moaned in sympathy, and he felt her hands go to his cheeks as she cradled his face in his palms. Lelouch opened his eyes and locked his gaze with his sister's intense blue vision. At seeing his sight now on her, Nunnally hesitantly smiled, saying, "Lelouch, I'm a teenage girl. I'm naturally not going to react well to overprotective brothers, and needless coddling. I'm naturally going to seek for a little independence..." she trailed off. Lelouch sighed and placed his hands upon hers, holding her to him.

"It seems that we both have some issues to work out," he frowned, shut his eyes again, before moving her right hand over his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "I'm afraid that I've needlessly strained our relationship..." he admitted. When he opened his eyes he could see that Nunnally was smiling fondly. The scent of arousal that had persisted even while she was angry with repressed fury had actually settled down, becoming only background noise to them. It allowed him to force his own hormones down.

"I think that it's on the both of us," Nunnally stated, smiling, "The lack of sight and the inability to move made me too dependent on others, and forced out my more stupidly selfless qualities. If I was healed and we lived as we have, alone, away from the royal court, I would have made you take my virginity from the moment that I first started going through puberty," at her words, Lelouch made a face, and Nunnally couldn't help chuckle, "Yes, I know. That's completely horrifying to you. But it's the way I feel, and the sooner that you accept that then better both of us will be."

"Ah, no," Lelouch shuddered at the thought. He had enough issues as it was. His hatred of his father and his ilk stretched so far that he couldn't abide the thought of incest. Coupled that with his strange relationship with Sayoko and C.C. that he still needed to address, and Lelouch wanted no part of this conversation. At this, Nunnally grinned.

"We are a pair, you and I," Nunnally claimed, lowering her left hand to trace along the older teenager's neck and collar bone. The sensation made Lelouch shudder for completely different reasons, and Nunnally couldn't help her smile, "We're both dealing with all these repressed emotions...and sensations," she leaned forwards to plant a kiss on his chin. At that, Lelouch jerked sharply away, breathing heavily, "But don't worry, brother, I'm not going to force the issue...this _time_. But one day," she swore.

Eventually, Lelouch and Nunnally returned to their seats, and sat in silence for several long minutes, strangely comfortable now that they had both gotten over their bad issues with each other. Everything else could be discussed another time. There was only one thing that remained.

"I'm _going_ to help you, Lulu," Nunnally claimed, daring him to refute her. Lelouch kept silent, waiting for her to continue, so Nunnally said, "Kara is one thing, but C.C. and Sayoko are still only human, no matter whatever super power they have. You're going to need all the help you can get to overthrow Britannia, especially with Kal-El out there. This is _not_ up for debate."

"Isn't there anything I could say to change you mind?" Lelouch asked quietly, looking morosely down to the table. It was a low blow for him, but he was trying to guilt trip the young woman into agreeing to stay out of his mess. From the corner of his eyes he saw Nunnally shaking her head.

"Nope, that isn't going to work," Nunnally chuckled, so he glared up at her. Seeing that, she reached over the table to pat his cheek patronizingly, saying, "There, there, I'm sure there's plenty of our other sisters that would be willing to bark for you." At that, Lelouch grimaced.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Lelouch's distaste made Nunnally laugh.

**[Incestuous Fluff Finished! You're free! Free! FREEEEE!]**

XXX

"What did you think of those reporters?" V.V. asked with interest while he eyed the tall and broad form of his little weapon, the superhuman known as Rolo.

The odd question caused Rolo to frown and look away from his handler, off into the distance and passed the soldiers going about their drills. As always, V.V. found Rolo's distant thoughts frustrating, but the boy couldn't remember a time when he wasn't distracted by something.

The world was so much bigger for Rolo, bigger then even V.V. could guess. The training that he had been put through to master his many sensory abilities only helped slightly, most of the time the littlest things could catch his attention. Today it was a couple of soldiers in the base discussing the attractiveness of that reporter, Lois Lane. None of them appeared to find her younger sister as fascinating as he did. But then, that was understandable, really. She was a child after all.

Which was all the more reason for him to be concerned. She was so much _more_ fragile then her sister, being younger and not as developed. Which was why his unusual, instant attraction to her was all that more vexing. Because he couldn't even have a relationship with a grown woman, so a teenager was out of the question. He'd be lucky if he could even kiss her, let alone touch her the way his body wanted to touch her. He sighed.

"Were they not to your liking?" V.V. asked curiously, "We can always get someone else..." he trailed off. At that, Rolo snorted.

"No, that's all right," his voice was soft with his depression. The interaction with a girl his own age was murder for his self control, and it played havoc with his emotions. That the girl seemingly liked him despite being a ridiculously overpowered lab rat was only slightly comforting. All he had to do was remember that he couldn't _act_ on these feelings to send him spiraling into a depression. He briefly wondered how Zero could deal with these problems.

"So, you _did_ find them to your liking?" V.V. remarked, observing him with intense, mad eyes. Rolo knew what was going through the immortal's head. V.V. was fanatic, and obsession, and he had taken an unhealthy interest in his ward. In a lot of ways V.V. had become something of a father figure for the super powered teenager. Which made his life all the more sad.

"Yeah," Rolo breathed. And that was the problem. He liked Lucy too much. He was afraid what would happen if either of their instant, gut instinct infatuation with each other actually amounted to anything more then a story for her career building sister. Because Rolo couldn't _stand_ the thought of hurting her. He already had so much blood on his hands. He didn't want to add Lucy's to the mix...

"Tell me, Rolo – are you attracted to her?" V.V.'s curiosity was especially sharp today. It reminded the teenager that for all of V.V.'s merits that he was still a manipulative bastard. He was probably fishing for an insurance policy.

"Does it matter?" Rolo questioned rhetorically, laughing bitterly. "Even if I was, it'd be pointless. Unless I wanted to kill her..." he folded his arms over his chest and glowered moodily across the training field. At his words, V.V. nodded wisely.

"Just remember, Rolo, women are _evil_," V.V. warned, and Rolo couldn't help laughing at the jealous ring in the child immortal's voice. "They _will_ lead you astray."

"Is that so?" Rolo couldn't help the grin from rising to his face. V.V. didn't realize that Rolo's tone was not consulting. That for a brief instant, Rolo contemplated reaching over and crushing the immortal's skull in his hands before tearing him to pieces. But ultimately Rolo decided against it. For all his faults, V.V. had come to care for him like he cared for his younger brother.

The immortal smiled, and leaned forward as if he would impart some important information, claiming, "Yes. It's all those disgusting hormones," V.V. shuddered at the thought, "The things they do in pregnancy...ugh!" at that, Rolo couldn't help but smile. V.V. was such a _child_.

"You're overreacting, again," Rolo snorted, lowering his hands to his sides, "I've read plenty of medical journals on women; pregnancy in particular. It's perfectly natural for them to act strange and unusual," at that argument V.V. scowled, throwing his hands to his ears.

"I'm not listening!" he whined, shuddering at the mere thought of what his "son" would impart to him. Rolo laughed as V.V. hurried away from him, leaving the super powered teenager once more alone in his thoughts.

Rolo sighed.

Truthfully, Rolo didn't know why he stayed. He was tired of war, and of death. He was tired of the Geass Order and Charles's manipulations. And he was tired of V.V.'s fanaticism. Not for the first time since he had undergone the experiments to give him his powers Rolo cursed his weakness; that he would only see grotesque and insane experiments as a way to escape his previous life in the orphanage and bleak future he faced. Now he lived as some inhuman monster – standing against the force of another inhuman monster. Almost a brother. Disgusting.

In the early days, he had cried...a lot. He hadn't been able to stand taking a life. Even the animals that his handlers had started training him to kill was a waste of life to him. He couldn't understand why they wanted him to hurt people. They eventually explained that he was protecting his country, that he had signed away all his rights to be a child soldier.

Eventually, he stopped caring.

But there was so much blood on his hands – too much. In the early days he had suffered from hallucinations and delusions, that he was covered in blood and everyone could see it; that they could see his sins... That, too, faded over time.

Eventually, he had stopped caring about everything...until puberty.

Even that was a mess. Some idiot had once decided that they would take care of his flickering attention and violent hormones by making one of his sister contractors approach him. Foolishly, he had agreed to the comfort of her body.

Despite himself, Rolo couldn't help the grimace from rising to his face.

He hadn't touched another human being like that since that horrible occasion. Even the numbness taught by his training couldn't completely repress the nightmares he still had of that night. It got to the point that V.V. had assigned a team of his brothers and sister contractors to geass the memory from his mind.

It worked.

Until now.

Since coming back from Area Eleven after his battle with Zero, Rolo's memory was starting to fill out. V.V. had explained that several of the blocked memories had been removed for the health of his mind. And Rolo believed him. None of the memories that were returning to him were good. Not in the least.

But Rolo couldn't help feeling as if he was missing something. As if something vastly important and annoyingly obvious was just out of his reach. He figured that the reason why his suppressed memories were returning was because that his brothers and sisters were not as powerful with their geass as some users. But he was afraid of the thought of what memories he contained that would be so bad that they needed to be blocked off by an extremely power geass.

Rolo shivered.

Rolo couldn't remember anything from before the orphanage, but he was definitely old enough to have quite a few decently sharp memories when the order found him. The possibility of the things that he could have witnessed to promote them being blocked by one of the strongest geass in the world was terrifying. What _had_ he seen that was so bad?

A wind swept through the barren field, and Rolo shut his eyes as he soaked in the heat of the sun. Ever since the fight with Zero he had been feeling a little weak. But standing in the sun invigorated him. V.V. didn't have an explanation for the feeling.

The question became once more "What do I want to do with my life?" Rolo had seen the way that the emperor was playing with V.V., and the way that V.V. was playing everyone else. The teenager didn't want to have anything to do with their games, but he also didn't know if he could abandon this life. It was, after all, the only life that he knew. How does one go from being a weapon of mass destruction to being a normal, everyday human?

Answer: they don't.

Rolo's face twitched. He didn't much feel like continuing this existence, either, though. Not as a faithful soldier that was unaware that his superiors were intending to sacrifice him for their own ends. But Britannia had been good to him, so he couldn't just abandon it to Zero's tender mercies. Knowing his own abilities, Britannia would be completely obliterated in a week.

Rolo snorted.

Not like that was bad in and of itself. He might be partial to the empire, but he wasn't stupid. Or blind. He knew that Britannia was full of hypocrites and racist sociopaths. And despite his own sins, Rolo wasn't going to start preaching the glory of the empire. He wasn't that evil.

But the question was, what could he do? Where could he go?

_"Wait, Kal-El, you don't have to do this!"_

Rolo frowned.

XXX

The weekend was long and agonizing. Milly spent a lot of her time worrying her lip and wringing her hands. It was quite obvious to anyone that knew her that she was having an anxiety attack. It was only around noon Saturday morning that she burst into tears and retreated to her room.

Unhappy with her attempts at containing her worry, Milly's Grandfather, Lord Ashford, had forced the girl to take a few depressants to calm herself. Milly had then spent Sunday staring blankly at her bedroom wall, too depressed to do anything, but to drugged up to cry. Eventually, once the medications wore off she collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion.

When she awoke, it was still dark, and someone was in her room.

In a panic she reached for her lamp and her bedside baseball bat, but strong, familiar hands caught her reaching hands, and a familiar, deep, musical voice chuckled in her ear.

"Shh, Milly, it's just me," he said, and Milly felt her breath leave her as a million different emotions exploded in her chest, the most prevalent being security and warmth. His hard body was leaning over her to hold her hands to the bed, and his hot breath was fanning across her cheeks. The warmth in her chest spread.

"Lulu," she choked back a sob, surprising the boy enough that he dropped his grip on her hands. Before he could react Milly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

She knew instantly that something was wrong with him, even more so then normal, as he stiffened at her touch and then jerked back sharply. In the darkness, the only thing that she could make out of him was his bright violet eyes grimacing in pain.

"What is it? Are you okay?" her hands sought him out, and the other teenager grabbed her around the wrists and pressed her palms to his chest. For a moment, all sense left her as her hormones kicked into overdrive. Her Lulu was wearing a skin tight shirt that she desperately wanted to look at with her own eyes. But before her curious fingers could investigate his delicious muscles the boy was pulling away. Again.

"I'm...o-okay," he gasped, and it was obvious that saying those two words took a lot out of him. Hearing the obvious pain that her childhood friend was in immediately doused all the naughty thoughts in her head like a bucket of ice cold water. Milly shook her head to regain her bearings, before once more cautiously approaching the boy.

"What is it? Where does it hurt, Lulu?" Milly asked helplessly, reaching for him. But Lelouch was already climbing off the bed and stepping further into the darkness.

"Milly, please," Lelouch croaked, and Milly couldn't help but wince, "Please...just give me a few minutes..."

"What are you...?" Milly began to say, before a light clicked on in her head and she suddenly knew what was wrong. Uncharacteristically, she couldn't help the self conscious blush from rising to her cheeks as she murmured, "Oh...uh...oh!" at that, she could hear Lelouch chuckling in the darkness.

"Yeah, _that_," Lelouch groaned. Hearing the obvious, but repressed need in his voice, Milly couldn't help leaning sensually back on her bed and eying the direction where her friend's voice was coming from.

"So – I'm not the only who has taken an interest," Milly felt giddy at the sudden knowledge that Lelouch was as attracted to her as she was to him. And to think, she had thought him borderline homosexual until this very moment.

"Not now, Milly," Lelouch complained, and Milly might have laughed his concerns aside had he not followed in the most miserable voice she had ever heard, gasping, "_Please, _not now..."

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Milly asked in concern now, afraid for her friend, "Why do you sound like you're in pain...?"

"Milly...I could _hurt_ you," Lelouch warned her seriously, clamming the blond up, "You're just so fragile to me...I could accidentally crush you if I lose control even for but a moment...Please, Milly," Lelouch begged. Milly searched through the darkness for her friend, catching a glimpse of him sliding passed her curtains. She climbed off her bed and went in search of the boy.

"I understand, Lelouch," Milly said gently, eventually finding him in the darkness and touching her hand to his heavily muscled forearm. It took all her self control to keep from purring at the feel of her friend's body and ruining the mood. "So make me stronger."

Lelouch gasped, and they fell silent.

"I don't know," Lelouch finally ventured, finally sounding like he had some strength back in his voice, "I don't know enough about my people to be able to change you...like me..." he trailed off, and she could hear all that brooding teen angst in his voice that made him so desirable to all the sheep in the school. It was a good thing that she wasn't attracted to _that_ quality of him, or she would have jumped his bones right then.

Milly smiled softly, whispering, "Zod could do it. I don't care. Just don't push me away ever again...okay?" she asked. She could almost hear his brain plotting.

"I...we'll see," Lelouch finally said, not making any promises. Milly smiled. If Lelouch was even going to offer her a maybe then that meant that he was seriously thinking about it.

Milly slowly went to retract her hand, but Lelouch was faster and caught her hand with his. Then he threaded his fingers with hers and looked at her with hesitant eyes. Seeing that, Milly stepped encouragingly forward.

"So, tell me why you're reacting so badly to me coming onto you when I know for a fact that you've been sharing spit with Sayoko for well over a week," she offered him a way to start. At that question, Lelouch began shifting guilty. The sight just made Milly laugh softly.

"We just recently went and rescued one of the other Kryptonians on Earth," he admitted, and she could tell it was a definite struggle for him to open up, "She...well, I was pretty much made to be her mate, so she's reacting strongly to my presence...and, well, I can't help reacting in hers..." he glanced to her, as if afraid of her reaction. Milly just fell into giggles at the absurdity of his life.

"Only you, Lulu," Milly gasped between giggles. She could see his smile warming his eyes, and he shuffled a little closer to her, finally at ease with her presence.

"You're not mad, then?" Lelouch asked softly. Milly couldn't help reaching out to cup his cheek and lean in close enough that they were sharing breath.

"Lulu, haven't I made it abundantly clear that I am unashamedly bisexual?" she questioned, watching her friend squirm at that reminder. She grinned, explaining, "It doesn't matter how many girls you add to your harem, my prince, cause I know for a fact that they'll all be beautiful, and I can live with sharing you with some prime eye candy. That is if you can mind sharing them with me..." she said suggestively. She heard Lelouch gulp.

"I don't want a harem," he said softly. At that, Milly just patted his cheek with a smile on her face.

"Then you keep on telling yourself that, and maybe it won't come true. But I can't help thinking that'll be a false hope," Milly giggled. Then she lightly shoved the boy, not surprised when he didn't even budge. Seeing his curious gaze, Milly said, "Relax, Lulu, you're going to give yourself wrinkles if you keep worrying so much."

He was frowning now, which was good, since it meant that his mind was elsewhere. Milly couldn't help smiling and pecking his lips. It took a few moments longer for his mind to get out of the gutter, and once he fixed a glare on her she couldn't help bursting into happy laughter, clutching him to her as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"God, I missed you," Milly breathed. And she did. Since he had admitted his identity as Zero and his many awesome powers she had been given an unfiltered look into the boy's mind. And she liked what she saw. Still, it didn't make their embrace any less awkward, since they were both new to the touching and the emotions.

Lelouch murmured into her hair, and she could feel the exhaustion in his body and mind. Pulling back, they stared at each other for several moments longer. Then, unable to stop herself, she asked, "What's the real reason you stopped by?"

At that, Lelouch shrugged, looking sheepish, claiming, "You only called our house a million freaking times. I figured it was an emergency." It was Milly's turn to smile sheepishly.

"Oh, _that_..."

XXX

Second Prince of Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia was glaring at his personal chess set. Again. And once again his aid, Kanon Maldini was hurriedly making phone calls to everyone that the prince had connections to. The chaos was a soothing background noise as the prince planned his next move.

"Hmm...if I move here, this pawn will take my queen," he removed his hand from the queen, and then moved to one of his knights, "but if I move this knight, in the next two turns one of my enemy's rooks will take my knight. However, if I move this pawn here, then I'll be able to position one of my knights to take my enemy's queen within only three turns. And then it's only a short road until I topple the enemy's king..." at his thoughts, Schneizel couldn't help but smile.

"Sir," Kanon interrupted the prince's contemplations, making Schneizel look up from his chess match against himself, "he's returned to Ashford Academy just as you said he would..." hearing this, the prince couldn't help but regard his chess set thoughtfully.

"Hmm...and so begins a new game..." and then his knight moved across the board.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

Yeah, a little foreshadowing there at the end. Felt like it was necessary, though.

Anyways, as you can see I've been adding a little romance into the story on my off time. It has nothing to do with my daily readings of Twilight (shudder) and everything to do with fanfiction. Seriously, I read more romance in fanfiction then in any other type of format.

That being said, you might have guessed that my writing has changed. Again. I don't predict that it's permanent, but reading Twilight for a little over a week straight has its effects on you. Without seriously thinking about it, I kind of adopted Stephenie Meyer's writing style. But I don't think it is permanent, since as soon as I'm done with that god awful series I'm going to do everything that I can to repress it unless I'm writing fanfictions for it...which I'll get to, in time.

Anyways, yeah, more needless drama in my life. I'll try not to have this effect the reading experience, but I'm a man of my craft, and my craft says that I need to learn new ways to write through reading new books.

Just wish it wasn't Twilight (blgh). I think I've killed almost 90% of my brain cells from reading the series and having to bash my head in with the book every ten minutes for the stupidity of actually reading it. But, I'm serious about my fanfictions, so I have to dedicate myself to them totally... even if it's killing me to do so.

Ugh. Never mind. It's really not worth any of you contemplating my reasonings. Let's just say it's a stupid decision on my part and I have too many hormones from my teen years still running in my body to recognize a dumb decision when I see one.

Also, you might think that the scene between Lelouch and Nunnally is OoC, but it really isn't. If you remember, I said it repeatedly that Lelouch and Nunnally were dealing with some heavy repressed emotions. It just so happened that that was the moment they released control over the emotions and they all came bursting out. It probably won't happen again, unless the repressed emotion is lust, because they've worked out all other emotions.

The Rolo scene caught me by surprise. My original notes only had a small description of a rather short scene between Rolo and V.V. talking about Lucy, but I ended up expanding upon it because I just liked my first official look into Rolo's mind. I hope you all enjoyed that look into Rolo's head, too. It was definitely fun writing.

As you can see, I'm flushing out more back stories. This marks the first of Rolo's subplot, about his past with the geass order and how he intends to go from this point on. I'm hoping that I can provide some really good character development with Rolo and Lelouch and the fears that they have because of their powers. It should be interesting.

And yes, Lucy is going to be paired with Rolo. But I don't yet know if I'm going to build a harem for him, too. If I did, I already have a few girls and women that I've decided upon, but I don't want to mention anything...yet. I'll have to think about how I can work them into the story before I say anything.

My question is, do you guys and gals want Rolo to have a harem?

Finally, the incestuous fluff. I just know I'm going to get hell for it. But that's the way it wrote, people. If you recall, there was nothing physical between them, except for Nunnally punching Lelouch. It was just them sharing their emotions with each other. It's necessary for the Lelouch/Nunnally/Kara love triangle subplot that I got going. The only reason I included the warning is because I didn't know how anyone would take fluff between a brother and sister couple. Not that they are a couple. Yet. Lelouch has too much baggage right now to honestly make such a decision. He needs time and patience before he can give her what he wants.

Anyways, leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter. Cause that's cool...and stuff...

Ta.

- Professor Image.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Superman. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, and Superman is owned by DC. I have made no money off of this story as it was written with entertainment purposes in mind only. Please do not sue.

Summary: People handle power differently. Suddenly finding himself with god-like powers, Lelouch vi Britannia learns what it means to be human. Britannia will soon come to fear the Spawn of Zod.

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT**:

**A fellow member of would like to let everyone know that he currently has a crap ton of challenges posted on his profile, and would like people to take a look at them and possibly adopt them. I've recently given them a look around, and actually liked the vast majority of them. They're vague enough that any writer who adopts them will have a lot of freedom to do as they wished for the story.**

**Second: LEMONS!**

**As you will read in this chapter, there's a prelude to an actual lemon discussed in this chapter. But because of this site's rules, I can't post any pornographic work on here. Sucks! So instead, I'm including a compilation story that also works as a companion piece to this story, which will detail every lemon that I actually write for this story for your reading pleasure on !**

**My pen name for the site is "Professor_Image", just without the quotation marks. I'll have the first lemon posted on my profile within a few hours of this, so you'll be able to read it almost immediately. Unfortunately, though, the first lemon of the series is mostly a fluff/romantic piece, and isn't really that pleasant because it details Lelouch sharing the loss of his virginity with the loss another person's virginity – and if you didn't know, that's immensely painful for a woman! So, I tried to make it as realistic as possible, while including some actual smut, but it might not be too gratifying for some of you. But it's a necessary lemon, because it's integral to the plot and Lelouch's character development, that's why I went ahead with it anyways. After this lemon, though, I'll ignore any scenes where Lelouch takes a girl or woman's virginity unless they are an alien an or are magical, because that can be used as a plot device to make it more pleasant for them.**

**You might be wondering what I'm thinking with including a lemon so soon in the story – but essentially it isn't soon at all. The female he ends up having sex with in the lemon is definitely in love with Lelouch, which Lelouch shares as well. They've had years to build up feelings for each other. And this scene is necessary for character development. Trust me: I HAVE A PLAN!**

**Third: NEW POLL!**

**If you know me, you know that I have an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and odd numbered things just piss me off (except if they are of the numbers 3 and 5). Into that, I have to admit that Lelouch's harem currently stands at 19 girls and women, which while a lot, just pisses me the crap off because of how uneven it is. And while I would like to drop one girl or woman, I've decided to start another poll for the 20th girl or woman in the harem because there were other DC characters that I was interested in seeing joining the series.**

**For more information of the poll, check the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

Enjoy:

Lal-Zod of Krypton

Chapter XII

Take the Low Road In

XXX

The hours after Milly fell asleep again was spent in quiet contemplation. Lelouch idly stroked his oldest friend's cheek with gentle touches. Every few minutes Milly would sigh and press herself further into his touch. But Lelouch kept a careful distance between them – always mindful of his friend's delicious, but oh so fragile body.

It was terrible of him to tempt the both of them as he was; even with Sayoko and C.C.'s frequent kisses and petting he had never actually let himself get as close to them as he was to Milly now. It was cruel and pathetic for him to let his teenage alien hormones control his actions, but for this glorious, horrible moment he couldn't stop himself from giving in to her presence.

Milly was and is his oldest friend, given the fact that she had stood by him all his life. He had had other friends, of course, such as his sisters Euphemia and Cornelia, and his brothers Schneizel and Clovis, and even Suzaku and Kaguya Sumeragi. And of course, he was closer to some of the friends that he had made over the years then others. Like Sayoko for instance, who somehow found her way into his life and his heart (though he wasn't so sure how deep those emotions went). But out of all his friends and family, Milly was the second person he cared for the most in his life. This was purely because of the fact that she had stood loyally by him throughout his strange lifetime.

The only other person he could honestly say that he cared for more was Nunnally, who he had cared for his whole life, even before she was blinded and crippled. And now Nunnally was thrown into his war with Britannia and refused to back down.

Lelouch had many reasons to hate himself, some that he knew of and some that he would only come to know in the years to come. But it was his selfish nature that he hated the most. That he would endanger both Nunnally and Milly despite how much he cared for them was like acid in his throat. It was all the worse when he knew that both Nunnally and Milly trusted him with their lives to make the right choice – when he knew in his heart that he'd never be able to make that hated choice and let them go.

The right choice, he knew, would be to push them away, make them hate him, so that he could march to his war without worrying about them and tempting them to join him. He'd never be able to forgive himself if they were killed during the course of his vendetta, but Lelouch also knew that he didn't have the strength to make the hard choice and pull away.

That, he decided, was the reason why he loathed himself the most – nothing else mattered in comparison to that cruelty.

Laying like this, with Milly splayed across his hard chest, gave Lelouch even more reasons to loath himself. He knew the dangers in being intimate with a normal human – knew that there were currently two women capable of surviving his strength and powers on this planet – and yet he couldn't stop himself for wanting Milly; wanting to share himself with her in a way that he hadn't ever done so with another person. The closest he had ever come to sex was the brief moment of weakness in Antarctica when Kara's presence overwhelmed him.

Why he couldn't deny himself this moment was beyond his understanding – he had never felt so strongly as he had at this moment. Even during the early days of puberty he had never felt quite like this; never felt as intensely wanting for another person's presence as he did now. And yet, he was beginning to understand why.

More then just his desires for his younger sister had been blocked from his mind – unwilling as he was to let someone feel loss when he knew that his path would bring him into conflict with Britannia. It was only his obligations to Nunnally that kept him from secluding himself from the rest of humanity. And even then he knew that his path would likely rip him from Nunnally's life.

And yet, selfishly, he had stayed with her, instead of pulling away to give her the chance for a normal, happy life. And then he had foolishly brought Milly into his life, and Milly brought Sayoko with her. It seemed to him that he was constantly placing danger in the lives of his friends and family, only to bring them heartbreak when he knew that one day he would be killed.

And now, here he was, foolishly tempting himself with Milly's luxurious presence, and the idea of a human that actually accepted all of him, and still wanted more...

Unbidden, Lelouch felt the heat rising in his eyes, as his fury sparked his powers. He forced it down, though, without any real effort on his part. Anger was so much easier to control then lust.

Lelouch cautiously moved his hand down from Milly's cheek, feeling his fingertips ghost across her thin throat and down her slim shoulders. Her flesh was soft and warm, her body small compared to his, and oh so weak. It wouldn't even take a conscious thought. If he let himself react, to let his instincts take over, then he could easily break her. How was a relationship supposed to work between him and a human?

Between him and Milly?

_This must be a punishment_, Lelouch swore, violet eyes darkening with his pain and misery, _I must have done something in a previous life to piss off God... _That had to be the reason, for nothing else made sense. How was he supposed to live with all these burdens placed upon his shoulders?

He was deathly afraid of himself – when he had first awakened his memories and his new powers, he hadn't thought of all the challenges he would face; of the trials he would have to undergo. Zod assured him that he'd eventually learn to control everything, so that he'd have no reason to fear – but to him, that seemed like a distant dream...

And then, there was Sayoko, C.C., Kara and Nunnally. Four women that had shown a clear interest in him, though for reasons that he didn't understand or trust. Sayoko and Nunnally he could accept – Sayoko being an old friend and close confident, and Nunnally growing up with the values of the Britannian royal family...but C.C. and Kara?

What drove them to want him?

Kara, he could understand somewhat, even if he didn't agree with it. Zod, her father, and Kal-El's father had messed with his DNA making him the perfect mate for her in an environment that didn't offer her the means to find her other half, but that didn't mean that she felt anything for him. He'd be surprised if she did. They hadn't even had a full conversation yet. How was that to constitute a loving relationship? But would she learn to love him? Would he learn to do the same for her?

His suspicious partner, C.C. had shown signs that she wished to pursue some kind of intimate interaction, but whether or not that meant that she was interested in having an actual relationship or not he couldn't honestly claim. She was old, he knew, older then he could probably guess, and closely guarded her secrets. He didn't know if she'd be interested in reaching out to him, to feel for him in any romantic way. She probably thought he a hopeless child and was only teasing him...or using him for some purpose...but then, what _could_ she want?

The early morning was lethargic today, even the Britannia population wasn't up to anything untoward. His acute sense of hearing heard every word and sound in the whole Tokyo Settlement – and yet, it was surprisingly still. Even Cornelia was silent, her breathing soft with sleep. He knew it was her because every few moments she would mutter restlessly in her sleep.

There were other people he was keeping track of – but if he didn't concentrate on a specific nose, focusing to find their voice in the constant flood of sound that reached his ears, then it would all overwhelm him. He found Ohgi somewhere during his contemplation, working tirelessly in the ghettos with a few members of the Yamato Alliance and his own group, and then found Kallen mumbling off sentences in her sleep that he couldn't make sense of.

It was overwhelming, to think of just how far he could actually hear, because everything was like white noise in the back of his mind and he could only locate something by actually searching for it. To think of just how ridiculously overpowered his alien abilities were was startling...would they ever stop growing?

_Only when I'm dead_, came the grim thought, settling in his mind like a funeral march...

The uncertainty of his own life was frightening – he had made so many plans throughout his lifetime, governed every moment of his life since his mother's death that to suddenly lose control like this was crushing...

But _what_ could he do?

In his mind he saw his situation clearly. A great divide separated him from the rest of the human race – even Kara and Kal-El stood looking at him from a distance, Lelouch providing the division between the two full Kryptonians and the fragile humans that were unaware of their presence. The reason for this separation from his two peoples was simple. Because the version of him that stood between them was a full human, weak and insignificant, accompanied by a second companion, the strong and godlike man that represented his Kryptonian side. The two versions of himself stood back to back, the human side looking longingly at his own race, while the Kryptonian side stood looking to the two Kryptonian cousins with a forlorn look, as if he knew instinctively that he would never find a place amongst his brethren.

Lelouch knew that this image represented his psyche. His Kryptonian and human halves unable to join and make a whole being. Lelouch's conscious was undeniably human, while his subconscious was unmistakably Kryptonian. The alien instincts were being held back by the dominant human side, both vying for control, and yet his lingering humanity was strong enough to impose over his instincts. Lelouch could not accept his human side, for he sensed the recklessness that existed in that life – of the man he would become if he let it control him...

He was afraid of himself, of his powers, and his capabilities. He knew if he didn't apply strict control over himself, that he could one day find out that he had lived long enough to become his own villain.

Milly sighed, and Lelouch became aware of the fact that his hand had slipped under the neck of her nightgown and was absently petting her shoulders and neck. Her skin was cooler then his, his body temperature feeling feverish to her human temperature. He knew that he needed to get used to the differences between them...and yet...

"Lulu..." Milly said on a sigh, burying her face into his throat and clutching at his arms.

He held her to him, hating himself for his weakness, of letting Milly's trust tempt him so much. And yet, he felt his instincts roaring in satisfaction, euphoric at holding one of his mates as he now was. The realization that he considered Milly his mate was not as surprising as the pleasure that radiated from deep inside as he watched her beautiful face twitch in happiness as she dreamed.

Now, his mental image showed his human and alien halves turned to each other, separated by a few meters as they gazed questionably at a lone figure. Lelouch knew why she was there in his inner world, because she represented all his selfish hopes and dreams, those that he had kept locked away so very deep inside. Both sides, he knew, were wondering why she was there, and who she would choose over the other.

Lelouch shook the vision aside – it didn't matter which side of him she chose because he would not let her make the choice to begin with. As the thought came to him he settled his jaw and began moving out from under the girl.

He had only moved to the edge of the bed when Milly reached out to him. He paused, looking back, and found her blue gaze watching him sleepily, a note of worry and fear in her gaze. What she was afraid of he couldn't even guess, but it caused both sides of himself to flinch in horror. He had never wanted her to be afraid of him...

"Don't," she urged, tugging uselessly on his wrist. "You promised that you'd stay..." he knew that the agony that these words brought him was mirrored on his face; and he hated himself for his weakness even more, now. If only he hadn't come and prompted her to make the request – if he hadn't overacted when he had seen all the worried voice messages left behind on his answering machine at home and on his cell phone.

"You know I can't," he breathed, watching her eyes widen at his agonized tone, "Not...n-not like this..."

"Then make me like you," she insisted again, frowning at his flinch when she brought that up again, "Please, I don't want you to be alone any more."

"You shouldn't have to be the one to sacrifice your life for mine," he said, eyes dark and brooding, feeling the pain of this confession gripping his heart, "No one should give up their life so that I may be happy...I'm...really not worth it," he didn't understand why she couldn't see the truth of this statement like he could. If he hated himself so much, then why did she have to make this so hard and actually _care_ about him?

She shook her head – her eyes were bright with wetness, but she did not cry. A determination was in her eyes, and he knew that she wouldn't give up so easily.

"I'm not sacrificing my life for yours, Lulu," she said, voice a whisper in the quiet morning, "Not when you _are _my life. You've always been," his head turned away, feeling his self loathing growing at her words.

"You're wrong," Lelouch shut his eyes.

"No, I'm not," the bed moved, shifting as she crawled to him. He didn't fight her as she climbed onto his lap, or when she placed her lips onto his, because he knew that he didn't have the control to keep from hurting her at this very moment.

"Lulu, it's you," Milly said, pulling away and holding his face in her soft palms, staring him in the eyes. He could see the smile of shared pain on her face, her pain brought about by his own. "It's always been you. Everything I am, have been, and always will _be_ is about you, Lulu..."

"Milly..."

"No, it's alright, Lelouch," Milly claimed, lowering her hands to twine her fingers through his own, "You don't understand just how important you are to me. Of just how much your very presence has affected my life, and my family's lives..." her smile was filled with vague, half remembered pain, and yet a fondness that he couldn't ignore.

"The Ashford family might have been powerful, once, but we had been slowly declining for a long time," Milly began, her eyes searching his as she implored him to understand, "We were only a shadow of ourselves when my grandfather discovered your mother. And then, with Lady Marianne's corporation, they introduced the first generation of Knightmare Frames. From there, your mother quickly ascended the ranks, prompting our own rise in power..." she laughed, shaking her head. "When your mother finally became the Emperor's consort, we were one of the most powerful of Britannian noble families in the whole royal court..." she frowned.

"After your mother's...death," she shut her eyes in remembrance, and Lelouch held silent as he waited. She smiled grimly, "Well...after her death my grandfather refused to let the matter drop, and so we were punished by the Emperor for not following blindly... from that point on, my life was decided. My grandfather was unable to care for the games of nobility anymore, and appointed my father the head of the whole family. Once that was done, it became obvious that I would be used to further my parents' agenda to regain their power as nobles once more. I would be married the first chance they could get a noble to agree to it..."

"But my grandfather is a brilliant man, and set up precautions so that my parents couldn't sign my life away without my consent. And I've been using that power to decide for myself who my future husband should be..." she trailed off, sighing.

"But I couldn't ever accept any proposals, you see, for none of my suitors were who I wanted," she looked to him now, urging him to see.

"When," she bit her lip in worry now, and Lelouch knew that she was about to admit something to him that would shock him. "When we were little...my grandfather and your mother had set up a marriage contract between our family's so that I would join you as your wife in the future. I was one of several family's that your mother approached for this, but after her death many of the families denounced the contracts as void..." she explained.

For a brief moment during her explanation, Lelouch felt the self-loathing become all consuming, that is until her admittance that the contract between them was now void. That allowed him to breath easily for but a moment, until she next spoke.

"But I had already fallen for you," she laughed softly, her eyes filled with sad remembrance, "I'd been completely taken in by you during our lives in the court, playing at the Aries Villa with you, Nunnally, Euphemia, and Clovis," as Lelouch was beginning to open his mouth to refute her words she stopped him, placing her hand against his lips with a gentle smile on her face.

"Please, Lulu, give me credit," Milly said simply, moving her hand away from his lips, "I had over a year to think about my feelings before I met you again – I knew well before our meeting in Japan that what I felt for you wasn't a simple crush. And I also knew that there was no one else I wished to marry but you..."

Milly let him dwell on this confession for several minutes, and so he used this time to reflect on his own history with the girl. To say that he hadn't had feelings of his own for his oldest friend would be a lie. Though his sister Euphemia held the title of his first love, he had fancied Milly for nearly as long as his half sister as well.

Those feelings had only grown over the years, joined by his growing feelings for Nunnally, Sayoko, and Shirley. But he had forced all this down, knowing what lay in store for his future, and not wanting to bring them into his dark world.

But here Milly was, forcing him to confront everything that he had denied himself for his whole life, forcing him to admit that he felt for her in the same way that she felt for him. It should give him a reason to hate her, to despise her for forcing him to let her in and see his weakness and his shame, but he couldn't. She owned his heart just as Nunnally, Euphemia, and Sayoko did. His heart had grown to accept her as it had his sisters and Sayoko, and now he stood at an impasse.

Both sides of himself stood, eyes transfixed on Milly's form. He recognized the connection between the three forms, the chains that bound his human and Kryptonian halves to Milly, and bound his human and Kryptonian halves to each other. From both sides, the whole of humanity and what remained of Krypton's children hovered around their forms, watching them silently, waiting for the answer to their questions.

"And then you came back into my life, and I knew that I couldn't do it," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up into his violet eyes. "You were everything to me before we were separated, and when you returned you became my everything, my life," she smiled, shutting her eyes serenely. "Everything that I am is yours. Everything I will be is yours. My heart, my soul, my body, and my loyalty. Whether you become a hero or a demon, a king or a peasant..."

Despite himself, despite every fiber of his being urging him to remain silent, he couldn't help the question rising to his lips.

"A man...or a freak?" he asked.

Her eyes opened.

"Everything," she breathed, leaning towards him now, "My love is yours..."

In that instant, a change overcame Lelouch. In his inner world, both his human half and his Krypton half looked to each other as one. A moment of understanding passed between them. Lelouch now knew that he was neither human or Kryptonian, but an amalgam of the two. There was no separation between both halves of himself, that the wall between them was self imposed because he could not accept his nature and his nurture coexisting together. He could not accept that there was no in-distinction between the two, that they were both the same and that the only thing that defined them was his own hesitance. For his instincts and his conscious blended together cohesively to form a single entity. Neither man nor superman, both and yet neither.

And _that_ was the irony. In being both, and yet neither, he found his identity.

He was Zero.

As Milly's lips crashed down upon his own, Lelouch let go of his restraints. He did not fear hurting Milly because he knew that he could _not_ hurt her. Every fiber of his being refuted this possibility, human, Kryptonian or otherwise, so that he knew that there was nothing to fear. He would not hurt her. He could not.

For the first time ever, Lelouch vi Britannia, otherwise known as Lal-Zod of Krypton, felt strangely, and joyously complete...

XXX

**[Warning! There's some more incestuous fluff ahead! Just fluff! No more physical contact then a hug, and mostly just emotional crap! Be Warned!]**

XXX

Nunnally retraced her steps anxiously, glancing to the clock for what felt like the millionth time that day. Still, there was no sign of Lelouch.

Nunnally ignored the lounging form of C.C. and the form of Sayoko at the kitchen table working on her assortment of ninja tools. It was a sign of the kunoichi's own anxiety that she considered it prudent to do some last minute sharpening of her weapons. C.C. on the other hand, seemed unconcerned for Lelouch's disappearance. Instead of paying attention to their mannerisms, Nunnally headed back to the answering machine and replayed the last message left behind by her childhood friend Milly who sounded rather distraught and anxious to know where Lelouch was. It was a similar message that had sent Lelouch scurrying to find his childhood friend shortly after they returned home, with the clear understanding that he'd call them if whatever he found proved too much for him to handle.

Obviously, something happened, Nunnally considered, nodding her head in sudden understanding. Perhaps their father had learned of their identities and sent Kal-El after Milly to inspire her brother to save her thus putting him into the other alien's grasp. Kal-El must have been threatening Milly's life to get Lelouch to cooperate, which meant that he'd need help.

Nunnally was tempted to head to the Fortress to fetch Kara and spring Lelouch, because that would be the smart thing to do, logical even, but she rationalized that there were likely other reasons why Lelouch wouldn't call; such as the possibility that there _was_ nothing for them to worry about and Lelouch just got side tracked, though whatever could occupy Lelouch's attention like this must be big to warrant him from calling his sister. Still, it wouldn't due to overact and embarrass herself in case there _was_ nothing wrong at all...

Nunnally straightened, moving to the door now. From the corner of her eye she saw Sayoko getting up, so Nunnally turned to the ninja maid and stopped her.

"Don't – I'm just going out, seeing what's holding Lulu up," she warned. Sayoko frowned.

"Mistress Nunnally, Lelouch said to wait for him to call before deciding on a course of action," Sayoko cautioned. Nunnally sighed.

"I know – but I'm worried, and I want to make sure Lelouch is right," she explained. Sayoko smiled.

"Then perhaps I should follow?" Sayoko prompted. C.C. snorted from the couch.

"Don't bother," the immortal said, rolling her eyes at their looks, "Lelouch is probably just showing her some of his alien stamina," C.C. drawled crudely. Nunnally scowled.

"Oh dear," Sayoko raised a hand to her mouth, surprised at the lewd comment, "I hadn't guessed at the possibility...I suppose that _could_ be the reason why he called..." then Sayoko's eyes became oddly distant, and her pale cheeks flushed with blood. "Oh, Mistress Ashford..." she swooned.

Nunnally gagged.

"Mistress Nunnally?" Sayoko questioned, returning from her happy place.

"Nothing," Nunnally shook her head, glancing over to C.C. who wore an amused expression at Nunnally's reaction. "I'm going out," her eyes flashed back to Sayoko, warning, "Alone."

"Of course," Sayoko agreed. Nunnally sighed.

"You're going to follow anyways, aren't you?" the exiled princess asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

Nunnally sighed.

"I guess that we should start, then," Nunnally quickly left the house, pausing enough to change into her super hero alter ego. And since Sayoko was already wearing her flight suit, all she had to do was strap on the repaired mask that Zod had given her before they had left.

They were two blurs as they transversed the city, Nunnally taking the skies and Sayoko speeding down the streets. They ate up the distance until they were standing in front of the Ashford mansion, Nunnally observing the walls of the complex with frustrated eyes. Actually hearing Lelouch in the mansion, breathing softly and accompanied by the soft, peaceful breaths of a human made the exiled princess gnash her teeth together furiously.

Nunnally knew that the hormones that ran through her enhanced body were responsible for a lot of her reactions, heightening her emotions until they were completely ludicrous, but she couldn't help that. It wasn't like she could actually _stop_ transforming, not when she knew that her powers could do so much good. But feeling the way her body responded to others and their actions was annoying – the hormones even remained running through her normal human form for a time after transforming back, slowly trickling down until there was no more then what was normally found in her body.

She didn't like the feeling of jealously one bit, and normally would have only felt a slight twinge of it in her normal form, but her enhanced body heightened everything. That was why she was having such intense reactions to Lelouch and Kara and everyone else. Even her love for Lelouch was heightened to ridiculous levels as she switched from one emotion to the next as fast as any bipolar hormonal teenage girl.

So she could be forgiven for her reaction to finding her brother safe and sound, in the company of a girl that she knew fancied him almost as much as she. Without really consciously thinking it, she threw her fist into the tree that she was standing by, sending it toppling over with a loud screech.

Sayoko appeared by her, urging her away imploring with a strong grip on her arm, but Nunnally didn't even notice it.

"Don't," Sayoko pleaded, trying to direct her away from the mansion before someone came out to discover what caused the loud noise. The blinds that blocked Milly Ashford's window shuffled slightly, and then she saw her brother glancing out of the older girl's bedroom window, surprised to see her and Sayoko standing there in the backyard. Nunnally's fury became almost palpable when she realized that Lelouch was without a shirt and was likely without other articles of clothing, too.

She heard Milly questioning Lelouch sleepily, but the words that they spoke to each other as Lelouch turned back to the room was lost on her in her fury and her misery. She jerked suddenly around and took to the skies, leaving Sayoko hurrying to catch up to her, but Nunnally was much too fast for the alien speedster, and disappeared soon after leaving the Tokyo settlement.

Nunnally needed to be alone, not knowing if she had it in her to spare anyone her fury at that moment. So she headed to the only place where she could be totally alone; rising up and up into the sky until the darkness of space cloaked her.

Only a few moments later, Nunnally found herself sitting on a boulder on the gray sands of the moon, looking back at the glowing orb that was the Earth...her home.

In this form she was sustained by magic – even breathing wasn't needed. So she could stay out in the vacuum of space without any undue side effects for as long as she wished. And without any oxygen, no sound could exist in the void of space.

She was alone.

For a long time she sat there, lost in her thoughts and her misery, her sadness heightened by her enhanced hormones. She didn't want to feel this way, and knew that if she transformed back in her normal form then she wouldn't feel as betrayed as she was. After all, it was accepted in Britannia that male Britannian royalty take on multiple lovers, more so when they were the emperor himself, but it was quite common for a prince to have three or four wives or consorts should he so wish. And with the way Britannian politics were, most princes married nobles or enemies to form alliances between houses and increase their political power.

Nunnally had accepted long ago during her life in the courts that she'd possibly have to share her brother with her sister Euphemia and her friend Milly Ashford, but that was a lifetime ago – when she was still a princess. Now she was exiled, a commoner, and had every reason to want to lay claim to her brother's heart, especially since Lelouch had sacrificed so much for her and given her a reason to love him – and also because he was perhaps the only male she could share this new form of hers with completely.

Of course, things would naturally not turn out that way. Lelouch was loved by several women already, some who had more of a rightful claim to him then she did, being that she was raised his sister. Hell, one of those women he had even been _made_ specifically _for_ – no matter what Zod was going to claim to make it easier for Lelouch to accept Kara's presence in his life. And if that didn't give Kara the right to claim Lelouch for herself, then Nunnally didn't know what gave herself any right to that position, either.

The problem was, of course, that she couldn't hate either Lelouch or Milly herself for this, no matter how betrayed she felt. Because, honestly, they both deserved a little happiness, and were so in love with each other that it made Nunnally sick to watch. Of course, Nunnally knew that deep down Lelouch felt the same for her as well, but that could also be claimed about their sister Euphemia who Lelouch hadn't even spoken to in _ten_ _years _as well. And if Nunnally was reading the signs right, Sayoko was well on her way to holding a similar spot in her brother's heart as Milly, herself, and Euphemia, and at the very least Lelouch was sexually attracted to both C.C. and Kara. That meant that Lelouch had plenty of lovers to share himself with, having no want for love and physical gratification there, so there would be no point in hoping that she could step in and snatch him from everyone else. She'd likely just be steam rolled by Kara, Milly and Sayoko, who were likely unafraid to admit their feelings and might be perfectly fine with sharing Lelouch. At least, if the way Sayoko had reacted to the possibility of Lelouch having sex with Milly was any indication.

No, hating Lelouch or Milly was pointless, especially when her feelings of betrayal were mostly over bloated by her powers enhancing every minute emotion she felt. It just felt so acute to her because this body made it so.

Nunnally shut her eyes and willed her love for Lelouch to the forefront of her mind, feeling it suffice her entire being like being wrapped in a warm blanket. It invigorated her body, making her feel warm and bubbly, happy and a bit dizzy – at odds with the cold of space seeping into her body. She let the emotion warm her being for several moments, letting it remove the last vestiges of her anger and sadness, before climbing off her boulder and heading back to Earth.

She was halfway back to Japan when Lelouch found her, sweeping her up in his arms frantically and shaking with worried anger. Her feelings of betrayal and jealously momentarily swelled in her breast when she recognized the scents clinging to his body; Milly's unique scent was almost completely drowned out by the smell of sex that clung to him. It burned her nose, but she pushed every negative feeling that these scents brought out of her down and focused only on her love for her brother.

"Lulu," she murmured, clinging to his body and burying her face into her throat. She could feel the tenseness in his body leaving him, evaporating with his anger as he held her shaking form. Finally, he broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry, Nunna," Lelouch whispered. Nunnally nodded into the crook of his neck.

"Next time, call," she advised. He breathed a sigh in response.

"Yes," and so they said no more.

XXX

**[Incestuous Fluff: DONE!]**

XXX

"Ah, I can't take this!" Rivalz exclaimed, throwing his hands into his hair and shaking furiously. From across the room Shirley and Suzaku watched the bluenette fret uselessly in his seat. Sitting beside them was Kallen, and a few meters away, secluded at her own desk was Nina Einstein, ignoring the commotion.

"I'm sure Madam President is perfectly fine, Rivalz," Shirley soothed, glancing to her Japanese classmate in exasperation. "Her grandfather sounded calm enough when he assured me that she was only in bed with a headache..."

"How can you say that? Don't you see?!" Rivalz demanded, standing and pointing exaggeratedly at the three teens astride him. Nina glanced up in annoyance, but didn't offer any comment as the next words left the boy's mouth. "First Lelouch and Nunnally disappear, and now Milly! Something is definitely up!"

Suzaku stiffened at these words, but didn't comment. After a brief period where Suzaku had confronted Milly Ashford about the identities of her vice president and honorary councilmen, Milly had eventually promised an explanation to him once the two teenagers in question returned. So Suzaku was patiently waiting for the return of his childhood friends. And now, Milly too, who hadn't come to school today.

"I'm sure she's fine," Suzaku assured, laughing awkwardly as he remembered the blond president of the student council. "You know how she is – she probably stayed up late thinking about her newest festival, and got a headache from it. Besides, it's a Monday, there's the possibility that she could be skipping today..." he pointed out.

"But Milly never skips!" Rivalz argued, and Shirley had to give him that. Nina looked back to her screen, frowning.

"Maybe Lelouch returned, and Milly decided to skip to be with him and his sister, today," Kallen offered, though obivously not really feeling like it. "You know how she is about those two..." she trailed off, a curiously displeased expression on her face. Suzaku glanced to the redhead, wondering about her connection to his old Britannian friends. She seemed to have an ideal about the way Milly's relationship with Lelouch and Nunnally worked. And to tell the truth, Suzaku had begun to suspect the same. Milly seemed far too invested in the two royal children to claim herself "just friends", though what that actually meant he wasn't willing to voice out. Both for Rivalz and his sake. Milly was known for being unashamedly bisexual, and Lelouch and Nunnally had the prior experiences of Britannian royalty to develop their personal values and morals...so, it _was_ possible.

Of course, Suzaku didn't actually want to admit these things – incest wasn't accepted in normal society, and even though most expected incest of Britannian royalty, Lelouch and Nunnally had been exiled from Britannia, and couldn't claim asylum through the Britannian legal system. A relationship between them would only make life hard on them, especially if Milly Ashford, a member of a family of disgraced nobles who were longtime supporters of Lady Marianne vi Britannia were to join them. These facts would only draw attention to the two siblings; attention that they couldn't afford...

In the year before Japan's invasion, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia's existence in Japan and in the house of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi was kept a closely regarded secret. Only the nobles of Britannia knew that they were sent to Japan, and their exact whereabouts were unknown. That was partially to do with his parents' wishes, and partially because Lord Ashford and the few remaining allies of the vi Britannia and Lamperouge bloodlines used their remaining power to hide their location in Japan from the nobles and the public. In that time, Lelouch and Nunnally had spent their lives mostly in doors, or confined to the acres of woodland that surrounded the Kururugi family shrine. On his father's part, Genbu had made sure there were plenty of rumors abound that Lelouch and Nunnally were secluded at the Sumeragi estate in an effort to tempt Lelouch and Suzaku's younger cousin Kaguya to each other so that they could one day wed and form a powerful alliance with the Britannia empire. Of course, that was a lie; Kaguya had only met Lelouch and Nunnally a few times – even if the Japanese princess had been quite taken with the young prince.

But now there was the fact that after the invasion and the announcement that Lelouch and Nunnally were among the deceased, every secret that his father, the Ashford's and the Lamperouge line's allies had cultivated had become common knowledge. Anyone who cared to look could now find out that Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia had been taken in by Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi for a little under a year after their banishment. It was already bad enough that they might be seeking asylum through the Ashford family; but if they were also in a relationship with the heiress herself, well, they could forget any anonymity that they had currently,

"Ah, Kallen, don't even joke like that!" Suzaku could see that Rivalz was alarmed by this suggestion, and that Shirley was slightly green.

"Yeah, that's just..." Shirley gulped, eyes wide, "Not right – they're brother and sister, after all..."

"Who cares about that!" Rivalz shouted, ringing his hair. "Oh, Milly!"

Kallen coughed, red rising to her cheeks, and looked away in embarrassment.

"I didn't...mean it like that!" she argued, and Suzaku breathed a sigh of quiet relief. Insinuating it was bad enough – he might be able to ignore the possibility if it was only a few misunderstood words. "I meant...well, you know how Milly likes Lelouch and all...and she really cares for Nunnally, like a sister, you see... I thought..."

"Ah, I don't want to hear this!" Rivalz was crying now, and unable to contain his torment he dramatically dashed from the room. At that, Shirley started, and quickly followed.

"W-wait, Rivalz!" Shirley's exclamation fell on deaf ears.

Kallen sighed dejectedly, and slowly, awkwardly rose to her feet. She stumbled, and Suzaku stood, offering a hand to her. But she ignored it, shakily moving to the doorway.

"I...should probably go. I'm late...mother will be worried," she breathed shallowly, and looked a little pale in the moment. "Since the meeting is over...could...could you lock up?" she glanced first to Suzaku, and then to Nina now. A glance showed that Nina was watching quietly.

"Of course," Suzaku agreed. Kallen looked at him with blank eyes, before tiredly nodding her head and limping to the door. Suzaku watched the sickly girl go with sympathetic eyes. Then, as the door closed, he turned to the room. Nina had her back to him, body tense with trepidation.

"Um...so, should we lock up?" he took a step towards her, his feet light on the floor. A brief glance over the short girl's shoulders gave him a brief glimpse of a complicated chemical formula. The only reason why he knew what it was was because Suzaku had always been a bright young man, and had taken a few college level classes on biology and chemistry to know what to look for, even if he couldn't understand it.

"Ah, eh!" Nina exclaimed, shutting her laptop quickly as she noticed his attention. She shied away from him, so Suzaku took a step back awkwadly.

"Uh, sorry – didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. Nina was breathing heavily, face pale and stretched. He scratched at his cheek in embarrassment. "Just...just curiosity, you know?" he tried to explain.

They fell silent for a moment, Nina shaking in fear, moving her hand slowly to her bag. Seeing this, Suzaku took a cautious step back – so that he could protect himself no matter her next actions, and also help ease her fears.

"It's okay," Suzaku offered, raising his hands in an effort to ease her. "O-okay. I'll...I'll just leave..." Nina watched him with a tight face, wheeling the chair the final way so that she was face to face with him. He could see that she had a canister in her hand – an unlabeled one that seemed homemade. He gulped.

A tense moment passed as he edged towards the door, before she seemed to realize the situation they were in, and the fact that she was overacting needlessly. She glanced down to the can in her hand, eyebrows shooting to her forehead as she realized what it was she was holding, before jerking away and gasping in alarm.

"Are...are you okay?" Suzaku took an uncertain step towards her.

"Please, stay back," she pleaded, with her voice full of half fright and half disgust, "I...don't want to hurt you.. b-but...y-you're an... an E-E-Eleven...and!" she squeaked, face going red now in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to scare you..." he promised, shuffling awkwardly as he wondered what he could do to help the clearly scared witless girl. "If I had known that this..."

"You're...you're nice," Nina said breathlessly, gasping her words as she tried to offer some kind of explanation for her strange behavior, "So...so I don't want to hurt you...but you're an Eleven...and...!"

An epiphany struck Suzaku suddenly, his eyes widening as he put the pieces together that were before him now. His mouth fell open, startled and a bit scared now, too. He had never realized that Nina was Xenophobic. If that was true, then not only was Nina now a danger to herself, but to everyone else, too – specifically him, since he was the only one around for her to focus her fear on. He suddenly eyed the canister that she was using to threaten him with a new understanding of horror.

"What's in the canister, Nina?" he questioned slowly. Nina gulped, eying the can with horror and disgust, but did not move to lower it or put it away. As his feet shuffled her head jerked back up in terror and she raised it a little more to defend herself with.

"It's..." Nina panted, breathless and pale, sweating all over, "...it's a poison that...that I've been making...to kill Zero..." she trailed off, and Suzaku eyed it warily. "I knew...I-I knew that a...a normal p-poison probably wouldn't work on...on him, so, I've been engineering one strong enough...to kill him," her eyes glazed over, probably because she was remembering the events that led up to taking such a path. "It's...it's not strong enough...to kill him, yet...but, it's more then strong...enough to kill a human," she took a deep breath, and locked unflinching eyes with him. "If...If I sprayed you with this – then you'd have little more then a minute to live..."

Suzaku eyed the girl warily, wondering if he should believe her, and the distance that continued to exist between him and her, and him and the door. While the thought of dying had always been tempting to him – he knew that Nina wasn't a killer. If she did do this, and murdered him, she'd always have that on her conscious...the guilt eating away at her. For her, he was willing to step down.

Briefly, Suzaku wondered why Shirley, Rivalz, or Kallen would leave him alone with the girl – did they not know of her fear? But they had known her for a lot longer then him, so why didn't they recognize what a bad idea it was to leave a Japanese boy alone with a Xenophobic Britannian girl? Perhaps, Milly, Lelouch, and Nunnally's disappearance could be blamed? It was obvious that the council was affected by Lelouch and Nunnally's disppearance already – adding Milly to the mix might have been a bit too much for them to handle. But then – could he honestly blame the three missing teenagers?

Suzaku minutely shifted his stance, becoming slightly more submissive and nonthreatening – his shoulders sagging and his spine curving so that he appeared smaller then he actually was. But even that little bit wouldn't help. Nina was so small that even as curved as his spine was now, he was still heads and shoulders taller then her. So he'd appear threatening to her unless he lowered himself to his knees – which he couldn't do since he needed to be mobile in case she reacted to his actions and actually used the canister of poison. So, in an effort to calm her he relaxed his face and offered her a forgiving smile.

"Don't worry – it's alright," Suzaku promised, taking a measured step back. He judged the way her eyes followed, and the slow relaxing of her form. Soothingly, he continued. "You're only protecting yourself. And Zero is a criminal. I'm sure the Empire would be very sympathetic to you if you actually managed to kill him with the poison." Suzaku freely admitted the Empire was full of a bunch of hypocrits – he saw that now. But he honestly believed that it was possible to abolish corruption from the inside. At his words, her shoulders relaxed, a tentative smile coming to her face.

"Do...do you think so?" she hesitated. Suzaku smiled gently.

"I...could talk to my boss," Suzaku offered. "He's very interested in any weapon that we could use against him. Maybe he'd be interested in this, too..." he lead on. Nina listened quietly, nodding her head distractedly. When he finished speaking, her eyes locked with his again.

"Please," she pleaded, desperate, "Anything...anything I can do to help...!"

Awkwardly, Suzaku shuffled, before giving a slow nod. Then he slowly, unhurriedly dropped his hands from their raised position an gave a short bow.

"I promise, I'll talk to Earl Asplund about this...um, what do you call it?" he questioned. Once more, Nina eyed the canister of poison with disgust, as if she couldn't believe that she was so feeble as to threaten one of her supposed friends with it. But Suzaku supposed that he could forgive her for that. There was likely a story behind her fear. And, as he said, Britannia needed all the help they could get. And he'd seen how intelligent the girl was; if there was anyone with the capability of engineering a chemical that could kill the godlike Zero, then it would probably be her. Lloyd would no doubt be very interested in what she could possibly come up with.

Cautiously, he approached, holding out his hand. Nina eyed the appendage warily, before slowly offering the canister to him. As his fingers closed around the can they shared a meaningful glance. And then she spoke.

"I call it...Poison Ivy..."

XXX

The trip back to the Fortress was spent mostly in silence – even though they were forced to travel at subsonic levels of speed so that Milly wouldn't be torn apart. Accompanying them was Sayoko, who was hitching a ride with Nunnally. C.C. had decided against following, claiming that she wanted to spend a significant time in an actual bed rather then the simulated ones produced in the Fortress.

As they touched down on the snow dunes, they found Kara standing outside the Fortress waiting for them, the Fortress obviously having sensed their approach – smiling brightly. Nunnally narrowed her eyes at the blond alien, but didn't offer a complaint as Kara hurried to greet them.

"Ah, you're back so soon!" the teenage alien chirped, bounding towards them. She paused to consider Milly as Lelouch let his only official lover go, the blond human setting her feet down into the snow for the first time in the Antarctic.

Milly and Kara shared a significant look, as if sizing each other up, then Kara cautiously leaned towards Milly and sniffed at the air around the girl curiously.

"Ah, I see," Kara nodded, blushing. She blinked her eyes open, dazedly glancing between Lelouch and Milly, before shrugging. "Well, polygamy isn't so uncommon on Krypton..." she seemed to consider her words for a few moments, before narrowing her eyes at Milly meaningfully. "Though I'm a little uncertain how you so easily mated with her..." she glanced back to the only other Kryptonian in the whole South Pole.

Lelouch briefly considered what to say, before shrugging and pulling Milly against his shoulder. At the contact, Milly gave a contented sigh, both glad for his presence and the fact that she didn't have to support herself any longer. The motion was double meaningful – it both showed his attachment to the girl, and helped ease Milly's suffering by shouldering her body weight since she was still quite sore after their first time together.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Lelouch prompted. Kara's eyes brightened at the sudden confession.

"No," she admitted, but didn't seem bothered by her own confession, "But I want to be – in love with someone, I mean." He considered her response for a moment, before turning to stare at Milly's blushing face.

"Well, when you do – it's...it's like every iota of your existence prevents you from harming them..." he explained. He glanced up, and found Kara smiling in amusement.

"Yes – but love does not necessarily mean satisfaction," she gave a meaningful look at Milly, who was now red in the face with anger rather then pleasure. "A relationship with a human is not the same as a relationship with one of your own people, Lal..." at her words, Lelouch scowled, realizing how that simple statement affected his oldest friend and now lover.

"There are more important things in life then physical gratification," Lelouch stated, glaring at the alien female with a look that dared her to refute him. He began pulling Milly alongside him, not looking back in the blond alien's direction again. "Let's go," he told Milly gently. He heard Kara sighing, standing quite still, even as Nunnally and Sayoko followed. He could hear Nunnally grinding her teeth, but she was keeping silent, so he was grateful. Sayoko, on the other hand, was deathly silent, her footfalls in the snow the only tell tale sign that she was following. A glance out of the corner of his eyes showed that she had a completely unperturbed expression on her face.

Kara joined them in the antechamber. They found Zor-El and Zod waiting, the two AI's talking silently by exchanging useless handshakes and shoulder grasps that exchanged data between their CPUs, or what amounted to a CPU in the Kryptonian culture.

"Well, this is a surprise," Zod claimed, examining Milly intently with more then his fake eyes – a possible wide area array of cameras and lasers probably devoted to this action. "You've brought another one along...and a mate, too." Zod smiled, like a proud father greeting his son's girlfriend for the first time. Milly stepped forward with a confidence that Lelouch knew was genuine. Very few things upset his oldest friend; among them being his aggressive approach to intimacy once he was finally able to admit his feelings for her and look passed the differences between his Kryptonian and human ancestries.

"So – you're Zod," she studied the dark haired general thoughtfully, before glancing to the other dark haired man with a confused expression. "Or are you?" she asked Zor-El.

"You had it right the first time, child," Zor-El stated gently, glancing behind the group in Kara's general direction. Lelouch could hear Kara chuckling lowly under her breath – so low that only Milly would be unable to hear her.

"Hm...you know, when I thought of the Great General Zod, I was expecting someone a little more...intimidating..." Milly remarked, smiling. Zod returned the smile with an unrepentantly amused grin.

"Muscles and scars are only a small portion of a man's character, my dear," Zod explained, giving a significant glance to Lelouch. "All Kryptonian men tend to very fit, even without our powers. Only a rare few are bigger then myself, Zor-El, or my son, Lal-Zod, who you know as Lelouch..." Milly glanced to Lelouch thoughtfully.

"I see," she wondered. Zod smiled.

"If I so may, miss," Zod questioned. Milly nodded, so he continued. "I do not think that your reasons for being here are so simple as introducing yourself to me and asking about the Kryptonian physiology. Perhaps you have other questions?" he prompted. Milly looked to Lelouch.

"I like your alien dad, Lulu," Milly said brightly, "He's much nicer then your birth father, and not quite as theatrical." At that, Zod and Zor-El chuckled, which was followed by Kara chuckling in return.

"That's only because you've never seen me at a wedding, my dear," Zod pointed out. Lelouch frowned at the way Zor-El winced at these words, or how Kara sucked in a unamused breath. But Zod ignored this, continuing, "I assure you, I can be a right bastard if I want to be..."

Zor-El coughed, stepping forward.

"Nevertheless, I feel as if we're avoiding the questions that this lady seeks answers to," the scientific AI stated smoothly, obviously trying to change the subject. He turned to Milly now. "Perhaps you would like to continue?" he prompted. Milly nodded, and glanced to Lelouch quickly.

"All right, well, the first thing to ask is whether I'm genetically compatible enough with Lelouch to conceive a child with him, and if I am, whether you know of a way to prevent a pregnancy, since neither of us feel that having a child right now would be prudent," Milly questioned. Zor-El hummed, before shutting his eyes. Light shined overhead, before the two drones that were kept in stasis were brought out to the real world. Both of the floating machines scanned Milly's body intently, then retreated. Zor-El mused on his findings for a moment.

Slowly, Zor-El opened his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm sorry – though Lelouch himself has a wider range of human females that he is compatible with than a pure blood Kryptonian, you are unfortunately a part of the vast majority that he isn't compatible with..." he admitted. Milly sucked in a deep breath, trembling for a moment, before letting it out and relaxing.

Lelouch ignored the rest of their conversation, shutting his eyes and brooding on this new development.

While he couldn't honestly say that he was ready and willing to having children, the knowledge that he couldn't even share that experience with Milly despite the fact that she was the only one that he currently felt enough for to let his defenses down around her and let her into his heart was a shocking blow to his gut. It wasn't terribly surprising, but it was startling in that he hadn't been ready yet to hear it.

What's more, Lelouch couldn't help thinking that he was stealing more of Milly's life from her. Already she wanted him to change her into an alien and human hybrid – practically begged him to. And despite his attempts not too, and then his attempts to make it better for her, her first time had been immensely painful. While, logically, Lelouch knew that that wasn't his fault since Milly _had_ been a virgin, after all, Lelouch couldn't help feeling as if he could have done something..._more_. With all his vast amount of powers, why couldn't he have a power that have made it easier on her?

On top of all that – he now found out that he was robbing her of a possible future that he knew she had often thought about, if not often voiced. As Britannian nobility, specifically a female, she had been raised with the knowledge that she was expected to marry and start a family young. And while Milly had dropped almost all the teachings of the court, that was a particular point that she could never let go. Seeing how her grandfather cared and loved for her, she had grown to want the same for herself, a family of her own...eventually.

No matter if she wouldn't have been ready to have children until she was thirty or even forty, or even if she tried to convince him that she didn't care about this new complication, Lelouch couldn't help hating himself for taking that from her. His new acceptance of both of his ancestries did not suddenly cure him of his misgivings. It just made the ones that remained all the more important.

Despite his attempts to hold down the sadness at the loss of children that he couldn't and wouldn't ever have, Lelouch felt his Kryptonian instincts well up from inside and begin mournfully signing the song of his sorrow through his mind.

A warm, soft hand threaded through his right, which was proceeded by a slightly smaller and cooler hand in his left. As Lelouch opened his eyes, he found both Kara and Sayoko smiling sadly at him from each of his sides.

Milly was still talking to Zod and Zor-El quietly, pulled away to continue her conversation at a respectable distance. She seemed much more restrained then before, but it seemed like she was trying to push past whatever sadness that these ill tidings brought her. Nunnally, on the other hand, was glaring quietly at nothing in particular.

"It's all right, Master Lelouch," Sayoko promised quietly, bringing his attention to her. She bowed her head, sadly claiming, "You don't think that Mistress Milly will let this affect her for long? Before you know it she'll be happy and content again – and still as harebrained and slightly unhinged as before..." she attempted to joke. Lelouch stared at his faithful maid for several long moments, before gulping and shaking off Kara – only pausing to give the alien girl an apologetic glance – and then urging Sayoko away so he could have a conversation with her without feeling Kara's eyes on him, even if the effort was pointless since there was no way he could keep the Kryptonian from hearing them.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch began, sighing loudly. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Master?" Sayoko wondered.

"You...me...us...?" he motioned between them, at a loss for words. "There's obviously been something going on between us, and yet all I've done is trash your feelings so completely." He gulped, looking vaguely frightened of himself. He closed his eyes and grumbled in disgust. Then he opened them to stare Sayoko in the eyes. "I hate how I've been such an ass to you, but no matter what I do I can't change my feelings for Milly..." he admitted regretfully.

"Oh, master," Sayoko smiled fondly. She slowly, as if afraid that he would pull away at the gesture, wrapped her arms around the young man's neck and pushed her face against his chest.

"Sayoko?" Lelouch wondered.

"Milly isn't the only bisexual girl interested in you, master," Sayoko offered as an explanation. At these words, Lelouch flushed in surprise and arousal at the image that this hint provided him. Seeing Sayoko and Milly doing...things in his mind's eye was almost too much. This became even more startling when Sayoko pressed her soft hip against his body's reaction to this mental image, issuing a throaty moan. "And...polygamy has been practiced in Japan since ancient times..." she trailed off, gasping for breath.

"S-Sayoko-chan..." Lelouch groaned. Her body was moving slowly against his, her scent filling him with desire. It was more acute now that he was standing back in the Fortress – having been able to experience intimacy for the first time in his life, coupled with returning to the Fortress and smelling Kara's scent everywhere had already been driving him wild. Now, with her doing these...things to him, it reminded him of just how much his body wanted to experience, and why he couldn't go to Milly to take care of those desires, especially since she was still suffering from their first time.

"You...drive me wild, Master," Sayoko's fingers curled into his hair, holding him to her as she stroked her cheek against his hard chest. "But I understand why you feel that we can't be together... but the heart can love more then one person, and not every relationship has to be based on love." And just like that, all the wild, sweltering emotions and passions boiling in his gut chilled, dying a premature death as he took a single steadying breath and stepped back.

"No," he denied. His hands pulled her from him, and he took a single, long step back as he rebuilt his protective emotional walls again. Sayoko might have been everything that he wanted and needed at that moment, but there were just same things that he was unwilling to do.

Sayoko watched him pull up his defenses, bowing her head in acknowledgement of her temporary defeat. But even he knew that this wouldn't be their last confrontation. It was obvious how strongly they each felt for each other, so this simple denial would not keep them apart for long. Eventually, a definite decision would have to be made; one which he could not honestly make while in the presence of Kara's tantalizing scent that drove all reason from his mind.

Lelouch turned himself away and retreated the way he came; venturing into a secluded part of the antechamber and looking back at all the preoccupied people that shared the Fortress with him now with troubled eyes. For a moment, Kara's blue gaze met his, and a strange understanding passed between them. She may have been tempted by his mere presence as he was hers, but she was willing to let him be. He smiled gratefully, and she mirrored it was a half upturn of her lips.

And so the sad song in his mind picked back up again...

XXX

"MIRROR!" the roar echoed through the room.

The surgeon fumbled around the room, shuffling through the drawers of the hospital room urgently. Looking on at this scene from behind reflective, bulletproof glass, Director Amanda Waller of the Suicide Squad watched with a note of trepidation.

As the doctor fetched the aforementioned item, he hurried back. The patient snatched it from his hands quickly and finally saw his face for his first time. For a single instant, reality stood still as the patient's eyes drank in his form.

Then reality shattered like the glass of the mirror as the patient smashed it against the bedframe..

"HahahahahahAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHA-UAHAHAHUAHAHA!"

And to Amanda Waller, it seemed as if she was witnessing the Birth of a New Demon...

To Be Continued...

Author's Note (cont'd):

As I was saying on the Author's Note at the top of the chapter, yes, there will be another poll. There's four choices, where everyone must pick which DC gal they want to see join. I've compiled the list below with information on the different girls or women.

1)Poison Ivy (With a Code Geass twist)

2)Harley Quinn (With another Code Geass Twist)

3)Superwoman (Wonder Woman from an alternate universe, where she is known as Farore, the daughter of Zod)

4)Wonder Girl (Diana/Wonder Woman's biological sister from the Island of Themyscira, Donna)

And that's the poll. I'll be leaving the poll up until the Naritia battle, which will be several chapters away, if you couldn't tell (but we're getting closer, fast!), so plenty of people will be able to choose who they want in the harem.

A lot of people have already voted, but I'm not saying who is leading at the moment. I want it to be a surprise!

Also, I've decided on three official categories for the harem, those being "Wives," and "Concubines," and "Mistresses". The wives are the girls and women that will share love with Lelouch and have an in depth back story and character development arc. The concubines, while one or two might love Lelouch, Lelouch will not share their love. As such, they will only get maybe one character developmental arc to flush out their back story and why they are in the harem. The Mistress category, on the other hand, is the same as the Concubines in that the females in question will not share love with Lelouch, however, unlike the Concubines, and more like the Wives, the Mistresses will have their own series of character developmental arcs, more then the Concubines, but less then the Wives do.

Out of all the categories, only Raven is a Mistress right now. Following the poll, there are two possible women that could wind up Mistresses.

Superwoman, you see, will wind up a Concubine if she wins. Wonder Girl, on the other hand will wind up a Wife if she wins. But Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy will wind up as Mistresses if they win the poll.

Just a thought for you all to consider.

Finally, I've decided on a name for this universe, which we've all been calling the Lal-Zod series, which would technically be incorrect since there's more to this new universe then just Lelouch. Thus, I've now named the universe: "Code DC" with this story being "Code DC: Lal-Zod of Krypton" in keeping with the Code Geass tradition. What do you think?

As always, review and let me know what you think?

Ta.

- Professor Image.


End file.
